Bounty Seven
by Justin Brett
Summary: Not all heroes in the world are Pirates. Follow the story of one young man as he deals out Justice in a sea that has none.
1. Seven Wayward Souls

That's right, I love One Piece so much I'm going to write two stories for it at once. Obviously, this one will not be about Pirates. Not about Marines, either, since Hurricane pretty much has that side done perfectly. No, this one will be about a group of people I feel are somewhat shortchanged in the One Piece world: bounty hunters.

Think about it. There are hundreds, probably thousands of pirate crews out there that are nowhere near as genial as the Straw Hats. And the Navy has already proven itself to be completely incompetent at dealing with them. I think a group of bounty hunters would fit in quite nicely.

Suffice to say this will be somewhat different than a story about a pirate crew, but I think I'll be able to keep that One Piece spirit. Well, without further ado...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**In this world of ours, there are sea-faring criminals known as pirates. Travelling from island to island on ships that fly the Jolly Roger, they steal, pillage, and even kill to their hearts content. Opposing them are the Marines, the Law of the ocean. But even they cannot be everywhere. Cooperating with them are Bounty Hunters, who hunt down and capture Pirates to acquire the Bounties put out for them by the Marines. However, there are many strong Pirates in the world, and when compared with them, most Bounty Hunters are quite weak.**_

_**However, as with any rule, there are exceptions...this group is one of them.**_

**Bounty Seven**

**Prologue: Seven Wayward Souls**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES, MEN!"

Onboard a navy ship, a red faced marine captain barked orders to his crew as they scurried around the ship, fighting a battle to keep the ship from capsizing. The captain cursed to himself, the words lost to the wind as he wiped sweat from his brow. _"Dammit, we were so close to the base, and we run into a storm. It just figures."_

He turned to the ship's navigator, raising his voice to be heard above the storm. "You. What's the reading on the eternal pose? We're still on course, aren't we?" The navigator held up his wrist to show the compass attached to it. Inside the small glass orb, the magnetic point was faced directly ahead, the same distance the ship was moving in.

"As you can see sir, we are still on the path marked by the eternal pose. However, with this storm cutting away at our visibility, it will be impossible to tell the docks back at home from the rocks at the cliff face - until we've run aground at either."

The scene of what the former would be like popped into the captain's head, and he quickly waved it away. "So?" he demanded, "What do we do?" His navigator shrugged. "Hope we get lucky, I guess. Maybe if we pray, a beacon will shine down from the sky and guide our way."

The captain would have hit him, but he didn't want to risk breaking the eternal pose. He settled for giving him a dirty look and then walking back to bark more orders at his other men.

On the port side of the ship, a seaman was tugging on a rope while blinking furiously to get the sea water out of his eyes. At one point he happened to glance out at the sea to the left of the boat. He stopped, then blinked some more. That must have been his eyes playing tricks on him. But...no, it was still there. A short distance away from the boat stood an outcropping of rocks that jutted out from the ocean. Standing at it's peak was a large figure, unmoved by the wind and rain.

Although the storm made it too dark to see, it was clear the figure was much larger than a normal human. One with giantism, perhaps? As he watched, the figure lifted up one of it's arms towards it's head, and then made some sort of motion. The figure's eyes then lit up with two funnels of bright light, cutting away at the darkness. With the direction the figure was facing, the area in front of the ship was illuminated.

The beams were strong enough that they revealed the nearby island, the marine base and it's dock - and the rocky cliff next to it, which the ship was currently heading toward. The ship's navigator looked around in wonder. "What...where is that light coming from?" Brushing past him, the captain shrugged. "Who the hell cares!? MEN, MOVE THE SHIP BEFORE WE GET CRUSHED!"

On top of the rocks, the shadowed figure watched as the ship turned away from the cliff and gradually sailed into the base's dock. It nodded. "Mission Accomplished. Now Returning To Base."Turning, it walked off into the storm, vanishing into the wind and rain.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

High in the sky, the sun shone down mercilessly on the small town. It was a real scorcher today, the kind that would make anyone walking around sweat very quickly. However, one person wasn't sweating because of the heat, but a different reason altogether.

From the center of the town came the sound of clashing blades, as a warning to all to stay away. With a loud clang, a man slid backward and to a stop, panting heavily, the sweat on his forehead not from the sun above but the battle he was fighting. From the sword he was wielding, he was quite obviously a swordsman, and his stance suggested a certain amount of skill in the art. Taking a hand off the hilt, he wiped off his forehead while glaring hard at the young man standing across from him.

This young man was not a swordsman, but looking at the scene from afar, you wouldn't know that; you would wonder, however, why he had so _many _of them; embedded into the ground, walls, and buildings around the courtyard were dozens, perhaps hundreds of blades. He wasn't actually holding any of them, however, merely standing there with his hands in the pockets of the large jacket he wore. The young man looked around at them all and frowned in annoyance. "Do you really have to dodge so much? My swords are getting all dinged up and scratched, man!"

The swordsman replaced his hand and stared at the young man with fire in his eyes. "I won't let you...I won't let you steal the spirit of my sword, one of the **O Wazamono**!This sword is proof of my skill as a swordsman, and I'll never allow an imposter like you to create a copy of it, thief!"

On the other side of the courtyard, the young man was silent, but not for long. "...a thief, am I? An imposter, according to you?" He lifted his head. The swordsman shivered; the young man's eyes had become like a wild animal. "Well...why don't I just show you...exactly what an _imposter _can do!?"

Around the clearing, the countless swords that were embedded into the wall and floors slowly began to shake. The swordsman watched this as his knees began to shake as well.

A few moments later, a scream came from the courtyard. The young man walked over to the fallen swordsman, whose body was covered in cuts and slashes. All of the swords had disappeared, except for the one the swordsman had held, which was now on the floor. Stooping, he picked it up and began to study it intently. "You know..." he said without taking his eyes off the sword, "you really shouldn't go around calling people names, even if you are a swordsman. It's rude, man...only I guess you can't hear me right now, huh?"

With a sigh, he replaced the sword next to him. He then took a piece of paper and a pencil out from his coat. "One down," he muttered, marking the paper. Putting the articles back, he walked away. A sword was now in his hand. If one were to check both it and the one on the ground, they would be startled to see they were both identical.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The explosion shook the room of the captain's cabin, sending wood down onto the floor. As the lights flickered, the captain looked up nervously as he bit at his nails. _"Dammit...we just got into the Grand Line, and already we've run into someone like this? We should never have left West Blue!" _Another explosion came, along with several shouts of pain from his crew. He switched to the nails on his other hand. _"My bounty is only fifteen million...I thought people like this were supposed to ignore small fries like me?"_

Another explosion came, this one closer. From down the hallway came scrambling footsteps before the door was flung open and his first mate flung himself inside, closing the door behind him. He then leaned against it, breathing hard. "So..." ventured the captain, "did we win?" His subordinate shot him a look of venom. "I don't know, captain, does it _sound _like we won?"

"W-well, the explosions _have _stopped, haven't...they..." The captain's words trailed off as a sound came from down the hallway: light, skipping footsteps, coming toward the room. Quickly the first mate reached over and locked the door, motioning for the captain to be quiet. He slowly nodded, sinking into his chair.

As the two waited, standing perfectly still and with bated breath, the footsteps came down the hall. As they came near the door, they stopped. Both captain and first mate drew in their breath. Then they continued on, turning around the corner. The two men breathed sighs of relief, but stayed still. If the bounty hunter thought they weren't on the ship, perhaps they would leave.

The first mate was about to relax, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. In the room, hovering in the air next to the left wall, which made up part of the hallway's corner, was a small, pinkish orb of light, slowly rotating. As he watched, it first turned towards him, and then his captain.

"Found you!" chirped a cheerful female voice from the other side of the wall. At that moment, the entire wall was blown into pieces, pieces of wood flying everywhere. As the debris settled, the object of their fear stepped in and waved. "Hello there." Instantly, the captain snatched his pistol from it's holster and fired. One flash of light later, and he hit the ground, smoke rising up off his body.

"Oh me, oh my~." Their attacker opened her hand and the bullet dropped to the floor. She quickly nudged it away with her foot. "That was mean of you. I don't like guns at all...why do some many people have them, I wonder, I wonder~?" As she mused, the first mate began to sidle towards the door. The girl made a motion, and the part of the wall next to the man's head blew apart. "Uh uh," the girl said, wagging her finger. "Don't try to move, 'kay?"

"What..." The first mate held up his hands. "what do you want from me? I don't even have a bounty!"

"Bounty?" The girl's voice took on a confused tone. "Good for you if you have one, but I don't really care about that. Hm...maybe that's why your friends attacked little old me? No matter."

As the girl continued speaking, her voice grew more serious. "The reason I'm here is to return some things to their proper owners. You and your friends stole some things from the people of this village, isn't that right? That was naughty of you. I don't like unfair things like that, so I came to get them back. Now then, where might those things be, hm?" She took a step closer.

A bead of sweat ran down the first mate's face. "At...at the end of the hallway, take a left and go down the stairs. We keep the spoils in the first room on the right."

The girl smiled. "Thanks!" Turning, she skipped back out the hole, but stopped at the orb of light, which was still floating in the air. Raising her hand, she prodded it in the side. "Poke!" she then left the room, while the orb leisurely moved across the room towards the first mate. Once the girl was gone, the first mate's face changed to a sneer. "Stupid girl, you think I'll be frightened by this?"

He marched across the room, then brought his hand around to brush the orb out of his path. Out in the hall, the girl smiled as she heard the explosion. "Oh me, oh my~," she giggled, "silly pirate, just because something is cute doesn't mean it can't hurt you."

"Oh!" she tapped her chin, her demeanor seeming to change. "That's right, I have my lessons soon. I should return before I am missed. It would not do to be found doing things such as this...it is quite unlady-like."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Today is boring."

On top of a mountain, a man sat, a dull look on his face. "Yeah. Today's forecast is boring. But...is there a chance of excitement? Hm?" He thought to himself. "Huh...maybe...gah." He rubbed his temples. "Today's boring weather has infected my brain! I can't think..." He jumped up. "What we need here is something exciting...something...!" He suddenly pointed his finger straight up in the air and let it hang there for a moment, twirling it around. "Something..._shocking_!" He cried, bringing his finger down.

Nothing happened.

Frowning, he looked up at the sky, tapping his foot. Only then did a lightning bolt come down from the clear blue sky and hit him directly through the skull. His arms and legs went akimbo for a moment as the force surged through him. Then he dropped to the ground, body smoking. He then leapt back up almost immediately. "Hah! I needed that! The clouds over my mind have been cleared!"

He looked up at the sky, a grin slowly forming on his face. "Now, first...to start the show, we need an exciting signal...like..." he spread his arms wide and then brought them together. Above him, a thunderclap rang out. The sky began to slowly darken, and black clouds began to form. "And then, a small prelude, if you will..." Rain began to fall, slowly at first, but gradually building in rate and intensity. "And then, slowly building to the main act!"

The gentle breeze slowly began to build up speed, gradually becoming a gale. All the while, the man stood tall, waving his hands about like a conductor at an orchestra. He clicked his fingers three times, and lightning struck the ground nearby thrice. "And then, finally, THE CLIMAX!" the man roared, bringing his hands down. Instantly, the wind became fast and strong enough to lift people from the ground, the rain became hard enough to cause pain, and the lightning came down more and more frequently.

Throughout it all, the man stood, unmoving in the storm. Raising his head, he laughed loudly. "Ahahahahahahahahaha! Such an exciting forecast! My soul is blowing, like a hurricane! It's slowly spiraling upward, like a massive tornado! It's burning, like a heat wave? And why shouldn't it!? FOR I AM-"

Before he could yell at the sky and tell it who he was, a rather large rock that was embedded in the cliff behind him became jarred away by the winds. It came down and clonked him right on the head. He wobbled, and fell flat on his face. Instantly, the storm began to dissipate, the sky returning to normal. The man groaned. "No fair, no fair. I didn't even get through my introduction...I feel so depressed. Like a lonely little rain cloud."

Rain began to fall on him, and only him. "Is there a chance for a rainbow for my soul? ...I'll check later. I think I might have a concussion."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In a small but peaceful village in the Grand Line, a man walked down the street. He was dressed in a well tailored black suit, wore black sunglasses, and carried a briefcase in one hand. The way he walked suggested he had a meeting, but he seemed not in any great hurry. As he walked through the village, people who were in his path quickly moved to the other ends of the road. They acted like it was merely a coincedence, but he could tell. Of course, he would never do to them what they thought he would. But he didn't tell them that.

His destination was a house set away from the rest of the village, which was noticeably larger and well furnished than any other house in the village. Given his exact profession, this was not surprising. Walking up the slight hill that sloped upward towards his residence, the man opened the gate, stepped through, and stopped there. He looked around. Sniffed once. Frowned. Then he was at the door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

Once inside, he looked around the foyer. He frowned again. Walking over to the wall, he adjusted a painting that was askew. He then looked around again, and sighed. Stepping a door, he was now in the kitchen. Going to the table, he put his briefcase down. Opening the fridge, he retrieved a bottle of brandy. Withdrawing a glass from the cubboard, he poured himself a glass of the alchohol, then quickly downed it. He flicked his eyes to the kitchen door.

A small object came through the opening, clattering to a halt at his feet; a small coin, but not a piece of Beri. The man frowned, turned and clicked open his briefcase. Inside were two custom designed pistols with a holster, and a katana. Taking them out, he strapped the pistols to his waist and grabbed the katana. He then looked out into the foyer again.

Standing there next to the stairs was a figure, indistinguishable because of the shadow cast by the stairs. One thing was visible, however; the figure's yellow eyes. The man in black frowned again. He popped his neck a few times, and steadied his muscles, and prepared his reflexes. He then charged out the door toward the figure, katana in hand.

Seconds later the house was filled with the sounds of combat.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"I suggest that you give yourself up. My patience only runs so far."

In the dark of the night, two people ran, dashing and leaping about on rooftops, gutters, streetlamps, and anything else that could support their weight. By comparing the first shadow's movements - frantic, and perhaps slightly desperate - to the second's calm, graceful ones, it was obvious that the second was pursuing the first. The shadow that had spoken moved their head to the side as a shuriken came sailing back in response.

"Very well, if that is what you want..." the pursuer watched as the person they were chasing leaped off the building's edge, the height they reached suggesting years of training. The pursuer mimicked the movement, not faltering as their pursuee threw more projectiles at them. Nearly none of them would come close to hitting, them not being able to aim properly in midair. For the few that would, the chaser twisted their body around in midair, landing smoothly on the railing of the next roof. However, because of this dodge the person they were pursuing had gained a few feet.

Rather than moving, the pursuer instead moved their hands in a series of signs. Finishing, they did a forward leap off the railing. At that moment, the wind suddenly picked up, hard, catching the chaser's body in mid-leap and propelling her forward. Upon landing, she began running again, now much closer to her target. Seeing this, they began to make signs of their own. Suddenly, the person's body multiplied, becoming three, each of which went in a different direction.

"Hmph." an almost insulted snort came from the pursuer's throat. Stepping up to where the three had split up, she easily caught sight of their retreating forms. With a flick of her wrist, three kunai appeared in her hand. Calmly, she performed another set of hand signs, and then threw them. In midair, three seperate gusts of wind caught the weapons, sending them towards the three people.

Two of them made no attempt to dodge, taking the kunai in the back and exploding into smoke. The remaining one threw a kunai of it's own, deflecting the missile. The chaser nodded, then continued their pursuit.

Landing smoothly on a balcony railing, the pursuee swung himself down, and them attempted to jump to the building across. Sadly, while he was in the air the wind picked up around him, flinging him down onto the ground. He let out a cry of pain as his ankle twisted on impact. Not willing to give himself, he got to his feet and limped towards an alleyway nearby.

A bola attached to a rope sailed out and wrapped itself around his legs, tripping him. He looked ready to crawl when a foot came down on the back of his dead, pushing his face into the dirt. "I gave you a chance to surrender, and now look at you," a cold female voice addressed him, "face down in the dirt. Pathetic. Did you really think you could escape from me, a Hunter **Shinobi?**"

The man muttered something quietly. The woman frowned as a form suddenly appeared behind her, a massive hand swung towards her body. Calmly, she gestured with her hand. A quiet night's breeze rustled her hair as her attacker let out a roar of pain, four weapons embedded in it's body. The woman twitched her hand, and a kunai found it's way into the creature's chest. It toppled over and disappeared.

The person underneath her let out a gasp of pain, wounds opening in his flesh. The woman frowned deeply, twisting her foot against his skull. "Such a weak and pathetic Image...it suits you perfectly." She lifted her foot and brought it down sharply. With a crumpling groan, the man was knocked out.

After tying him up, she lifted him onto her shoulder, then let out a yawn. "Perhaps it would be good to go to bed soon...the ferry will be coming in the morning." taking a running leap, she was off into the night with her captive.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Six people. Each of them completely different. Under ordinary circumstances, none of them would ever meet. However, there exists a person, a very special one, who will bring them all together? Who is this person? You will soon see._

_The next morning, on that same island..._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

In the morning, the ferry did indeed come, serving as a vessel those who did not own a boat, transporting them to the next island over for business, pleasure, or otherwise. Stamping the ticket of a young couple and taking it, the ticket man stepped aside politely so they could board. He looked out at the dock. "Look's like that's it." he muttered. He began to motion to the crew to pull up the gangplank, when he saw that that wasn't true at all: there _was _one more.

Walking out of the ticket office was a young man, who looked to be in his late teens. He had a short, brown, and perfectly combed head of hair. He wore leather gloves on his hands, and brown dress shoes on his feet. Perched on his ears was a pair sunglasses, obscuring his eyes. He wore a brown jacket over a plain white shirt, and simple brown pants. He held a dufflebag in one hand, holding it as though it were an atache case. His walking stance looked very confident, and self-assured. Walking up to the ticket man, he held out his ticket.

Though caught off guard a moment, he still reached for his stamper, which he'd put away. "Cutting it kinda close, aren't you kid? We were just about to leave."

The youth simply adjusted his shades and said nothing. Becoming slightly uncomfortable, the ticket man searched for the stamper faster, so he could get stamp the young man's ticket and have done his job. The youth watched this, growing increasingly annoyed.

Finally, he sighed and pointed to the man's hand. "Alright. That stamper you use uses ink, correct?" His voice had a slight accent to it that the man couldn't quite place. "There's a spot of it on your right hand. I can tell from that that you're right handed. I can then predict that your stamper is inside..." He pointed at the man's uniform. "Your left pocket. It would be inconvenient to use your right hand to put it inside your right pocket."

The man checked, and it was indeed there. "It is there...how'd you know that, kid?"

The youth shrugged. "An educated guess, that's all." he held out his ticket, and watched as it was stamped and taken. Hefting his dufflebag, he walked towards the rooms for passengers, then stopped. "And by the way, I'm not a kid. Please don't call me that again."

Despite himself, the ticket man shivered slightly. "Y-yes, sir. I'll make sure not to." He watched as the youth disappeared into the ship. "Why do I get all the weird ones?" he looked at the name on the young man's ticket. "...Siegfried? What kind of name is that?" he muttered. Taking out his ticket book, he put the new arrival inside. "Wait a minute..." It appeared as though a new ticket had been added to the book. "The hell? I was sure there were only...aw, who gives a damn?"

He sighed. "It's gonna be one of those trips, I just know it."

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Bounty Seven...**

**Noblewoman: **Pirates, here? How dreadful!

**Captain: **We're not trained to deal with this kind of thing...

**Siegfried: **Why do you do things like this? What's the point?

**Bounty Hunter, Part 1**

**Siegfried: **Your next words will be...

Just to warn you, this might be a little different from most other One Piece stories on here, in case it wasn't clear.

**Terms and Attacks:**

**O Wazamono: **Meaning, "Great Grade Sword", the O Wazamono are 21 Swords considered to be masterpieces of craftmanship. No two are the same, and owning one is considered a great sign of honor among swordsman.

**Shinobi: **A group of mysterious, masked individuals who seek to rid the world of criminals. They do this by hiring themselves out to Pirates, Marines or others, working for them in exchange for monetary compensation. Shinobi possess special training that others do not, and having one on your side is a great advantage, in battle or otherwise.

Until next time...see ya.


	2. Bounty Hunter, Part 1

Time for Siegfried to show he's more than earned those awesome shades.

**Bounty Seven**

**Chapter One: Bounty Hunter, Part 1**

The young man known as Siegfried walked down the hall, passing many other rooms that were already taken. Some of the doors were ajar, allowing him a slight glimpse of exactly what some of the couples were doing in there. He looked away, for politeness' sake. Reaching his room, he opened the door and stepped inside. It was a small, drab cabin, only furnished with a bed, a small desk and a porthole.

He walked up to it and looked out. Blue. Nothing but blue. He sighed, and put his bag down, then looked around the room. He shrugged, and left the room. As he exited, he gave the room next to his a glance; the door to it was closed, but he couldn't hear anything from within. He supposed that meant there was no one inside. He turned and walked down the hallway, when he heard the closed door open. He turned to look, and he felt a slight gust of air slip past him. When he looked, there was no one there, and the door was shut.

After a moment, he adjusted his glasses, and exited out onto the deck. There were many people out on the deck; couples, bachelors, and crew members. Siegfried walked to the railing, looking out at the water through his shades. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a photograph. He gave the person in it a look full of venom. Crumpling it in one hand, he put it back. As he did, something caught his eye. On top of the galley's roof, he thought he could see the shadow of someone doing the same as him. It turned it's head, saw him looking, and disappeared.

He waited a little bit, and the shadow returned. He smiled slightly. Shyness was something he found endearing in a person. For a while he just stood there, listening to the waves and thinking. Then he saw the sun had dipped very low in the sky, and decided to call it a night.

Walking back down the hallway to his room, another wind gust slipped past him, and the door next to his quickly opened and shut once more. He smiled again.

Entering his room, he looked around again. Nothing had changed since he'd left. He heard noise from the galley above as the passengers ate dinner. Siegfried shrugged, and neatly took off his shoes, putting them next to the bed. Off came his coat, which he hung on the chair. He contemplated taking off his shirt, then opted against. Taking his shades off, he laid them on the desk. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue. Clicking off the light, he climbed into bed and slept.

A short while later, Siegfried was awoken by a knock on his door. Getting up and opening it, he looked down to see a tray of food set next to the door. He looked to his neighbour's door to see it ajar, and quickly shut. He smiled. "Thank you." Taking the tray, he ate it at his room's desk. He ate very neatly. He then replaced it by his door and went back to bed. He didn't feel any disappointment at being awoken; the dream he'd been having hadn't been that pleasant anyway.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried awoke in the morning. After yawning, he grabbed his shades from the desk and slipped them on. Next came the jacket. Exiting out into the hall, he looked over at his neighbour's door, which was closed. He got the feeling that this was a normal habit for whoever was inside. He then turned and walked toward the stairs out onto the deck. As he did, he though to himself.

_"The ship should reach the next island sometime today, assuming nothing unexpected happens. I'll ask around, see if anyone like _that _is in the area. Though I may have found one on this boat already."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Unfortunately for Siegfried, this was the Grand Line, a body of water so chaotic that some Scholars hypothesize that it's an unnatural phenomenon. Saying words like 'assuming', 'nothing' and 'unexpected' in the same sentence was most assuredly tempting fate. And in this case, fate bit back.

Following the ferry was another ship. This one was quite different, being a **longship, **a smaller, more aerodynamical craft, with a prow decorated with the visage of a fearsome dragon. Extending from the ship's deck were long paddles, five on each side to propel the ship through water. Several cannons were on deck, loaded and with more ammunition ready for reloading. And like all ships, it had a mast, which flew a flag; in this case, it was colored all black, except for the center, which was dominated by a white colored drawing of two bones intersecting below a skull, which was wearing a spiked helmet. This was a Jolly Roger.

And this was a pirate ship.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The ship was crowded with men, all of them pirates. Some of them were manning the oars, rowing at a rhythmic pace, assisted by a drum banger. Some of them were sharpening their weapons, and some were just talking. Most of them were standing around and looking tough, which was admittedly something pirates lent themselves very well to.

The crew was slightly odd. About half of them wore archaic armor, spiked helmets resembling the Jolly Roger, and carried large bladed weapons such as axes and swords. The other half however, wore clothes more befitting of explorers, and carried smaller armaments like daggers or clawed gloves.

At the front end of the ship stood a large muscular man, covered in fancier armor than his cohorts. Two axes were attached to his belt, along with a bullhorn, and a massive broadsword was strapped onto his back. He was looking through a telescope, straight at the ferry. He grinned, blowing some hair out of his face. "Heh heh heh...large and ripe and ready for plundering. Yet another conquest for the great Erikson, and the **Frontier Pirates!**"

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Captain of the Frontier Pirates and Former Captain of the Viking Pirates**

**'Viking King' Leaf Erikson**

**$13,000,000 Beri**

"May I look now, please?" Erikson turned at the voice to the man standing next to him. Only about half as tall as Erikson, he was thin and somewhat lanky. He was dressed in explorer's gear, like the other half of the crew. A **Log Pose **was slipped over his index finger. Erikson smiled. "Sure, Colombus." he handed it over, and Colombus looked through it. He frowned instantly. "Erikson, I don't think I see any ship...yes, yes, I do believe I'm almost certain that I think I don't see anything...maybe."

"Uh, that might be because you're looking the wrong way, Colombus."

Colombus looked up to see he'd somehow turned towards the starboard end of the ship. "Oh..."

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**First Mate of the Frontier Pirates and Former Captain of the Expedition Pirates**

**'Lost Explorer' Colombus**

**$9,000,000 Beri**

Erikson turned him toward the ship. "There, see that, Colombus? Another conquest for the combined might of the Viking and Expedition Pirates, the Frontier Pirates! First we plunder, and then we feast! Isn't that right, men!?"

The Vikings let out a cheer and waved their weapons, while the Explorers simply waved, looking more subdued. Erikson grinned, motioning to the crew. "Alright then, man the cannons, men! Send out a warning shot so they can so who they're dealing with!"

At his word, the crew lept into action, swivelling a cannon towards the ferry...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A shockwave ran through the ship as an explosion came from close by. Several people stumbled over, but Siegfried calmly stood, easily keeping his footing. _"What was that?" _adjusting his shades, he walked leisurely over to the railing as the other people on deck scrambled over. As they saw the white symbol on the ship's flag, they reacted with horror.

"Isn't that a... Jolly Roger!?" exclaimed one man.

"Pirates? HERE!?" another woman yelled.

"My word!" cried a second man, his monocle popping out in shock.

This started up a chorus of murmuring in the crowd. Siegfried stayed quiet, his blue eyes watching the ship behind his shades. Finally, one man spoke up above the din. "C-come on, everyone, there couldn't really be Pirates here, could there? It's probably just actors doing a play or somet - AH!" another explosion came from the ocean near the boat, shaking the ship once more.

By this time most of the crew had gotten to the deck. Quickly one of decided to take charge and stepped forward. "Everyone!" he called, "as you can see, our vessel is being pursued by a Pirate Ship. In the interest of your safety, please move to the hold!"

Although quite put out and frightened, the passengers relented and allowed themselves to be led downward into the bowels of the ship. Siegfried followed, though not before taking a quick but thorough look around.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

What Siegfried had been looking for was something no one else had noticed but him. It was just as well; he was the only one on the ship who could even catch sight of her, anyway.

High above the deck, standing gracefully on the mast's mainbrace, was a young woman. She was dressed strangely, in an emerald green bodysuit that clung tightly to her form, and long leather gloves that covered her hands. It went well with her hair, which was the same color, and had bird feathers adorning it. Her face could not be seen; a mask in the shape of a bird's head hid it, leaving only mouth and eye holes, her nose covered by the mask's 'beak'.

Despite the wind high above the deck, she didn't seem effected at all, the winds seeming to bend around her. She watched as the longship came closer, frowning beneath her mask. Standing there, lost in thought, she nearly lost her balance and fell as _something _lept into her mind.

_"Ahem...excuse me?"_

Laying a hand on the mast to steady herself and avoid falling out of shock, she looked around for the voice, but she was the only one there.

_"I apologize if I startled you. It's me, your neighbour."_

She continued to look around, even down at the deck. But no one was there.

_"You can stop looking for me. I'm not talking to you with my mouth, and I'm not on deck, but in the hold with the rest of the passengers."_

The woman's eyes narrowed at the second remark. "Then, if I may ask, what _are _you speaking with?"

_"My mind, of course. I'll explain later; right now, I need your eyes. What do you see?"_

After a moment, the woman shrugged slightly and replied, "The pirate ship is approaching fast from the side. They seem to be firing warning shots so far, I suppose to convince the ferry to drop anchor...hm?"

_"What?"_

"Something is happening...one of them seems to be doing something with the figurehead...."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Erikson let out a slight growl, turning to Colombus. "They aren't stopping, are they, Colombus?"

"No, I don't believe I think they are, Erikson." said the explorer distractedly.

"Well, you know what we have to do _now, _don't we?" asked the Viking.

"I suppose I believe I know, Erikson." replied Colombus.

"Yes, what we have to do know...is THIS!" Raising a fist, he slammed it hard down onto the dragon figurehead. **"DRAGON'S FIRE!" **With the noise of a large cannon firing, a large harpoon connected to a very long rope. It sailed through the air and struck the ferry dead on in it's side, wedging in deep and effectively grinding the ferry to a halt. The Frontier Pirates let out a collective cheer.

Erikson grinned, and then turned to Colombus. "We _really _have to come up with a better name for that, don't we Colombus?"

"I think I think we do, Erikson."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Captain? Captain Tenille!" the Captain to the Ferry looked up from the porthole as a crew member entered his cabin. "I hear you, calm down. I felt an impact, what happened?"

"Sir, the pirates have hit the ship with a harpoon, and now we're stuck! We can't remove the harpoon, and the pirate ship is coming closer! We're going to get boarded soon!"

"I told you, calm down!" growled Tenille. "Now, where are the passengers?"

"Down in the hold, sir. Most of the other guys are there too."

Tenille nodded. "Good, good. Now, what about weapons?"

"We've got some sabres, pole-hooks, and a couple of rifles. The problem is, most of these guys have never even used a weapon before. It wouldn't matter if these guys were the weakest pirates where they were from, we'd still lose if we fought."

Tenille stroked his chin. "Well, they're pirates, so they must be after treasure and money. They're just people, so we should be able to negotiate with them. We're not Marines, after all."

"Right, sir."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A short time later, the woman watched from her vantage point as the Frontier Pirates boarded the ship. She scratched the back of her neck. The 'visitor' to her mind had not yet left, and the prescence of something in the back of her mind was quickly becoming unpleasant.

_"I felt an impact. What's happening now?" _

"The pirates have fired a weapon into the ferry, connecting the two boats. Now they are boarding the ferry."

_"Hm."_

"What of you? You are down in the hold, correct? What is happening there?"

_"Nothing much. Everyone seems pretty scared. I doubt any of them expected to encounter pirates on this voyage. Most of them probably just treated them as things you read about but never experience yourself. At least in their minds."_

"I suppose this does not include you, does it?"

_"Perceptive. I like that." _

The young woman looked down as there was a sudden movement down on the deck. The door to the captain's cabin opened, and the Captain and the crew member who had reported to him came out, unarmed. The pirates grinned and snickered as they approached. Erikson and Colombus stepped forward, and both sailors took a step back, cowed slightly by Erikson's size.

"Oi, Colombus, looks like we got ourselves a welcoming party. Only two, though? Guess we're not so well known yet."

Captain Tenille stepped forward, attempting to put up a strong front. "You lot are pirates, correct? Just what do you want? Treasure? If so, you'll not find any here. This is a simple ferry for travellers, not a treasure boat. If you want supplies, you can take them, but leave the passengers and my crew alone. Deal?"

Erikson reached up and adjusted his helmet with one hand, his other reaching over to scratch his side. "Well, y'see, I could do that...but, I'd _rather _do THIS!" moving suddenly, he snatched one of his axes from his belt and slammed it into the Captain, sending him into the deck with a large wound in his side.

"Captain Tenille!" the crew member attempted to rush to his side, but was met with the same treatment.

"Heh heh heh..." chuckled the Viking, fingering his axe. "Just like I always say, Colombus; there's nothing more satisfying than getting something done yourself. What's the point if someone just hands it to you? Besides, then we miss out on the fun of pillaging, and who wants that!?" he grinned as his crew yelled in agreement.

"Alright, now let's get to it! Swipe everything that isn't nailed down, and wreck everything that isn't! And when you meet those passengers he was talking about, feel free to have some fun with them, too. Now, get to it!" he waved his axe, and the crew swarmed forward across the deck, some moving into the galley and the captain's quarters, and others going down the stairs to the cabins...and the hold.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried's (as it had been him who had entered the young woman's mind) assessment had been quite correct; inside the hold, most of the passengers were huddled together, whispering in hushed tones of fear and nervousness. The young man himself was sitting alone, eyes closed behind his shades. On the other end, the young woman spoke up.

_"The captain tried to negotiate with him. It didn't work. He's been knocked out, if not worse."_

_"Hm. Well, just another person I have to save. It shouldn't be any trouble."_

_"I should warn you, some of them are now headed in your direction."_

_"Of course. I _did _see this coming, you know. I'm not stupid."_

_"You have a very high opinion of yourself, don't you?"_

_"Was it obvious?"_

Back in the physical side of things, a sudden crash came from down the hall, startling the passengers. Somewhere someone began to cry. The crew members looked around, worried expressions on their faces. One of them near the door - Siegfried recognized him as the man who'd taken his ticket - walked up to the others, conversing in hushed tones. Then after a moment, he turned and stepped out into the hallway, gripping the make-do weapon he was holding. Siegfried caught a glimpse of his face, and he looked terrified.

Siegfried looked around the room. Several crew members were watching the passengers, which included him. But he could tell they weren't trained properly, and so he could probably...shutting his eyes, he reached out to the other end of the room. From that direction suddenly came a loud crash. The crew members all turned in that direction, some walking over to see what it was.

Siegfried sprang into movement, using the diversion to mask his light steps. Quickly he reached the door and slipped out into the hall. No one even noticed that he was gone.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried stopped, and listened intently. The hallway went on for a short distance, and then turned away to the left. From behind the turn came angered shouts, and a series of loud thuds, and a cry of pain. The young man walked to the corner and cautiously looked around it.

It wasn't pretty. A group of three pirates had the ticket man against the wall, the dull sabre he'd been holding lying on the floor. He was bleeding from the forehead, no doubt from their weapons. One of them was slamming him repeatedly against the wall. "How do you like that, huh!? Who do you think you're screwing with, huh, pal!? We're the Frontier Pirates, so show us some respect, or die!" the poor ticket man's head made another connection to the wooden wall. Siegfried winced inwardly.

"Screw this! Let's just gut 'im and get back to business!" the second pirate suddenly interjected. The first grinned widely, nodding. Raising the large blade in his hand, he slowly pulled it back...

"Stop that."

The pirate's hand froze at the firm, confident command. He, his two friends and the ticket man looked up as Siegfried quietly stepped around the corner.

They stared for a moment, and then burst out in laughter. "Well well well," snickered the first pirate to his friends, "looks like we've got ourselves a hero here, fellas! He sounds like a tough guy, but he's only a little squirt!"

"...No, kid, get back...don't-" whispered the ticket man, only to get cut off as the pirate belted him in the face. "Shaddup!" dropping the crew member to the floor, he walked slowly over to Siegfried, stopping in front of the young man. "Heh, heh, heh...think you can tell me what to do, you snot-nosed little punk? Here's what I think of you..." reaching up with his free hand, he jabbed it into his nose, retrieving a large booger, which he rubbed into Siegfried's cheek. "There! How's that?"

Siegfried simply stood there as the pirate did so, not intimidated in the least. He merely stared straight ahead, his piercing blue eyes glaring at him through his shades. "Let me ask you a question. Why do you do things like this? What's the point of it?"

The pirate gave a snorting laugh. "What kind of question is that? Because it feels good!" he replaced his finger into his noise, ready to shove a second booger into Siegfried's other cheek.

"Hm, is that so," mused the young man, "if that's true, then why don't I try it out?"

"Huh?" said the pirate, digging around for another booger, "what the hell are you babbling abou - BLEH!" Without Siegfried moving a muscle, the pirate was suddenly slammed into the wall. Drops of blood dripped to the floor as the pirate's nose was busted open.

"Hm." was Siegfried's response. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't see the fun in it. Maybe it's because I'm not a pathetic degenerate whose only skill is bullying those weaker than him?"

"You little shit!" roared the pirate, pulling himself off the wall. Raising his saber, he prepared to cut the young man straight down the middle.

Siegfried's eyes glinted behind his shades. The pirate gasped as his arms, followed by his whole body, stopped moving. _"I...I can't move!" _

"Pathetic." glared the young man at the pirate. "Your mouth has unlimited potential. With it you can learn new languages, have intelligent conversations, and kiss your loved ones. And all you can think to do with it swear. Truly pathetic." he drew his fist back. "I think your mother should have given you this when you were a child."

Siegfried punched forward, and although his fist appeared not to reach it's target, the pirate's stomach was impacted inward by an invisible force, sending him flying down the hallway, hitting his head on the floor and falling unconscious.

His two friends stared wide-mouthed in shock and amazement, before one of grabbed a pistol out from his belt and levelled it at Siegfried's head. "You, you bastard! I'm gonna blow your brains out!"

The third member of the group, who had stayed silent until now, began egging him on. "Do it! Shoot the little punk!"

Even with a loaded gun pointed right at him, Siegfried stood calmly. Quietly he reached up and adjusted his shades. The pirate tightened his grip around the pistol in response and yelled, "Don't move a muscle! You can't try anything funny at this range, kid!"

Siegfried quietly dropped his hands to his sides. "Very well. But, if you really intend to shoot me, then I should give you a warning: if you try that, I'm going to blow your friend's chin wide open."

He suddenly smirked. "Your next words will be 'Hah, that's impossible! You can't touch him from here!'"

"Hah, that's impossible! You...can't..." the pirate trailed off as he realized what Siegfried had just said. He growled, and began to pull the trigger. Siegfried sighed. "Fine."

From behind the pirate came a sudden cry of pain that made him whip his head around, fingers coming off the trigger. Up until now, the third pirate had been handling a bottle of wine that he'd apparently picked up in one of the passenger's rooms. He'd been idly tugging at the cork set in the bottle's neck, which was stuck fast. Until now, when it had suddenly fired upward with the force of a gunshot, making Siegfried's threat come true by embedding itself in the man's chin, indeed blowing it open.

The unfortunate pirate screamed loudly in pain, bleeding heavily, the cork having gone halfway to coming out through his mouth. "Why do you look so surprised?" asked Siegfried calmly. "I said I was going to do that if you tried to shoot me, so I did. And I did just what you asked, and didn't move a muscle."

"You...YOU..." exactly what he'd been planning to say was lost in a cry of rage as he pulled the trigger. As the bullet was shot out of the barrel towards him, Siegfried's calm nature didn't falter one bit. Nor did he move. What he _did _do...was think. About the bullet, what was going to happen to it, and what was not going to happen to him. He envisioned it quite clearly.

Just as he had thought it out in his head, the bullet gradually slowed from it's near-instantaneous speed. Just as it reached a few inches from Siegfried's forehead, it came to a complete stop, and then dropped to the floor.

The pirate stared wide-mouthed, unblinking at the sight of this impossible turn of events. Understandable, but this momentary lapse would cost him. Before he could shoot the pistol once more, Siegfried was in front of him. Quickly he took him out with another invisible blow, slamming him into the wall to knock him out.

He then walked up to the third, who was still moaning in pain and had no idea what was going on. He was given the mercy of unconsciousness when Siegfried hooked him into the ground, without even touching him.

Calmly, Siegfried adjusted his glasses and turned back to the ticket man, who was watching him with something approaching awe. Siegfried smiled. "And that, sir, is why 'kid' doesn't quite fit me."

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Bounty Seven...**

**Erikson: **Who the hell are you!?

**Siegfried: **Perhaps I could be of some assistance, Captain?

**???: **I assure you, I am very well trained.

**Bounty Hunter, Part 2**

**Siegfried: **Do you want to know what _my _dream is?

Next chapter will be more of the same. Which is to say, Siegfried being cool. Read and Review.


	3. Bounty Hunter, Part 2

Now is the time for fighting!

**Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Two: Bounty Hunter, Part 2**

Among the things Siegfried kept in his bag were medical supplies. Tying a bandage around the crew member's head wound, he stepped back and motioned down the hallway he had come down. "Alright, you should be fine now. Now, go back to the hold and stay there."

The man looked hesitant. "But what are you going to do, ki-"

Siegfried held up a finger.

"...Sir?" the crewmember finished lamely.

"I'm going to go get rid of the pirates up on deck. Now go hide, unless you feel like getting in my way." Siegfried stated bluntly.

"...Right. Sure," the ticket man muttered, walking away. _"Ass." _

"I am _not _an ass."

"What the?" the man looked back, but Siegfried was gone. He shook his head. "Great, now I'm hearing things. This job sucks."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Up on deck, high above on the mast, the woman felt the prescence enter her mind again.

_"Anything new?"_

_"They've tied the captain to the mast. They must have thought they were supposed to."_

_"Hm."_

_"I assume you handled the ones that came down to you?"_

_"Of course. You'll soon find I can handle myself quite well, miss."_

_"...And what do you mean by that?" _

_"Oh, nothing..."_

She pursed her lips, but thought nothing back in response. She looked over the deck once more.

_"You don't intend to come right out onto the deck, do you? It's filled with them, and with the location of the stairs you would be in direct view of them all."_

_"Hm. That is a problem."_

There was silence for a few moments, and then he returned. _"I'm going to need you to be my eyes. If you wouldn't mind, that is?"_

She nodded, even though he couldn't see it. _"Of course. My eyes are like that of an eagle's, so such a thing is a simple task."_

_"They don't have to be like an eagle's. Just tell me what's on the deck. Besides the pirates of course, miss."_

As she relayed the information to him, she couldn't see the smirk growing on his face.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Hey, where are those two guys that went down into the hold?"

One of the pirates who was loitering near the stairs down into the deck looked up and over at the one who had spoken up, and shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they found something _fun _to entertain themselves, eh?" He grinned knowlingly.

"Wouldn't we hear it, though?" the first one replied, scratching his head.

"Who cares? You really think anything happened to 'em? Who'd have the balls to mess with the Frontier Pirates?"

"I dunno. I've heard some weird shit about the kind of stuff that goes on in this stretch of the ocean. You never know what kind of guys you're gonna run into, even on a normal ship like this."

"Bah!" the first pirate sneered. "Those are exactly that; stories! People always talk about how the Grand Line is so dangerous, but we've been out here for more than a month and it's been nothin' but easy pickings!"

"I guess..."

"'Guess', nothing! What do you expect to happen, some superstrong guy to just show up and kick our heads in?" He snorted, looking away. "Idi - AH!"

As a throbing pain shot through the pirate's side, he looked to the deck to see a wooden club lying there, just like the ones they used. He looked to the pirate he'd spoken with to see that his was missing. He glared darkly. "Oh, look at the tough guy, huh? You think that's funny!?"

The other pirate held up his hands placatingly. "It- it wasn't me! It just moved by itself, I swear!"

"I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Without waiting for any explanations, he rushed at the other pirate and tackled him to the ground, raining blows upon his hapless comrade. Across the ship, similar occurences began to occur, as the pirates were hit with their friend's weapons and began brawling with each other. This continued until all of the pirates were engaged in a melee across the deck.

In the middle of all this, Siegfried walked calmly out on to the deck. Stepping easily around the shifting groups of fighting pirates, he walked up to the mast, which the captain and his first mate, who were now staring in amazement.

Siegfried bowed slightly, and offered a charming smile. "Hello, captain. My name is Siegfried, and as luck would have it, I happen to be a bounty hunter. You seem to have an infestation of pirates aboard your vessel, and as such, I am willing to offer my services to you, free of charge. Not including whatever bounty heads this crew has, if any. I do have to make a living."

Captain Tenille blinked. "Free?" he grunted. The pirate's beating had bruised his throat slightly, so it was hard to talk. "You're _sure _you're a bounty hunter?"

Siegfried chuckled slightly. "Well, at least your sense of humor isn't part of your injuries. And yes, I am. I have some business in the next island over, and this boarding is putting me behind schedule. Besides, I likely would have ended up being drawn into the fight either way, the way things were going. So, can I take that your answer is a yes?"

Tenille let out a loud cough, and then looked Siegfried. "Alright, then, if you think you can take care of these pirates all by yourself, then go right ahead, son. But it won't be my problem if you suddenly discover that it's more than you can handle. I've seen bounty hunters who boasted like this before turn yellow at the first sign of trouble."

The bounty hunter smiled calmly. "I assure you, I do not make boasts that I cannot follow through on. Now, can I assume that you want to be untied? I don't think these pirates will be fighting each other forever. Eventually they'd have to sleep."

Quickly, he untied the ropes binding the captain and the first mate to the mast, which had not been tied very securely. Siegfried then pointed to the stairs. "The rest of your crew are looking after the passengers in the hold. I suggest you head down there as well. Careful, though," he added, motioning to the brawling pirates.

Thankfully, the two seamen managed to make it across the deck and down into the bowels of the ship. Siegfried nodded to himself, then sweeped his gaze around to look at all of the pirates, who were still all busy fighting eachother. Siegfried's expression changed from a friendly one to a cold frown. Bringing his fist forward, he slammed it into the mast, creating a loud bang that was heard across the deck.

Instantly, the pirates stopped fighting, all of them stopping mid-grapple to look toward the noise. Siegfried gave them all a smile. It was not a very warm smile. "Thank you for giving me your attention, gentlemen. My name is Siegfried. I have a last name, but I prefer not to give it out during work, for personal reasons. I happen to be a bounty hunter, and since all of you happen to be pirates, I will now be subduing, capturing, and turning you over to the nearest marine installation for sentencing and incarceration. May I be presumptous and assume you will _not _be going quietly?"

Throughout all this, the pirates stared, confused. A moment passed, and then they all burst out laughing. Pirates liked to laugh; usually at other people's expense.

Grabbing their weapons back up, the pirates rose, nasty grins on their faces. Apparently they had forgotten that they had just been fighting eachother just moments ago...or maybe they just didn't care. Either way, Siegfried was fresh meat, and their attention was now focused right on him.

"Heh heh, isn't this kid brave, huh?"

"Looks like he'd crap his pants if you looked at 'em the wrong way!"

"His glasses are kinda cool, though - OW! What the hell was that for!?"

Siegfried reached up and adjusted his shades. "I didn't think so, but the least you could have done was been polite about it. Now, if we're going to fight, then..."

Reaching up, he took off his jacket, and laid it, neatly folded, by the mast. The pirates stared. Underneath his jacket, Siegfried's body was more muscular than it appeared. Turning to them, he flexed his hands. "Now then, gentlemen, shall we begin?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Back on the Frontier Pirate's longship, Erik slid his helmet back from over his eyes. Looking over at the ferry their ship was still tethered to, he scratched his head. He and his first mate had retired back to the crew's vessel and left the rest of the crew to their own devices.

"Oi, Colombus?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we be...hearing stuff from over there?"

"Like what, I think I should ask?"

"Oh, you know...screams of pain, general violence. The usual. Course, I can't really hear too well when this helmet slides down over my eyes."

"I don't think that I've heard anything in quite a while, perhaps, but I might not have been paying attention, possibly."

"Guess we oughta go look, huh?"

"Maybe."

Getting up, they walked to the railing on the ferry's side. Erik frowned. _"Really hate this part." _Jumping up onto the railing, he teetered slightly before getting his balance.

Sizing up the distance between the two ships, he leaped, and managed to grab hold of the ferry's railing, pulling himself aboard.

Colombus waited until his captain was safely aboard, and then he hopped onto the railing and leaped smoothly aboard the ship.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"What...the...hell?"

Erikson and Colombus looked at the aftermath on the deck, almost as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Every single one of their crew was now lying unconscious on the deck, beaten, bruised, and groaning in pain.

"What...what happened here!?" Erik stammered. "Who's responsible for this?"

"That would be me."

Both pirates turned to see Siegfried standing by the mast, hands in his pockets. There wasn't a scratch on them, and he was looking at them with an amused little smile on his face. "Hello, gentlemen. I assume that you are the captain and first mate of this crew, correct? My name is Siegfried, and I am a bounty hunter. As you can see, I have just finished with subduing your underlings. Rather easily, I should add. I suspect that you'll be more of a challenge, of course, or you wouldn't have the positions you do. That's assuming that you don't simply give up right now...which you won't."

"Damn right, we won't!" roared Erik in agreement, drawing one of his axes.

This caused Siegfried's smile to widen slightly, and Colombus to sigh slightly. Being captain on a ship wasn't easy, and neither was being first mate to a captain who fell into jokes like that one.

Siegfried nodded. "But of course, I expected a reaction like that. Other captains might be hesitant to fight the man who defeated their entire crew, alone, but you are certainly different from them."

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm not some third-rate coward pirate, I'm the real deal!" yelled Erik again. This was doing wonders for his ego. You'd almost think that he _didn't_ care that his crew had been thrashed. Colombus shifted awkwardly.

"Yes, quite. I'm sure there's no other pirate in all the seas that's quite like you." Siegfried continued.

"Exactly! I'm one of a kind! Totally unique!" Nodded the viking furiously.

Siegfried returned the nod. "Of course. And you must have very extraordinary luck, to attack a ship with _me _aboard."

"Heh heh," chuckled Erikson. "I guess you're weaker than me, huh?"

Siegfried sighed melodramatically and shook his head. "No, no, you got it wrong, I'm afraid. What you meant is that you have extraordinary _bad _luck to encounter me. I apologize if that wasn't clear enough for you."

Erik blinked. "Hey, wait...are you making fun of me!?"

"Yes." said Colombus.

"I was." Siegfried admitted. "You made it a bit easy."

Erik growled in anger. Bringing the axe up to his mouth, he slowly brought his tongue along the edge, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth as he did so.

"That would be very intimidating...if that wasn't the _blunt _edge of the weapon." Siegfried noted.

"...w-well, shut up! No-one asked you!" shouted Erik, getting frustrated. "I don't know who you are, kid, but I'm gonna pound you into the ground! And you know why!?"

"No. Why?" asked Siegfried genially.

"Because..." Erik started. He cleared his throat. "I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!" he yelled in his most dramatic voice, striking a fancy pose with his axe.

A moment of silence passed, and then Siegfried spoke up. "So, you aim to become the Pirate King, is that it?" A more attute person would have noticed Siegfried's voice was several times lower than it had been a moment ago. Erik, sadly, was too busy grandstanding.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the Pirate King! 'Cause I'm strong, and handsome, and, and, a whole bunch of other stuff! That's what comes to people like me; fame, fortune, and women! And no two-bit bounty hunter is gonna stand in the way of me getting my just-"

_"Why don't you just shut up, pirate?"_

Erik freezed. The cold voice in his mind had chilled him to the core. It hated him: what he was, how he acted, and what he stood for. Siegfried stared at him calmly, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. _"Pirate King, is that right? You're not the first person I've met with that ambition. I take it that's your dream? It's always nice to have dreams, isn't it? I wonder just how many people you've hurt in your quest to make that dream a reality. Because of course, it doesn't matter who you have to step on, as long as you achieve your dream."_

Erik took a step backwards. "Stop it...stop it..."

_"Do you want to know what _my _dream is, pirate? My dream is to have a world where people like you get what you deserve. A world where innocent people don't have to hide in fear from what people like you might do to them. A world where you and everyone else like you are locked away in Impel Down, where you belong. A world where you aren't lifted up as heroes, and are seen as the monsters you really are. A world where the Age of Piracy has come to an end. And if I have to crush _your _dream, and the dream of any other pirate, I'll do it."_

Siegfried slowly reached up and removed his sunglasses. Erik and Colombus shivered; around Siegfried's eyes were a layer of pulsing veins, and his blue eyes seemed to look right through them. He assumed a fighting stance. "But enough talk. I've wasted enough breath on someone like you. Fight me."

For a moment, the Viking wavered, and then pride won out over fear. Drawing another axe, he crossed them in front of him. "I'm gonna cut you in half, you little punk. I don't care what powers you have, you'll bleed just the same!"

"Then come at me if you think you can." said Siegfried coldly.. "Justice is with me, not you. So I'll be winning this fight."

He stood calmly as the first axe was swung towards his head...

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Bounty Seven...**

**Siegfried: **Do you even know how to use those weapons, pirate?

**???: **I am afraid that you are no match for me.

**Erik: **Who...who the hell are you!?

**Bounty Hunter, Part 3**

**???: Kaze no Ninjitsu...  
**

Remember when I said this story would be different? Yeah, that's kinda what I meant. Read and review!


	4. Bounty Hunter, Part 3

Now time for the first big fight scene in the story...against Siegfried's equivalent of Alvida or Morgan.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Three: Bounty Hunter, Part 3**

Up on the mast, the female shinobi watched the events occuring down on the deck. The owner of the voice who had spoken to her before seemed to be conversing with the two pirates, although she couldn't tell what was being said.

Then, suddenly, an incredible pressure shot through her head. She clapped both her hands to the side of her head and gritted her teeth in pain. Just as quickly as it came however, it subsided.

_"Sorry about that," _the voice apologized, returning. _"I forgot that you and I were still connected. Are you all right?"_

She nodded. _"I am fine. It would take far more pain than that to affect me."_

_"Ah, good. Well, now you can just sit back and relax. I'll handle the rest from here."_

She blinked in confusion. _"You mean to handle both of them at once?"_

_"Well, I _have _been doing just that while we've been talking._

_"Wha - what?"_

_"I'm good at multi-tasking."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_"I suppose this was a blessing in disguise. I haven't gotten a chance to exercise in a little while, and it wouldn't do to become rusty. But were these the only opponents available? Anyone with my training would have no problems with these two."_

This was the truth. Both Erik and Colombus held little subtlety in their fighting styles. Erik was strong with his twin axes, but was extremely clumsy, allowing Siegfried to dodge easily. Colombus had drawn a pair of long, thin blades that resembled compass arrows, and while he was more accurate and quicker on his feet, he was still no match for the Bounty Hunter.

Erik drew his axe back, and forward in a wide, overhead chop. Siegfried jumped aside, and it smashed into the deck, splintering the wood. Erik tugged, attempting to free the weapon, but it was stuck fast. Before Siegfried could move to attack him, Colombus jumped forward, stabbing forward with his blades. Siegfried side-stepped the first, and then ducked the other, quickly throwing a punch into Colombus' gut.

The first mate doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. Taking advantage of the opening, Siegfried grabbed ahold of his shoulders and threw him across the deck. Colombus hit the wood floor hard, sliding a few feet before stopping and lying sprawled. He'd dropped his weapons, and was out of the fight momentarily.

_"There. Take care of him when he gets up, if you feel like it."_

The bounty hunter turned back to Erik, and promptly leaped forward, throwing forward a hard punch. **"Geist Faust!"** The viking pirate stumbled backward, a large crack in his armor, letting go of his axe. He glared at the bounty hunter. "I only need one axe to beat you!"

"And I don't need any. You'd probably be better off the same way; do you even know how to use thos weapons properly, pirate?" Siegfried asked.

Erik's face twitched as he tried to come up with a proper retort. Failing to, he brandished his axe and charged once more.

Siegfried pondered to himself as he commenced dodging once more._ "I don't suppose I could rid him of the other one in the same way...I'll have to do that, then."_

The bounty hunter turned slightly, making his way through his dodging towards the mast in the center of the deck. Once he was next to it, he smiled as Erik prepared for a swing. _"It's funny, how he doesn't see this coming at all."_

In mid-swing, Siegfried pumped his legs and jumped into the air, the axe whistling into the wood underneath him. Landing on the flat of the axe's blade, Siegfried then leaped back up, kneeing the pirate hard in the face. Letting go of his second axe, Erik stepped backward with a pained grunt.

Siegfried wasn't done yet. Stepping in front of the viking, he punched him right in the chest. Then, he opened his palm. **"Geist Kanone!" **Erik let out a loud scream of pain as a shockwave ripped straight through his body, bursting a large hole into his armor. "It...it hurts...I'm dying..." He breathed.

"Oh, quite whining." Siegfried said coldly. "If I was trying to kill you, you'd know. And you're the one who decided to fight, so don't whine."

If nothing else, Erik was prideful, and Siegfried was very good at provoking this pride. Reaching up past his shoulders, he grabbed hold of his giant sword's hilt. Drawing it, he brandished it and charged.

"Alright then," Siegfried smirked. "Let's finish this."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

On the other side of the mast, Colombus got to his feet. Reaching over, he grabbed up both of his blades, then began to walk over to where his captain was fighting the bounty hunter.

He was stopped, however, as someone dropped down right in his path. Standing up, the masked woman stared at him coolly. "Your opponent will be me, pirate."

Colombus hesitated a moment, then shrugged and ran at her, slashing with one of his blades. The woman jumped, sailing over him. In mid-air she twisted around, throwing a batch of shurikens at him. Turning around, Colombus deflected most of them aside with his other blade, but one slipped past and cut him on the cheek.

Frowning slightly, Colombus adopted an odd stance, with one sword pointed forward and the other off to the right. The woman, meanwhile, clasped her hands together and began making strange handsigns.

Being the Frontier Pirate's Navigator, Colombus was well attuned to changes in the weather, and he raised an eyebrow as the wind began to pick up. _"That is no coincedence, I'm almost positively certain."_

This seemed confirmed when the woman pulled out more shurikens, as well as kunai. She seemed to fight exclusively with throwing weaponry.

_"I am almost certainly sure I can block those easily. Unless she manages to hit a vital part of my body, the injuries from them will be minor. In close quarters, I'll easily cut her down."_

Dashing towards the woman, he swiped his blades in a wide arc. She leaped again, easily propelling herself away from the attack. As she did, she threw a set of kunai towards him. Quickly, Colombus bent low, the weapons sailing over his head. Colombus smiled. "If you think you're going to hit me with those, you are quite-"

Stopping mid-sentence, he spun around and swung his blades, knocking away the kunai, which had redirected themselves in _mid-air _and launched directly towards his back. Only Colombus' heightened sense of awareness saved him from becoming a pincushion.

Turning back around, he quickly snapped up his swords to block the shurikens that the girl threw at him when he had his back to her. Some of the projectiles merely bounced off the flat of the blades, but some pierced into his body, creating wounds that, while small, would be dangerous if not healed soon.

But this was no concern to Colombus, who watched as the shurikens he had just deflected righted themselves in the air, returning to stop in front of the masked woman, spinning lazily in the air.

As he was wondering if that throw the bounty hunter had given him had rattled something in his head, Colombus blinked as he felt the wind brush past his cheek again. _"W...wind. It couldn't be, could it possibly not?"_

"You have realized it, I assume?" The masked woman's voice was cold, easily matching the gaze the bounty hunter had given them earlier - a good pair. "I have the power to control the wind. Knowing that, you must realize that you cannot defeat me. I must commend you for avoiding my first attack, but you are simply no match for me, pirate."

Saying this, she pointed at Colombus. Immediately, the shurikens flew forward at him, spinning quickly. Quickly, Colombus jumped to the side as the shurikens sailed past him.

**"Kaze no Ninjitsu..." **The girl started. **"...Senkai Kaze!" **The wind blew past Colombus once more, and he turned to slash away the shurikens again. However, the woman had seemed to have predicted he'd do this on this occasion, and the shurikens slipped past his swords and hit him in the front.

The first mate's reaction to real pain was more dignified than his captain's (though this wasn't saying much). He merely took a few steps backward, bleeding heavily, his lips quivering slightly. His swords dropped from his hands, and he fell to his knees. "I...I give up."

_"...not." _Slowly, carefully, one of his hands moved across and grabbed the handle of one of his swords. He waited for her to come over to him...

"If you think for a moment that I am coming over there, you are very mistaken, pirate."

A surprised Colombus looked up...just in time to catch a shuriken across the forehead. Not enough to seriously injure him, but more than enough to knock him out. Although the line between the two was very small, she was more than skilled enough to aim correctly.

She walked over to the unconscious pirate, to bandage his wounds. If he died, her village would be out a large amount of Beri. She didn't spare a thought towards the bounty hunter's fight with the captain: if he said he could handle it, then she believed him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried dodged another clumsy swing from Erik's sword, and frowned. Erik was as unskilled as they'd been with the axes, but the length of the sword combined with the wide attacks he was making made it slightly hard to get close. The fact that the deck was littered with the pirates he'd knocked out earlier wasn't helping, either.

Glancing over the viking's shoulder, he spotted an opportunity. _"She's becoming more useful by the minute." _he mused, a calm smile on his face. "Don't look now, but your first mate is done."

Erik turned to look. Siegfried could sense his outrage at seeing his first mate knocked out, and indignant shout was no doubt on his lips. Siegfried raised his hand, and the helmet zipped off the pirate's head and flew into his outstretched hand.

Erik immediately turned back around, injured comrade forgotten for a more important issue. "Hey, give that back! It cost me five hundred Beri, you little jerk!"

Siegfried shrugged. "If you insist." He then threw the helmet directly at Erik's head. It hit him square in the face...and promptly shattered, pieces of it flying everywhere. Erik blinked, merely surprised instead of hurt.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence, which Siegfried broke by smirking. "You spent five hundred Beri on a fake. Nice."

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" Face red and and bulging, Erik charged, swinging his sword again and again, with no strategy or guile, only wanting this bounty hunter to fall.

Siegfried resumed dodging. And talking. "Oh, you want me to shut up? Excuse me if I don't, pirate. Because there's so many things wrong with you, I'm going to list them."

He made a low duck under a horizontal swing. "You dress like a viking, but you don't act like one at all, leading me to believe you just latched onto it because you think it makes you look cool, which it doesn't. A hop backward to avoid an overhead chop. "You have several weapons, but no skill in any of them. You'd be more intimidating if you were a master with just one, but I suppose something like that would be beyond you."

A sidestep to dodge a thrust. "You act like you're invincible because you have a few feet on everyone else. But you rely on your men to do your dirtywork instead of showing up in person, leading me to believe that you're a coward behind it all. Am I hot, or cold?" He jumped around a stroke meant to decapitate him. "Ah, hot. I expected that. Especially with the way I've been talking to you all this time. I like to talk, I will admit."

He reached up and adjusted his glasses, looking casual even while Erik prepared for another downward swing. "But I think it's about time to end this."

As the sword came downward, Siegfried lifted up his hand calmly. **"Geist Schild!" **The sword collided with the bounty hunter's gloved hand, but went no further. Erik strained, but it was useless; the blade was held fast by an invisible wall.

Siegfried thrusted his hand forward, and the blade was forced back. With it out of the way, Siegfried stepped forward and chopped Erik in the arm, forcing him to drop the sword. Not seeming to care, the viking cupped his hands together and prepared to drop the fist down on the bounty hunter's head.

"Mistake." said Siegfried simply. **"Geist..."**

**"BLITZKRIEG!"**

If the attack Erik had been hit by had felt like a cannon, this one would be likened to a machine gun. Siegfried let loose with dozens of punches into the pirate's front, each one with super-human strength behind it. The blows slowly drove Erik backward, his armor being blown to pieces by the impacts.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the attack ceased, and Erik stood silently, slowly teetering back and forth.

"Fall down." Siegfried commanded. Erik did just that, falling to the deck with a crash.

Siegfried dusted off his hands, then shoved them in his pocket and walked back to the stairs leading below deck. As he passed Erik, he turned to him. "Don't take it too hard. You never stood a chance, anyway."

He said this without arrogance. It was the truth, after all.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The pirates were quickly rounded up and bound by rope. None of them had any fight left in them, anyway, and fighting Siegfried again wasn't a prospect any of them wanted to try.

Although most of the passengers had ignored Siegfried before, now that they knew he was responsible for likely saving all of their lives, they were quick to shower him with praise. Siegfried waved it off and walked back to his room.

When he had walked in and closed the door, a strong arm seized him from behind, and a sharp blade was placed against his throat. "You are not someone ordinary. Exactly who are you? Answer quickly; I do not enjoy having my mind invaded."

Siegfried smiled despite the direness of the situation. "So, this is what your voice sounds like? It's quite lovely."

The blade went a little closer to his throat. "Alright, alright. First of all, my name is Siegfried. A pleasure to meet you, miss..."

"..."

"Alright, later, then. Now, as you say, I defeated those pirates and saved this ship. That's because I am a bounty hunter, someone who defeats pirates and collects their bounties. That isn't to say I wouldn't have helped out if I weren't, however, but that is the reason I was on this vessel."

"Stop rambling. How were you able to enter my mind? And those abilities you used... are you a **Devil Fruit **user?"

Siegfried chuckled. "Me? Why, no. Using borrowed power like that doesn't suit me; I don't need luck to be strong."

"Then what are you? Stop dancing around and come out with it!" The blade came closer again.

"Alright, alright. The power that you saw me use, and what makes me who I am... comes from my mind.

I am a Psychic."

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Bounty Seven...**

**Siegfried: **This man in the photo, have you seen him?

**???: **No offense to you, kid, but you'll have to die now.

**???: **Very well, I shall make a contract with you.

**The Hanged Man, Part 1**

**Siegfried: **I'm afraid I can't die yet.

**Attacks/Terms:**

**Siegfried's Attacks:**

**Geist Faust - **German for 'Mental Fist'. Siegfried lands a simple blow into his opponent, applying mental force onto the end of it, making the punch the equivalent of one from someone with super strength.

**Geist Schilde - **German for 'Mental Shield'. Siegfried projects a mental barricade out of the palm of one of his hands, to block an oncoming attack. It's an imperfect defence, however, since he requires a free hand to use this technique.

**Geist Kanone - **Siegfired punches an opponent, and then unleashes a shockwave through them out of his fist. A devestating technique, if the enemy can't properly defend against it.

**Geist Blitzkrieg - **Siegfried unleashes a barrage of blows using both of his fists, pummeling a foe severely. This technique is visually similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling, but lacks the range.

**Shinobi's Attacks:**

**Kaze no Ninjitsu; Senkai Kaze: **Japanese for 'Wind Ninjitsu; Turning Wind'. Tossing out a group of her throwing weaponry, the wind then shifts, carrying them into an opponent when they attempt to dodge.

Well, I hope some of you saw that one coming. If not, I suppose I'll chalk it up to my epic writing skills.

OPFAN - Well, that was the first chapter, and obviously I'm not going to be switching point of views that often. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and no, I'm not sure why no one has reviewed so far. But you're the first, and I'm glad you did. I hope you'll read more of it.

Until next time, see you.


	5. The Hanged Man, Part 1

Time for Siegfried to be attacked by a person trying to kill him over a large amount of money.

The parallel is not lost on me.

**Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Four: The Hanged Man, Part 1**

"...twenty three million Beri."

"That's correct." said the marine, tearing off the cheque and handing it to Siegfried. "Don't worry if that seems a bit much, the World Government's coffers can easily handle it."

"No, no." Siegfried shook his head. "I didn't mean that. I was merely...twenty three million? For those two?"

The marine shrugged, then turned back and began directing the others to begin dragging the captured crew toward the jails of this island's marine base.

Siegfried sighed, adjusting his sunglasses and walking off, pausing only briefly to give Erik a wave and a smirk. _"Really now. That much for two pirates who shouldn't be a threat to anyone with any amount of experience with pirates. Then again, I suppose not everyone has had the training I've had. Still, though...but I suppose this is fortunate, as this increases my funds quite a bit...especially now that I'm not alone."_

Ever since he had left the ferry following it's temporary docking at this town, he had sensed the woman in the mask following him. She was hopping from roof to roof, unseen by all eyes except his own. She had left him alone following his reveal of his powers. Most people were like that, he found. Usually they didn't approach him afterward, but she was different. _"We are unique, after all." _he smiled.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried exited the bank, minus one check and plus twenty three million Beri's worth of bills in his jacket pocket.

The woman was still there, following close behind as he walked down the street. _"You know, if you want to follow me, you can just come here. I don't bite."_

_"..."_

_"Oh, are you not talking to me any more? I'm hurt. Positively devestated. But honestly, why are you doing this? Surely you have better things to do, judging by your uniform. Unless you're some sort of performance artist."  
_

_"With your power, you are a very real and very possible threat. I must follow you, and make sure you do not become one."_

_"And if I do, you'll kill me, is that it?"_

_  
"Exactly."_

_"Ah. And, tell me, exactly why are you doing this? I've noticed you've been avoiding that. Not very good form for someone who doesn't like dancing around, miss."_

_"I dislike people who use their words to manipulate others. I can tell you are one of those people just from listening to you."_

_"Guilty as charged. But you have nothing to worry about, miss. Unlike most Devil Fruit users, I do not use my powers for nothing more than self gain. As you saw, I am a bounty hunter, and I did not accept that occupation for the wealth. What I desire is to help other people. If I have to manipulate those who deserve to be manipulated to do so, then I will."_

_"And by 'those', you mean pirates, correct?"_

_"Oh, yes. And anyone else who harms others for their own amusement. I have rather strong feelings about things like that. I wonder, are you the same way?"_

_"..." _

_"Well, anyway, I have things to attend to. If you want to continue chasing me around, feel free. I'm used to it from women."_

_"..."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

He sat there, waiting.

The posture with which he sat in the chair suggested rigid discipline, but that was wrong. He was at the moment very relaxed, for he currently felt that something was about to happen, something he had been awaiting a long time. And he was a very patient man.

His uniform - for that was what he had come to consider it - was frightening. His head and body were covered in dirty wrappings, making him resemble a mummy, or a corpse. Wrapped around his neck was a rope, tied tightly around his neck, making him look like he'd come straight from his own hanging.

It was for this reason that people who did not know his name called him The Hanged Man.

The door to the dark room opened. The Hanged Man let out a slight intake of breath. A very nervous little man entered the room, holding up his empty hands as soon as he was inside. He shook slightly as he approached the desk The Hanged Man sat at.

"I-I have information."

"Speak, then." The Hanged Man's voice was gravelly, and low.

The little man shivered, then said, "T-the boy is here. He is older than in the picture you were supplied with, but I'm sure he is the same."

"Good." His eyes flicked up to the man. "Leave."

"Y-yes, sir. I'll just be going, then." Quickly, he crossed to the door. While he was close, The Hanged Man flicked his wrist, and a knife flew towards his informant. With an undisguised shriek, the man slammed the door, the knife embedding into the wood.

The smile on The Hanged Man's face suggested this was far from the first time he had done this.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Uh..." the bartender scratched his chin. "...nope. Can't say I've seen this guy, kid. I can't say I feel bad about it, either. Fella gives me the willies just looking at a picture of 'im."

Siegfried took back the photo, slipping it into his pocket. "Well, thank you anyway." He was too distracted to correct the man on the 'kid' aspect. He'd shown this photo to everyone in the bar, and no-one had known who the person in it was.

_"He's as slippery as an eel, but I can't believe there's no-one in this town whose seen him before. It's just a matter of finding someone who has."_

Turning, he left the building. Once outside, he pondered his next move. _"I suppose he's not the type to go into a bar, but even he has to eat...I suppose."_

Asking a passerby, he received directions to the town's general store. He immediately set off towards there. He had been planning to go there anyway, so this was killing two birds with one stone. _"The ferry is only in town for today, so I can't afford to waste time."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The woman rubbed her chin as Siegfried exited the bar. He had only been in there for fifteen minutes, and now he was off again. She began trailing him again. In truth, she was more than a little curious about this boy. And she had had no further contacts from the village, so for now she was free to do as she liked.

Suddenly, a noise reached her ears. A sharp crack, like a whip being lashed. Her eyes widened, and she tried to pull back, but it was too late. Her leg slipped around the rope that had been laid out, and she fell, landing hard on her leg. She did not cry out, however.

Quickly, she reached for a weapon to cut the rope. Another two ropes shot forward, wrapping around her arms and binding them. Appearing like a ghost, The Hanged Man showed himself on the other end of the roof, the ropes extending from one of his sleeves.

"Hm. Now what might this be?" The question was put so flat, it might as well have not been a question. Walking closer, The Hanged Man looked down at her. "A woman in a mask, trailing the very person I have a contract out on."

Kneeling, he cupped his hand under the masked woman's chin and brought her face up to his eyes. They stared intently into hers. "I can tell that you're a beauty underneath that. I can also tell you aren't a killer, but that you _are _very well trained. Therefore, I can't have you getting in the way."

He flicked his wrist again, and a small but deadly looking knife appeared in his free hand. The woman in the mask gritted her teeth, averting her eyes. The Hanged Man shook his head. "I have more class than that."

The knives severed the ropes, which he tied to her legs and arms. "I _would _gag you, but I can tell you won't cry out. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

With that, he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared, leaving her tied up on the roof. She didn't struggle, but her mind was racing, trying to come up with a way to free herself. And also thinking about who had hired this man, and why they wanted the psychic dead.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried broke his pace for a moment. The woman's precence had disappeared, and she was no longer following him. _"Somewhat disconcerting that I've become used to it." _he mused. _"But still, if she's in danger somehow..." _

This was confirmed when her precence was replaced with an entirely new one. And this one had an intent to kill behind it. Looking around, he could also see that the streets had slowly deserted themselves, and he was the only one remaining there. _"How very ominous."_

Stopping in front of the general store, he paused. Tapping his chin, he looked intently at the items in the window, and the signs advertising them. As he did so, he tried to pretend like he didn't notice the noose that was slowly, slooooowly lowering into position above him.

At the last moment, he jumped backward, the noose catching nothing but air. Snatching out his hand, he grabbed hold of the rope and tugged, hard.

The Hanged Man tumbled out of the rooftop, landing smoothly on the ground. Straightening up, he retracted the rope, then folded his arms. "I'm impressed. You're as skilled as he said."

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "And who might 'he' be?" It was a meaningless question. He already knew exactly who had hired this man. "I can assume that you are an assassin, yes?"

The Hanged Man nodded. "It seems a shame to cut down someone so intelligent before they reach their prime...nothing personal, you understand. I'm only in it for the challenge."

Siegfried adjusted his glasses. "I appreciate your empathy, but I have a piece of advice for you: don't bite off more than you can chew."

The Hanged Man shrugged. "Cocky, aren't you? Well, I'll soon get that out of you. I don't take contracts that I don't intend to complete. Bad for business, you know."

"Oh, is that so?" Siegfried smirked. "Then I'm afraid today isn't going to be a good day for you. Because I'm afraid I can't die yet. I still have things to do."

The smirk disappeared, and his face became determined. "And the next thing I'm going to do is beat you until you tell me whoever it is that hired you."

_To be continued_

**Next time, on Bounty Seven...**

**The Hanged Man: **You're good...but I'm better.

**???: **Do you trust me, psychic?

**Siegfried: **The person who hired you...was him, wasn't it?

**The Hanged Man, Part 2**

**Siegfried: **I'm going to find him, even if I have to travel the whole world.

Next chapter, the first fight scene that's actually good. Huzzah!


	6. The Hanged Man, Part 2

Fight scene, go go go!

**Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Five: The Hanged Man, Part 2**

Bounty Hunter and Assassin faced off, each watching the other.

"So, you want to know who hired me, do you?" The Hanged Man asked. "Well, that would violate the confidentiality of the person that hired me, so I'm afraid I can't. That knowledge will go with me to my grave."

"Really, now?" Siegfried smiled back. "In that case, I'd be happy to hasten that journey, if it will loosen your lips."

The Hanged Man tilted his head. "Should you really be the one threatening me in this situation? You _did _hear me when I said I was an assassin, didn't you?"

"Oh, I did," said Siegfried. "But as I said, I still have things to do, so I have nothing to fear from someone like you."

"Hm." sniffed The Hanged Man. "You sound like you could use some humility. Anyone can die, boy, especially when I'm involved. Let me demonstrate. **Prepare the Gallows!**"

Snapping out his wrist, The Hanged Man sent a rope flying at Siegfried. It moved like a snake, and too fast to dodge. The rope circled around the bounty hunter's left arm before stopping taut, binding the arm tightly. He frowned. _"An unorthodox weapon, certainly, but an effective one if used correctly. Depending on where the ropes are tied and how hard, they can easily cut off blood circulation among the limbs. And considering that I'm a hand to hand fighter, getting rid of them will be troublesome."_

Testing, he tried pulling his arm back. It didn't budge; whatever these ropes were made of, it was strong. The Hanged Man chuckled low. "Most people underestimate exactly how strong ropes can be, boy. Granted, they can't be used as a building material, like wood or iron, but people are still willing to trust their lives on the fact that it won't break...and on the other end of the coin, trust that it won't break before _ending _someone's life."

"How grisly of you." said Siegfried simply.

"What?" The Hanged Man shrugged. "Don't tell me the thought has never occurred to you. I've heard from someone who was on the ferry that you're a bounty hunter. What do you think happens to the guys you catch?"

"Why, justice, of course." replied Siegfried without hesitation.

The Hanged Man appeared taken aback, and then chuckled. "Wow. That's _cold. _Sure you aren't a marine? But I digress."

The assassin crouched low to the ground. Despite being caught, Siegfried prepared to dodge whatever was coming. The Hanged Man's eyes were unreadable.

**"Salem's..." **Suddenly, the assassin reached up, grabbed the rope with his free hand, and pulled. Siegfried had been expecting trickery with the rope, but he had not expected The Hanged Man to be strong. As it was, the sudden pull caught him off guard, and he stumbled forward. At the same moment, The Hanged Man leaped forward, a knife suddenly in his hand. **"Leap!" **

With the blade of the knife aimed straight at his heart, Siegfried couldn't afford not to block this. **"Geist Schilde!" **Out came his palm into the path of the knife. It held fine for a moment, before the blade pierced through the hastily constructed shield, his leather glove, and then his hand.

Suppressing a cry of pain, Siegfried quickly punched out, knocking the assassin backward before jumping back himself. He checked the wound. It was bleeding, but the knife hadn't gone all the way through, thankfully, and it would be fine if he could get medical attention soon. That, and he'd have to get a new glove.

"Huh," breathed The Hanged Man, who wasn't looking worse for wear from the fall, "he did say you had a special power about you. But not a Devil's Fruit, he made that clear. And you don't fight like one of them. Maybe this _will _be the challenge I was looking for."

Siegfried smirked. "That's a rather emotional statement for an assassin, isn't it? Tell me, does the saying 'biting off more than you can chew' mean anything to you? It's not good to think that you're invincible, you know."

The Hanged Man nodded, looking satisfied. "Yes, yes...a very high opinion of himself...twists his words around like he has a snake for a tongue...loves to smirk. But if you ask me, you should practice what you preach, boy."

Siegfried shook his head. "No, no. I'm sure there's even someone out there who could defeat me. I just haven't met him yet."

"You're looking at him right now."

Siegfried adjusted his shades. "Now who's the one being conceited, hm? I think being humble would suit you far better."

The Hanged Man's eyes narrowed. "...I think I'm through talking with you, kid."

The assassin's legs bent, and he hopped sideways, keeping the rope connecting the two nice and taut. Siegfried followed him while remaining in place, watching the hitman calmly.

Sudden movements seemed to be the assassin's forte; his hands suddenly leapt up and snapped hold of the rope. **"Salem's..."** He then tugged, and then spun around, throwing it over his head, Siegfried and all. **"Drop!"**

Even as he suddenly found himself airborne, Siegfried had to admire the intelligence of such an attack. _"With the rope connecting us, I have no easy way to dodge his attacks, and I've no doubt that all of his techniques are based around this idea. Seems like every person who can fight has to have a theme."_

The exact purpose of this attack was quite obvious; hurling the victim into the ground at such a speed and height that their skull would shatter on impact, most likely killing them instantly. If not, they were in for a painful wait. Not something that Siegfried particularly wanted to experience. Why is which he wouldn't.

As the ground came up towards him, Siegfried readied himself. If his timing was off even slightly with this, he would certainly die. He waited until it seemed like he was far too late to even try anything, and he was doomed. That is, what it seemed like to most people. But like many, many other things, it seemed very different to Siegfried.

He had to admit, it was a bit of a close shave, or at least the closest one he'd had in a while.

"What the..." He heard the The Hanged Man breath in a most satisfying tone. Pushing off his hand, Siegfried flipped back onto his feet from the handstand he'd landed on the ground in. He flexed his arm, which was not broken, or even sprained, and turned back to The Hanged Man, who was staring at him as though he had a cabbage for a head.

"How did you..." He stopped and shook his head. "Doesn't really matter, I guess."

Siegfried shrugged. "I only countered a grandiose attack with a grandiose method of dodging. Grandiose is how most things are done in The Grand Line, after all. It's even in the name."

"Really?" asked The Hanged Man. "Then how about something more simple?"

Again he flicked his wrist, and now a second rope flew at Siegfried. On the end of this one was tied a sharp hook, not unlike the type you'd see on the end of a harpoon. It was aimed right at the bounty hunter's heart.**"Guillotine Noose!"**

Siegfried had to smirk at the name. "You're clearly not going to be using that as a guillotine _or_ a noose, so why name it that?" He hopped to the side as the hook came near, but The Hanged Man suddenly twisted the rope tied to Siegfried's arm hard, nearly knocking him back into the weapon's path. Siegfried pulled back on his side, and the point sailed past him; not quite however, as the side of the blade cut his side on the way by. Siegfried frowned - in addition to his flesh, the weapon had torn his jacket and shirt.

_"And it's so hard to get a decent outfit these days, too." _He sighed inwardly. The Hanged Man had reeled in his rope at this point, only to cast it forward again, the weapon snaking forward like a fishing line.

_"I can see where this is going..." _Siegfried sighed. _"And I don't think I want to play."_

As the rope came close again, he dodged again with some difficulty, and then reached out and grabbed ahold of the rope with his right hand...and then realized he couldn't let go. The rope appeared to be coated in some kind of glue.

The Hanged Man chuckled. "Would you believe you weren't the first person to try that? I'm well used to people who think they can use their strength to get the upper hand on me. You're stuck fast, aren't ya?"

It was true; with both of the ropes holding him, Siegfried couldn't move well in either direction. Inwardly, he was berating himself. _"Tch. How could I fall for something like that? If he saw me now, he'd tan my hide...again."_

The Hanged Man carefully backed up, making the ropes connected to Siegfried grow taut, and then spread his arms, forcing the bounty hunter to do the same.

"Are we playing Simon Says, now?" Siegfried asked. "Because I can't imagine how you'll attack me from all the way over there."

The Hanged Man chuckled. "That's called tempting fate, I believe."

The assassin kicked out with his leg, and from out of the wrappings there came a _third _rope, sailing upward into the air. That this one had been up The Hanged Man's leg was odd, considering what was tied to it; spikes. **"Twine Maiden!"**

When it was at the peak of it's height, The Hanged Man twisted his leg expertly, causing the rope to spiral out, trailing downwards towards the bounty hunter. The way it was moving, it would encircle his body, stabbing him everywhere. He'd then bleed to death, naturally.

_"That...could be unpleasant." _Siegfried pulled at the ropes binding him, but it was no going: the ropes were too strong to break with just his bare hands. The glue on the rope also showed no signs of wearing off.

The Hanged Man chuckled. "Tell me, how does it feel, knowing that your life is shortly about to end? That you're about to become a corpse? Let me guess; the idea has never occurred to you. It never does, to guys like you. Well, I'm sorry to say that's the case, now. You were good, but I'm better."

Siegfried shook his head. "I refuse."

"Too bad." The Hanged Man said. The rope slowly came closer, circling towards the bounty hunter, but even so, Siegfried still had his calm smile.

_"Huh. Smiling even though he's about to die...reminds me of how they say that pirate Gold Roger died. Funny." _The hitman paused as he felt something, his

_"Hm. Might just be my imagination, but did it just get windy?" _Behind his wrappings, he frowned. _"Oh. Great."_

He hopped to the side as a set of kunai pierced the ground where he had been standing. A shuriken then came down, severing the rope tied to Siegfried's arm. The bounty hunter quickly rolled to the side, before the spike-lined rope could pierce his body. Gritting his teeth, The Hanged Man pulled it back, then raised his head. "I believe I asked you to stay out of this."

Smile growing wider, Siegfried looked to the side as the shinobi dropped down next to him. "That's twice so far that you've come to my rescue, miss." He offered her a quick bow. "But then again, this sort of thing will be most unacceptable once I become more well known. I'm open-minded, of course, but to other people being rescued by a woman is hardly something to be proud of."

"You should be grateful that I decided to do so _once_, bounty hunter." She turned her gaze towards the assassin. "I am only doing so now because he attacked me."

"Oh? You're sure it's not because of my natural charm?" Siegfried asked innocently.

He didn't move as a knife flew in between the two. "If I may butt in..." said The Hanged Man, sounding less composed than he had been earlier. "Well, I don't know how you got out of that, but I _did _warn you not to interfere, so I suppose I won't have to be too remorseful when I gut you. And I will, because I don't appreciate being interrupted when I'm on the job.

He cracked his hand bones. "Well, I've handled more than one person before. Two of you shouldn't be a problem. Let's go."

The shinobi looked to the bounty hunter. _"Psychic." _She thought. _"Tell me, do you trust me?"_

_"...Hm. Well, I'd have to say I trust you about as much as you do me. Why?"_

_"Because, while I have no reason to help you, and could easily leave you to your fate...I choose to believe that you are someone worth saving. Do anything to prove me wrong on this, and I will kill you."_

_"Oh ho. You certainly are a frightful person. I think we'll get along quite well."_

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Bounty Seven**

**The Hanged Man: **Damn it, you're not human!

**Siegfried: **Tell me what I want to know, and this won't get any uglier.

**???: **My name? Very well, it is...

**Bounty Hunter, Part 3**

**Siegfried: **...in that case, why not make a contract with me?

OPFan - Siegfried: Well, you know how woman are. They can never seem to decide.

Shinobi: If you keep talking like that, then I will.

Until next time, see you.


	7. The Hanged Man, Part 3

Two on one. I like those odds!

Especially since I'm the one writing the story...

**Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Six: Bounty Hunter, Part 3**

_"Now, let's analyze this situation, shall we?" _Siegfried thought to himself. He looked to the side, at the woman dressed in green, and wearing a bird's mask. She was gazing straight forward, focusing on the situation with attention as focused as any arrow point.

_"On one side, we have a mysterious woman in green, who fights with ranged weaponry, specifically throwing ones. She has recently threatened me with death, but she has just now asked me if I trust her. Whether that means she trusts me, I'm not sure. What I am sure if is that she's not my enemy, at least not at the moment."_

He then looked across the street, at the man facing them, who was covered from head to toe in thick wrappings, and who fought using ropes, one of which was still stuck to his arm...or if you wanted to be pedantic, it was his arm that was stuck to the rope, via a strong glue. Either way, it amounted to the same thing.

_"And on the other, we have this fine gentleman, a hired killer who was contracted to shuffle me off this mortal coil. And likely would have been successful at it, had I not been so thankfully rescued. Quite embarassing, honestly...and not something that will happen again. Because I know who hired this assassin, and I won't give him the satisfaction of being killed by an obstacle _he _set up."_

He reached up with his free hand, and adjusted his shades.

_"And last, but certainly not least, we have me, the bounty hunter with the stylish shades. Only one island into my journey, and I've been threatened with death twice, defeated and apprehended two bounty heads, and made the acquaintance of one beautiful young lady. Not a bad running total so far, even if the lady was one of the ones I was threatened with death by."_

With the three combatants summarized, Siegried moved onto the parameters of the coming fight.

_"The assassin fights by using his ropes to cut off his prey's movement, and then cutting them down, as he so kindly demonstrated for me. My new lady friend, meanwhile, fights with ranged weaponry, as I saw on the boat. I doubt very much that I've seen all that either of them capable of, either. Fortunately, the same is also true for both of them. And also fortunately, this arena is wide, and doesn't have any major obstacles to further complicate things." _

He tapped his chin idly._ "Although, you'd think he'd have made sure that it would be quite the opposite, but again, nobody's perfect. Even me." _

The bounty hunter glanced around at the square, which was completely empty, barring the three of them. _"I will at least give this assassin credit: I don't doubt that the reason this area is empty is because of him. Altough, I suppose potential clients walking into a cross-fire would be bad for business."_

Finally, he shrugged, before taking a step toward the assassin. "So, I'm curious. Exactly how much _did _he pay you to kill me? Ordinarily I wouldn't ask, but I'm curious about just how much money he thinks my death is worth...and how much money I'm going to deprive you of today."

The assassin shook his bandaged head. "Oh, he paid in advance, which surprised me. Not many people are willing to trust assassins like me, especially if they have no idea whether or not the guy they want dead will ever cross our paths. The Grand Line isn't exactly a linear path, you know, which I mentioned to him. I'm no cheater. But he said..."

"That no matter where he runs and no matter where he goes, be it the busiest city, the highest mountain, or the largest jungle, I would follow his path exactly? That I would chase him across the entire world, twice over? That no matter where he tried to hide, be it the deepest floor in Impel Down or the smallest, most well guarded cell in the Marine Headquarters itself? That I would find him no matter how long it took, and make him pay, bit by bit, for every crime he has committed, until he's begging me for mercy, which I don't be quick to give?"

Siegfried's smile grew wider. "Something like that, Mr. Assassin?"

"...yes, something like that, kid." said The Hanged Man, after a pause. Siegfried's voice had not changed in the slightest during this statement, and his voice had still maintained it's polite and affable tone. But beneath it, it had still contained all the warmth of an unyielding glacier, and even though it was not directed toward him, but at the memory of another, the assassin could not stop a shiver from running through his spine.

The Hanged Man had seen anger in the people he'd confronted many times, and he'd seen fear even more, even if they were trying to hide it. But throughout all of this speech, there had been a look behind the dangerous smile and the accusing, glaring eyes that was reserved solely for him alone. It was a look that The Hanged Man had never seen once before, in all of his career. With a sudden start, he realized just what it was.

_"He's looking at me like I'm a stepping stone." _he mused with some disbelief. _"Like I'm too insignificant to even pose a threat to him, and I only exist for him to walk over to get to his real destination." _Beneath his wrappings, The Hanged Man smiled. _"He's not a foolhardy idiot that thought he could bite off more than he could chew, or a spineless coward that accidentally stepped on the wrong toes. He's wholly unique, nothing like the people I'm used to taking caring of."_

His hand, no, his whole body flexed in anticipation of fighting the boy, for real this time; up until now, he had only been toying with him, as he often did. But now that he understood exactly what Siegfried was capable of, he was going to have to change his style a bit.

His gaze turned to the woman. _"He must have known that she was going to show up. That was why he wasn't worried. She doesn't seem to be his ally, though. Although, I doubt that means she's my ally either, especially since I trussed her up and left her to wait on a roof for who knows how long. In hindsight, I suppose I should have frisked her too. I'm too much of a gentleman sometimes."_

Of course, if they were allies, then this battle would be more complicated. He rarely ever had to deal with the friends of his targets, for obvious reasons, and on the rare occasions that he had had to, none of them had even came close to the amount of skill he could tell this woman had; breaking free of his ropes was no simple trick. She had the potential to make this fight very difficult for him. But, of course, his entire fighting style was focused around stopping his prey from doing just that. All he had to do here was shift his focus towards doing it to multiple people. Simple enough. Now, to play the waiting game...

The shinobi watched all of this, eyes darting back and forth behind her mask between the bounty hunter, and the assassin who was charged with ending his life. She had processed this information dispassionately. She did not know the boy or the man personally, and therefore this situation had no effect on her. She did not even truly know what she was doing here, herself.

_"No, I am here because the assassin attacked me, a shinobi. As a shinobi, I must pay this debt back to him. The bounty hunter is irrelevant, and possibly even more dangerous."_

_"I take offense to that 'possibly', miss." _Siegfried said in her mind.

_"...you do not like to leave people's thoughts to themselves, do you, bounty hunter?" _she thought back coldly. Until now, her mental defenses had been unshakeable, but the bounty hunter was able to enter her mind with disturbing ease. Thus far he had stayed only in the outermost part of it, the contents of which she kept under deep control. But the thought that he could go further - into her memories, her deepest thoughts, everything that made her who she was - frightened her very deeply, and Shinobi did not frighten easily.

If Siegfried could sense this, he didn't say so._ "Not when they're defacing my character, I don't. I thought you decided to believe that I was a good person?"_

_"So, you do not believe yourself to be dangerous?"_

Siegfried chuckled, amused._ "No, no. I'm a good person, _and _I'm dangerous. For me, the two of them are one and the same, and I'll thank you not to say otherwise. Take this situation, for instance. Since we are good people, and this gentleman is not, the victors will naturally be us."_

_"...you are mistaken. The only 'good person' here is you."_

_"Hm? And just what do you mean by-"_

_"Enough talking!" _she shouted, pushing his presence away. She suspected strongly that she was only able to do so because he let her.

Snapping a hand to her belt, she retrieved a batch of shuriken from a pouch, before casting them out at the assassin. It was a motion that she had practised perhaps a thousand times, and it was done in one quick, fluid movement.

However, The Hanged Man had practised just as often at dodging whatever attacks his prey were able to throw at him, and he moved just as quickly. Diving wide to the right, he tucked in his legs as he did so, the shurikens barely missing him. Upon landing, he rolled, coming up to face a kunai that was aimed toward him.

He made a grunt of amusement. "Not bad." With a flick of his wrist, he cast out a new rope. This one was a normal rope, but with a large hook tied to the end, which looked very, very rusty. Swinging it out ahead of him, he easily knocked the kunai out of the air. He then quickly spun around, whirling the rope around in an arc, and did the same with the shuriken that the woman had thrown at him just before.

The momentum behind the spin carrying him back to his original position, the assassin smiled at the shinobi. "I suppose that must have worked on people who weren't me, huh?"

He then jumped back, dodging a left hook from Siegfried, who had run up while all of this had been happening. Undaunted, Siegfried unleashed a flurry of jabs at the assassin, who began to duck and weave, contorting his body to move in-between the blows.

Finishing the combo, Siegfried moved from a final punch into a roundhouse kick, aimed at The Hanged Man's head. Falling backward to avoid it, the assassin dropped into a handstand, before thrusting out his free legs at the bounty hunter's chest. Quickly kicking off the ground to propel himself backward, Siegfried easily avoided the kick...

...and then uttered a choked gasp as a massive weight slammed into his mid-section, knocking the air from his lungs in one forceful blow. He looked down to see an iron ball sticking there, tied to the end of a rope which was extending from The Hanged Man's leg wrappings. Siegfried coughed despite himself, a small bit of blood coming from his mouth.

With a twist of his leg, the assassin pulled the rope back, allowing Siegfried to retreat back a few steps, breathing in rapidly to bring air back into his lungs.

"Mind if I cut in, kid?" said The Hanged Man, flipping to his feet easily before springing straight at Siegfried, the rope with the hook on it suddenly in his hand.

The Hanged Man expected Siegfried to jump backward, or roll to either side. Instead, to the assassin's deep surprise, he dove _forward_, straight at the oncoming assassin.

Siegfried felt the hook's point graze his back, tearing through the fabric of his jacket and his shirt, and into his flesh. The wound wasn't deep, and Siegfried wasn't terribly interested in letting it become otherwise. Thrusting an elbow upward, the bounty hunter smiled as he felt it connect with his opponent's body, The Hanged Man letting out a pained grunt of his own.

Siegfried thrusted backward, and was surprised at how light the assassin was. Some of the _children _back home were heavier than he was, and Siegfried mused that if he could get both his hands on the man, lifting him up would be easy. But then, there were other ways of exploiting his lack of weight, and Siegfried preferred to do things with a bit more...style.

As the assassin flew forward from the shove, Siegfried turned, smiling in satisfaction as he did so, already hearing the slight noise that precipatated The Hanged Man sending a rope flying outward.

Sure enough, when he finished the turn, another rope circled around his right arm, before growing taut. Still in mid-air, The Hanged Man smiled. "Caught you again, boy."

Siegfried smirked. "I think you have it the wrong way around." With his free hand, he grabbed the rope. "You don't mind if I borrow your trick, do you?" Then, he tugged.

The bounty hunter did not have super strength, like many other people in the Grand Line, but he was strong enough to send the assassin flying toward himself. The Hanged Man was unable to stop, the rope connecting him to Siegfried as much as it connected Siegfried to him. True to the bounty hunter's word, the assassin was caught.

As The Hanged Man came near, Siegfried kicked out forcefully. This time, it was the assassin's turn to be winded, as Siegfried's foot hit him straight in the chest. The force of the blow, combined with the rope, held the assassin up, allowing Siegfried to look into his eyes through the wrappings. He smiled. "Well, I wonder if you can take a punch as well as I can take your ropes?"

He shoved the assassin out with his foot, letting go of the rope before drawing his fist far back. **"Geist...STURMFAUST!"**

The massive uppercut caught The Hanged Man directly on his jaw, smashing his head back and sending him flying halfway across the square, his smaller weight proving to be a great disadvantage. Landing far less gracefully than he had been so far, he quickly jumped to his feet. This was a necessity, for he was then forced to dive to the right, just barely avoiding a flurry of shurikens that came from behind him. They avoided hitting him directly, but still cut into his limbs, his wrappings quickly stained red from the wounds. Fortunately for him, he was able to prevent any serious wounds to his legs - if that happened against these two, he was finished.

Siegfried watched this with a casual air, hand stroking his chin, even as the shurikens stopped just in front of him. _"Hm. I expected that to hurt him, but him having a glass jaw surprises me. I wonder if all the other assassins make fun of him? That's not very polite, by the way."_

_"I apologize. This is not as easy as I make it appear. The wind is a troublesome thing to control."_

_"I can't say I can relate with you there. I'm a little jealous, in fact. My talents aren't conducive to projectiles at all. Here, I'll demonstrate."_

He drew back a hand casually. _**"Geist Wurst." **_He said, just as casually, and then shoved it forward. Immediately, the weapons shot outward at a great speed, flying through the air at the assassin. He quickly dodged, and the shurikens hit the wall - and stuck.

_"You see? Not even close."_

_"..."_

The Hanged Man grit his teeth, his eyes flicking back and forth between the bounty hunter and the shinobi. _"Tch. Dealing with him really isn't an option until I get rid of her. He's mostly limited to hand-to-hand, while her range is nearly limitless with those throwing weapons. That, combined with her wind tricks, means I'll be cut to shreds if I'm not careful."_

His gaze settled on the woman. _"Yes, she's definitely the greater threat; one that I need to take care of before I can deal with my real target. She looks like the agile type, even moreso than the boy, but people like that have no advantage against me."_

Abruptly, The Hanged Man moved, beginning to hop back and forth, first toward Siegfried, and then towards the woman. The shinobi looked tense during this, prepared for any attack the assassin would make next, no matter which one of them it was targetted towards. Siegfried, on the other hand, simply looked casually at his would-be killer, smiling calmly and assuredly.

The Hanged Man wondered just what this attitude of his was; was it truly genuine, or was it merely a manufactured mask, made to disguise what he had glimpsed earlier? He shook these thoughts away - dwelling on a person whose life he was about to end wasn't a terribly healthy idea, something he had learned very early on in his career. So why was he doing so now? He chalked it up to the uniqueness of his target...and then struck.

Landing from one of the hops, The Hanged Man then immediately kicked off from the ground, diving through the air straight at the bounty hunter. Siegfried's hands, which had been lowered casually to his waist, quickly snapped up in response, his body instantly moving back into a ready stance. The smile, however, did not leave his face. The Hanged Man wondered if death could accomplish that. He'd soon see.

In midair, he twisted his left arm. Out from within the wrappings there came yet another rope. On the end of this one was tied a weight, perhaps the same one that he had hit Siegfried with earlier. At the same time, his legs moved downward, his feet touching down on the surface of the weight. Then, his legs giving a powerful pump, he _jumped_ off of the weapon, the weight thudding to the ground while The Hanged Man leaped again, this time towards the shinobi!

The woman was surprised, even if you could only judge that by her body language, but even so her hands flew to her belt. Quickly retrieving a kunai and a shuriken, she smoothly moved into an overhand throw, sending the weapons flying straight and true at the assassin's head.

The Hanged Man, in turn, let his own weapon loose from his right arm; another rope, and in a refreshing change, this one seemed to not have anything tied to the end of it. This was because, upon closer inspection, the rope _itself _was tied, in a complex looking knot along nearly it's entire length.

Behind his wrappings, The Hanged Man allowed himself a satisfied smile. Then, he twisted his arm, in a motion that's function only he knew. As he did, the rope knot untied itself, having been tied in a way that allowed this. Dozens of loops and twists undid themselves within a moment, and the single rope unfurled; into a net, just the right size to hold one person.

The weapons hit the net, but rather than cutting it to shreds, they collided and bounced off, the sharp blades stripping away the twine to reveal the iron wire beneath. The shinobi tried to jump away, but it was too late. The net hit her, knocking her to the cobblestones and tangling her in it's reaches. The other end of the rope followed, and tied to it was another weight, which thudded to the ground inside the net - directly on top of the trapped shinobi's right leg.

A short cry of pain escaped from the shinobi's lips, before her training kicked in, and she bit it back. Her eyes flicked downward to assess the damage. The weight had not hit her leg at an angle, and it had hit her above her kneecap, so she judged that she could still stand, so long as she treated it gingerly. It was certainly sprained, however, and she had the protective clothing she wore underneath her jumpsuit to thank for that.

The net, on the other hand, would be far more troublesome to deal with. It was made of iron, so her weapons could not cut through it so easily, and it combined with the weight held her down easily. Not only that, but there was another problem. Her eyes looked back up at The Hanged Man, who was watching her with a certain degree of amusement.

"Got your leg, did I? That's awfully lucky. Usually the weight misses them entirely." He shrugged. "Not that it really matters, for either one of us."

With a flick of both of his wrists, three ropes appeared from each of his sleeves, which he grabbed onto. At the end of each was a hook similar to the one from earlier. Smiling satisfactorally behind his robes, The Hanged Man sprang into the air, swinging the hook-tied ropes downward at the woman's helpless form. **"Twine O' Six Tails."**

The hooks would slice into her body, and tear apart her torso. She would quickly bleed to death, assuming that the hooks did not pierce any of her vital organs. As the weapons swung down toward her, time seemed to slow, at least to her mind, which was devising strategy. If she could still move after the hooks hit her - and they would certainly hit her - then she would counterattack. If not, then she would not have to worry about such things. Or anything else. Ever.

Time also seemed to slow it's pace for The Hanged Man as well. This often happened when he was about to execute one of his targets. He supposed it had something to do with the anticipation just before the act, that moment of bated breath before the rope dropped, so to speak. Of course, this girl was not one of his targets, which the robed man wondered about for a moment. Oh well, who was he to question these things? When this long moment had passed, it wouldn't matter anymore. A shame, really, but he _had _warned her.

Suddenly, his vision of the woman was overtaken by something which suddenly darted in from the side. His hooks hit it instead, tearing and cutting, just as he had intended for the woman.

Siegfried smiled up at the man, his coat and shirt torn, and blood issuing from the wounds that the hooks had gouged into his body. Not saying a word, he reached up with his hands and gripped the ropes strongly, preventing them from cutting into him any deeper. Then, he pulled. Once again, The Hanged Man's weight proved his achilles heel, and he flew towards the bounty hunter, who, lacking a free hand, resorted to the next best thing; his skull.

The headbutt caught The Hanged Man directly on his own forehead, and he flew backwards, Siegfried letting out a wince as the hooks were forcibly pulled from his flesh.

The assassin landed on his back, and quickly flipped to his feet. He did not attack again, instead staring in amazement at the bounty hunter. The shinobi did the same as Siegfried turned around, lifting the net off of the woman and extending a hand to her. She took it, bemusedly, and he gently helped her to her feet. She winced as her wounded leg touched the ground, wobbling a little. Siegfried pulled her close, steadying her with one hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern, which sounded almost unnatural, coming from him. With a start, she realized just how close she was to him, coinciding with a small, unfamiliar flush from her cheeks.

She stepped back, detaching her hand from his and shifting her balance to her good leg. "I am fine. You should pay more attention to yourself. You are bleeding, if you have not noticed."

Siegfried looked down at this and shrugged. "Oh, this? No problem. My clothes are certainly a lost cause, however, but I have spares. And as long as you're safe, I don't much care what happens to me."

The woman was somewhat thankful for her mask, so that the bounty hunter could not see the look of surprise on her face.

Siegfried turned back to the bounty hunter. "Well then, shall we finish this?"

She stared at him. "You have a plan to win, then?"

Siegfried looked back at her, and smirked. "Learning quickly, aren't you? Of course; I _always _have a plan, for any and every situation. I make a point of it." He pointed at The Hanged Man. "And I have plans that go far beyond a simple assassin, so I'm afraid that you'll have to get out of my way, assassin."

The wrapped killer let out a chuckle of disbelief. "Simple, hm? Well, modesty sure isn't something you're skilled at, kid."

Siegfried shrugged. "From my perspective, you're _very _simple, and modesty isn't something I have any use for. I can see why normal people would, however, since they have nothing to be arrogant about. It must be quite boring."

Letting out a slightly irritated grunt, The Hanged Man made another standing leap towards the bounty hunter, both sets of hooks striking out like snakes. Quite quickly for someone who had just been wounded, Siegfried jumped to the side, away from the hooks and the incapacitated shinobi. The Hanged Man pursued, striking out with his hooks

Nimbly sidestepping the first set of the hooks, Siegfried contacted the shinobi mentally. _"About my plan..." _The second trio of hooks came around from the left, and he ducked low, sliding in the same direction as they just barely flew over his head.

_"I had hoped you would include me in it." _she deadpanned, watching his movements with an appraising eye. Whoever had trained the bounty hunter, they had done a very good job of it.

Siegfried chuckled._ "Oh, you're essential. You and that wind of yours." _ As he continued to dodge, he explained his plan to the shinobi. Once he was finished, she nodded mentally.

_"Yes. It may work."_

_"Again, I resent the use of _may_."_

_"I know."_

_"Hm."_

Again, The Hanged Man struck out with his hooks, and again Siegfried moved to evade. However, suddenly the bounty hunter grimaced, the movement of his legs changing from a graceful dodge to a clumsy stumble. Fortunately, this still managed to take him out of the weapon's path, but it left him open, and like a predator in the jungle, The Hanged Man was not about to let a moment of vulnerability go away unpunished.

Drawing his hooks closer to himself, The Hanged Man threw them out, point first, at Siegfried's ribcage. The law of averages said that at least one of the rusty points would pierce or slip through, and into the bounty hunter's heart.

Suddenly, Siegfried smiled. The Hanged Man saw this smile, and for some reason, felt like things were about to go very, very bad for him. Just before they did.

Siegfried jumped, straight into the air, rivalling one of The Hanged Man's own leaps. His hand reached out, and he snatched something out of the air, which had been right above him at that very moment. It was an iron disc, the circumference of which was razor sharp all the way around. It was very wide, but also very thin, and seemingly light-weight, judging by how easily Siegfried was able to grab and hold it. Where this weapon had come from didn't take much of a guess; the assassin's eyes flicked momentarily to the green shinobi.

With a strong swing of his arm, Siegfried sent the disc sailing toward the assassin. Immediately, The Hanged Man reacted by jumping backward, causing the disc to miss him entirely, clattering uselessly to the ground.

The Hanged Man chuckled. "You'll have to do better than that, boy."

"Oh, I'm afraid that's quite impossible." Siegfried replied back cheerily. He raised a finger, and pointed at the ground in front of the man. Despite himself, the assassin could stop his gaze from being drawn to where the bounty hunter indicated.

Lying there on the ground was the disc, having failed to fulfill it's function. Sitting on it's surface was a small slip of paper, on which were written strange symbols, which The Hanged Man couldn't identify. They weren't in english, anyway, and that was the only language he knew, and _needed _to know. What did interest him about the symbols was that they had just begun to glow.

He might not have been able to tell what the symbols meant, but he had an idea of what the slip of paper was for. He jumped backward...

Just before the slip of paper exploded, releasing a column of powerful, driving wind, which shot itself upwards into the sky. The Hanged Man might have been nimble, but he was not quick enough, as the outer edge of the windstorm caught him in mid-jump, sending him tumbling into the air, several feet above the square. Siegfried held an arm up to stave off the force of the wind, but there was no need; just as quickly as it had been summoned, the wind disappeared. It had more than fulfilled it's purpose, however, as the assassin had still not stopped rising, the momentum carrying him the rest of the way.

Smiling in satisfaction, Siegfried turned to look at the shinobi, before stepping back and giving the 'go ahead' gesture. The shinobi nodded in silent reply, and walked lightly over to where The Hanged Man had stood just moments ago, directly below the now air-borne assassin. He seemed to have reached the apex of his height, and was just now beginning to fall back to earth.

The shinobi watched this carefully from behind her mask, waiting until precisely the right moment before she acted. When she judged him to be the right height, her hands began to move, forming symbols and letters that Siegfried had no clue of the meaning behind. He could tell that it was some form of exercise to build power, judging from the concentration he could sense from her mind. It was likely one shared by the other members of whatever group she was apart of, he mused, while trying not to do anything that might distract her.

Finally, she finished the hand signs, and then thrust her hands upward, fingertips outward and pressed together. **"Kaze no Ninjitsu; Kaze-Suidou Kansei!"**

Appearing from out of her outstretched hands came twin currents of wind, heading straight up. Shortly after leaving her hands, they twisted and turned, coming together to form a spinning vortex of wind, which shot up into the sky, and right toward The Hanged Man. Unfortunately for the assassin, dodging in mid-air was a feat that was, sadly, beyond him, and he was caught, easily held in place by the rotating wind. The assassin had time to muse that this was the third time his supposed greatest strength had been turned into his greatest weakness. How ironic.

But even if he was trapped like this, he was still in the air, and there seemed to be no way for them to attack him. It didn't seem that the woman's hands were free as long as she wished to use this technique, and he severely doubted that these winds could lift the boy as well. So, he was safe.

_"You don't _really _think you're safe with me around, do you, mister assassin?"  
_

If The Hanged Man had been on the ground, he would have jumped several feet in any direction.

_"Look down, if you please." _said Siegfried, in his head. Something in his voice made the assassin do just that. Perhaps it was the fact that he was right; The Hanged Man _didn't _feel safe, and hadn't ever since he had shown himself to the bounty hunter. It was just something about him. Something that, again, reminded him of someone else. But the hitman turned aside from affairs of the mental realm, and turned his gaze downward.

There was the woman, still issuing the wind from her finger tips. There was the boy, looking up at him and smiling slyly. From the angle he was standing, the light reflected on his glasses, making

And there were the woman's weapons, flying upwards seemingly

_"Oh. So that's how."_

_"Yes, that's how."_

The weapons were quickly grabbed by the wind tunnel, and began to spin along it's length - right up to The Hanged Man. Shurikens, kunai, and other throwing weapons of various shapes and sizes, all of them sharp and all of them deadly. They flew around him, slashing through his wrappings and into his body. Dozens of cuts and gashes, all of them bleeding, formed on him, as he acquired more wounds in one fell swoop than he'd had since he was green. And even then, none of the wounds he had gained through lack of experience or rookie mistakes came close to this.

For a moment, he was sure the shinobi would keep him up here like this until he was dead. He had certainly tried to do the same to her. But then he felt the wind die down, the weapons losing their momentum and slowing. Then, it stopped completely, and he fell to the ground, colliding with a hard thud, that contrasted with the numerous metallic clangs as the weapons did the same.

Slowly, Siegfried walked up to him, while the shinobi (who had of course stepped aside when the assassin fell) began gathering up her arsenal.

The bounty hunter knelt before him, his smile now looking supremely satisfied. If The Hanged Man could have moved, he likely would have tried to punch him.

"So, mister assassin, are you going to tell me who hired you _now_?"

"...fine." The Hanged Man grunted. "I doubt he'd care anyway, since it's obvious now that he knew I wouldn't be able to kill you. What do you want to know?"

Reaching into his pocket, Siegfried retrieved a photograph, flicking it up in front of the hitman's eyes. "This is him, isn't it?"

The Hanged Man stared at the photo, and nodded slowly. "Yes, that's him. That look on his face is the same as when he came to see me. I don't think I'll ever forget his face, as long as I live."

"The feeling is quite mutual, I assure you." Siegfried replied briskly. "Now, please tell me about your meeting with this man, if you please."

If you had told The Hanged Man to retell a meeting that he had had with any of his clients over the years, it would have been a vague recollection, mostly forgotten by the time his next client had come along. Usually he never even got the name of the person who hired him, even if he received the name of who he was going to kill. The man in the photograph hadn't told him his name either, but even so, The Hanged Man could recite the meeting he had had with him to a T. He did so.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_In The Hanged Man's small business office, there suddenly came a timid knock on the door. The assassin easily recognized it as his door man; he had never quite gotten used to working for an assassin, but you could hardly blame him for that. He did his job, anyway, and that was all the hitman cared about._

_Before he could speak up and tell the doorman to come in - the timid man always waited for permission, just in case - there came another knock. No, rather a _series _of rapid knocks, all of them sounding...scared? Desperate? This was unusual. The Hanged Man had been contracted by many...unsavory individuals, and his door man had mostly always kept his cool. Who could be on the other side of that door with him that would make him act like this?_

_"Well, come in." he said. No point in making the poor guy sweat._

_The door opened, and the door man scurried through, quickly shutting the door as soon as he was inside. The Hanged Man raised an eyebrow at this._

_"There is a gentlemen who wishes to have a word with you, sir." the door man said timidly to the assassin. It said a lot when he seemed more reassured _inside_ the room with the assassin than out. Not even a single stammer. Now he was _really _curious. _

_He didn't let it show, though. "Well, send him in, then." he muttered, shrugging._

_  
The door man nodded, moving back to the door and re-opening it. "H-he w-will see you now, s-sir." he stammered. The Hanged Man felt insulted when he heard this. Was he losing his touch?_

_The door opened, and the 'gentlemen' who wished to see him entered. As soon as there was room, the door man sidled past and exitted the room, shutting the door._

_The would-be client was...well, from here The Hanged Man couldn't tell what he looked like. His office was intentionally badly-lit, but that was mostly for his clients, rather than him, as his eyes were easily trained enough to spot them, even in the shadows. This had been used to his advantage many times in his career._

_But the darkness around this man seemed to come from far more than just the lack of a light bulb. The shadows seemed well at home around him; they cloaked his body, his limbs, even his face. All that The Hanged Man could see about him was that he wore an immaculate white suit and pants, as well as a tie of the same color. And that was all. _

_"My, my..." said the man. "Your helpers certainly are skittish, sir. Why, all I had to do was mention your name, and they began to tremble, and shake."_

_He bowed. "I must commend you, sir. Kudos to you."_

_The Hanged Man coughed slightly. He was quite positive it wasn't him who his employees were afraid of at the moment. But he was a customer, and no matter the career, one cannot afford to _

_"So, you wished to hire my services, did you?" The assassin began._

_The man in the shadows didn't answer for a long while, his head appearing to shift as he looked around the small room._

_The Hanged Man cleared his throat. The shadowed man looked up. "Oh, forgive me. It's just that this is the first time I have ever been in the office of an assassin. It's rather quaint, I must say."_

_"...well, take a seat, then." said The Hanged Man, who was unable to keep a bit of annoyance from creeping into his voice. If this man was going to try and attack or intimidate him, he wished he'd hurry up and get it over with. He sometimes received visits from members of criminal organizations, trying to 'persuade' him to not take any work regarding them. or to try and pay him back after he had. Naturally, these attempts all ended in failure, and if this man intended something similar, the least he could do was not waste too much of his time._

_"Oh thank you." said the man in the shadows, crossing the length of the room in a few footsteps. As he did, his torso and limbs came into view. There was nothing particularly unique about either. The man's hands were shoved into his pockets casually, which again, The Hanged Man felt vaguely insulted by. A meeting with him was not supposed to be casual. _

_But he could still not see the man's face, the shadows denying him any knowledge about the man's features. He took the offered seat, crossing his legs and steepling his fingers as he did so._

_"So," The Hanged Man began briskly, slipping easily into his business speech, "if you've come to see me, then that must mean you have a problem. One that you want me to take care of." _

_He leaned forward. "So, what might be the name of this problem? Their appearance and place of residence aren't necessary, but recommended information, assuming you want this done quickly." He paused, awaiting a response._

_With a slight flourish, the man in the shadows retrieved a photograph from out of his pocket, sliding it across the desk at the assassin. Turning it around to face him, The Hanged Man looked at it. It was a picture of a slightly younger Siegfried._

_"This young gentlemen's name is Siegfried. He is an acquaintance of mine, you might say." the man explained._

_The Hanged Man raised an eyebrow. Usually, his clients were unable to talk normally when speaking of the person they wanted killed. Understandable; whatever it was that person had done to them to make them come to him, it was more than enough to instill his clients' words with hatred and bitterness whenever they spoke of that person. _

_But when the man in the shadows had mentioned this Siegfried, he had sounded downright _fond

_Nonetheless, however, he was a customer. "For 'normal' people, I charge ten thousand Beri, up front. If they are of high status, or have any special abilities, such as a Devil's Fruit power, then the price will raise, depending on how great either case is. I should note that I don't appreciate people lying to me about this to get a discount. At all."_

_The shadowed man shrugged. "I cannot say that Siegfried is of any high status, at least not at the moment. As for his abilities...well, to put it succinctly, Siegfried is without a doubt, the greatest challenge put forth by anyone who has ever walked into this office, and anyone who ever will."_

_He chuckled abruptly. "Or at least that is what he would say. He is very arrogant, you will find. It is really rather amusing."_

_The Hanged Man shrugged. "Alright then, we'll make it an even twenty thousand Beri. Where does he live?"_

_The man in the shadows shrugged back. "Well, I do not know that. But I am sure he is somewhere very close by."_

_"What?" asked The Hanged Man, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. Sometimes people had special requests concerning the jobs they wanted him to do. Like taking something from their corpse or home that the client wanted, or killing them in a certain way or place in order to frame someone else. Some people even wanted a photograph of the deceased. As different as these requests sometimes were, they were always troublesome. If he wasn't getting paid for it, he'd never do them. But then, that was true for most people with jobs, wasn't it?_

_"Well," began the shadowed man, "he and I are currently engaged in a gentleman's game of cat and mouse. I am the mouse, running away, and he is the cat, chasing after and trying to catch me."_

_He leaned back slightly in his chair. "Ah, but it would be very boring if that was all that happened, wouldn't it? So, I plan to put a few small obstacles in Siegfried's path. One of which will be you, if you are so willing."_

_"...so, you _don't _want me to kill him?" _asked The Hanged Man after a moment's hesitation. Ordinarily he'd never have asked such a stupid question, but he honestly couldn't tell with this man.

_"Well," replied the man in the shadows pleasantly, "I want you to do your best. If that best is enough to take Siegfried's life, then I suppose that will be that. It would be very silly to hire someone of your profession to _not _kill someone, would it not?"_

_"It would be." The Hanged Man agreed. "But even if he's following you, that doesn't necessarily mean he'll come to this island. You're aware of that, right?"_

_"I can assure you, that will not be a problem." replied the client. "Siegfried does not take detours, you see. He _will _arrive on this island, do not worry."_

_"I wasn't." the assassin said bluntly. "As long as you pay me, I don't much care whether I ever meet this Siegfried or not. Speaking of which..." He extended a hand expectantly. _

_The man in the shadows shrugged sadly. "Alas, I do not have that amount of money."_

_The hitman's hand moved to point over the other man's shoulder. "Well, there's the door, then."_

_"Ah, but I do have another way of paying for your services." the mysterious man said pleasantly. _

_"...which is?" The Hanged Man didn't put much stock in any payment that wasn't money. But if this man had something that could be turned _into _money, that would be good enough. He doubted it, though._

_The shadowed man gestured at Siegfried's photograph. "He is my payment. A gift to you, you might say."_

_There was a long pause, and then The Hanged Man spoke up icily. "I...think you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm not interested in that kind of payment, and I don't think I'll ever be. It's time for you to leave. Right now."_

_"Oh, dear." said the man in the shadows. "I believe you may have misunderstood me, sir. What I meant was-"_

_His words were abruptly cut off as a knife hit him in the forehead - or at least where The Hanged Man judged his forehead was. The man's head lolled back, colliding with the back of the chair._

_"...tch, lost my temper there." The Hanged Man sighed. "Can't really abide guys who are into that kind of thing, though. Guess I'll kill one of the guys in here to come clean this up..."_

_"Oh, do not worry. I do not intend to bleed all over your office, sir."_

_The assassin snapped his gaze back up to the supposedly dead man, who was slowly sitting up. Reaching up with one hand, the man grasped the handle of the knife and tugged, the blade sliding easily from his flesh. He then released his grip, dropping the knife smoothly onto the table._

_"Please do not do that again, sir." he said, sounding completely fine. "If you do, I may decide to take my business elsewhere."_

_The Hanged Man was too preoccupied to respond, his eyes trying to pierce the shadows, trying to see the grievious wound that should have been there, trying to catch a glimpse of the crimson, viscous liquid that should have pouring down the man's face. No, they weren't there. Which, in this sea, meant only one possible explanation. _

_The hitman thought quickly. "I'd say Paramecia, but that knife hit him dead on. Can't say I expected to find a Logia here, but I guess it's not impossible." Slowly, one of his hands edged to a certain spot on his body, where he kept a knife forged of Sea Stone. It had been expensive, but-_

_"That will not work on me, sir." the man in the shadows replied instantly._

_Caught off guard, The Hanged Man froze completely._

_"Please, put your hand back where it was, so that we may continue our conversation in a civil manner."_

_The Hanged Man did so._

_The man in the shadows seemed to smile. "Thank you."_

_He penced his fingers once more. "Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I did not mean _that_. I am deeply sorry if I made you think I am one of _those _people. I find things like that as disgusting as you do, sir, perhaps more."_

_He motioned again to the photograph. "What I meant was that Siegfried is, without a doubt, the greatest test of your abilities that you will ever meet. Facing him will allow you to see what you are truly capable of."_

_"...I'm confident enough in my abilities without taking someone you offer up to me on a platter, thanks." replied The Hanged Man stiffly. _

_The shadowed man shrugged again. "Well, at the very least, he might be able to solve that problem of yours."_

_"What problem?" questioned The Hanged Man, voice turning slightly defensive. "I don't have a-"_

_"With wanting to die, I mean." said the mysterious man pleasantly._

_The assassin stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking-"_

_"Please do not try to lie to me, sir." interrupted the man in the shadows. His voice had abruptly decreased in warmth by several degrees._

_He leaned forward in his chair, gradually. As he did so, the shadows dispersed, finally allowing The Hanged Man to see the man's face. _

_The assassin's entire body tensed up at once, hands digging into the arms of his chair, feet rising up off the floor. Every part of his being suddenly wanted to be away from here, away from this man. Several _islands _away, preferably._

_Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the man's eyes shifted, and met his own. Despite his body's shuddering increasing, The Hanged Man found his gaze rendered completely immobile, unable to tear himself away from those terrible, piercing eyes. They peered into him, bypassing his pupils and corneas entirely, and heading into a much deeper place._

_"Yes...there is not a thing that you can hide from _me_, sir, so please do not waste both your time and mine in trying to."_

_He smiled. On any other person, a smile like that would have been pleasant and charming, The Hanged Man mused. _

_"A very interesting thing to remark upon, sir, considering you are a man. Well, you are half-right. Many woman _are_ attracted to me because of my looks. However, they never seem to stay with me for very long. Ah, love can be quite confounding."_

_The Hanged Man's body jumped. He had not heard that in his ears alone. _

_"Now..." said the mysterious man, the assassin continuing to hear the words he spoke in both his ears _and _his mind. "Let's begin, shall we?" His pleasant tone still remained. He was clearly enjoying how uncomfortable this was making the hitman._

_And it abruptly got worse. The Hanged Man's head snapped back slightly, as he felt an intense, lancing pressure in his skull. The Hanged Man would later liken it to a knife, sharpened to perfection, being driven hard through his forehead, and then being twisted harshly around, uncaring of whatever got torn or cut in the process. Now, though, all he felt was pain. Being someone who was never seen, he wasn't exactly used to the sensation, and particular instance did little to ease him into it. Whatever the man was doing, he had no intention of being gentle about it._

_The mysterious man tilted his head sympathetically. "I apologize if I am somewhat rough. But my sense of empathy and sense of curiosity do not get along very well. Or, rather, perhaps it's more accurate to say my sense of empathy does not exist? But that makes me seem a bit harsh, and I prefer to think of myself as something of a gentlemen." _

_  
The man's smile had grown noticeably, and his eyes had taken on the look of someone who was browsing a store's selection. He was looking for something, somewhere beyond this drab little office._

_Finally, his face took on a look of pleased satisfaction, which did little to reassure The Hanged Man. "Ah, there it is. A deep, closely guarded memory, which you have done your very best to lock away. One that you never wish to share with another, and yet, one that you have indulged yourself in many times. Well," he chuckled, "perhaps that is not the right choice of words."_

_Here, he frowned. "Ah, but I can tell just by looking that your recollection of it has faded. That this can happen to our most dear memories is very sad indeed."_

_His frown turned right-side up instantly. "But it is very fortunate that I am here, sir. I can make your memory of that event become crystal clear, once more."_

_The Hanged Man didn't quite know what was going on, or what this man was doing, but the very mention of that event was enough to make him decide he wanted nothing to do wtih it. He grit his teeth, trying to focus himself. "I won't...I won't-"_

_"Yes you will, sir. As I told you earlier, there is nothing that you can hide from me." _

_The pressure increased threefold, and the focus The Hanged Man had gathered was broken instantly. Shortly afterward, there was a sound like breaking glass, and then...came the memory. The worst night of his life, playing right in front of his eyes, like his own personal film reel._

_Evidently he was not the sole audience member of this, as the man in the shadows was present to give his own narration. How kind of him._

_"It was a standard job. You were hired by the local...group, to pay a visit to a man who had neglected to pay his loans, as many often did. You were eager for an easy job, as many of your recent targets had made things difficult for you." the man began, jumping into his role as storyteller with great relish._

_"Stop." The Hanged Man grunted._

_"No." the mysterious man replied simply. "You arrived at his house at the stroke of midnight, or very close to it. You stole in easily through a second floor window, into the master bedroom, where the man slept with his wife. He had set no booby traps on his house, and had not hired any bodyguards. It seemed he had not the faintest idea that he had been marked for death. Oh well. That made it all the more easier for you, and that was all you cared about."_

_"I said...stop it." said the assassin once more._

_"Oh, but it is just getting to the _good_ part, sir." replied the other man pleasantly, before continuing. "You landed on the floor noiselessly, and moved like a shadow towards the bed. After a moment of discerning which side the man slept on, you crept silently up. He slept soundly, not a peep coming from his mouth. With a flick of your wrist, you had a knife in your hand. One swift movement, and the point of it would be sticking out of his chest. He would die instantly, and his body would not be discovered until the morning. By then, you would be long gone; you would never be caught, never even be accused."_

_He smiled jokingly. "Ah, but the best laid plans do not always succeed, do they?"_

_"STOP IT!" again pleaded the hitman, his tone now desperate._

_This time, the only answer he received was a cruel, pleased smile. "Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked the man's son, seeking comfort from his daddy. Perhaps he had had a bad dream, perhaps he had wet the bed. Either way, he was here, and very suddenly. Sudden enough, in fact, to surprise a rookie assassin, and cause him to turn around very quickly. As you did at that moment, thinking the boy to be an assailant."_

_Here, the man's face took on a look of bliss that was utterly terrifying to behold. It clashed perfectly with The Hanged Man's own expression of disgust and shame as he watched what his past self was about to do, as he had done many times before in his dreams. Well, his nightmares, to be accurate._

_"You whirled around. The knife flew from your hand, in an expert throw. It sailed through the air, straight as an arrow, and just..._slipped_...right into the boy's head."_

_Hearing someone besides himself declare this fact, this secret that he had kept for so long, made The Hanged Man feel like crawling into a hole somewhere and never coming back out. _

_"The boy hit the floor, the blow killing him instantly. If it had hit him in any other spot, perhaps he could have been saved. But, sadly, an assassin does not aim to wound. And before you could even process what you had done, there was movement from behind you. Unfortunately, it seemed that while the man was a heavy sleeper, his wife was exactly the opposite, and the boy hitting the floor was enough to wake her from her slumber."_

_The Hanged Man knew what was coming next. It was always what woke him from the dream. _

_All pretenses otherwise had been dropped; the man was now unable to disguise the sheer pleasure he felt from speaking of such a horrible memory. "Even in the drowsiness of being woken so suddenly, the wife was able to recognize her child, lying bleeding on the floor. She screamed, long and loud, enough to wake the neighbours, and even the dead. It woke you as well, sitting there crouched on the floor, staring in horror at what you had done."_

_The story was far from over. The man continued. "Galvanized from your shock by the woman's scream, you leapt quickly back to the window. The man, awoken as well by his wife, shouted death threats at your fleeing form. He had no idea you had come here to kill him, it seemed. You barely heard him, anyway - your ears were filled with the sound of her screaming. It seemed as if it would never end. Ah, but they could not stop you. You leapt out into the night air and took the rooftop path back to your own residence, all while thinking about what you had done. These were not very pleasant thoughts. Your dreams that night were...troubled."_

_"Nothing compared to...what's going on here right now." growled The Hanged Man. _

_The mysterious man frowned slightly. "Oh, that is very rude, sir. I am only doing you a favor. Does it not feel good to get this off your chest?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh well," the man said, giving a flippant shrug, "if nothing else, it will be much easier for you to feel self loathing now that this memory has been restored."_

_He suddenly smiled ruefully. "But ah, it is not quite over yet, is it? Fortunately, your employers were very understanding. You were only a rookie, after all, and rookies are bound to make a mistake now and again."_

_By now The Hanged Man's body had ceased it's struggling, and was now simply waiting for the man to stop. If he ever did._

_"A few days afterward, while looking at the newspaper, you happened across the man's name. In the obituaries. It seemed the group had found another assassin, and one who had not made a mistake while on the job. Ordinarily, you would not have batted an eye...but then, you had not killed the child of any of your other targets, had you? Whatever the cause, seeing this obituary did little to ease your turmoil."_

_The Hanged Man did not reply. He could not deny the truth of any of what the man had said so far. That was part of what made this nearly unbearable; it was as if he were on trial and his defense attorney had forgotten to show up._

_But the man had reached the end of the tale. Perhaps the worst part of it, as far as The Hanged Man was concerned. "A joint funeral was held, both for the man and his son. You heard of it, but did not attend. And about a week after that, you looked at the obituaries again. You expected that you might see something there."_

_His smile grew absolutely ice cold. "There was the man's wife, right in the middle of the page. She had committed suicide."_

_Whatever had been gripping the assassin's skull, it abruptly released it's hold, The Hanged Man slumping forward onto his desk. The other man tilted his head, fake sympathy present in his features. "Are you all right, sir? You are still in the realm of the sane?"_

_Not willing to show any more weakness in front of this man than he already had, the hitman dragged himself up and faced him, although he very pointedly avoided looking him in the eye._

_"Alright...I'll do it. If he comes to this island, I'll try and kill him to the best of my ability, just like you said." He pointed at the door. "Now get lost. Don't ever come back into this office again."_

_It was a very half-hearted threat, but the man stood up anyway, giving the assassin a polite bow. "Thank you for your generosity, sir. I do hope that Siegfried's skills are to your satisfaction."_

_He turned and walked to the door, but turned back as his hand grasped the doorknob. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. I have a...recommendation for you, for when you fight Siegfried, sir."_

_"And that would be?" The Hanged Man answered back tersely. All he wanted right now was for this creep to get out of his office, and out of his life. Then he'd take a cold shower. A long one._

_The mysterious man smiled. "Well, Siegfried is a patient young man. It can be very hard to 'rile him up', as you might say." _

_He held up a finger. "But ah, there is one thing you can do that will most assuredly anger him." His smile grew. "Kill a woman in his presence."_

_"...excuse me?" said The Hanged Man._

_The other man's smile faded slightly. "Did I stammer, sir? I apologize if that was the case. What I said was, a sure way to enrage Siegfried is to kill a woman, and have him learn of it. Or at least, that is the only way I have found. If there are others, then they are unknown to me."_

_He eyed The Hanged Man. "Or, perhaps you have a problem with this, sir?" His smile grew full again. "Oh, yes. After that...incident, you began refusing jobs involving women or children. It was also around that time that you began calling yourself The Hanged Man."_

_  
He shrugged. "But I think you have had enough of me, ha ha, picking your brain. Now, sir, if you have never done so before, I must tell you that killing a woman is quite easy. Significantly easier, in fact, than killing a man, if I may say so without being branded a sexist."_

_His smile widened, and his eyes grew distant, as though recalling a pleasant memory. "Why, just before I came into your office, I dragged a woman into the adjacent alley and stabbed her to death," he said dreamily, "exactly twenty-one times. No-one noticed, and I did not even get a speck of blood on my clothes. You see, it is very easy!"_

_He gestured to The Hanged Man, who flinched. "But I do not pretend to be as half as skilled as you are at killing people, sir. I am sure you could kill someone with twice the ease I can, be they a man, woman, or child of either gender. Or..."_

_Here the man paused. "...or at least I am sure you would, if you truly wish to receive retribution for what you did that night. Even if you had to commit another crime like that to incur it, it would be worth it to acquire the judgement you so deserve at long last. Wouldn't it, sir?"_

_He suddenly smacked his forehead, a look of embarassment on his face that was as fake as fool's gold. "But ah," he said, sounding apologetic, "I am being quite rude, lecturing the man I have just hired. I apologize."_

_Opening the door, he turned back. "I wish you the best of luck, sir."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Then he walked out and shut the door behind him. That was the first, and last time I met with him. I'm grateful for that."

Siegfried nodded. "I see. Could you tell me when this took place? If you can remember."

"Two months and three days ago." The Hanged Man replied instantly.

Siegfried nodded again. "Ah. One more thing." Here, his tone grew cold again. "How many?"

The Hanged Man blinked. "...you'll have to clarify."

"Ah, sorry. I do that sometimes," Siegfried apologized briskly, before continuing, "what I mean is, around the time of your meeting with him, how many young women went missing, and were found days later, cut to pieces in an alley somewhere?"

"...thirteen." The Hanged Man replied. "At least, that's how many were found and reported."

"If that was all that was reported, then that's all there was, I assure you." Siegfried said, and then abruptly turned and began walking away, the shinobi following behind him.

"H-hey..." The Hanged Man called after him confusedly.

"Oh, yes, you're free to go." Siegfried called back casually. "I recommend you patch yourself up sometime soon. Unless you wouldn't mind bleeding to death, that is."

The bounty hunter suddenly stopped, and turned back to the assassin. "Oh, and one more thing. Your life is worth more than you think it does. I'm not sure what the right answer is to your turmoil, but I know dying isn't the right answer."

"That guy..." The Hanged Man began, "when you catch up to him, you intend to kill him, don't you?"

Siegfried nodded without hesitation. "Yes, I do."

"Do it." the assassin grunted. "Someone like that...shouldn't be alive."

Siegfried smiled, and The Hanged Man wondered how he could have compared it to another's, even momentarily. The person this smile belonged to was far, _far _more dangerous. The assassin did not envy the killer when the bounty hunter caught up with him.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you, mister assassin? I had been meaning to get a second opinion on the matter for some time now, too. Thank you." Siegfried nodded his head politely, and then turned and resumed his path out of the square, this time for good.

"You're welcome." said The Hanged Man to his receding back. "...and thank you."

If Siegfried heard him, he didnd't show it. The shinobi trailing close behind him, he left the square.

A moment passed, and then The Hanged Man said to no-one in particular, "You can come out now. He's gone."

Something dropped down from the roof of one of the houses that surrounded the square. It landed easily on the cobblestones before standing up. The sun, positioned as it was, formed shadows that obscured the person's appearance. And it wasn't as if The Hanged Man's eyes were at their best anyway, considering the thrashing he had just taken.

One thing he could make out crystal clear, however, was the figure's eyes. They were slotted and golden, and stared at him from the shadows like lanterns.

The figure raised an arm, fingers pulled back toward the palm of it's hand. The sunlight caught and glinted off of something that was sitting perched on one of them. With a casual flick, it suddenly sent the object skimming toward the assassin. It hit the ground, bounced once, and came to rest right in front of The Hanged Man.

It was a small coin, not much bigger than a piece of Beri. On it was engraved the number twelve.

The Hanged Man nodded slowly, before staggering to his feet, swaying slightly as he did so.

"Let's make this quick," he said to the figure, "I've had a long day, you know?"

The figure just shrugged.

What followed was, The Hanged Man would reflect in hindsight, a perfect end to a perfect day.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The streets seemed to be just as deserted as the square had been. This was very fortunate - Siegfried and the shinobi didn't exactly look presentable at the moment. Of course, the shinobi already looked odd enough, but the addition of a limp didn't help matters.

Siegfried suddenly stopped. The shinobi did as well, before she could walk into him. A moment passed.

Then, quick as a flash, the bounty hunter quickly hopped back, landing right next to the woman. Before she could react, Siegfried wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her by the legs with the other, and pulled her up into his arms.

"...wha, what are you doing?" the shinobi cried. "Put me down, now!"

Siegfried simply chuckled, and resumed walking. "I apologize, but I've always wanted to carry a woman like this. Besides, you're injured."

"Regardless, I can still stand." the shinobi protested, struggling in his arms. Suddenly, however, she stopped, letting out a small cry of pain.

"You see? You are hurt." Siegfried admonished. "Now, please be still until I can get you to a doctor."

"I am not the only one who requires a doctor." the shinobi shot back. "If you do not get treatment soon, you will bleed to death."

"Well, of course." Siegfried said pleasantly. "But ladies first, isn't it?"

The woman paused, and then sighed and leaned back. "I am too tired to argue with you."

Siegfried smiled. "Oh, that's a shame."

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Bounty Seven...**

**Siegfried: **Who is it that causes the distortion in this world, in your opinion?

**Shinobi: **Like you, I am a hunter.

**Siegfried: **I have...plans for this world.

**Thoughts on the World, the Mind, and Revolution**

**Siegfried: **I know _exactly _what I'm getting into.

**Attacks**

**Siegfried**

**Geist Sturmfaust: **German for 'Mental Thunderfist'.A variant of **Geist Sturmfaust**. Siegfried strikes outward with a powerful uppercut. This attack has roughly twice the force of the original technique.

**Shinobi**

**Kaze no Ninjitsu; Kaze-Suido Kansei: **Japanese for 'Wind Ninjitsu; Wind Tunnel Trap'. A technique meant to incapacitate a quick or agile foe. Summoning a powerful vortex of wind, the shinobi sends it to engulf their opponent, trapping them and setting up for a prepared or already launched attack to hit them.

**The Hanged Man**

**Twine O' Six Tails: **An attack similar to **Guillotine Noose**, only done with two ropes, each with three hooks attached. As shown, these hooks can be devestating if allowed to connect.

OPFan - Random? You mean, like most of the characters in One Piece? Again, thanks for reviewing, and I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.

Until next time, see you.


	8. Thoughts on the World

This is primarily a plot chapter. It's quite a good one, however, if I do say so myself!

**Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Seven: Thoughts on the World, the Mind, and Revolution**

Being a doctor in the Grand Line was a very exciting job, even in a small town such as this. And, Siegfried mused, it was a true testament to a dedicated member of the profession that he could look at two strangely dressed people like he and the shinobi, and look past them, to what was truely important; namely, the wad of bills he was holding out.

Two short operations later, and the two were now sitting on a small bench nearby. There was still some time before the ferry left, and neither of the two seemed to have any pressing business remaining.

Siegfried looked over at the woman next to him. She was sitting as far from him on the bench as possible, her posture stiff and perfect. A splint had been applied to her injured leg, an operation which she had refused to remove her clothing for, only rolling up her pant leg. Siegfried's own treatment amounted to gauze, and a lot of it, with orders not to make any extreme movements until his cuts healed. The bounty hunter could tell that she was slightly embarassed to be seen like this.

His eyes surveying her, Siegfried spoke up. "So, now that I've saved your life, do you trust me enough to tell me about yourself? I'd do the same, of course, just to keep things even."

The young woman looked over at him. Again, Siegfried could not see her face, but he could tell she was ashamed to be seen in this position, especially by him.

_"She might be a woman, but she really isn't very feminine, is she?" _Siegfried mused to himself.

Perhaps it was because of this that the masked woman nodded. "Very well. You have proven yourself to be trustworthy."

Siegfried leaned back a bit. He had a feeling this would be a bit long.

"...there are others like me, if you will believe that. Others who wear a mask, and use skills similar to mine. We live on an island deep within the Grand Line, hidden away from the rest of the world. We are known as _Shinobi_." the masked woman began. When she said the last word, her voice swelled with pride.

Siegfried nodded. "I had heard some rumors about people wearing masks, but I usually wait until I see something with my own eyes before I start believing in it. Go on."

"From birth, we Shinobi receive expert training in the arts of **Ninjitsu**, **Genjutsu**, and **Taijutsu**, as well as in the handling of weapons. We are trained to be infiltrators, saboteurs, and if need be, fighters. We receive this training in order to hunt down criminals that are a threat to the world's stability. To do this, we attach ourselves to groups that travel around the world; marines, more benevolent pirates, even revolutionaries. Each pirate that a Shinobi captures brings honor onto the house they belong to, and they money they are rewarded with from their capture is sent back home."

"Hm." was all Siegfried said about this. "About how long has this been going on?"

"Generations, much longer than you are I have been alive." The shinobi responded.

"Of course. What's the purpose of the masks you wear?"

"Our mask serve two roles; both to serve as a symbol of the house we belong to, and to hide our identities to those we interact with outside the village."

"Oh, that's a shame. I'm sure your face is quite lovely." Siegfried said coyly.

"..." There was no response. She had apparently not learned how to respond to flattery during her training.

Siegfried decided not to ask why she wished to conceal the rest of her body. Best not to offend her, especially with what he was planning.

The psychic leaned back slightly. "So, it wouldn't be terribly off-base to call you a bounty hunter, would it? It's nice to meet someone else in the same line of work as you."

The woman nodded back. "You are correct, in a manner of speaking. Like you, I am a hunter."

Siegfried smiled, and folded his arms. Here came the crucial part. "But - and don't take this the wrong way - you're going about it all wrong."

"...pardon me?" the shinobi asked, frankly unsure whether she should feel insulted or not.

"Well, to be blunt, you're thinking far too small. If you don't use your talents to their full potential, they'll only go to waste, after all." Siegfried said, nodding sagely.

"And what might this full potential be, in the case of we shinobi?" The woman asked, honestly sounding curious.

"Well...I have plans for this world, you see." Siegfried began, somewhat dramatically. "You probably didn't hear me, but before the fight on the boat, I told that brute my dream; to end this Age of Piracy, and replace it with one of peace."

"But!" he interrupted her before she could reply, holding up a finger. "I'm not silly enough to think that I can accomplish this by tracking down every single pirate crew, and throwing them all in jail. You can't deal with a lizard by hacking at it's tail, after all."

"So, what is the head of the Age of Piracy? You seem to know." asked the shinobi, sounding honestly curious.

Siegfried smirked. "Well, I'm glad you asked that, miss. Now let me ask you a question; who caused the Age of Piracy?"

"Gold Roger." the woman answered instantly.

"Correct. And why does the Age of Piracy persist to this day?"

"Gold Roger's treasure horde, One Piece." again, the answer came without hesitation.

"Correct again. You're very good at this." Siegfried smiled. "But this one might be tricky; why do people become pirates?"

"To find One Piece, and fulfill their dreams."

Siegfried wagged a finger. "Oh, I'm afraid that's a wrong answer. While most pirates do wish to find the treasure of One Piece, it usually isn't their real dream. And, moreover, those dreams usually have nothing to do with being a pirate, and are something they could accomplish by living a lawful life. So, why do they enter into a life of piracy?"

"...I do not know. In truth, I did not think about it until now." admitted the Shinobi.

"Ah, how honest of you. Commendable. The simple answer for why people turn to piracy...is because they are different."

"Different?" the young woman echoed.

"Yes, different." Siegfried smiled. "People who, for whatever reason, do not fit in among 'normal' people. Whether that's because of their personality, the role they've chosen in life, or because they clash with how their home island does things - or for a myriad of other, far pettier reasons. But no matter the reason, they feel alienated and distant from the people around them. And, eventually, they head out to sea, seeking to find people that they _will _belong with. That's how most pirate crews are formed."

He then shrugged. "Then, inevitably, they begin to lash out at the world that turned them away. They commit...ugly acts. We probably know enough about that that an explanation isn't required, is it?"

Siegfried turned to look at the shinobi, giving her an odd, piercing stare. "But I digress; tell me, miss, who is responsible for building up a wall between this different people and everyone else, and doing their hardest to make sure this wall never comes down?" His eyes gleamed. "This one should be very easy."

"The World Government." whispered the green-haired woman. Well, moreso than she usually did, anyway.

"Correct." Siegfried tilted his head, his smile growing wider. "Anyone that doesn't fit the World Government's standards quickly gets shunted aside...assuming they're in a good mood."

"If they tried such a thing with our village, they would regret it." said the woman coldly.

"Mm-hm." Siegfried murmured. "One last question, miss; who leads the World Government?"

The shinobi fell silent. Perhaps she had been expecting this question. Behind her mask, her eyes stared silently into his, asking him without words if he was joking.

Siegfried's smile told the answer well enough.

"The Gorosei." she finally replied.

"Correct." said Siegfried cheerfully, sounding very satisfied. "I said 'lizard', but in this case it's really more of a hydra, isn't it? One with five heads."

"You are serious?" the shinobi asked, even though she knew the answer. "You are aware of what this will entail."

"Getting past thousands of marine troopers, hundreds of captains, dozens of vice-admirals, seven shichibukai, and three admirals. Oh, and the fleet admiral, of course. I don't doubt that the Gorosei have some methods of defending themselves, either." Siegfried said non-chalantly.

The bounty hunter abruptly sighed ruefully. "It's amazing how much power people who don't deserve it can amass, isn't it? And I, who certainly does, do not, and wouldn't need it if I did. Ah, the world isn't fair sometimes, is it?"

"You honestly aim to challenge the entire World Government?" asked the shinobi once more. It was such a ridiculous claim that it deserved two confirmations, regardless of how serious the claimer sounded.

"Sometimes one man is all it takes, miss." said Siegfried confidently. Suddenly, he leaned forward, reaching out and grasping hold of one of the shinobi's hands and clasping it with both of his. The young woman blinked in surprise behind her mask, as Siegfried looked straight past her mask and into her eyes.

"But...if you're so worried, why not come with me?" said the psychic bluntly.

A less serious woman would have melted on the spot, or at least they would if revolutionaries were a turn-on for them. Which wasn't as often as you might think.

Either way, the shinobi did not react visibly, but did not remove her hand. "You are requesting my aid, revolutionary?"

Siegfried shook his head. "Please don't call me that. It implies I'm some sort of lunatic. I'm only a bounty hunter, really."

"Very well," murmured the shinobi, "if that is what you choose to call yourself, then I shall do the same."

Suddenly, she switched topics. "There is one condition you must agree to before I will accompany you."

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That was easy. Very will, what is it?"

The shinobi paused, then tugged her hand out of his grip and stared the bounty hunter in the face. "Your abilities...you may not use them on me, beyond contacting me mentally. You may not read my mind, attempt to influence it, or...prope deeper."

Siegfried stared at her for several moments, face blank...and then burst out laughing. The woman stared; she had heard him chuckle a few times, but nothing like this.

Finally, the psychic's laughter died down, and he looked back over at her, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ah, I'm sorry," apologized Siegfried, "I know it's not polite to laugh at jokes that only you get. But it was the way you said it to seriously..."

"Was there something about my request that amused you, bounty hunter?" asked the shinobi coldly.

"Well, yes." Siegfried replied honestly. "It's just...you really think I'm capable of those things, don't you?"

"...this is not the case?"

Siegfried chuckled. "To be frank, no. I doubt I could do anything like that to even an average person's mind, let alone your's. Not that I would ever try, of course, but I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"And my mind is stronger than the average person's?" asked the shinobi. It sounded as if she had never thought about it before. Perhaps this was common in people who interacted with Siegfried.

"Well," Siegfried said in an explanatory tone. "When someone undergos heavy training, a side effect that often results is that their mind has been strengthened just as much as their body, even if they're not aware of it. Although, I'm surprised you weren't."

He suddenly smirked. "Or, perhaps you were, and just naturally assumed my will was stronger than your own?"

Siegfried was satisfied to see her bristle slightly. "You are the first person I have met with such abilities. I apologize if I am unknowledgable as a result."

"Well, I suppose that means we're both strangers to each-other, doesn't it?" Siegfried said briskly. "But regardless, rest assured that you have nothing to fear from my talents as long as you're with me."

The shinobi nodded, although she did not look visibly relieved at all. "Very well. In that case, I shall have no problem travelling with you."

Siegfried shook his head. "Well, I won't, at least not until you accept a request of my own."

"What is that?"

Siegfried smiled. "Why, your name, of course."

The shinobi tilted her head, looking surprised. "...Asakura, of the Tobi family."

"Asakura Tobi." Siegfried said, his tongue sampling the words like a fine wine. "A lovely name." He then gestured to himself. "Well, now that you've told me about yourself, it's only fair that I do the same. Ask me anything you like; I don't have to be psychic to know you're quite curious about me."

Ordinarily, Asakura would not have asked, but the bounty hunter had offered...and she _was _indeed curious.

"First, I would like to know your name, since I have told you mine."

The bounty hunter smiled, looking happy that she had taken him up on his offer. "My name is Siegfried. _Just _Siegfried - to the best of my knowledge, I have no last name. I'm perfectly fine with that, though."

Asakura nodded. "Siegfried...very well, I will call you that from now on."

She continued to her next question. "Siegfried, I can tell by the way you fight that you were well-trained. May I ask where?"

Siegfried shrugged. "Of course. It's nowhere special, but I was trained on a small island in North Blue, at the marine base there."

The mask did nothing to hide the shinobi's look of astonishment.

"Does that surprise you?" Siegfried said, apparently having no problem with stating the obvious. "Yes, I was trained as a marine. Does that seem like an inappropriate background for someone like me? I've never really thought about it before, to tell the truth."

Asakura rallied spectacularly, managing to stay on her original line of inquiry. "Some people would not think that an average marine could be this strong."

"_Former _average marine, thank you." Siegfried replied, not seeming offended at all. "I suppose 'some people' includes your village, Asakura? Well, I don't mind, because they're mostly right. Any member of the marines below captain - and some of the captains themselves - is practically trained only halfway. It's truly a sorry state of affairs. It's just lucky for me that I wasn't trained at an ordinary marine base."

"And your abilities?"

"Oh," Siegfried said arily, "they surfaced when I was very young. **Telekinesis **and **Telepathy**. I first noticed them when small objects moved on their own in my presence, and I began to hear things people didn't say aloud. As you might imagine, to a young boy it was quite terrifying."

He smiled ruefully. "Ha, yes, there was actually a time when I was scared of these powers I have. I assumed they were some terrible curse, inflicted on me by fate. Ah, the folly of a child. I have him to thank for making me see otherwise."

"Him?" Asakura echoed.

"Oh, sorry if I was vague." Siegfried apologized. "I'm talking about the captain of the marine base I trained at. He was something of my mentor during my time there." He chuckled, looking happy to be reminiscing. "I owe him a lot. If I had been trained almost anywhere else, I would have grown up as nothing more than a zealot for the World Government. I'm sure they wouldn't have had any shortage of uses for my talents."

Asakura nodded. "The mind; perhaps the only place where they cannot intrude."

Siegfried eyed her coyly. "Well, that's not entirely true, is it? After all, controlling people's minds is what the World Government does best. The difference between them and me is that people don't know when they do it. Tell me, you've never looked at a history book published by them, have you? If not, you probably won't be surprised to hear that they're all filled with lies. Almost none of what they say is true."

He suddenly smiled, rubbing his chin. "Although, I do recall at least one good lesson it gave me..."

* * *

Grieger Island. An island in North Blue renowned for the excellent facilities and staff at the marine base there, as well as the demanding yet exemplary training that the base's academy offered.

This second point was not something to be ignored. If you were to study the class records of the academy closely, you would discover a surprising fact: very few of the graduates from the academy had actually been born on the island. All of the others had travelled to the island specifically to train there; many from other seas, and some from halfway around the world or further.

And not without good reason; Grieger Academy's training was nearly unparalleled. Many other academies came close to matching it, but only the marine headquarters itself was superior in this respect. Cadets at the academy were trained in self-sufficiency, the use of several weapons, and special techniques and strategies, all taught by the veterans serving at the base.

Much like any other school before class began, the homeroom at Grieger Academy was full of rowdy students, all of them talking amonst themselves about everything students tended to. However, that chatter was immediately silenced when the door opened, and _he _entered.

He was bald, having no real use for hair. He was muscular, having the look of someone who had trained his body for nearly his whole life up to this point. His face showed this quite clearly as well, for it was covered in wounds. Scars criss-crossed his face, and the remains of several bullet holes and shrapnel wounds filled the few areas they did not. As a result, he had a fearsome appearance...and yet, his eyes were strong and kind, and on the rare occasions that he smiled, it was with great warmth.

This man was Heinrich von Kaiser, the captain of the marine base here at Grieger Island, and the man responsible for making the academy the famous success it was. He was a veteran of many battles and wars, and so he had a wealth of knowledge to teach the academy's cadets.

As Heinrich walked to the front of the classroom, his gaze swept over the assembled students, all of whom were sitting straight at attention. Finally, the captain sat down at his desk. Wordlessly, he reached down and pulled open one of the drawers, retrieving a large textbook, which he set down in front of him. The book was titled **A History of The World Government**.

Most of the students acquired puzzled expressions when they saw it. Captain Heinrich knew a great deal of history first-hand, and he wasn't the type to teach his students through another source.

Still not saying a word, he opened the book, flipping through it for a few moments. Finally, he stopped at one page before raising his head to look at his students. Siegfried was seated in the front row.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Tell me, is there anyone here who can give me a detailed explanation of the Ohara Incident?"

Immediately, a hand shot upward. It belonged to a female student sitting to Siegfried's left. Heinrich indicated with a wave of his hand that she should start talking.

The girl began, in a tone that suggested she had memorized the entire description of the incident for just such an occasion. "While the World Government had been aware that the notorious criminal, Nico Olvia, had been born and raised at Ohara Island in West Blue, the full ramifications of this were not known until a contingent of marines managed to corner Olvia. She escaped, due in part to the betrayal of a Vice-Admiral, but on the bodies of her associates, evidence was found pertaining to Ohara. Thus, the World Government decided to investigate."

To Siegfried's right, a male cadet gave a derisive snort. The girl shot him a cold glare before continuing.

"The investigation was carried out with the utmost seriousness, and was resolved quicker than anyone could have expected. No sooner had the investigation team arrived than they discovered Nico Olvia herself, apparently having arrived at the island just before. The team immediately apprehended her, along with her cohorts on the island, who were confirmed to be studying the Lost Century, specifically the ancient weapons, such as Pluton and Poseidon. Deeming this act to be a grievious threat to the safety of the world, the World Government exercised it's ultimate power: a Buster Call."

Despite themselves, whispers began to circulate among the class. To cadets, a Buster Call was like a myth; everyone had heard about them, but no-one had seen one up close. Which, in most of their opinions, was probably a good thing. Pictures of the now charred island were widely circulated - one could be find in the textbook itself, in fact - and some of the cadets from West Blue had had the dubious honor of seeing it up close. Justice or not, it wasn't a pretty picture.

A dull thud came from the desk as Heinrich tapped his index finger on it, once. Instantly, the class quieted, and the girl continued once more.

"It was confirmed that neither Nico Olvia nor any of her associates made it out of the island alive. Aside from one unforeseen incident, the Buster Call was completed flawlessly, and the incident was deemed to have been handled expertly."

The girl stopped speaking, apparently finished. There was a moment of silence, and then Heinrich nodded. "Yes, that's correct. Almost exactly the same description as what's written down in the book here. And, much like the book-"

Abruptly, Heinrich grabbed a hold of the book and threw it into the air, the students all watching with surprise as it did so. On the book's way back down, Heinrich drew back his fist. The students sitting in front of his desk immediately threw themselves to the floor, out of personal experience and regard for their own safety.

Naturally, a mere book was no match for a blow from a marine captain, even one as big as this. Heinrich's fist sent it flying across the room, hitting the back wall of the room and splitting in two. Pages flew everywhere as the cover and back thumped lightly to the stone tiles.

"-it's also a pack of lies." said Heinrich without skipping a beat. "I won't claim to know the full story behind Ohara, or why it was really targeted by a Buster Call, but I saw enough of the incident first hand to know that whatever the World Government is saying about it now is at least partially a lie."

If any of Heinrich's students were shocked at him saying these treasonous things, they didn't show it. That was because this was hardly the first time he had spoke up against the World Government. His justification for doing this, when he was inevitably asked by new recruits, was that this was his academy, and he was teaching them to be marines, not government employees. Which, the cadets had to admit, was what they had came here for, too.

And, well...Heinrich knew what he was talking about when it came to everything else, so...

Heinrich stood up, beginning to pace back and forth in front of his students. "Being the person behind any sort of gun is a terrible weight, but working the cannon of a Buster Call is something else entirely. That's why we were taught never to look at our target, and to only keep our attention on the cannon we were operating. But not me. I watched...and saw everything.

I saw people running for their lives from the attack that their own government had begun. I saw a ship full of innocent people blown to pieces before my eyes, because they _might _have had a criminal onboard. I saw one of our own vice-admirals attack us, desperately trying to stop us from doing something he knew we shouldn't. I saw all this...and I doubted.

I hope you'll do the same."

* * *

"Doubt?" The shinobi echoed.

Siegfried nodded. "He put it in us, just as the World Government instilled it within him. Sometimes doubt can be more effective than the strongest faith, you know."

"He does sound very unique." the woman admitted.

"Very." Siegfried nodded. "He taught us an important lesson; that the World Government is far from perfect, and in some cases, nearly as dangerous as the pirates we trained to fight against. In his opinion, the marines had been reduced to nothing more than the watchdogs of the government...and I can't say that's untrue."

"So, that is why you chose to take this path?" Asakura asked, sounding slightly doubtful.

"Hm. Maybe at least partially. But I can easily find more than one reason to dislike the government...as can everyone else like us." He eyed Asakura. "For instance...if you shinobi are as powerful and neutral as you claim, then I'm sure you all know what the World Government would do if they knew it's location."

Asakura drew in a sharp intake of breath. "...if they tried, they would regret it." she said steely.

"Oh, I'm sure they would." Siegfried smiled. "But not every island is as capable of defending itself as you shinobi are, and certainly not from the very government they rely on to protect them."

Abruptly, he stood up. "But I think I've said enough about my opinions on that matter. Shall we bring this session of questions and answers to a close? By my estimate, the ferry should be leaving soon, and I'd hate to be stuck on an island with a humiliated assassin."

Asakura nodded, standing up as well. "Very well. You may lead the way, Siegfried, and I will follow."

"Hm." Siegfried nodded. "I rather like the sound of that."

Turning, Siegfried began walking back to the harbor. After a moment, he turned and looked behind him. Asakura was nowhere to be found.

The psychic sighed, and smiled ruefully. "As I expected. I'll have to do something about that, won't I?"

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Bounty Seven...**

**Sailor: **This man's been murdered! And _somebody's _responsible!

**Siegfried: **I never did much like mystery novels...

**Rainbow Chameleon, Part 1**

**Asakura: **I believe I know the identity of the culprit.

**Terms**

**Ninjitsu: **Although often used as a general term for their abilities, Ninjitsu is in fact only one of three schools of technique taught to shinobi. The skills classified under it are widely varied; some are designed for stealth, and others for combat. In this respect, it can be viewed as the middleground between the other two schools.

**Genjutsu: **The second school of technique taught to shinobi, Genjutsu skills are designed to cloud the eyes and mind of the enemy, and to make the shinobi even less visible than they are normally.

**Taijutsu: **While technically not a form invented by the shinobi, it has nonetheless been adopted as at least the name of their third, and final, school of technique. Taijutsu skills focus on strengthening the body, and teaching shinobi to fight in the physical realm, be it through preference or necessicity.

**Telekinesis: **The psychic ability to move objects with your mind, through pure willpower. At his current level of skill with this power, Siegfried can lift small objects near effortlessly, and medium objects with varying levels of concentration. Anything heavier than a fully loaded crate, however, is too much for him - and that, not without deep concentration.

**Telepathy: **The psychic ability to read people's thoughts, and to project your thoughts into the minds of others. Siegfried can pick up surface thoughts from the people around him, provided they aren't trying to keep him out. With enough concentration and time, he _can _go deeper, but as he stated, he prefers not to.

**A History of the World Government: **A history textbook published by the World Government, coincidentally released just after the Ohara Incident. It was written, edited, and published by, naturally, the World Government. It attracted several rave reviews for it's accuracy and unbiased tone.

OPFAN - He certainly is, isn't he? I'm not quite sure what you mean by slowing down time, though...as near as I'm aware, none of the characters in this chapter could do that. And no, that person wasn't the killer. They _will _be appearing very soon, however.

Well, until next time, see ya!


	9. Rainbow Chameleon, Part 1

And now for something completely different, if I may use the phrase. Kind of a shorter chapter, too. Sorry about that.

**Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Eight Rainbow Chameleon, Part 1**

It was now night, and the passengers of the ferry were all snug in their beds. The small boat had weighed anchor, allowing the crew time to sleep as well. It seemed all activity on the ferry had halted for the moment. At least, that's how it seemed.

The door to the crew's mess hall opened, and one sailor exited, stumbling a little as he did so. The nearly-empty bottle he was holding may have had something to do with this.

After taking a swig from the bottle, the sailor moved, swaying, to the railing, where he looked down at the darkened ocean.

While drinking alone and at night was a very depressing concept, this was the only time for this sailor to do so. This was the case for every sailor, in fact, as drinking alcohol was prohibited during their lunch hour. And being caught drinking on a work night was an equally unpleasant prospect, which was why most of the crew didn't dare try it. Their job might have been medicre, but none of them wanted to risk losing it.

Lifting the neck of the bottle to his mouth once more, the sailor drank again, this time emptying the bottle. Then, with a uncaring shrug, he dropped it over the railing and into the ocean.

The sailor grimaced at the after-taste. The only good booze they stocked was what they served to the passengers.

A yawn escaped his mouth. He really should have been getting to bed, but the thought of waking up to more unreasonable demands and condescension from those fatcats wasn't particularly appealing. He supposed he'd just stand here for a while.

That was when he heard a thump from directly behind him.

The sailor turned around, slightly sluggishly. Shadows had formed across most of the deck, but he could see there was definitely someone standing there.

"Hello?" he called, trying not to slur his words, in case this was a passenger, or, god forbid, one of his superiors.

The figure didn't answer. If his mind hadn't been dulled by the alcohol he'd just ingested, then a warning light would have gone off in the sailor's mind.

As it was, he called again. "Is there something you need? Why are you just standing there?"

After another moment without a response from whoever this was, the sailor began to think that _maybe _there was something wrong here.

Naturally, this was when the figure stepped out of the shadows, and that inkling became a certainty. The sailor's eyes might have refused to believe what they were seeing, but his mind could see plainly that the sight before it's eyes was _wrong_. And, given that it was the one in charge, it quickly sent one simply command to the rest of itself; _get away_.

Unfortunately for the sailor however, the slightly addled state the booze had put him in caused him to stand motionless for a moment, like a deer caught in a car's headlights, to use an inappropriate metaphor.

Not that this would have mattered either way, for in a moment the figure was on him. One hand clapped down over the sailor's mouth, preventing him from uttering whatever cry for help he had had in mind. With it's other, it pushed him in the chest, sending his upper body leaning out over the railing.

Naturally, the sailor began to struggle, but the figure punched him in the chest, hard, knocking the wind and fight out of him.

Then, the figure flicked it's wrist, and there came the noise of a particularly sharp blade making it's presence known. Hearing this, the sailor let out a muffled cry, no doubt a plea directed at the figure's sense of mercy.

...which, unfortunately, was apparently out at the moment. Or perhaps it had never been there in the first place. Either way, the blade the figure was holding whistled through the air, cut through the man's uniform, pierced his flesh, and finally slipped past his ribcage, impaling the poor man in the heart. Naturally, he died instantly.

The figure let go of the knife, leaving it stuck in the sailor's corpse. Momentum and gravity promptly took over, and it fell into the water with a quiet splash.

After taking a moment to view it's handiwork - or lack thereof - the figure adjusted it's uniform and walked back to the stairs. It was late, and he had to be well rested to attend to the needs of the passengers in the morning.

* * *

Asakura leaned back, feeling the wind rustle past her face and sweep back her long hair. She was sitting on the ferry's one mast, high above the deck below. She had come up here to think, and while even most shinobi would find it an odd place to mull over one's thoughts, Asakura took to heights as well as an actual bird did.

And ever since she was a child, Asakura had loved the wind; both the feeling of it and the spirit of it. It was a primal force, free and uncontrollable.

So very much unlike herself.

Asakura looked down at the open scroll in her hand. The previous night, she had sent a message back to her home village, informing them of her decision to travel with Siegfried for the time being. This letter had apparently arrived just as they had been about to send one her one of their own, which she was now holding in her hands. It duly informed her that her decision was respected, but also reminded her not to shirk her duties. As well, it contained updates on several bounty heads within her area. Useful information for any shinobi, but at the moment her mind was on other matters.

In truth, she had not told the village everything about Siegfried. She had been truthful about his status as a 'bounty hunter', but nothing more. While she had not been directly questioned regarding him, she still felt as though she had lied to her village, something she had never done before.

_"...no. That is not the case, is it? Which makes this all the more serious. Why? I had nothing to gain from it, and surely the village would wish to know about the existence of such a person. And yet, I said nothing. Could he have effected my mind somehow, without me noticing? ...no, he was being honest when he agreed not to. I can trust him to keep his word."_

She sighed. Figuring out how Siegfried might have been able to effect her actions would have to wait until she could figure out why she had agreed to travel with him in the first place. And for the moment, no answer was forthcoming in that regard. The bounty hunter himself had not been a very large help in deducing this answer, either. Asakura thought back to the conversation the two of them had had the night before.

* * *

_"So, Asakura," Siegfried began, looking over at Asakura, who was standing motionlessly against the wall, "you're aware that you have your own room, yes? Unless of course, there was something you wanted from me? Which I hope is more answers, since I really prefer to date first."_

_If Asakura appreciated this example of Siegfried's humor more than the others, she didn't show it. Walking over to the small table, she dragged the chair in front of the bed and sat down opposite him. _

_"We have discussed the terms of my travelling with you," she began bluntly, "but if I am to accompany, I must ask: how do you plan to do this? You must have a plan to accomplish a feat of this magnitude, especially with only the two of us. Unless," she added mirthlessly, "you happen to have an army hiding somewhere."_

_Siegfried shook his head gravely, apparently taking the half-joke somewhat seriously. "No, of course not. An army would be far more of a detriment than it would be an aid. Tell me, how do you think most people view the Revolutionaries, or Whitebeard's massive crew?"_

_"As Criminals." Asakura replied immediately._

_"Yes, exactly." Siegfried said, nodding. "The reason for that lies in their numbers. Any army that doesn't belong to the World Government will invariably be viewed with distrust, and fear. After all, if they have enough forces to destroy or conquer an entire island, then who's to say they wouldn't do just that? I'm sure that's the reason you shinobi have hid yourselves off from the world, isn't it?"_

_Asakura nodded slowly. "It is a very foolish way to think, but that is sadly the truth."_

_Siegfried shrugged. "That's just how people think. Other groups can't hold a candle to them when it comes to good publicity. However..."_

_The bounty hunter smirked. "Much like the World Government, I also know how people think. And I know that there's nothing quite so endearing as the direct opposite of a vast army."_

_"Which is?" Asakura prompted. She was doing a lot of that lately, she reflected._

_Siegfried smiled back, apparently thinking the same thing. "Oh, a small group of people, at least six, but not much more than ten. Formed by a lone bounty hunter, they would come from many different walks of life, no two of them the same. Each would be skilled enough in their combat styles to defeat pirate crews single-handedly, and even truly fearsome foes would be no match for them, so long as they used teamwork."_

_He then shrugged. "Simply put, a rag-tag band of misfits."_

_"You are a misfit?" Asakura said doubtfully._

_Siegfried chuckled. "Well, the definition is quite broad. My point is, is there anything more inherently wholesome than a tightly-knit group of eccentric individuals? For example, look at the Shichibukai. They all used to be pirates, and they rarely actually interact with each-other. And yet, the World Government has no problem marketing them as one of the symbols of their protection. Naturally, it will be a bit harder for us, owing to a lack of resources, but it's definitely doable."_

_"Allow me to see if I understand you correctly." Asakura said after a short pause. "You mean to recruit several more members, and form a group of bounty hunters. When this group is complete, we will then begin to fight and apprehend pirates and other criminals to slowly build a good reputation, and earn trust among the people of the world. We will then use that trust as a weapon, in order to reveal the World Government for what it really is."_

_A moment after she had finished, Siegfried's smile widened, and, raising his hands, he clapped. "Exactly. Quite right, Asakura. I'm very glad that I have someone as astute as you around."_

_Asakura did not seem visibly flattered. "You seem to have thought about this often."_

_"Indeed." Siegfried smiled ironically. "At the academy, the other students specialized in fighting, or in strategy. I trained at understanding how other people think. A useful skill, and certainly appropriate, given what I am."_

_"I see." Asakura nodded, speaking more to herself than to Siegfried. "It is indeed a good plan. However, while these people are common in your opinion, they are often outsiders for a reason. They may not join you as readily as I."_

_Siegfried shrugged. "I've already recruited you, so I'm well ahead of schedule. But I doubt I'll be lucky enough to meet another person like you onboard this vessel, so for now, let's relax and enjoy the rest of the voyage. If that's all right with you, that is."_

_Try as she might, Asakura could not find an objection to this. "Very well." _

_Rising, she walked to the door, before pausing and turning back to her new comrade. "Good night, Siegfried."_

_He smiled back at her. "And good night to you, Asakura."_

* * *

_"It seems I will have to interact with several others soon." _the shinobi thought to herself. She nodded to herself, looking somewhat reluctant. _"Very well. As long as they are not like Siegfried._

_...well," _she smiled ruefully, _"that is impossible, isn't it? The fates would never allow more than one of him."_

With that out of the way momentarily, the shinobi took a closer look at the notice. Quickly, she skimmed through the list of bounty heads that were in her vicinity - none of whom she could actually go after, lacking any abilities for travelling across water. The notices the village sent out _were _somewhat impersonal, but given the number of shinobi and how widespread they were, it was certainly justified.

The last name, however, leapt out at the shinobi. Her eyes narrowed as she read it. She tood up from the mast. Siegfried would have to be informed; he, and everyone else on this ship were in grave danger.

* * *

At that moment, Siegfried was walking down the hallway below decks. While the ferry lacked a dedicated gym, that would be no excuse for falling behind in his training. Simply doing laps around the innards of the boat might not have been the most sophisticated training, but it kept his body active, and that was good enough for him.

Just as he was about to round the corner, someone else did, and they ran right into the bounty hunter, who stumbled but didn't fall over.

"Sorry," the man (for the person evidently was one) immediately grunted, brushing past Siegfried and continuing down the hallway.

Pausing a moment to glare at his retreating back, Siegfried turned the corner himself, and-

The bounty hunter stopped, looking at the sight before him. Swivelling, he looked back around the corner, but the man was nowhere to be found.

Siegfried turned back to the man who was now before him, fumbling somewhat desperately in his pockets for the key to his room.

The bounty hunter cupped his chin, beginning to think._ "I only saw his face for a moment, of course. Hardly conclusive evidence. And it's hardly impossible for two men to share _some_ physical characteristics."_

His eyes flicked to the man again. _"On the other hand, two men looking completely identical? Quite the opposite."_

Siegfried continued walking. He could have gone after that person, but given the ability they _might _possess, charing in blindly would be a mistake, and possible a fatal one. Besides, he had no idea what this person was up to, or even if it was anything malevolent. Granted, it probably was, but that was still no reason to be stupid.

He'd find Asakura, and see what she had to say about this. The bounty reflected as he walked that he'd been wrong; there _was_ another remarkable person on this ship.

_"Well, the Grand Line _does _excel at proving people's expectations wrong. Oh well. At least I won't be bored with someone like this around."_

As he neared the stairs leading up to the deck, there suddenly came a woman's scream. This preceded the sound of a group of people, all talking loudly and wildly.

Siegfried was about to climb up and discover what was going on when he was met by a sailor coming down the stairs.

"Excuse me." Siegfried said, drawing his attention. "Is something happening up on deck?"

The sailor turned to him, looking shocked and bewildered. He practically saluted when he saw the bounty hunter. "Ah, Mister Siegfried. Well, um, ah...t-there's been a murder, sir."

A moment passed, and then Siegfried nodded. "I see. Of who?"

"W-well," the sailor began unsteadily, "one of our own sailors, sir. W-we discovered the body when the anchor was pulled up. I-it was hanging off of it."

"I see." Siegfried nodded again. "Well, you had better go tell the captain, shouldn't you?"

The sailor nodded, looking supremely grateful for the dismissal, and ran off.

_"So, it's a who-done-it, hm?" _Siegfried thought to himself. _"I never liked mystery novels. A serial murderer, though, is right up my alley. Now, let's take a look at that-"_

"Siegfried."

The bounty hunter turned around to find Asakura standing just behind him. "Ah, Asakura. I take it you've heard the news?"

The female shinobi nodded. "Yes. There has been a murder."

Siegfried nodded back. "I suppose I should apologize for saying the rest of the trip would be boring. I may have jinxed it."

His tone turned serious. "So, what's your opinion on this? Did you see anyone suspicious?"

The shinobi shook her head. "No. Obviously, no killer would do his deed in the middle of the day, and last night nearly everyone on this boat was asleep."

Siegfried frowned. "Yes, that's true. Of course, given our surroundings, the list of suspects is quite small."

Asakura nodded. "Especially given that I believe I know the identity of the culprit."

Siegfried smiled. "Ah, I thought you might." He leaned forward. "And who might that be?"

Wham.

Even as his body, never seeing the blow coming, began to crumple, Siegfried's eyes looked down to see the fist that had struck him hard in the gut. His vision began to fade, but his eyes still glanced back up at Asakura's mask, which began to shift and change before them.

"...you..."

"Oh, gee, give the guy a cigar."

_To be continued..._

Next time, on Bounty Seven...

**Siegfried: **I hope you don't think that you're going to get away with this.

**???: **I have an appointment with a cute little birdie...

**???: **Why are you wearing a mask, anyway?

**Rainbow Chameleon, Part 2**

**Siegfried: **Aren't you the one who's really hiding?

The Dude of Doom - He generally does consider mass murderers to be criminals, yeah. No offense meant, of course. Glad you've liked it so far, I'll do my best to keep it up.

OPFan - Well, I'll take that as a sign I'm doing my job right.

Shinobi-dono: Well, that might be a case of bad implementation on my part, but I've been trying to avert the reaction the types of characters you're referring to usually get. If you'll notice, of the three named characters that have met Siegfried so far, their initial reactions have ranged from caution and slight fear (Asakura), irritation and anger (Erik) and sheer disbelief at his arrogance (The Hanged Man). Granted, in Asakura's case, she learned more about him, but he can still be very off-putting to people when he first meets them, simply _because _he acts so perfectly.

At least, that's what I was going for.

And you're correct; the shinobis in this story are intended slightly as a homage to Naruto. Honestly, I first created them because any world full of pirates _must _logically also have ninjas somewhere. Don't worry, though, I'll be doing my best to avoid what I like to call 'The Kishimoto Effect'; namely, the act of creating interesting characters with interesting powers...and then either refusing to let them do anything of worth, or killing them off after one fight. In other words, the exact antithesis of One Piece.

On an unrelated note, this is perhaps the longest reply I've ever done for a review.

Well, until next time...see ya.


	10. Rainbow Chameleon, Part 2

The plot continues, and more mysteries will unfold...chilling, isn't it?

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Nine: Rainbow Chameleon, Part 2**

With a groan, Siegfried awoke, his vision swimming before him. After a moment, it solidified, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

The bounty hunter looked around. He seemed to be in a storage room for the ferry, judging by the crates and barrels that lined the walls. It was quite small; there was just barely enough room to allow him to lie prone, and he could cross the width of it in one step.

Siegfried grimaced, holding his chest gingerly. The blow that had knocked him unconscious had been a hard one, and his body felt bruised all over. Evidently his captor hadn't felt like being gentle.

Speaking of which...

"Oh, you're up and about already, huh? Not bad."

Siegfried looked to the door, which the voice was coming behind. "I apologize if I don't seem that flattered, but being knocked out tends to put me in a bad mood, especially when they use the guise of someone I trust to do so."

"Awwww..." the voice said, mockingly. "'Mommy, mommy, he's not playing fair! Make him stop!' Gimme a break. You fell for it, so you have no right to complain."

One of Siegfried's hands balled into a fist instinctively. "I suppose you have a point." he said evenly. "Now, since you waited around until I was awake, I suppose you have some business with me? It must be quite serious, given your method of interrogation."

Siegfried was somewhat satisfied to hear his assailant growl. "Don't get a swelled head, moron. I don't even know who the hell you are, and I don't really give a damn either way. All I want to know is, why are you hanging around Asakura?"

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow at this. "Why, we're simply travelling together for the time being, that's all. I understand that's usual procedure for you shinobi, isn't it?"

If his assailant was upset at his identity being uncovered, he didn't show it. "Really? _Asakura_? Ah, well. Like I said, I don't really care either way. But I do have some business with that little birdy, and I don't need any friends-" he chuckled at the word, "-of her's getting in my way, thanks."

"Business?" Siegfried echoed. "Of the same sort that you had with that man you murdered?"

"Which one?" The voice called back. "That ferry guy I stabbed and threw overboard, or the rich prick I choked and kicked into the sea? Either way, no, not quite. That's too bad, too..."

The voice turned ponderous. "Man, now you got me thinking about how good that would be...the feeling of my hands on her throat...the sight of her blood pooling down a knife blade...watching as her body slowly, slowly-"

Siegfried leapt to his feet and punched the door with all the force he could muster. He was rewarded with the sound of his assailant letting out a yelp and hopping backwards out of surprise. However, the door didn't budge an inch in it's frame.

"Heh heh heh..." chuckled the voice, getting over his surprise very quickly, and turning snide. "Idiot. You think I didn't see that coming? Before you woke up, I coated that door with a little **Chameleon Oil** of mine. It hardens quickly when exposed to fresh air, and becomes as hard as iron. Unless you have some explosives in that dumb jacket - and I know you _don't_ - then there's no way you're getting out of there."

Siegfried frowned at this. _"Sometimes it's unfortunate, being a normal human - well, _physically_, anyway."_

"Now, then..." said the voice, snickering.

Hearing a noise from below, Siegfried looked down to see a small cannister roll into the room from underneath the door. After a moment, it opened with an ominous hiss, and a sickly green gas began to seep out of it. Immediately, Siegfried stepped back, closing his mouth and covering it with his jacket sleeve.

"That's another of my tools." the voice explained. "Nothing nearly so fancy: just a little slow-acting poison gas. You should be dead in about, oh, ten minutes. It's too bad I can't stay and watch, but business calls. Have fun."

"Wait a moment, please."

Something in Siegfried's voice apparently made him do just that. "Yeah? What?"

"I can infer that your animal is a chameleon, isn't it?" Siegfried said pleasantly. "If that's the case, then I'll give you a piece of advice."

"Which is?" said the voice, his arrogant tone cracking a bit, giving way to hesitance and apprehension.

"Run. Run to the deepest, darkest corner of this boat that you can find, and hide as well as you can. Because after I get out of here, I'm going to come looking for you. And if I catch you, I'm going to make you _suffer_."

The voice paused for a moment. "Wha-what, because of that stuff I said!? Dammit, I'll say whatever I like about that bi-"

Siegfried struck the door again, causing his assailant to cut himself off with another yelp. "Oh, partially that. Then there's the fact that you've killed at least two people without feeling any remorse, and don't seem to think that's anything of note. I don't know how many people you murdered to become like this, but I do know this: Asakura won't even need my help to defeat someone like you."

Another pause, and then the voice said, smugly, "you're awful chivalrous, you know? It's just too bad those feelings aren't returned at all."

Siegfried narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't know? Heh, I guess you wouldn't, would you? And she'd rather keep it that way, too."

"Stop beating around the bush and spit it out." Siegfried growled.

"Oh, gettin' a little angry, are ya?" laughed the voice. "Well, alright, I'll spill. See, Asakura doesn't view people like, say, I do."

"Ah," Siegfried nodded, "so she _doesn't_ view human life with callous indifference? You're right, that certainly _is _troubling."

The voice growled. "What I mean is, you, me, everyone on this boat...to Asakura, all of us are her enemies."

"...what?" Siegfried said.

"Surprised? But it's true; ever since she was a kid, she hasn't trusted even a single person. She pretends to be this badass, cool shinobi, but in the end, she's just hiding from everyone! Isn't that just pathetic!?"

Siegfried didn't reply.

"That's what I thought. Now, why don't you just think about that while I go deal with the little birdy? Heh...by the time I get done with her, she won't want to face anyone, let alone you! Ha ha ha ha!"

There came the sound of footsteps, and then he was gone.

Siegfried was left alone, with his thoughts. _"Aren't you the one who's really hiding, behind someone else's pain? I'd like to say I don't believe him...but..."_

_"'...you are mistaken. The only 'good person' here is you.'"_

"Asakura..." he muttered to himself.

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Up on deck, the commotion that had been caused by the murder was showing no signs of quieting. A tarp had been thoughtfully thrown over the body, and a group of the ferry staff were standing around it, trying to placate the passengers. And failing.

"First a pirate attack, and now a murder!? This place is a walking death trap!" shouted one man.

"Isn't it your job to make us feel safe? Well, I _don't_!" cried a woman.

"Exactly what do you and your men intend to do about this, captain?" yelled a second man.

Captain Tenille was currently stooping to inspect his subordinate's corpse underneath the tarp. He said nothing in reply to the passenger's question, but unfortunately, the man didn't seem to get the message, and he stepped forward, grabbing the captain's shoulder.

"Didn't you hear me, captain? I asked if-"

He was cut off as Tenille punched the deck hard. "And just what do you expect us to _do _about this, exactly? We have no witnesses, no evidence, and no suspects! So if you-"

"...um, well, that last part isn't _entirely _true, sir."

Tenille looked up at the person who had spoken: one of his men, who was only now approaching.

Standing up, he faced the younger man with a glower. "Exactly where were you until now, son? And what do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

The young man chuckled nervously. "Um, well, I was in the bathroom, sir. And, um, I mean exactly what I said, sir. We do have at least one suspect."

"Really?" said Tenille, sounding skeptical. "And who might that be?"

"W-well," stammered the young man, "on this boat, there are two people who are, um, a _bit _suspicious, at least in my opinion."

"And they are?" Tenille prompted.

"Um, well," began the crew member, "first of all, there's the bounty hunter, who you may remember-"

"-protected this ship from the pirates, at the cost of his own life? Somehow I don't think he's responsible for this." Tenille said, brushing it aside. "And the second?"

"W-well," stammered the young man, "during the fighting, I took a peek out onto the deck, captain, and the bounty hunter was being assisted by a woman dressed all in green, who wore a mask shaped like a bird. After the battle, she returned to her room, so she's definitely a passenger here."

"And you're saying _she's _the murderer, then?" Tenille asked skeptically. "That sounds about as likely as him being the culprit."

"Maybe, captain..." admitted the young man, and then shrugged. "But, well...wearing a mask, and hiding your face...doesn't that make her at least a _little _suspicious? And there are only so many passengers on this boat that could be responsible for this. And even if she isn't, that eliminates one suspect, doesn't it? If that's the correct word to use, anyway, heh heh..."

Tenille thought for a moment, and then gestured to his men. "Split up and search the ship. If you see anything or any_one_ suspicious, report to me immediately. We're dealing with a killer here, so there's no telling what they're capable of."

As his men ran off, he turned to the passengers. "If you all want to risk your necks, then go help them. You probably won't be satisfied unless you see what's responsible for yourselves, anyway."

The assorted men and women all looked to themselves, and then they too moved belowdecks, albeit far more leisurely. Running like that was for the hired help, after all.

* * *

She may have been too late.

Asakura had checked everywhere on the ship that the bounty hunter might be, but to ultimately no avail. Siegfried was nowhere to be found.

Siegfried's room was the same as it had been last night; there were no signs of a struggle, but also no indication that the psychic had even entered it since this morning.

_"Of course, that does not mean much. Not letting struggles happen is a specialty of his, after all."_

The shinobi leaned back against the wall of the hallway she was in. A large portion of the rooms on the ferry were passenger accomodations, and thus often either locked or in use, making them very impractical for hiding anyone. This narrowed down Siegfried's location considerably, but she had still not been able to locate him.

Asakura suddenly frowned. A repeating noise had intruded upon her train of thought. Turning to look in the direction it was coming from, she noticed an ajar door. cautiously approaching the doorway, she carefully opened it and stepped through.

Immediately there was a splash, and her feet became wet. This was because this was the bathroom, and the drain on one of the sinks was plugged.

Asakura barely noticed this, however, far more focused on exactly what was blocking the drain. Or, rather, _who_.

Walking up to the corpse, the shinobi reached up and gingerly tilted it's head forward. A large amount of water spilled out from it's mouth, spilling down the uniform it wore. The body was of one of the staff aboard the ferry, a young man about the same age as all the others. He was still relatively warm; he had died quite recently.

Gently, Asakura reached a finger into the dead young man's open mouth, and pulled one side of it toward herself. The shinobi's keen eyes picked out some faint but noticeable wounds on his gums. Her eyes flicked to the faucet, and it's jagged edges.

_"He forced his mouth onto the end of it, then turned it on full blast until the boy's lungs couldn't take anymore. A cruel method of murder, but one that serves his means very well."_

All of a sudden, Asakura was alerted to a sudden clamor in the hallway outside. Moving to the doorway, she looked out, and-

"There she is! Wait a second, you!"

"_I - I was seen?" _Asakura thought, as several crew members and passengers ran toward her from down the hallway.

The shinobi could have simply stopped and waited for them, but...her eyes flicked to the room she had just come out of. Not red-handed, but good enough for them.

Turning, she swiftly ran down the hallway in the opposite direction. She glanced back the way she had come momentarily. _"You're there, aren't you? You must be; no-one on this ship would be able to see me if I did not wish it. And you know I cannot fight you with innocent people around, don't you? Clever, for you."_

"Hey, stop running! Get back here!" was shouted after her, but no normal person could hope to match a shinobi's agility. She easily escaped their feet.

But not their voices.

"Oh...oh my god! Look what she did to him!"

"I - I think I'm gonna be..."

Evidently they had found his little present in the bathroom. Asakura gritted her a corner, she slipped into the first room she could find. Thankfully, it was empty.

Placing her back against the wall, Asakura went perfectly silent, listening to the sounds of her pursuers as they ran past. Thankfully, they didn't think to check anywhere else.

Asakura thought to herself. _"Did he plan all of this himself? ...no, he is nowhere near focused enough to devise such an intricate plan on his own. And if his aim was to kill me, why go to such trouble when he could simply attempt to cut my throat?_

_Someone must be pulling his strings. ...could it be...no, there will be time for questions after I defeat him. He is able to disguise himself, but against me, that is the only advantage he will have, and not for long."_

The shinobi drew a kunai from one of her pouches, and nodded confidently. _"I will not let you die because of me, Siegfried."_

* * *

At about the same time, Siegfried had come up with a plan. A rather desperate, stupid plan, born only from the threat of impending death, but a plan nonetheless.

The bounty hunter had first moved aside two small shelves that had been placed at the back of the storage room. This exposed a porthole built into the back wall. While aesthetically useless unless you wanted a good view of more ocean, it would serve Siegfried's purposes just fine.

But only if it was open. Which was why Siegfried had spent the last few minutes punching it, in an attempt to loosen it from it's holdings. It had weakened considerably so far, but wasn't broken yet, and Siegfried was on a rather strict time limit.

He counted off to himself in his head. _"...about seven and a half minutes so far."_

Suddenly, Siegfried doubled over, coughing wildly. After a moment, he stood back up, panting slightly. _"It feels like my insides are beginning to turn to jelly...which they probably are. His judge of how long it would take might have been off a bit, but even so, I doubt I have that much time left."_

He smiled, and drew back his fist. _"Time to take things up a bit."_

**"Geist Faust!" **

The porthole had been built well, but not quite _that _well. It was smashed off it's hinges, leaving a hole in the boat as it flew off into the water, dropping into the water with a large splash.

Siegfried nodded to himself, looking at the hole he had made. It was a bit wider all around than the porthole had been, and would serve what he was about to do just fine.

In his mind, a memory concerning something just like it bubbled to the surface...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Thud.

Anyone nearby who heard these two sounds - in no particular order, but one shortly after the other - would look, for a moment, in the direction they had come from. Then, with a dismissing shrug, they'd return to their business. This was, after all, Grieger Island, and to anyone living near the academy (or, in some extreme cases, anywhere on the island), those noises were so frequent and familiar, they barely noticed them anymore. They'd probably be more concerned if they _stopped _hearing them.

In this case, the source of the two noises was coming from the backyard of the academy's main building, where the training grounds were located. In the middle of it, a large wooden wall had been erected. Unlike most examples of such an obstacle designed for training, however, the wood comprising the wall was completely smooth, lacking hand-holds or any other way to climb it.

Not that this stopped the cadets from being ordered to do it.

Heinrich sighed heavily, looking down at the female cadet that had fallen. "Really...come on, you weren't even halfway up. You should be fine."

Groaning, the girl began to rise...and then fell back down, not moving.

Heinrich kneeled down and waved a hand in front of her eyes. Then he sighed again, massaging his temples. "Knocked out again..." He gestured to a male cadet. "Go lay her down in the infirmary, and hurry back."

The cadet complied, tossing the unconscious girl over his shoulder and walking off.

The marine captain turned to his pupils, a disappointed expression on his face. The still-present cadets bowed their heads, looking slightly ashamed. None of them had managed to climb the wall - not even Siegfried, to his chagrin. Most of them hadn't even managed to get halfway up...

"B-but, well, captain..." muttered one cadet, speaking up. "We've all only been here for a few weeks, haven't we? Doesn't climbing up a solid wall seem a bit...much?"

Just after he had finished this statement, the cadet became aware that his comrades next to him had sidled pointedly away. Before he had time to rethink his position, however, Heinrich was right in front of him.

"Really?" asked the captain calmly. "So you're saying it's impossible, then?"

Not giving the cadet a chance to reply, Heinrich turned to the wall, beginning to limber himself up. "I suppose a demonstration is in order. Honestly, you youngsters these days...you have to be sure that something is possible before you'll really try at it."

Then, from a standing position, Heinrich suddenly went into a swift run at the wall. Just before he would have slammed into it, he made a mighty jump, jumping straight toward the obstacle that had confounded his students. The cadets stared. Several of them had tried something similar to this, and they currently sported large bruises on their faces.

Heinrich collided with the wall, and the cadets all held their breath, half-expecting their captain to slide or fall off. But this didn't happen; Heinrich stayed attached to the perfectly smooth wood surface, with nothing more than his bare hands and feet.

He turned to look down at his students. "Well? Is that enough proof for you all? If there's nothing else for you to rely on, rely on your body. If you treat it right, it won't let you down."

* * *

Back in the present, Siegfried nodded to himself. _"Just remember your training. Don't falter for a moment. I won't let your time go to waste, Heinrich."_

As if mirroring that memory of his teacher, Siegfried stooped, adopting a pose similar to a sprinter at the starting line. Then, with a burst of his muscles, he crossed the length of the tiny room in an instant, hurling himself at the opening he'd made.

Curling up his body as tightly as possible, Siegfried felt the edges of the jagged wood scrap at him momentarily, before he was out into fresh air. Immediately, he thrust a hand backward, grasping the upper rim of the hole and swinging himself around.

_"Alright," _thought Siegfried, _"that's the _easy _part done, at least."_

He started the climb, placing his other hand fingertips outward on the ship wall above him, before boosting one leg up.

While something like this would certainly be impossible from a layman's perspective, Siegfried did have several advantages working for him. Firstly, there was really no such thing as a wall devoid of any cracks or imperfections. They were small, but you could find them if you searched.

And, of course, most people hadn't been trained quite as well as he had. Carefully, the bounty hunter made his way up the side of the ship, clinging to it's surface like a spider. It was slow going - a single mistake would cause him to plummet down into the waters below. But Siegfried couldn't dwell on the thought of that happening, or it probably _would_. So he concentrated on the task at hand.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, rather than a few minutes, Siegfried's hand grasped the bottom of the ferry's railing. Relaxing slightly now that he had a far sturdier grip, Siegfried slowly pulled the rest of himself up as well, before flipping over the railing and finally coming to rest on the solid ground of the deck.

Siegfried exhaled, feeling his muscles all complain to him at once. After a moment, he raised his head to see two members of the ferry crew staring at him with confusion in their eyes.

He walked over. "Hello there, gentleman."

"Uh, hello there, Mr. Siegfried. Um...what are you doing?"

Siegfried shrugged. "Oh, nothing important."

His eyes strayed to the tarp the two were standing over, which he pointed at. "I take it that that's the body?"

"Uh, yes sir," one of them said, looking at the tarp queasily. "Captain Tenille told us to watch it...to make sure nothing happened to it, I guess? Nothing like this has ever happened on this ship, so we don't really know what do here..." he mumbled.

Siegfried nodded emphatically. "So, where are the rest of the crew? This seems an odd job to leave to just two people."

"Well..." said the sailor, scratching his head. "The captain is down in his quarters, and the others are off looking for your friend with the mask."

There was a moment of silence, and then Siegfried replied. "Why?"

Despite themselves, the two sailors shivered slightly. Being young, and frankly, slightly incompetent workers, they were used to breaking bad news to people that didn't want to hear it, and then getting chewed out for their efforts. Granted, this was usually because the bad news in question was _their _fault, but not at the moment! To make matters worse, Mr. Siegfried seemed to know that he wouldn't like the answer he was about to get.

The sailor gulped and spoke up, hoping his friend was grateful to him for this. "Um, well, Mr. Siegfried, one of the other guys pointed out that, well, there are only a few people on this ship that, uh, could have done something like, ah, _that_, and well, you certainly didn't do it...did you, heh heh...heh?"

He finally wilted under Siegfried's glare. The sunglasses somehow made it worse.

"_Idiots_." the bounty hunter growled.

That was apparently all he had to say on the matter, for he turned and left, heading toward the stairs below-decks.

The sailors were at least glad that he'd been succinct about it.

* * *

With a groan, another passenger fell to the floor and easily slipped into unconsciousness, the victim of a chop to the back of their neck.

Asakura shook her head sadly at the sight. The ferry's crew were at least somewhat fit, but these people didn't seem to have worked a day in their lives. It certainly made her work easier, but to someone who had spent a good portion of her life training, it was somewhat deplorable.

Since leaving cover, she'd been moving throughout the ship, taking out anyone she saw in a non-lethal manner. She didn't like doing it, even so, but he had forced them into such a frenzy that they were more a danger to themselves than to her. Not only that, but anyone one of them could really be him in disguise.

Carefully, she rounded a corner, and-

"Asakura."

Letting out a slight gasp, the shinobi turned to see the bounty hunter approaching him. "Siegfried! You are all right?"

Siegfried nodded. "Yes, if only just barely. Whoever this person is, they're dangerous, that's for sure."

He fixed his eyes on her. "So, as I understand it, he's an acquaintance of yours, isn't he?"

Asakura nodded slowly. "Yes. He is a fellow shinobi from my village, unfortunately."

"...Asakura, I won't mince words, here." Siegfried began. "If there's something about you that will cause me to be attacked while we travel together, then I'll have to ask you to tell me everything about yourself. Otherwise, I'm not so sure I'll be able to trust you."

The shinobi paused, appearing to think his words over. "...very well, Siegfried, I will tell you. But not here; come with me back to my room."

Siegfried nodded. "Alright."

He started down the corridor...but then blinked, realizing that Asakura wasn't next to him. "Hm?"

"HA!"

Asakura's knee and shoulder suddenly hit him in the back, driving the unsuspecting bounty hunter against the wall. With a flick of her wrist, the shinobi fit a kunai up against his throat.

"Exactly how much of a fool do you think I am, Gaikan Tokage?"

'Siegfried' gritted his teeth, and said in a voice that was certainly not that of the psychic, "d-dammit! How the hell did you know it was me!?"

"It was very simple." said Asakura coldly. "Siegfried...would not have asked me that. I am afraid your research was insufficient this time."

Almost instantly, Gaikan's voice regained it's normal smug tone. "Pfffft, like I wanted to see you spill your guts anyway. That's not the only advantage this body has..."

Before the shinobi could clap a hand over his mouth, Gaikan cried loudly in Siegfried's voice, "Hey! I have her cornered, come quickly!"

Asakura grit her teeth as footsteps began to approach. "You think that will help you? I don't intend to let you leave this ship, Gaikan, unless it is in the custody of a Retrieval Squadron."

"What, you think I'm heading back to that backwoods island? No way; I've got places to go, things to do!" Gaikan struggled, but even with Siegfried's body, he couldn't get free.

"People to kill?" Asakura deadpanned.

"EXACTLY!"

Gaikan abruptly kicked out with more strength this time, causing the other shinobi to drop her kunai and stumble backward.

Quickly, Gaikan whirled around. His left arm seemed to..._shimmer_, changing from a brown jacket and gloves to a purple bodysuit. Grinning with his stolen face, the shapeshifter flicked his wrist, and before Asakura could dodge, a small needle pierced through her clothing, hitting her in the shoulder.

Due to her training, the shinobi was very keen toward any changes in her body, and even now she could feel poison beginning to work it's way through her system.

Gaikan leaned back against the wall, his arm returning to it's disguised state. Turning his head, he watched as his 'help' arrived.

Asakura turned to flee once more...and fell to her hands and knees on the wood floor, her legs giving out from under here.

_"A tranqualizer...of course. A cowardly weapon like this suits him well."_

The female shinobi was seized by strong hands, and yanked to her feet. Gaikan smiled at the ferry crew and passengers. "Thank you for your timely arrival. Although, naturally, I did have the situation well in hand."

"What should we do with her, Mr. Siegfried?" said one sailor. Asakura could feel more than a dozen pairs of hateful eyes, all of them trained on her.

Gaikan smiled. "Naturally, we'll turn her over to the authorities for her crimes."

His smile widened maliciously. Siegfried's face couldn't disguise Gaikan completely, it seemed. Not that anyone cared enough to notice, though.

Something seemed to occur to the rogue shinobi, and he snapped his fingers. "Ah, but...we can't very well try her if we can't see her face, can we?"

Asakura's eyes widened to their fullest as Gaikan pointed to her mask. "What are you wearing a mask for? Take it off, and show us her face!"

As some of the hands gripping her arms and legs shifted toward her face, Asakura began to tremble inwardly despite herself. _"Calm down. This is how he wants you to act. Calm down, and think of how to-"_

And then one of them laid a hand on her mask.

"NO!" the shinobi cried, kicking out with more force than should have been possible for her and knocking the offending sailor away. Of course, there were more where he came from, but even together they found Asakura's desperate struggling difficult to deal with.

Gaikan looked on at this, his expression growing increasingly annoyed. Finally, letting out a irritated growl, he stepped forward and punched Asakura fiercely in the stomach. Her head reeled forward, and she let out a hacking cough, all the air escaping from her lungs. She lay still, stunned.

"There," Gaikan said to the ferry crew, failing to keep from sneering slightly, "_that _wasn't so hard, was it?"

He gestured to them. "Now, take it off. I want to see this criminal's face with my own eyes."

Behind her mask, Asakura silently shut her eyes.

One sailor moved to do as he'd been asked...and then suddenly clapped both hands to the sides of his head, letting out a howl of pure agony. He wasn't alone, however, as every person present other than Gaikan and Asakura quickly followed suit.

"W-what...what the hell's going on!?" Gaikan screeched.

Asakura said nothing, and with the hold on her released, propped herself up against the wall. She was still

"F-fine!" Gaikan spat. "I don't know what you just did, but I'll gladly do it myse-"

"Excuse me." said a voice very nearby the rogue shinobi.

Gaikan turned...and felt what seemed like an iron weight plow into his stomach.

"That was from her." Siegfried murmured to his doppleganger, who was bent double. Thrusting his knee forward, he sent the shapeshifter flying back, his nose broken.

"And that was from me, for using my body to do it."

He turned to the woman, holding out a hand. "Asakura, are you alright?"

Asakura looked at the outstretched hand for a moment, and then, smiling slightly behind her mask, took it. "Yes. I am fine."

"Good." Siegfried said simply. Then he turned to Gaikan, who was stumbling to his feet. "Ah, I see you imitated my stamina, too. That's fortunate: I plan on hitting you a lot more, and you won't learn anything if you aren't awake for it."

He snapped his fingers, and the pain that was being inflicted on the passengers stopped. They all swayed slightly, however, and no doubt they'd be having headaches for a while after this.

Siegfried pointed at them. "You all, pay attention. Apparently you've forgotten exactly who I am, so I guess I'll have to demonstrate once more."

With one hand, he pushed his sunglasses higher up on his face. "Watch closely, and I'll show you how the genuine article fights."

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Bounty Seven...**

**Gaikan: **Ha! Can you defeat your own body!?

**Siegfried: **You don't seem to understand exactly why you can't beat me.

**???: **I am...unhappy with you.

**Rainbow Chameleon, Part 3**

**Asakura: **Siegfried...I am sorry.

**Terms:**

**Chameleon Oil: **A special type of oil used by certain shinobi. Normally kept in air-tight jars or bottles, once removed the fluid will quickly, becoming extremely resilient to most straight-forward methods of attack. Additionally, in order to fool passersby, the oil will adopt the color of any surface it is applied to, as befitting the name. A useful weapon for a shinobi who doesn't want to be interrupted during their work, or for trapping people you don't want to see again in a hurry.

The Dude of Doom - That's...kind of a worrying reaction to being called a mass murderer. I'd advise not saying things like that if you ever meet Siegfried, Mr. Endo. Or, well, anyone who likes being alive, really.

And yeah, I did base Frank off that character...by which I mean I used his name, and really nothing else. But hey, it's an awesome name, right?

Shinobi-dono - From what I've heard of the Raikage, he sounds like a pretty cool guy. And I'm glad to see that Siegfried's idea is at least somewhat plausible, given that it's the driving point of the story. Don't you worry, I've got some big plans in mind for Siegfried's reputation, heh heh heh...

OPFan - Well, keep in mind he wasn't expecting it, at all. And shinobis do know how to punch someone where it counts, after all. And I'll try to work on the naturally thing, but it won't be easy. Natura - see what I mean?

CaptainNaye - I'm very glad to hear that, Cap'n Nale. Let me know if there's ever any changes I could make.

Well, until next time, see ya.


	11. Rainbow Chameleon, Part 3

Siegfried VS Siegfried! Who will win!?

(spoilers: Siegfried)

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Ten: Rainbow Chameleon, Part 3**

Of all the opponents Siegfried thought he might face in the Grand Line, himself hadn't been one of them. At least not _physically_, anyway.

But he'd have to remember that you couldn't expect anything from this sea; after all, here he was, facing a perfect duplicate of himself.

...well, not really.

Siegfried put his hands in his pockets. Gaikan did the same. Siegfried took them out, and adjusted his sunglasses. Again, Gaikan mirrored the action. Siegfried frowned. So did Gaikan.

"Well, this is a little irritating." said Siegfried.

Gaikan nodded. "I agree. The presence of two criminals _is _rather irritating, especially when one of them-"

"No, no," Siegfried interrupted, "not about that. Your impression of me. It's...well, bad."

"...w-what?" Gaikan stammered. He hadn't been expecting this.

Neither had Asakura. _"Is he honestly going to...well, of course he is."_

Siegfried nodded. "You heard me. Bad. Below average. Inadequate. Mediocre. Etcetera, etcetera."

He held up a finger. "Your appearance is perfect, I'll grant you, but all your other aspects are mere shadows of what they would be on me. Your demeanor is nowhere near as fluid as mine, and your speech isn't even half as nuanced or sophisticated.

Your chivalry could also use some work, judging from what was going on when I showed up. Hmmm, what else..."

Siegfried held out his arm in front of himself as Gaikan suddenly leapt at him, swinging a kick forward. It collided against Siegfried, and the two stalemated for the moment.

_"Oh well. I kept him busy long enough."_ thought Siegfried_. ""Thanks for the heads-up, Asakura. You were right; he can only duplicate my physical abilities."_

"_You should be careful all the same, Siegfried."_ replied Asakura. _"Along with mine, your body has the greatest athletic ability of anyone on board. And unlike me, and a good deal of other shinobi, you fight with your bare hands rather than tools, and your strength with them is considerable. I would still hesitate to call him a threat, however. He is a coward, unused to direct combat."_

Siegfried nodded. _"But just because he has my body doesn't mean he can utilize it fully. I hope you don't mind if I handle this myself - no offense to you, but this narrow hallway and your fighting style don't mix."_

Not waiting for a response, the bounty hunter moved. Calling upon his telekinesis, Siegfried shoved outward with it, forcing Gaikan's leg backward. The rogue shinobi hopped backward as it was, to avoid falling over entirely.

However, Siegfried was already rushing at him. He drew back his left fist. **"Geist..."**

**"FAUST!" **Gaikan finished, mirroring the attack exactly. The two punches collided, and it was immediately clear who got the worst of it, if Gaikan's expression was anything to go by. Siegfried had to wince, if only because it was his face.

However, the expression of pain suddenly changed to a sneer. **"Kamen Ninjitsu; Kamereon Koutai!"**

The right side of Gaikan's waist suddenly shimmered, revealing a portion of his real body. Strapped to his belt there were several vials and cannisters containing dangerous looking fluids.

Quick as a snake, Gaikan quickly snatched one off - the illusion shifting back into place as he did so - and threw it at the bounty hunter.

Even though he had been expecting it, Siegfried couldn't quite dodge. The most he could do was shift his arm back into a defensive position, to block the vial and whatever deadly cargo it held.

But when the vial hit his coat's arm, it shattered, the glass comprising it apparently being quite brittle. As the shards fell everywhere, too small to do any harm, the liquid within fell upon his coat - and immediately began to seep through, literally burning through the fabric like a miniature forest fire. Siegfried clapped a hand to the exposure quickly, but it was too late to do anything; within seconds, the liquid had reached his shirt, and finally his skin.

Siegfried had expected a burning sensation. The fluid was obviously a powerful acid, after all, with the speed it had burnt through his clothing. But there was nothing. Perhaps the effect was a delayed one? He shifted his gaze carefully to the hole, keeping his gaze on Gaikan as he did so.

His eyes widened as he saw that the liquid had disappeared. _"What?"_

Abruptly, the arm Siegfried had guarded with fell out of place, hanging limp at his side. The bounty hunter tried to shift the limb, but that was a futile effort; it had gone completely numb.

A rustle of movement caught his eye, and he sidestepped to avoid Gaikan rushing him, now with a dagger in hand. Withdrawing the blade after the failed strike, Gaikan thrust the knife forward again, but Siegfried snapped out his good hand and grabbed hold of the blade, stopping it cold.

"Sorry," said Siegfried, leaning in close to his doppleganger's face, "but I'm as good with this hand as I am with the other. I'll just have to punch you twice as hard, to compensate."

"Oh, that's fine," Gaikan breathed back, "I have enough **Colar Poison **on me to get your other arm and your legs, with enough left over for the little birdy. Maybe even for her _mouth_, too."

Grttitng his teeth, Siegfried thrust out with one knee, trying to nail Gaikan in the stomach. Gaikan saw it coming however - he had an affinity for low blows - and dodged backward easily, tossing his knife at Siegfried as he did so.

The bounty hunter dodged the thrown weapon easily, but that didn't seem to matter to Gaikan, who opened his hand and dropped something held in it to the floor.

With a loud bang, the small object burst, sending out a cloud of smoke that quickly filled the corridor. The crew looked around wildly, some of them beginning to cough. The smoke filtered out well enough by her mask, Asakura continued to watch. She held a kunai in one hand, but so far hadn't seen a good opportunity to use it, and one wouldn't appear anytime soon with this smoke around.

Siegfried took a cautious step backward and looked around warily, anticipating whatever attack Gaikan was about to execute.

He didn't have to wait very long. The sound of a shoe on the floor came from directly behind him. He quickly turned...

...but, unfortunately, reacting to an attack made by someone who can move just as fast as you is a bit...difficult. So this time, there was no hand to grab the knife, and the blade struck true in his flesh - not in his back, which had been Gaikan's intended target, but his shoulder. Even as pain ran up and down his arm, Siegfried continued his turn, wresting the blade from Gaikan's grasp as he did so. He pulled back his fist, ready to smash it into his own face-

Only to find it wasn't his face he was confronted with; it was Asakura's. Or at least her mask.

The bounty hunter's fist stopped. Siegfred grit his teeth, a frustrated expression growing on his face.

"Oh? What's the matter?" Gaikan said, chuckling. His voice coming out of Asakura's face was a bit...disconcerting, to say the least. He watched as Siegfried withdrew his arm, his disguise's mouth spreading in a nasty grin. "Don't tell me you're one of those idiots that can't hit a woman, are you?"

"Isn't that convenient!"

Rushing at Siegfried, Gaikan unleashed a flurry of blows upon the bounty hunter. They had little finesse and no skill behind them, so Siegfried was able to counter or block most of them, even with a paralyzed arm. But as long as the rogue shinobi held his companion's face, he seemed unwilling to directly attack him.

Suddenly, Gaikan swung upward with a fierce kick, hitting Siegfried square in the fork of his legs. Even if he was a former marine, no amount of training could quite prepare him for a blow like that, and his legs went weak, knees shuddering.

Before Siegfried could retreat or recover, Gaikan brought his leg back and then thrust it forward once more, kneeing Siegfried right in the chest. His legs already weak from the previous blow, the bounty hunter was bowled over, and in a moment Gaikan was upon him, pinning him to the floor.

Another knife was in his hand, and a new grin on his face. But the position he was in also left the rogue shinobi with a large opening, and Siegfried's arms were still free.

**"Geist FAUST!" **

Gaikan grunted as the blow hit him square in the stomach. But then he grinned. "You're strong, I'll admit...but you've only got the one arm!"

A stroke from the knife, and Siegfried's coat, shirt, and arm all tore open down the side, expelling blood. It was a shallow cut, but one that would interfere with Siegfried's use of the arm - and considering the status of his other, that wasn't a good thing.

Smirking, Gaikan drew back his knife. "If you like her that much, then why don't I let her _real _face be the last thing you see?"

With his free hand, the rogue shinobi reached up and grasped hold of Asakura's mask. He began to push it upward...

When, suddenly, two things hit him at once: from the front came Siegfried's fist, hitting him in the stomach again. It was with less force than before, but Gaikan didn't really notice, due to the kunai that had just pierced his back.

Gaikan screamed and flinched from the attack. But his tenacity overcame the pain, and he struck outward with his knife, aiming straight for Siegfried's throat. He'd kill this annoying bastard, and then deal with the birdie. Those idiots would spoon up anything he told them, as long as he said it with his face.

But Siegfried was faster. Rising quickly, he slammed his forehead into Gaikan's with a resounding crack, sending the rogue shinobi reeling backward.

Now free, Siegfried quickly rose, and not willing to miss an opening, he charged. **"Geist Geburh!"**

Gaikan let out a choked noise as Siegfried's elbow hit him in the windpipe, slamming him back against the wall with a thud. His disguise's shimmered from the blow, before changing back to Siegfried's.

The psychic had expected the blow to, if not knock him out, at least stun him for a moment. But Gaikan, like a particularly tenacious worm, was tougher than he appeared. His hands suddenly snapped out and closed around Siegfried's throat like a vice. At the same time, he kicked Siegfried hard in the knee as well, driving him backward and getting his elbow off his neck.

Siegfried let out a gulp and grit his teeth, as his air was slowly cut off by the choke hold. But he snatched upward with his own good hand, and grabbed one of Gaikan's wrists. Now it was the shinobi's turn to feel pain, as the pressure Siegfried put on his arm was tremendous. If he let up for a moment, it would undoubtedly be broken.

Again Gaikan's foot came up, kicking Siegfried in the side. The bounty hunter responded with a tripping attempt, and the two began to whirl around, each of the combatants attempting to gain the upper hand on the other.

By this time the smoke had cleared, and the crew had resumed watching the battle intently. Both of them looked identical, so they had no way of knowing which of them was the imposter and which was real. And the fake Siegfried was the murderer? But both of them had said that...this was confusing.

Asakura, meanwhile, had drawn another kunai and was looking at the battle intently. She moved her arm back, preparing to throw the missile...but then lowered it, gritting her teeth. With both combatants looking exactly alike, she had a fifty-fifty chance of hitting Gaikan. And if she hit Siegfried in this kind of situation, it would be all over for him...

_"Indecision doesn't suit you, Asakura." _Siegfried suddenly spoke up in her mind. _"Go ahead and throw. I'll be fine, I promise."_

The shinobi hesitated. _"But...if I miss..."_

_"You won't. I trust you, Asakura."_

It was those four words that did it. She bowed her head. _"...why say that? Fool."_

And then her arm snapped up, hurling the kunai toward the Siegfried that was choking the other.

It was a clean throw, and the projectile flew directly at the young man's side. But things rarely ever go exactly the way you plan them, and this situation was not exempt from that. Therefore, it felt very natural that the two fighters chose the last possible moment to turn again, causing the kunai to hit the other Siegfried instead, impaling his side and sticking there.

The young man flinched and let out a cry of pain, releasing his hold on his opponent's arm and letting his own drop down, motionless.

A smile played across the other Siegfried's face, and as Asakura watched with dread, it changed into a nasty smirk.

Gaikan turned to her, looking very pleased with himself. Even though he hadn't planned that at all. "Not very good aim, murderer." he said, still imitating Siegfried. "Seems like your own plan backfired on you. How _poetic_."

It looked like the rogue shinobi would start laughing like he always had, disguise be damned. Gaikan was so satisfied, in fact, that he had let up his grip on Siegfried's throat for the moment. This was unfortunate.

"...you know." said a voice nearby. Gaikan quickly turned back, his expression changing instantly from confident satisfaction to complete shock.

Siegfried's eyes moved across Gaikan's imitation of his body before looking back up at him. He smiled. "I must say again, your disguise is really quite something." The smile then turned upside down. "But with all these wounds, it's no longer very _accurate_, is it?"

Before Gaikan could strengthen his grip around Siegfried's throat again, the bounty hunter's hand moved, plucking the dagger out of his side before ramming it into Gaikan's with all the strength he could muster.

Siegfried watched as the shinobi let out a scream of pure agony, his hands dropping away from his throat as he collapsed to the floor.

He nodded. "There. That's much better, don't you think?"

Gaikan's disguise shimmered, and the image vanished, finally revealing him for what he was: a thin, weedy looking young man in a purple bodysuit. On his face was a mask resembling a chameleon, clearly made by whoever had crafted Asakura's own.

Reaching over, he tried to tug the kunai out of himself as Siegfried had done; futilely, as he was no longer anywhere near as strong as Siegfried.

Siegfried sighed, listening to Gaikan's pitiful whimpers. "Calm down. You're not going to die from a wound like that."

Gaikan's eyes turned up to look at him, and behind the mask his eyes shone with anger. Siegfried's posture made it quite clear what he'd do if Gaikan tried to act on it, but that didn't stop his mouth.

"You...really think you've won, don't you? Maybe...but I can still make you regret ever helping her! **Kamen Ninjitsu; Kamereon Koutai!**"

Quickly, Gaikan leapt to his feet, face shifting to mimic Asakura's once more. He turned to the crew and spread his arms. "All of you! Watch closely!"

Asakura watched, eyes widening, as he lifted his hand up to the mask, preparing to remove it. She swiftly drew another kunai, but even a direct hit wouldn't stop him.

Siegfried's fist did, however. It slammed straight into the mask and shattered the illusion before Gaikan could lift it up further than the mouth. As the blow knocked him backward, the bounty hunter unballed his hand and grabbed him by the mask, dragging the murderer to the ground underneath him.

Siegfried leaned in close. "In case you can't tell, that performance earlier was just a lie. Of course I wouldn't pull my punches for a disguise; how _stupid_ do you think I am?"

He pulled back one fist. "But you were right. I have won."

Gaikan's face turned to panic. "No, d-don't! I surrender!"

Siegfried paused, and smiled calmly. "Well. Seems like you're the one hiding now, aren't you?

**"GEIST KANONE!**"

The fierce punch and the shockwave it sent out both smashed straight into Gaikan, pulverizing the master of disguise and knocking him out instantly.

Siegfried rose - resisting the urge to hit the unconscious murderer again - and walked over to the crew. A moment passed, and then he jabbed his thumb back toward Gaikan's prone form. "Don't just stand there. He's the one behind all of this, so take him to the brig, or whatever room you use for that."

The tone in Siegfried's voice and the expression in his eyes spurred the crew on, and they moved forward to secure Gaikan, taking care to avoid Asakura.

Siegfried turned to his companion, about to say something, but the shinobi simply brushed past him and walked down the corridor without a word.

The bounty hunter frowned. _"Asakura..."_

* * *

After quickly explaining the situation to Captain Tenille, Siegfried went back to his room. He had supplies in his luggage to staunch the bleeding, and the feeling in his arm was already returning.

Opening the door to his room, he wasn't particularly surprised to find Asakura sitting on the bed.

"You really should stop doing this, Asakura." Siegfried said jokingly, shutting the door. "It's quite unladylike."

Asakura stood up, motioning to the bed. "Sit down."

Before Siegfried could make another joke, he saw that she was holding gauze wrap and disinfectant in her hands. He complied, and Asakura sat down next to him. Gently, she took off his jacket and shirt, before setting them neatly nearby. Then she tended to the cuts, first spreading the gel across the wound and then wrapping the gauze over them. For his part, Siegfried was a compliant patient, accepting the treatment calmly and patiently.

"...I am sorry, Siegfried." Asakura said when she done. Siegfried's eyes widened - she sounded on the verge of tears.

"If not for me, you would never have received these wounds." she continued, her usual stoic tone overtaken with sadness and remorse. She balled her fists in her lap. "I have also lied to you. I did not completely tell you of my duty as a shinobi."

Siegfried didn't turn around. "Then tell me, then, if you feel you have to."

Asakura nodded, and began to speak, her voice taking on the tone one takes when discussing unpleasant matters they'd much rather not. "As I said before, my village is made up of many families, each of them different in size and strength. On the surface, all of these shinobi work together for the benefit of both the village and the world. But underneath, that is not the case. Each family in the village contains at least one schemer, all of them plotting to further their clan's own agenda, and to increase their standing and power within the village. Other shinobi often serve as pawns in these machinations...even their own families, if necessary. As a result of this, relations between the families can be very strained.

"In the face of all of this underlying pressure, many shinobi-in-training simply cannot take anymore. They decide that instead of helping the world or their village, they will help themselves. Many of them use their talents for...less noble purposes. Gaikan was one of these. Knowing that people with such abilities would be a great danger to the rest of the world if left unchecked, the village long ago instituted a special class; the Hunter Shinobi. That is what I am - someone who tracks down and captures those who break the laws of the village."

Siegfried nodded. "I see." He leaned back, pulling his legs up onto the bed. "But lots of things are complicated deep down, Asakura. That's certainly unfortunate, but that situation isn't so unique."

The female shinobi seemed unconvinced. "Not everything is relatable to you, Siegried."

"No, really." Siegfried replied. "The situation you just described fits Greiger Academy almost to a T. Everyone there was always doing anything and everything they could to get a leg up on the competition, which was anyone that wasn't you. The teachers encouraged it, too; good mental training. Hah, thinking of it makes me feel nostalgic."

Realizing he was starting to ramble, Siegfried got back on topic. "My point is, Asakura, that if you put enough people within arm's reach of a goal shared by them all, then that kind of survival game will be created eventually. Trying to stand on other people's heads in order to reach up and grab the treasure...the race to be Pirate King is a good example of that. But I'm sure you have more to say, Asakura, so please continue."

The young woman bowed her head. "That was...not the first time I have failed. Several years before, an...inaction on my part caused a great tragedy for the village."

She looked at Siegfried. "Gaikan told you things about me, didn't he? They are more or less true, though I wish that were not so. Ever since that failure, I have always felt that the people in the village have doubted me. And it is not just them; whenever I meet anyone new, I always find myself thinking: 'do they trust me? Do they believe in me?' And the answer I come up with...is always no. That is why I became a Hunter Shinobi - so that one who failed the village can attend to those that also have."

She stood up. "That is my duty...and yet, all Gaikan had to do was exploit a childish weakness of mine, and I was rendered helpless. You were forced to step in, and fight my battle for me."

Asakura walked to the door. "That is why I will not trouble you with my presence any longer. You will be hurt again if I remain with you, and having an incompetent teammate will only slow you down. Goodbye, Siegfried."

She opened the door, but stopped when Siegfried's hand gripped her shoulder. "What are you doing? Let go."

"I don't think I will." the bounty hunter replied. "You must not have a good memory, Asakura, because as I recall it you saved my life at least twice during that fight."

"A battle you wouldn't have experienced if not for me." Asakura countered.

Siegfried frowned. "What is it, then? You think needing help from a friend makes you weak? I meant what I said about trusting you, Asakura; Greiger Island doesn't turn out liars. And since you agreed to help me, it's only fair that I help you. If you think you have no worth, then I'll help you find it. If you think there's no-one that believes in you, then I'll help you find people that do. That won't be hard: you already have one right now."

A moment passed, and then Asakura turned around. "And what if I do not want this? What will you do then?"

A smirk appeared on Siegfried's lips. "Then I'll just follow you until you change your mind. So either way you'll be troubling me."

Another pause came, this one seeming longer than the last, and then Asakura smiled faintly. "I see. Very well then, Siegfried. I will give you a chance to show those things to me. And perhaps by journeying with you, I can become stronger. Strong enough that I do not end up like that again.

"Or," she added, gesturing to the wound in his side, "wound an ally with my weapons, either."

Siegfried blinked. "Oh. About that..."

Asakura's slowly narrowed. "Yes? Go on."

The bounty hunter shrugged, trying to avoid looking "Well, do you remember what I did with the kunai after it hit me? That was my plan in the event it did. If it didn't, well, it didn't."

Asakura bowed her head. Siegfried could tell she wasn't pleased. "Another plan of your's...that I wasn't informed of."

"I was being choked."

"And I was worried!" Asakura said, raising her voice. "I thought you were about to be-"

At that moment, there came a knock on the door. Siegfried manuevered around Asakura and opened it to find a crew member standing there. His face had the look of someone about to give bad news.

"Uh, Mr. Siegfried?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Well, about that guy who was really the murderer...he, uh, escaped from the brig, sir."

Siegfried facepalmed.

"Do you want us to look for him, sir? With all the wounds he has, I doubt he'll be that hard to find."

The bounty hunter shook his head. "No, don't bother. He's probably already left the ship. I doubt he'll be stupid enough to come back here, though, so you can tell the captain there's nothing more to worry about."

The crewmate nodded, and then ran off to go do just that.

Shutting the door, Siegfried found himself faced with a blank room.

_"Someday I'll figure out how she does that. I really will." _

* * *

Later that day, when dusk was beginning to creep at the edges of the sky, Gaikan trudged up a hill on a far-away island. The isle in question was a Summer Island, so the sun shone brightly down onto the rogue shinobi. He gritted his teeth.

_"Figures he'd be here. He loves the sun...tch, this heat's making my skin crawl."_

Reaching the top, he took a moment to catch his breath before walking forward. The hill lead up to a cliff overlooking the ocean. There, laying down on a large rock and looking out at the ocean, was his employer.

"Gaikan-san," he called out pleasantly from behind the rock, "I see you have returned."

The chameleon shinobi stiffened slightly at this. Granted, he hadn't exactly been quiet coming up the hill, but it was still unnerving to have your presence announced like that. Especially considering his employer hadn't budged an inch, as if sunbathing was more important to him than Gaikan currently was. Which, the disguise artist reminded himself, was probably true since he had come back without the birdie.

"I see that Asakura is not with you." his employer, his tone turning unhappy. "That is unfortunate. I am very sorry I sent you out on a mission beyond your capability."

Gaikan grit his teeth. "Well, it wasn't exactly my fault. See, Asakura had this-"

"Oh, there is no need to waste your time explaining, Gaikan-san. I saw everything."

The employer paused, perhaps to allow Gaikan a moment to realize that he was now very, very dead.

"I - I can explain." he stammered. Behind him, there came the sounds of two people suddenly appearing out of thin air.

"There is no need, Gaikan-san." his employer replied. "I fully understand everything that happened on that boat."

He sighed. "Perhaps it is my fault, for not being specific enough. It is a little late now, but allow me to repeat my request."

As the two newcomers approached until they were just behind Gaikan, the young man on the rock began to recite. "'Please locate Asakura, and use any method you can to make her accompany you back to me.'"

Another sigh came from him. "It is possible, I suppose, that you assumed I meant only _physical _pain, and that what happened was merely an honest blunder on your part."

"...but then I remember the laughter in your voice, and the joy in your eyes while you did those things to her. I remember...and my patience disappears like a puff of smoke."

At that moment, he disappeared from the rock.

Gaikan turned, even as he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He was quick, to his credit. But even a speedy lizard cannot evade a particularly determined falcon, and this case was no different.

The young man turned his back as the rogue shinobi was hurled through the air, a large amount of blood spurting from a massive wound on his chest. He spun three times before he disappeared below the cliff, the sound of a quiet splash could be heard soon after.

The late Gaikan's employer sighed as he sheathed the blade. "I really did not want to do that. But now that I have seen his true colors, I think it was the only correct action."

"There was no need for you to stain your blade, Akatsuki-sama." spoke one of the two figures. "Either of us would have gladly slew him for you."

"Indeed," rumbled the other, "you gave that snake the benefit of a doubt, and entrusted him with such an important task...and then he repaid you by trying to do something like _that_. Such a quick death was too-"

Akatsuki held up one finger. "Please, stop. It is improper to speak ill of the dead. And I would not have any of my friends become a murderer before I, even if it is to kill one."

He walked over and climbed back up on the rock. Amazingly, not a single drop of blood had spilled upon it.

"And," Akatsuki added, "Gaikan-san did accomplish one thing; Asakura now knows I wish to see her. Next time, I will send one of you to meet with her; perhaps that will work out better."

"I agree." the second figure nodded. "Once she learns of our cause, she will surely join us!"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Akatsuki shrugged, and leaned back again. "I would be satisfied just seeing her again."

Sensing that their leader would like to be alone again, the two figures quietly disappeared once more.

Akatsuki look out across the horizon. _"Asakura...I hope you are well."_

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on One Piece: Bounty Seven!**

**Marine: **He's a merciless killer! I've heard that he's more beast than man!

**???: **If you don't do it, he'll kill me for sure! _Please_!

**Asakura: **Hmm. Rumors about this man are in abundance, it seems.

**The Black Cat Approaches, Part 1**

**???: **You don't have a clue who you're messing with. Heh, you don't have a _prayer_, either.

**Attacks**

**Siegfried**

**Geist Geburh - **German for 'Mind Charge'.Siegfried employs his telekinesis like a ram, charging forward and hitting his foe with his arm or elbow. As shown here, this technique has a powerful knock-back capacity.

**Gaikan**

**Kamen Ninjitsu; Kamereon Koutai - **Japanese for "Disguise Ninjitsu; Chameleon Shift". This ninjitsu casts what amounts to a hard-light projection over the user, granting them the appearance of one person, as well as their physical capabilities. Both of these vary depending on how far away the user is from the person they are imitating, and the disguise can be broken through a powerful enough blow.

**Coral Poison **- A vial containing extracted poison from a Coral Snake, whose venom can paralyze a grown human, if it doesn't kill them outright. This version has been modified to specifically target limbs.

OPFan - Through...training.

Or if you prefer, because this story takes place in a universe where physics have a...tenuous grasp on reality.

The Dude of Doom - Well, he'd better! And thank you!

Shinobi-dono - Well, I hope you didn't too attached to Gaikan, since now he's sort of...dead. The natural hazard of being a villain, I guess. And here's some more foreshadowing, too. As always, thank you for the review.

Until next time, see you. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, a Kick-Ass Kwanza, and anything else that might apply to you. And if I don't get another chapter out before then (which is probable) then have a Happy New Year as well.


	12. The Black Cat, Part 1

And thus, a new arc begins. One that will introduce a character I've been looking forward to introducing. Enjoy.

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Twelve: The Black Cat Approaches, Part 1**

A few days after Gaikan was disposed of, (both figuratively _and _literally) the ferry docked at the next stop in it's path; Battlerock Island. A much more industrialized and wealthy city than the town that had docked at last, it boasted at least one shop for practically every need that could come up. It also contained a large marine base, which was Siegfried and Asakura's current destination.

"Are you sure the captain there will accept our offer of help, Siegfried?" Asakura asked. "Not everyone is receptive to mercenaries."

Siegfried nodded. "That _is _true...but depending on what problems this island has at the moment, they may have no choice. Even here in the Grand Line, a lot of marine outposts simply aren't equipped to deal with large scale threats. Even if the captain is strong, he's only one man, and he can't do everything."

He shrugged. "But this is just our first stop. If the marines don't have any bounties for us, then we'll turn elsewhere."

Suddenly, Siegfried put out his arm, stopping Asakura. The shinobi turned to him to see the bounty hunter lift a finger to his lips. She nodded, and he pointed forward at two marines patrolling the city. They were gossiping, and didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

Creeping forward, the pair were able to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was...interesting, to put it lightly.

"...today's the day that was said in the note." one of them whispered, a look of dread on his face.

"He's probably already here on the island...I get chills just thinking about it!" the other said with a shudder.

"Think about how the captain must feel," murmured the first again, "after all, _he's_-"

Abruptly they both turned and smiled at a civilian that walked right by them. When they had passed, the two nodded two each-other and got back to their patrol, apparently deciding these beans shouldn't be spilled.

But Siegfried had already got most of the picture. He turned to Asakura. "Come on. I have a feeling we will find a job at the base."

* * *

Getting themselves inside the base was a bit easier than Asakura had expected. All Siegfried had to do was mention 'Grieger Island' and 'I trained at' in the same sentence, and they were inside. Even if he wasn't a marine, it seemed he could acquire respect from them easily enough.

As they were led through the Battlerock Base's halls, Siegfried took the time to look around. It was a standard marine facility, constructed of strong stone to stand up to cannonfire, and a simple layout so the inhabitants wouldn't get lost. On their way to the captain's room, they passed by a barracks and a training room. One thing defined the marines that could be glimpsed inside these rooms and the halls; they all looked worried.

And finally, they were at the captain's room. In front of the door stood a tall, rough-looking officer, who eyed the two as they were led up. He didn't say a word, even as his fellow marine approached.

"Uh, it's alright, Dober. These are the ones the captain called for, remember?"

Dober shifted his gaze to the marine, who visibly gulped. Then he moved away from the door. It would be hard to imagine him walking stiffer, even if his legs were made of wood.

The other marine chuckled nervously, offering Siegfried a sympathetic shrug. The bounty hunter returned it; every marine base had one.

Their escorter opened the door for them, and the duo entered, Dober giving them a stern glare as they passed him.

Siegfried looked around. The room was wide and spacious, and seemed mostly devoid of furniture. Some tall windows were on the eastern wall, looking out onto the courtyard, but that seemed to be all.

"Over here, son." a quiet voice called.

Siegfried looked to the far end of the room. A simple desk and chair were there, the former laden down with forms, writing utensils, and other objects for work.

Seated at the desk was the captain of the base himself. Like a good portion of marine officers, he was middle-aged, but his hair hadn't begun to gray yet. Siegfried pegged him for early forties, perhaps late thirties. He was of average height, though a bit taller than Siegfried.

The bounty hunter approached, Asakura staying near the door and the older man smiled. "Ah, I can see it right away. You certainly were trained at Greiger Academy."

Siegfried smiled. "Why thank you, sir."

The captain chuckled. "And so polite, too!" He waved a hand at a chair in front of the desk. "But where are my manners? Take a seat, please, and we can get down to business."

Siegfried did so, and the captain cleared his throat. "My name is Johnathan Guerra, Captain of Battlerock Island's marine base."

"And I am Siegfried, cadet of Greiger academy." The bounty hunter hoped he wouldn't question exactly why Siegfried wasn't a graduate.

Johnathan didn't, fortunately. "Now that we have the introductions out of the way, let's get down to business. I'm sure you've seen the state most of my men are in, haven't you?"

The younger man nodded, and Johnathan continued. "Well, the reason for that..."

Opening one of his desk's drawers, the captain retrieved what seemed to be a small card, placing it on the table in front of Siegfried. "...is this."

Reaching out and taking it, Siegfried brought it to his eyes. There was writing on the card that read as follows.

'The appointment will be a week from when you receive this letter. Please be prepared on that day.'

And underneath that:

**The Black Cat**

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "The Black Cat?" he echoed. "Who is that, captain?"

Johnathan furrowed his brow. "An assassin." he began gravely. "A fearsome one, of some renown. Roughly a week ago, I received this letter, adressed from him."

He shook his head. "I can't say I know why he means to kill me; in my line of work, it seems like enemies appear from every corner. I don't think I've done anything that would warrant an assassin, but that's probably just modesty talking, ha ha."

Johnathan looked up at Siegfried. "I won't lie to you, Siegfried. I don't have any special powers or unique training, like other marine captains. But from the stories I've heard about The Black Cat, he does, and if he comes here to kill me...well, he probably will. My subordinates seem to think so, anyway - they've been terrified for me since I got the note.

I'm man enough to admit when I need help, Siegfried...and if you're willing to offer it, then I'll readily accept. What do you ask for as payment?"

Siegfried shook his head. "The knowledge that I've helped a marine will be reward enough."

He smirked. "Just tell everyone that it was a man named Siegfried who helped you."

Johnathan smiled. "Very generous of you. I hope you won't suddenly change your mind."

Siegfried leaned back in his chair, a smile playing on his lips. "Now...if the deadline is today, I'm afraid I can't come up with anything terribly complicated...but I do think I have a plan."

Johnathan listened carefully as Siegfried began to explain...

* * *

A short while later, Johnathan was gone, and Siegfried was seated at the desk.

The plan was simple; when the assassin came, he'd likely come straight to this room. Of course, he would likely do some cursory recon before he did so, but that was why Siegfried had borrowed a spare uniform of Johnathan's - with the cap pulled down, his face was hidden unless you looked closely. The assassin would have to be in the room to tell, and by then it would be too late for him.

He'd ordered the marines to cover all of the base's entrances, or at least all the obvious ones. That way they'd be out of the way when things got rough, as well as reassure the assassin that nothing All in all, while a simple plan, it was a sound one. It should work.

Asakura suddenly appeared next to him. Siegfried looked to her. "So, what information did you get on this 'Black Cat' person, Asakura?"

The shinobi shook her head. "Not much, I am afraid. Most of it seems to be baseless rumors; other than his status as an assassin, I can find no concrete information about him."

Siegfried shrugged. 'Well, he is an assassin, I suppose - he wouldn't be doing his job very well if we could find out everything about him so easily."

He frowned. "Still..."

"You have doubts?" asked Asakura.

Siegfried nodded. "Soething about this just feels...off. For instance, the note; why would an assassin announce themselves, and so much in advance? It doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps he has an ego?" put forth Asakura. "Many people do."

Siegfried raised an eyebrow at the slight lack of subtlety, but didn't comment. "And why did the captain let his entire base learn of this? A serious lack of security, if you ask me."

He put his elbows on the table, steepling his hands below his chin. "As I see it, there are three possibilities that could explain the note's discrepency. The first is that the captain forged it, which is unlikely; what could he gain by making me believe an assassin was after his life? The second is that a third party wrote it, as some sort of warning to Johnathan. But, again, we lack a motive."

"And the third?" Asakura asked.

Siegfried shrugged. "The Black Cat really did write it, and he's an idiot. I have no idea which of these is the truth, or whether it's something different I haven't thought of yet. But I intend to find out."

He smiled. "If he has such a fearsome reputation, then I almost look forward to meeting him...I wonder what he's doing right now?"

* * *

Back at the ferry, the crew members had already left on their shore leave. They were due to stay docked here for a few days, so there wasn't much to do but restock supplies and relax. The passengers had dispersed as well, getting out of their hair for the time being.

...well, all except one.

Inside one of the many rented rooms on the ferry, two golden eyes suddenly snapped open. Well, drifted lazily open, to be a touch more accurate.

Two hands came up and rubbed them, as a weary groan came out of the person's mouth. _"Damn it...I got a full night's sleep, too, I'm sure I did...wait, what time is it?"_

One hand groped for the bedside table - specifically, for the wrist watch that was on it. After a few tries, the person grabbed it and lifted it to their eyes. A momentary glance at the clock's face, and they were instantly awake.

The word the person said next cannot, regrettably, be properly illustrated, or else the author would receive a grievous punishment from his editors.

In a few minutes, the person was fully dressed and out the door - moving very quickly. Sprinting up the stairs to the deck, they turned and leapt, landing on the ship's railing. Swiftly kicking off it, they were airborne again, sailing through the air.

Landing on the roof one of the waterfront buildings, they checked the watch again. No good; time didn't care if it was inconvenient to one person, after all.

_"Just under twenty minutes...I can make it, but dammit, I just know _he's _gonna make some stupid joke. ----in' hell."_

A wide grin spread across their face. _"Ah, what am I worried for? Old ironsides has probably scared himself stupid by now. He might even think I'll be a no-show...heh, and then I bust in, and he wets himself. Heh, yeah, that'll look real good."_

And then the figure was off, hopping from rooftop to rooftop toward it's destination; the marine base.

* * *

Siegfried had been expecting the assassin to slip silently through the door, or climb in through one of the windows. Or maybe something a bit more interesting. With a moniker like The Black Cat, you expected something subtle. Discreet.

Not, for instance, a loud crash, followed by the sounds of several people crying out in pain. Which is what Siegfried heard.

More crashes followed, along with new sounds joining the cacophony; the sound of rifles being fired, and the roaring of battle cries from the marines.

But it was obvious that they couldn't hope to stop this intruder. The sounds of the melee gradually came closer, until they were right outside the door.

Siegfried was slightly shocked to discover he was sweating.

The doors of the room suddenly shuddered, as if hit hard by something. It repeated once more, and the hinges began to buckle.

A fierce roar came from outside the door, sounding like it had come from a raging beast. Then the doors burst completely off their hinges, bouncing to the floor as someone came sailing through; the door guard from before, Dober, laden down with a large bazooka and a double-headed axe. Spinning head over heels, he flew across the room until he hit the opposite wall, crumpling to the ground.

Siegfried leaned forward as the person who had propelled him stepped into the room.

The bounty hunter smiled. "The Black Cat, I presume?"

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on One Piece: Bounty Seven...**

**The Black Cat: **Are you trying to intimidate me? Heh, that's cute.

**Asakura: **_What a battle...I've never seen him fight like this before._

**The Black Cat Approaches, Part 2**

**Siegfried: **Something about you...excites me.

Shinobi-dono: Well, that or turn good, which a lot of villains do end up doing. Depends on the tone of the series they're in, and the villain themselves. Akatsuki will be around for a while; major baddie, there.

Lord Gambit508: Yeah, you know, it was honestly a toss-up there. I was considering just having him die in the eleventh chapter ....kidding, kidding. Glad you enjoyed it.

Well, until next time, see ya. I hope all of you had a Happy New Year!


	13. The Black Cat, Part 2

Now, the exciting battle; Siegfried versus The Black Cat!

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Black Cat Approaches, Part 2**

Siegfried stared at the person before him. The Black Cat was a young man in his late teens or early twenties, standing about six feet tall. He was dressed in a black jacket over a shirt the same color. Below that was a pair of jeans, also black. All of this clothing was stained with blood; that was to be expected, given what he had just been up to.

The assassin had dark-black hair, cut short like his. But what drew Siegfried's attention most were his eyes; they were golden, and slotted, just like a cat's. The visible portions of his body were slim but well-muscled. It was obvious he'd been trained well at whatever his style was - Siegfried spared a glimpse at the young man's hands; they were bloody as well. A hand to hand fighter, like him?

The Black Cat looked at him for a moment, and then sighed. "Okay, who the hell are you, and where the ----'s the commander?"

Siegfried frowned at the bad language for a moment, then reached up and flung off the uniform. He stood up, adjusting his glasses. "I'm afraid he's not here, and that you won't be seeing him. My name is-"

"Don't care." The Black Cat interrupted sharply. "I'm just gonna call you Shades, kay?"

As Siegfried blinked in confusion, he continued. "I guess you're some bodyguard or something that he hired, huh? Well sorry if I hurt your feelings, Shades, but I don't have any time for you. Busy schedule, you know, killing people. Sorry about that." He smiled at the bounty hunter. His teeth seemed longer than normal, somehow.

Siegfried coughed. "My name is-"

"Like I said, don't care." the assassin interjected cheerfully.

Siegfried glared. "-anyway, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I wouldn't be doing my job very well if I did, now would I?"

The Black Cat thought about it for a moment, and then just shrugged. "Whatever. I was just gonna beat it outta ya anyway."

"Well," Siegfried said, his smile returning, "if you think you can, then-"

**"Soru."**

And then The Black Cat was right in front of him, sitting crouched on the desk and staring right into his eyes.

The assassin grinned happily. "I love that look on your face. **NEKO TSUME!**"

His fist moved as fast as his body just had, drilling into Siegfried's left cheek and sending him flying across the room.

The bounty hunter hit the ground hard, but flipped to his feet just as The Black Cat appeared in front of him once more.

The assassin quickly pulled back his left hand; not balled, but with his pointer finger extended.** "Shigan!"**

Just like the name, the finger pierced through his clothing - that was happening a lot lately wasn't it - and shot into his shoulder like a bullet. The pain was sharp and immediate; Siegfried grit his teeth in pain, but quickly lashed out with a blow of his own, aiming up at the assassin's face. **"Geist Faust!"**

The Black Cat smirked. **"Kami-e."**

Before the blow could hit him, his body suddenly seemed to bend and twist, becoming as flat as a piece of paper. In this state he easily evaded Siegfried's fist before returning to normal, immediately launching into a roundhouse kick. The blow smashed the bounty hunter in the side of his head, knocking him across the room once more.

Watching him land, The Black Cat pounded a fist into his palm, hopping back and forth quickly. "C'mon, Shades, don't bore me so bad!"

Quickly he zipped toward Siegfried again, his impressive speed making him practically invisible.

As Siegfried was getting to his feet, the assassin's fist slammed into his chest, pulverizing his solar plexus and knocking the wind out of him. As the bounty hunter collided with the wall, bouncing off and stumbling forward, The Black Cat slipped around to his side. Balling both his fists together, he slammed them down onto Siegfried's back with an excited roar.

The young man let out a choking noise, and his legs shuddered, but he still kept his footing...and then The Black Cat's knee came up and hit him in the gut. He'd have fallen right then and there, if not for his opponent grabbing him by the throat and driving him against the wall.

Dazed by the repeated blows, Siegfried looked up at the glinting golden eyes that were staring down at him.

The Black Cat snorted, sounding disappointed. "Pfft. You're too weak to fight me. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, though; no-one ever is."

Siegfried said nothing, breathing in and out, while he looked closely at the assassin.

This served to irritate him. "Quit starin' at me like that!" he growled, pulling back his free hand. "Maybe you'll stop if I put out one of your eyes!"

He suddenly snatched backward with his hand, producing seemingly from thin air a vibrating kunai.

The Black Cat looked behind him. "Not good enough."

With all his strength, he threw the kunai back at it's sender, Asakura. It was fast - too fast for the shinobi to dodge. It hit her dead-on in the throat, fortunately by the blunt end. Behind her mask, her eyes fluttered, and she crumpled to the floor.

"Heh, not a bad try, but you won't catch me getting hit by - AH!?"

This yell was delivered several octaves higher than how the assassin had been speaking before then. This was largely due to the fact that, while he had turned his back on Siegfried, the bounty hunter had raised his hand to The Black Cat's chest and squeezed.

The Black Cat stepped backward quickly, releasing Siegfried, who stood up straight.

The assassin pointed an accusing finger at the psychic. "Wh - what the ---- are you doing!? This is a fight, Shades, not a peep show!"

Siegfried adjusted his sunglasses, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I merely wanted to confirm something; I was starting to get a bit worried. I apologize..._Miss _Black Cat."

A moment passed, and then the assassin...just shrugged. "Yeah, so? Not like I was really hiding it to begin with. Why the hell do you care, anyway?"

Siegfried returned the gesture. "No real reason. It's just that ever since this fight started, I've felt...excited, somehow. A real rush - it's nice, I have to admit."

The Black Cat tilted her head quizically, but then grinned widely. "Ah, I get it. You're like me."

Siegfried gave a start. "Hm? How so?"

"Fighting." The assassin's eyes glinted. "You like it, that's all."

Siegfried's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. The Black Cat saw this and took a step forward. "What? Don't deny it. There's no way you agreed to do this for money; there are tons of other jobs available that won't get you killed. No...you took it because you wanted to fight me."

The bounty hunter found himself slowly nodding. "Maybe you're a little right about that...I feel like I've met a worthy opponent. The first in a while."

The Black Cat snorted. "'Worthy opponent'? What's that crap? You haven't done anything but be my punching bag since this thing started. It's boring as shit."

Siegfried nodded, a sympathetic frown on his face. "I'm sorry about that. It's not my nature to disappoint a lady."

He raised a finger and pointed at the assassin. "But that's enough. From now on, you won't be bored at all. I promise."

The Black Cat chuckled. "Heh heh, really? 'Scuse me if I'm not impressed, when all you've done is talk, talk, TALK!"

Again using Soru, the assassin sprinted straight at Siegfried again. To her somewhat shock, Siegfried rolled to the side, barely avoiding the speedy blow, but avoiding it all the same.

Pulling her hand out of the hole she'd made in the wall, The Black Cat watched as Siegfried flipped to his feet.

The psychic smirked. "Just because you're too fast to see doesn't mean I can't dodge your attacks...Kitten."

Immediately the young woman's eyes widened in fury. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! **RANKYAKU!**"

Spinning around, she swung a forceful kick toward Siegfried; too far away to actually hit him, of course, but that didn't matter. What appeared to be wind appeared from the arc her leg had made, flying across the room at the bounty hunter.

Siegfried didn't know what that technique was, but he knew trouble when he saw it. He acted quickly - the wind was just as fast as The Black Cat, having been sent out by her - and jumped away to the side.

He watched as the wind collided with the wall, barely missing him, and clove a large hole into it's surface. Watching the thick stone's remains drop to the floor, Siegfried thought for a moment about what that would do to him.

But once again, Siegfried's brain and his mouth proved not be in synch. He smiled coyly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Since you gave me a shallow nickname, I thought I was expected to do the same. Was I wrong, kitt-"

Quickly, Siegfried snapped out his palm to catch The Black Cat's incoming punch. He grunted; even with his telekinesis acting as a shield, he was only barely able to block it. To compound matters, the force of the attack also drove him backward.

He was able to turn this into an advantage, however, shifting his body and letting the momentum carry him away to the side. As he did, he struck out quickly with a snap kick, aiming for the assassin's face

The Black Cat sneered. **"Tekkai," **she said, not making any effort to dodge the blow. Siegfried's kick struck true...for all the good it did. The assassin didn't seem fazed whatsoever; on the contrary, it was _Siegfried _who felt the pain - hitting her face had felt like doing the same to a brick wall.

"Oh?" the assassin said pleasantly from behind Siegfried's foot. "Did a fly just hit me, or something? 'Cause there's no way that was a serious attack."

Quickly, she executed her speed technique once more, racing around and colliding into Siegfried with a kick of her own. This one was slightly more effective, to put it lightly, and it sent the psychic tumbling head over heels backward.

"And that wasn't, either," The Black Cat stopped long enough to say, before racing toward her opponent at top speed once more.

Siegfried's mind was on other things, though. _"Five."_

As the assassin came toward him (though he couldn't see it), Siegfried punched in her direction. He was starting to keep up with her movements...

**"Geppou!" **Well, _starting to, _anyway. Ducking swiftly under his fist, the young woman suddenly jumped ten feet straight upward - driving an uppercut into Siegfried's chin as she did so.

_"...and there's six." _Siegfried concluded to himself as he hung in the air close to the ceiling, just before gravity began pulling him back toward the floor.

The Black Cat was more than happy to help this along, naturally. Sailing past Siegfried on her way up, she had turned around as she reached the ceiling. Now she pushed off of it with her feet, executing the same technique again.

**"Geppou; Neko Chouyaku!"**

Siegfried let out a choked cry of pain as two punches slammed into his mid-section, propelled by the falling momentum and the jumping technique his opponent had used. He was sent swiftly crashing into the floor.

Smoothly, The Black Cat flipped off her prone opponent, flashing him a wide grin. "Now _that _was."

"...ah...I see." grunted Siegfried, slowly getting to his feet. His sunglasses were, amazingly, still on his face. "Your standards are quite impeccable, I must say."

His eyes grew eager behind his sunglasses. "Now I'll show you mine."

The assassin snorted. "Keep saying stuff like that, Shades. Maybe it'll come true. **Soru!**"

Immediately, Siegfried swung a punch - nailing The Black Cat directly in her cheek. Caught off guard, the blow sent her reeling long enough for Siegfried's leg to swing in and kick her in the chest.

Just like her namesake, however, the assassin kept her feet and leapt back to put distance between them.

She looked pleased, despite the new cut across her lip. "Not bad, Shades...can you keep it up!? **Rankyaku; SHISHI HOUKOU!"**

Another strong kick produced another slicing air wave. This one was different, however - it took the form of a roaring lion's head, one that looked ready to bite Siegfried's head off.

Swiftly, both of the psychic's hands went to his temple. Concentrating hard, even as the attack soared toward him, Siegfried's eyes flashed behind his sunglasses. He thrust out his hands together.

**"GEIST DONNER!"  
**

As a rule, assassins generally aren't stupid, and even as the words left Siegfried's mouth, The Black Cat's body moved gracefully in a dodge. Not quickly enough, however, as what felt like a powerful shockwave slammed into her mid-movement. The force of the attack, and the shock of it being completely invisible, should have been enough to make her fall - but that would have meant falling in front of _him. _So she didn't.

Rolling to her feet, she looked up to see Siegfried, who was sporting a new cut along his side. Despite this wound, he smiled at her and held up two fingers.

The assassin grinned back, less pleasantly._ "...okay, calm down. Crushing him wouldn't be any fun if he didn't piss you off a little."_

Again, the young woman executed Soru, racing toward Siegfried. He swung another dead-on punch toward her, but this time she anticipated it.

**"Kami-e!"**

Her body becoming as thin as a piece of paper, The Black Cat slipped past the psychic's punch and around to his side...

...only to be nailed right in the chin as Siegfried's other hand snapped up, hitting her just as she ceased the technique.

As the assassin reeled back from the blow, Siegfried followed, swinging his other fist forward.

"**Geist Faust!"**

The battle-hungry young woman let out a choked gasp as the telekinesis powered blow hit her directly in the stomach. Her knees wobbled for a moment...but only a moment, and then one of her fingers came around in a blur, stabbing Siegfried in the side of his arm before the psychic could react.

**"Shigan; Neko KIZU!"**

Siegfried grit his teeth as the finger was violently torn out, leaving another gash in his skin. Rather than press her luck, The Black Cat hopped backward, now panting slightly.

As his blood dripped to the floor from his many wounds, Siegfried smiled. "You don't seem able to take hits as well as you can give them, Miss Black Cat."

The Black Cat responded with a smile of her own, showing off a lot of teeth. "Maybe, yeah. I'm also not as good at bleeding as you are; what a _shame_."

"Well," Siegfried said ironically, "not everyone can be as good at things as me. Don't feel too bad, Kitten."

A moment passed, during which the only noise was The Black Cat clenching her fist tightly. Despite this, though,

Then the battle resumed. This time, they both attacked each-other at once, closing the distance between themselves quickly.

The Black Cat was quicker, and pulled one fist back. **"Tekkai; TORA KUJIKU!"**

Siegfried again thrust out his own arm, palm first. **"Geist Schilde!"**

The technique slammed into him, the impact from the blow spreading throughout the psychic's body. However, the barrier seemed to hold just as well as last time...or at least, it appeared to. Siegfried realized this wasn't the case when his feet suddenly left the floor.

Grinning, The Black Cat stepped back as Siegfried flew through the air, a complete sitting duck. She couldn't just let that go, now could she?

A quick usage of _Soru_, and one dart later the assassin was facing the psychic's oncoming back. Her grin widened.

**"Geppou; Kurohyou ZENSHIN!"**

Siegfried let out a cry of pure pain as his opponent's foot was driven hard into his backside. His flight was halted, and he fell hard to the floor. Before he could even think of raising his head, what felt like The Black Cat's elbow slammed into it from behind, driving him even deeper into the stone.

"Well?" asked the assassin's voice, right next to his ear. "Can you get up, Shades?"

Amazingly, Siegfried felt the pressure stop, and heard The Black Cat get back up, and take a step or two backward. "If you can't, the fight's over. Simple as that."

Reaching out, the bounty hunter pushed at the floor, trying to rise...and then fell back down. The assassin's attack had simply done too much damage, combined with his other wounds, to make that possible.

"Can't, can ya?" asked The Black Cat. "Tch, figures. You weren't bad...but not good enough to satisfy _me_, that's for sure."

She began to walk away. "See ya, Shades. Or not."

From Siegfried's perspective, time began to slow down, as he looked inward...

* * *

_With a cry of pain,_ _Siegfried flew through the air, hit the wall on the far side of the room, and fell crumpled to the floor._

_  
The training rooms at Greiger Academy were as grand as the rest of the facility. Making up a large part of the first floor, they catered to just about any fighting style a cadet could choose for themselves; swordsmanship, boxing, gunslinging...or even wrestling, as was currently the case._

_From the sidelines came a whistle. "That's another point. That puts the score at 19 to 0, against Siegfried." The female student couldn't quite keep the satisfaction out of her voice._

_"Ha ha!" laughed a voice from the other side of the room. "It's gonna be an even twenty in a little bit, so you might as well mark it down right now! Heh, unless twinkletoes manages to knock _me _down twenty times somehow. That'd be a laugh, eh? Ha!"_

_As Siegfried began to struggle to his feet, the other voice turned serious. Well, slightly less boisterous, anyway. _

_"You know what your problem is, Siegfried?"_

_The psychic ignored him._

_Or tried to, anyway. "You think you're better than everyone, at _everything_! And maybe you are, when it comes to most people at this academy."_

_Siegfried stopped at this, looking across the room at his opponent._

_"But what happens when you run into someone like me, who's better than _you_!? From what I've seen, you're not capable of adapting to that!"_

_Siegfried grit his teeth, looking angry._

_"You need to change your attitude, buddy. If you go around acting like you're superior to everyone, then they'll _want _to kick your ass! Like I just did!"_

_With a cry of rage, Siegfried finally charged._

_The lesson continued. Painfully._

* * *

_"Hah...if he was here now, he'd give me an even worse beating, wouldn't he...?"_

Just as The Black Cat was about to leave the room entirely, a noise caught her ears.

"...orry..."

Blinking, she turned. "Eh? You say somethin', Shades?"

The bounty hunter was getting to his feet. Turning around, he smiled. "Yes. I have something I need to admit, that I haven't been able to...no, _refused _to until now."

"Yeah? And?" said the assassin, not sounding particularly interested.

"You're better than me."

Instantly, The Black Cat's expression changed to one of complete surprise. "...'Scuse me?"

"Yes," Siegfried nodded, "you're my superior in almost every way when it comes to fighting."

He bowed, clasping an arm over his chest. "Furthermore, I've done nothing but be rude to you this entire battle. I apologize."

A moment passed, and then the assassin's mouth turned from open astonishment to a sneer.

"What, are you trying to sound cool, or something?" she growled. "Don't tell me stuff I already know like it's some big deal."

However, she then offered a begrudging smile. "But I do have to admit, saying something like that does take some guts. Not as much as willingly fighting me, but hey, the first one won't get you put in traction."

"That is probably going to happen," Siegfried admitted, "but I'm afraid I still can't give up. The life of a mercenary, you know."

"Yeah..." said The Black Cat sympathetically. "The coward hires a guy who actually has balls to defend him...a real shame. Whatever he's paying you, it ain't enough."

_"Oh, but it is, kitten." _Siegfried mused to himself. _"In ways that go beyond mere Beri."_

Again, the momentary halt for casual conversation ended, this time in the form of Siegfried rushing at his opponent.

The Black Cat mirrored the move, charging at Siegfried with Soru.

As this happened, the bounty hunter concentrated. In the face of her overwhelming skill and power, his body could falter, but his mind never would. He focused on the tips someone had given him about fighting back at the academy, keeping them at the forefront of his thoughts.

"_It doesn't matter if someone moves fast. They still have to follow the laws of movement. Just stay calm, and hit them!"_

Siegfried ducked well in advance, grunting as The Black Cat's punch grazed his shoulder. Even a glancing blow from her was enough to cause considerable pain. He swung out with his own fist, hitting the assassin in the side of her chin.

"_Ignore the pain; in a fight, it will only distract you. Remember, as long as you're still standing at the end, then you win!"_

She seemed to follow that rule too, however, and she shoved out with the palm of her hand, catching Siegfried in the chest and sending him reeling backward.

"_If your attacks don't seem to be working...then attack some more! Any good fight is supposed to last a while; besides, your punches are like bee stings anyway, so it wouldn't be a surprise."_

Following up on that, The Black Cat leaped swiftly into the air, thrusting a finger straight at Siegfried's forehead as she came down equally fast.

Quickly grabbing out, Siegfried's hand grasped suddenly grasped her around the wrist, not caring as the finger grazed the side of his arm and drew more blood. The assassin had time to gasp in surprise before Siegfried's knee slammed into her, sending her flying.

"_Any advantage they have can be turned into a disadvantage. All you have to do is find it, and then you can hit them more!"_

True to form, The Black Cat flipped around in midair, landing perfectly back on the floor...only to be struck in the chest by a kick from Siegfried.

_"If you see an opening, take it! Never show your enemy weakness; show them you're a warrior!"_

The Black Cat grit her teeth in pain and annoyance as she stumbled backward. Most people didn't have time to notice her weaknesses - specifically, being a bit of a Glass Cannon - let alone use them against her. But he had, and it was pissing her off and impressing her at the same time. But interesting or no, she'd wasted too much time on him already; it was time to end this, and get to her actual target. But how to do it?

_"Let's see here...no, that's too fatal. That probably won't work on him...and he's already bleeding too much for that...aha! That'll do the job just fine."_

She bent low, adopting a stance one might liken to an olympic runner. "Hey, Shades," she called over, eyes glinting and a familiar grin spreading across her face, "let's finish this up, 'kay? Like I said before, I got stuff to do."

"Well, _my_ schedule is wide open." Siegfried replied innocently. "But I do see your point. If we continue for much longer, it will only get boring."

He shifted as well, drawing his left arm back purposefully. "Go ahead, then. Come at me, and we'll see which one of us will be walking away from this."

"I think I can guess." the grin turned savage.

Then she was off like a bullet. Even by _Soru_'s standards she was amazingly fast; at least double the speed she'd been moving at before.

Siegfried ignored it. He closed his eyes, and remembered the last piece of advice that fellow cadet had given him.

_"Lastly, and this is important, so remember it. Whatever you do...DON'T LOSE!"_

**"GEIST KANNONE!"**

**"TEKKAI; TSUIN TORA KUJIKU!"**

Wham.

Siegfried shook, and then coughed up some blood. The twin punches had hit him side by side in his chest, and that technique didn't mean 'Iron Mass' for nothing. It felt like two barbells had crashed into him at the top speed of a...cheetah, to use the appropriate metaphor.

However, it had been a direct hit on both sides. His fist had hit The Black Cat dead on, and the psychic shockwave combined with the momentum she'd built up had dealt a devastating blow to her as well.

She was the first one to step backward. Her legs were shuddering, and her body was coated in bruises at this point. Even if she'd been overwhelming Siegfried during most of the fight, her injuries were still about equal. That was how it went sometimes in fights.

"Heh...heh..." she gasped, "that was nice, Shades. A good, clean hit..."

Suddenly, she snapped up her hands, fingers pointed outward. **"SHIGAN; GOUGAN KYOURAN!"**

The attack was sudden, and Siegfried couldn't have dodged even if he had seen it coming. Ten ripples in the air shot through his chest; they did no external damage, but his insides weren't so lucky. He felt more blood coming up to his mouth.

"Heh...how was that, huh..." The Black Cat couldn't stay standing any longer. She fell, with a smile on her face.

Siegfried, for his part, stayed on his feet for a few seconds longer before he collapsed as well, on top of her.

_"Hm." _the bounty hunter thought to himself, once he had made certain he wasn't going to bleed to death. _"This hasn't happened in a while...it makes me feel nostalgic. Oh well...at least I have something warm to lay on."_

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on One Piece: Bounty Seven...**

**Siegfried: **If I'm a bounty hunter, then I don't have any laws _to_ break, do I?

**???: **And just who, pray tell, belongs to this voice?

**???: **I'm a fair man, unless I've been pushed. _And you just have._

**The Black Cat, Part 3**

**Siegfried: **Your plans and mine don't quite coincide, I'm afraid.

The Dude of Doom - Well, bounty hunters go after infamous pirates or other criminals, and mercenaries will pretty much do anything. At least those are the only differences I can think of at the moment.

Lord Gambit508 - Let me know when you do; I'm sure it will be interesting.

Shinobi-dono - Shhhhh. No-one else noticed. And you're about half right, there. You'll probably get it after you've read the chapter.

**Attacks**

**Siegfried**

**Geist Donner - **German for 'Mind Lightning'.Concentrating hard, Siegfried sends a shockwave flying out of his forehead. Like his other attacks, the wave is invisible, and this can easily catch his opponents off guard. This attack is particularly taxing on him, however, and can result in a bad headache if used too much in a short time.

**The Black Cat**

**Rokushiki - **Japanese for 'Six Powers', the Rokushiki are superhuman abilities acquired by intense training. Although usually used by marine officials, some people have been able to learn the techniques from outside sources. It's currently unknown where The Black Cat learned them, however.

**Soru - **Japanese for 'Shave'.One of the six Rokushiki talents.. By kicking off the ground ten times in the space of one instant, the user can attain a truly impressive speed, often becoming invisible to the untrained eye. This seems to be the easiest talent to learn, as certain individuals have been able to adapt it for their own use.

**Shigan - **Japanese for 'Finger Gun'. The second of the six Rokushiki talents. Thrusting out their fingertips at an opponent, users of this technique are able to pierce through flesh like paper. Often used for dispatching targets, quickly and quietly.

**Kami-e - **Japanese for 'Paper Drawing'. The third of the six Rokushiki talents. Flattening their bodies like, well, paper, users are able to evade attacks by twisting around.

**Rankyaku - **Japanese for 'Storm Leg'. The fourth of the six Rokushiki talents. Kicking out hard, the user sends out an 'air blade' at an enemy.

**Tekkai - **Japanese for 'Iron Mass'. The fifth of the six Rokushiki talents. By hardening their bodies like iron, users are able to resist enemy attacks to a degree. To harden your entire body using the skill, standing still is usually necessary, but The Black Cat can evidently do it with a single hand and still move. Despite this, however, she isn't terribly good at utilizing _Tekkai _defensively.

**Geppou **- Japanese for 'Moon Step'. The last of the six Rokushiki talents. Kicking out with about the same strength as when using _Rankyaku_, the user is able to leap several feet into the air.

**Neko Tsume - **Japanese for 'Cat Claw'. The Black Cat delivers a clean, hard punch to her opponent. This attack is quite fast, and is usually used in conjunction with _Soru_, to catch her opponents off guard; often successfully, as Siegfried demonstrated.

**Geppou; Neko Chouyaku - **Japanese for 'Cat Leap'. Using _Geppou_, The Black Cat delivers a powerful rising or falling punch to an enemy, depending on the situation.

**Rankyaku; Shishi Houkou - **Japanese for 'Lion Roar'. The Black Cat sends out a _Rankyaku _resembling a roaring lion's head, as the name implies. Quite a bit more powerful than the average version of the skill, but it moves slightly slower.

**Shigan; Neko Kizu **- Japanese for 'Cat Scratch'. Stabbing an opponent using _Shigan_, The Black Cat then viciously tears the finger out, leaving a large wound and causing bleeding.

**Tekkai; Tora Kujiku - **Japanese for 'Tiger Crush'. Hardening a fist with _Tekkai_, The Black Cat smashes it hard into an opponent. This attack can break through stone and certain types of metal.

**Geppou; Kurohyou Zenshin - **Japanese for 'Panther Drive'. Leaping at an enemy with _Geppou_, The Black Cat drives one of her feet hard into their body.

**Tekkai; Tsuin Tora Kujiku - **Japanese for 'Twin Tiger Crush'. Essentially the same as _Tiger Crush_, but with twice the fists, twice the effectiveness, and twice the pain.

**Shigan; Gougan Kyouran - **Japanese for 'Pride Fury'. Applying _Rankyaku_'s principles to _Shigan, _The Black Cat sends out a flurry of 'air bullets' from her finger tips. Weak on their own, but can be devastating if they all hit at once.

Well, until next time...see ya.


	14. The Black Cat, Part 3

Now that the exciting fight is over, time for talking!

Yay...

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**The Black Cat Approaches, Part 3**

Slowly, Siegfried opened his eyes. Instantly, every part of his body began to yell at him all at once for putting them into this situation. It was tempting to just lie back down until they were finished, but he had work to do. Slowly, he shifted his gaze gaze around. He seemed to be in a small, private room, pristine and clean. He was lying in a bed, and-

"I see you're up, my boy."

Captain Johnathan was sitting next to it, beaming down at him. "I have to say I'm surprised; our doctors thought you'd be out for much longer - very impressive."

"Well, I heal fast." Siegfried replied briskly. He paused. "How long have I been out exactly?"

Johnathan thought to himself. "About one day. Heh, you were a bit of a mess when we found you, but don't worry. Our doctors are quite skilled, and they managed to patch you up right as rain!"

The bounty hunter smiled. "Oh, I don't doubt that, Captain." A moment passed, and his face grew serious. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "So, exactly what happened while I was unconscious? What happened to The Black Cat?"

The Captain just smiled. "Not to worry, my boy; we have that assassin safely behind bars. But that wouldn't have been possible without you, Siegfried - I thank you, and this island thanks you."

Siegfried shrugged. "It was nothing, sir. I was happy to help."

Johnathan gave a short laugh. "Humble, too! You really _are_ something else, aren't you?"

"I suppose." Siegfried said casually. He cleared his throat. "Exactly what will happen to The Black Cat now that we've captured him, if you don't mind me asking?"

For a moment, just a moment, the captain's expression changed from friendliness to...something else. It was only there for an instant however, before Johnathan's smile returned.

"Well, naturally he'll be executed. Trying to kill a marine captain is no small offense, you know, and being a famous criminal doesn't make him immune to the punishments of the common kind."

Siegfried nodded. "I see. At what time will the execution be held."

He watched carefully, but whatever he'd seen didn't make a return appearance. Johnathan thought for a moment. "Well, we usually execute criminals at about six in the morning, the day after we've prepared the necessary tools. For some people a noose or a line of rifles isn't quite enough, you know."

"Of course."

"We've already done all that while you were asleep..." Johnathan continued. "So it'll be at six sharp tomorrow, barring any unforeseen accidents of course."

Siegfried couldn't _not _notice that last statement. He spoke up anyway. "If you don't mind, would it be alright if I was there? I wouldn't mind seeing the fruits of my labor, ha ha."

The captain just smiled. "Why, I'd be honored. But that won't be for a while yet - it's only just noon now. In the meantime, you should get some rest."

He stood up and walked to the door, turning back to the bounty hunter. "I'll tell my men you aren't to be disturbed. Just relax, and have a nice sleep."

With that, he shut the door. Siegfried listened to his footsteps retreating back down the corridor outside.

_"My apologies, captain, but if the choice is either me getting rest or preventing a lady from getting her _eternal _one...well, the answer is obvious every time."_

Aloud he said to thin air, "Asakura."

Silently, the shinobi appeared from out of nowhere. "Siegfried. It is good to see you are alright."

Siegfried smiled wrly. "Your definition of 'alright' is very similar to the academy's." He looked her over. "Are _you _alright, Asakura? I trust she didn't hit you too hard."

The masked woman shook her head. "No, she only knocked me unconscious because..." She trailed off and blinked, realizing what pronoun Siegfried had used. "She?"

"Yes, she." the bounty hunter nodded. "It turns out the lion is actually a lioness. I guess there were no rumors about that, were there?"

Asakura shook her head. "I see. How interesting."

That seemed all she had to say on the matter - but then, Siegfried mused, a equal-opportunity organization like the shinobi probably didn't put much stock into things like gender.

"Anyway," Siegfried said, switching to a new topic, "I wanted to talk to you about our next move."

The female shinobi looked attentive. "Which is?"

Siegfried thought to himself a moment (which, for a psychic, can be a very long time). What he was about to ask could go over badly if put the wrong way. He mulled over a few ways to do it, but they all hit a brick wall when he factored in Asakura's personality. He decided to be direct.

"I need you to find out where this base's jail is located, and do some reconnaissance of it if possible."

Asakura paused. "Why?" Her tone was cold.

Siegfried cleared his throat, and pressed on. "...well, I was considering asking her to-"

"You cannot be serious!" Asakura uncharacteristically exploded. "She is a dangerous killer, and you wish her to join us? Are you mad, Siegfried?"

"Last time I checked, no." Siegfried replied smoothly. "I'll admit that yes, she is a criminal...but not one I want to see executed. So I've decided to help her."

Asakura folded her arms. "Breaking an assassin out of jail...an odd intent, for a former marine. And one I cannot assist you with, no matter your motivations."

Siegfried nodded. "The key word being 'former', Asakura. Now I'm a bounty hunter, and the only code of law I have to follow is what I decide for myself. Don't worry; if this goes against your own, I won't force you to help me."

He stood up, even as his joints screamed at him in pain. He looked back at her. "I don't mind that kind of black and white view, either - reminds me of a friend back at the academy. And it would be quite boring if everyone on this team thought the same way. In my case, I want to find out the truth of this entire situation: I know there's something Johnathan isn't telling me."

The bounty hunter bowed at her. "I'll be off now. If I don't come back...try not to weep."

With that comment, he opened the door and slipped out. Asakura stood by herself, thinking about what Siegfried had said.

* * *

Luckily, no-one saw him leave the base. Siegfried quickly left the grounds so that wouldn't change.

Then he reached into his coat, and smiled. Johnathan either hadn't searched him, or had and figured these items weren't anything important. Either way, he still had them; three objects small enough to easily fit into someone's pocket. The Black Cat's pocket, for example.

He looked at the first one. It was a coin of gold, about the same size as a Beri. It didn't have the markings of one however - engraved on one side was the number eleven, and on the other, the letters **GLAA**. The coin wasn't money, or at least not any kind the bounty hunter had seen before, so Siegfried had no sure idea what either of them meant. He put it back, and turned to the next item.

This one was a photograph. On it was a slightly younger Black Cat, standing next to a much older man. Siegfried guessed immediately that they were related somehow; they were both dressed similarly, all in black with identical hair colour, and had the same unfriendly look in their eyes. Of course, neither of them looked like they enjoyed the other's company at all, and were in fact visibly irritated by their presence. But even though Siegfried had just met the assassin, he could tell that was just how she treated everyone. It wasn't unreasonable to think she had picked that up from this gentlemen.

That too, was a dead end, albeit an interesting one. He put the photo back, and turned to the final item. It was a jet-black Den Den Mushi, small and elegantly made. There was no rotary dial on it - only a button on the front. Siegfried stared at it for a moment before thrusting his finger forward and pressing it, holding the receiver up to his ear.

Instantly, the snail's eyes snapped open, giving him an icy glare as the phone ring. It did so for only a moment, before someone on the other end picked up.

_"Hello?" _said a heavily accented male voice. Siegfried couldn't quite place exactly _what _accent, though. _"You are rather late, Fraulein. Didn't you say you'd finish the battle in 'two minutes, tops'?"_

The bounty hunter cleared his throat. "I'm afraid she's a bit...preoccupied at the moment."

A moment of silence passed, and then the voice spoke up again, with far less warmth than the first time. _"Then...just who are you? How did you acquire this Den Den Mushi?"_

Siegfried thought about it. "Well, that depends."

_"Oh, yes," _the voice immediately replied, _"_depending _on the tone you take with me, I will either continue this conversation or track you down and beat you to death with my own bare hands. Now please, try to be civil, and answer my question."_

The statement wasn't a threat, but a confident statement of fact. Siegfried decided to stow his usual attitude, at least for now. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "My name is Siegfried. I'm a bounty hunter - I was hired by her target to protect him."

_"I see." _said the voice slowly, distaste evident in his voice. _"I assume then, Mr. Siegfried, that you obtained this Den Den Mushi by...?"_

"I took it from her," Siegfried answered smoothly, "after the little...encounter we had."

The voice took a moment to process this. _"You entered into combat with the Fraulein, and were victorious? That is very impressive...assuming of course that you are telling the truth."_

Siegfried frowned. "I'm up walking now, aren't I? Would I even be able to talk to you if that hadn't been the case?"

_"Now, now." _the voice said, slightly condescendingly. _"There is no need to get defensive, Mr. Siegfried. I am not trying to insult you...merely unused to people being quite so _vocal _after meeting Fraulein. You must understand why, ha ha."_

Siegfried's lips quirked. For whatever reason, he found himself growing increasingly irritated by this man. "I certainly can, yes. Speaking of her," he continued briskly, "she's currently locked up in the marine base's jail. I intend to break her out, and I wonder how you might feel about that."

There came a momentary pause, and then the voice spoke up again. _"...a very interesting question, Mr. Siegfried. I freely admit, it would be a shame if Fraulein were to meet an untimely end. But I also cannot become personally invested in this situation, for reasons I will not disclose. However...you are an outside force, a late appearance in all of this. Thus, I cannot ask you to bend to my will; you may act as you see fit, Mr. Siegfried."_

"Thank you. I just thought you should know." Siegfried replied. _"Hm. Maybe I misjudged him."_

_"Of course, I make no guarantees that Fraulein herself will be as accomodating...but, who knows? Hm hm hm...goodbye."_

With a click, he disconnected. Siegfried put the receiver back down slowly. _"Or, maybe not."_

* * *

After he had a bite to eat - well, he _did _have a lot of time - Siegfried set about locating the jail. It wasn't hard to find, the facility merely being a branching wing off of the main base. The entrance to it was a small, discreet iron door, that looked like it could withstand direct cannon fire. It was guarded by a lone marine with a rifle, standing in the usual manner of sentries everywhere. As Siegfried strode up, he turned smartly and pointed the gun into his face. "Hold it. Who are you?"

Siegfried smiled at the marine, in a disarming, friendly way. The guard blinked and hesitated for a moment, lowering his rifle. Then, suddenly, a thought bubbled up to the surface of his mind. It said, _"Wait, he's that bounty hunter the captain hired - he's harmless."_

He holstered the rifle and shrugged. "Sorry about that. I didn't really get a good glimpse of you earlier, so I guess you slipped my mind."

"Oh, that's alright." Siegfried replied casually. "I'm not that noteworthy, really."

The marine shook his head. "Hah, I doubt that'll be the case on this island. You saved the captain's life, after all; there isn't a single person who won't be grateful for that. Without him this place would fall apart, you know."

Siegfried nodded. "He _does _seem very capable." He looked around. "I thought I'd take a look around your base; see what new developments the marines have made." He pointed at the door behind the guard. "This is the jail, right? Can you tell me anything about it?"

After he finished speaking, another thought popped into the marine's head. _"Well, if he wants to know, guess I'll tell him. No reason not to."_

Aloud he said, "I don't know too much about it, but I can tell you what I do." He gestured to the door. "This leads into the main part of the jail - we keep most of our ordinary prisoners in there, but right now it's pretty empty. There are also other wings for...different kinds of criminals, if you catch my drift. Procedure is a bit different in them; the bars are made of sea stone, and the inmates have to wear handcuffs made of the same. Standard stuff for people like them, really."

Siegfried nodded again. Grieger Island's base had similar accomodations. "I see. But..." He looked behind the marine, at the door he was guarding. "Doesn't just one of you guarding this door seem a bit dangerous? If you have the keys, someone could just knock you out and release anyone they wanted."

The guard's face clouded for a moment, and then he shrugged. "Well, that is true for the people in the main wing, but I doubt anyone would go to that much trouble; like I said, we don't keep anyone dangerous in there, and none of them are up for execution. As for the prisoners in the other wings, the only person who can open their cells is Captain Guerra himself: he's got the keys."

"Ah, that makes sense." Siegfried smiled. "It's good to know that assassin I put in there won't be getting out again."

"Hah, don't worry," said the marine, smiling, "he'll stay there until tomorrow at dawn. Then nobody will have to worry about him ever again."

An uncomfortable moment passed where neither of the two said anything. The sentry cleared his throat. "Um, was that all you needed to know?"

Siegfried nodded, his grin growing. "Yeah, you've been very informative. Thanks...and sorry."

Before the guard could ask the obvious question, the bounty hunter gave him a very direct answer, in the form of a quick chop to the throat. He fell down as he lost consciousness, but Siegfried caught him before he faceplanted on the flagstones.

Laying him down, the psychic put both of his hands on the guard's temple. Then he thought to himself. _"I must've fallen asleep in the heat...huh, I should bring a bottle of water or something next time I have guard duty here."_

He concentrated hard on that thought, slowly manifesting it inside the guard's mind, until it was as concrete and believable as Siegfried could make it. He deposited it at the forefront of the marine's mind - it would be the first thing to occur to him when he woke up.

Siegfried stood up...and immediately bent double, panting hard. Putting suggestions into someone's mind was one thing - you only had to poke at things that were already there - but planting something entirely new into one was very taxing, and not a skill he cared to practice very often. Getting used to doing something like that was the beginning of a deep quagmire, and one Siegfried would rather stay clear of.

_"But, using it to save a lady from certain death...you'd approve of that, wouldn't you, Captain?"_

Stooping again, he unhooked the marine's key ring from around his belt and then moved toward the door. After a few tries, he found the key that fit and unlocked it. Then, just in case, Siegfried put his ear to the door. When he heard nothing for a few moments, he pushed it open slowly. As he did this, the psychic grunted as his knees shuddered slightly. Learning that breaking kitten out of the jail itself would be impossible was something of a relief; in this state, she'd probably end up carrying him.

_"Not that that would be a bad thing." _Siegfried mused to himself, and then stepped through the door.

* * *

Immediately, he hopped to the left and hugged the wall. The jail's entrance opened onto a short corridor, which split into two hallways going left and right shortly after the door. The building was dank and gloomy, right only by small lanterns bolted on the walls; evidently Captain Guerra disallowed his prisoners proper lighting. Of course, this was also the case for his own men inside the jail, but that was hardly a mistake exclusive to him.

_"Maybe Captain Heinrich was unique in that regard?" _thought Siegfried. His approach was quite different - he reasoned that, while making the jail brightly lit would allow the criminals inside to see the marines, it would also allow them to see the rifles they were holding...and vice versa. This was far from the only reason while Grieger Island's jail had yet to have a single breakout.

Listening carefully, Siegfried picked up the sound of footsteps heading this way. He scrunched himself against the wall, going as still as possible. The marine soon showed his face, striding confidently past the entrance way. Siegfried held his breath, but the guard didn't make a motion toward him, or more importantly, the exit. He disappeared from sight as quickly as he appeared, going down the right hall.

Siegfried stepped away from the wall and fell into step behind him, trying to move as quietly as possible. Soon they reached the cells; they were fairly standard, with a single bed, sink, toilet, and mirror. That was all, but you could hardly complain about people in _jail_ not getting extravagant furnishings, could you? True to what the marine outside had said, none of the cells on this floor seemed to be occupied. Siegfried was grateful for that - being in jail could make you surprisingly vindictive toward complete stranger.

After a few more moments of this, the marine turned to the left and began walking up another hallway. But rather than follow him, Siegfried was far more interested in what lay straight ahead: another short hall led to an iron door, much like the one that led into the jail.

Creeping up to it, Siegfried's gaze was drawn to a plaque installed over the door. It read, **Maximum Security Wing**.

_"I should hurry up and let her out," _the bounty hunter thought, _"or those other criminals are done for."_

As he pushed open the door, he realized he'd only been half joking.

* * *

Immediately his nose was assailed by a foul odor. Evidently this area hadn't received a cleaning in a while, either by accident or on purpose. Trying not to inhale, Siegfried made his way forward - the Maximum Security Wing was even darker than the jail's entrance. Adding onto that was the corridor quickly narrowing after just a few feet from the wing's entrance. To prevent prisoners from making a break for it by dodging around their guards, Siegfried supposed.

There then came an abrupt bend in the hallway, and past it he found the first of the maximum security cells. They were altogether more dirty and smaller than the ones outside, and had also been installed with some..._unique _features. Shackles on the walls, straps that went over the beds twice, neck cuffs bolted to the floor...fun things like that. Siegfried averted his eyes.

Soon he began to hear voices coming from deeper in the wing.

"Well, would ya look at the big bad assassin," said a male voice, likely a marine, "not so scary when he's behind bars, is he?"

"I'll say." another man's voice agreed.

"Open up this cell, then." said The Black Cat's familiar voice. "That might help."

There came a momentary pause as the marines' bravado faltered for a second or two. Then the first voice spoke up again. "Hah, you don't really realize how much trouble you're in, do you?"

Spurred on by his companion the second added, "Wonder if he'll still make threats on the execution grounds?"

"...I guess it'll be by firing squad, then." was the assassin's comment. "Unless one of you suddenly grows enough balls to come near me without pissing your pants; huh, not ----in' likely."

Another pause. "W-we're not scared of you!"

There then came the sound of a snort. "Yeah, that's such a _brave _stutter you've got. Listen up: there's only one guy on this island I'd buy that from, and neither of you pantywaists are him. So piss off."

"Why you...!" yelled the second marine.

"Ah, forget him," cut in the first, "he won't be so tough come tomorrow. Let's get out of here."

Siegfried listened to their footsteps as they walked away from the cell - and _not_ toward him, thankfully. The narrow hallway would have made stealth impossible.

He waited a few seconds more to make sure they were well out of earshot, and walked forward. After another bend in the corridor, he found himself in front of The Black Cat's cell. She was laying on the cell's cot, staring up at the ceiling. Her hands and legs were chained with cuffs that were no doubt made of Seastone

"Hey Shades." she spoke, just before Siegfried was about to.

The bounty hunter looked bemused. "...well, I thought I was doing a good job."

The Black Cat nodded. "Yeah, that's why; no-one in this place has any training worth a damn, so someone who does sticks out like a sore thumb."

Siegfried shrugged. "Certainly not to them, and they're all I was hiding from anyway. I'm not exactly supposed to be here at the moment, if you couldn't tell."

"Nah, just thought you were sneaking around for fun." With some difficulty, she pulled herself into a sitting position. "So what are you doing here, anyway? Don't tell me you want a rematch already. Heh, might even be fair with these on, right?"

Siegfried shook his head, smiling. "Not at all; although I wouldn't mind that later, if the offer is still available."

He looked around the wing. "A place like this isn't suitable for a lady. I've come to escort you out of here, kitten."

As the assassin bristled with rage (which he didn't think would ever get unamusing), Siegfried gave a heavy shrug and sighed. "Unfortunately, I didn't think my chivalry would have to contend with Sea Stone. But don't worry, I'll find some way to-"

"Don't."

Siegfried blinked. "Hm?" He looked back at the young woman. "What was that, Kitten?"

This time it didn't get a rise out of her. She turned her eyes away. "Don't bother wasting your time, I said. Just leave."

With a brief echo the words vanished, but only in the physical realm. In Siegfried's mind they reverbrated many times over, and he felt his hands tighten, his smile hardening to a thin line.

"You'll die if I do." he said, with none of his usual brevity. "You know that, don't you?"

The Black Cat nodded. "Of course. I knew I might bite it going into this; that's just part of being an assassin."

Her expression had changed to a glare. "And that's why I don't want you interfering in this, okay? I failed, and now I'm gonna die. It's none of your business."

"So you'll go to your death, just like that?" Siegfried persisted, returning the ugly look. "Is that really what you want to do?"

"Like I said, I'm an assassin," The Black Cat repeated, "not some little girl. I screwed up, and now I have to face the consequences. That's just what happens sometimes."

Siegfried frowned. "You can make hundreds of mistakes in a lifetime...but you only get one to make them in. Please reconsider, Kit-"

Snarling, the assassin leapt up in front of the bars. "I already decided! If you really respect me, then you'll accept that, dammit!"

The bounty hunter offered up a growl of his own. "Then, would..." He pulled out the photo from his pocket, flashing it in her face. "_He _want you to die?"

The Black Cat fell quiet, her expression of anger fading away. For a moment there was silence in the jail as she stared at the photograph.

Then she said, very quietly, "That's not your's. Give it back to me, right now."

Siegfried blinked, put off by the assassin's subdued reaction. He stepped forward and extended his hand...

Only for The Black Cat to swing her leg behind him and push, sending him crashing against the bars. Instantly her face was in front of his, teeth bared.

"Listen up, Shades," she said in an ice cold tone, "'Cause I'm only gonna say this once. You don't know a thing about me, or him. So don't act like you do. And if you ever talk to me like I'm someone to be pitied again...I'll ----ing kill you, understand?"

With that, the assassin pushed him backward, snatching the photo out of his hands as she did so. Siegfried watched as she looked down at it, her expression unreadable.

Then she turned away. "Whatever...do whatever you want. You will no matter what I say, right? So just get out of my face."

Siegfried watched her for a moment, and then quietly left. _"I shouldn't have said that. But it _did_ let me know more about her...hmph, I seem to attract women like that, don't I?"_

When he had gone The Black Cat sat down on her cot, looking at the photo.

_"Hey, old man. Bet you'd be pretty ashamed of me right now, wouldn't you? Getting knocked out like that, being locked up in here...and willing to die just because of pride. Not to mention treating him like that after he came to help me - hah, maybe you were right about me and men."_

She laid back. _"But I don't really care what you think, do I? I'm doing this for me, not you, and I'll do it _my _way!"_

A moment or two passed, and then she shoved the photo into her pocket and flung an arm over her eyes. _"...goddamnit. I ----ing hate you, old man."_

* * *

Siegfried left the jail, and the grounds altogether quite quickly. He was thinking hard. _"Alright. I can't get her out of there before the execution, and she'll definitely still be wearing those cuffs during it. So the question is, how do you break Seastone? And for that matter, how do you go about executing someone like that?"_

After a moment, the answer to both questions came to him. Assuming the captain thought along the same lines as him, and Siegfried would bet on that. He seemed like a very...thorough man.

A quick jog took him back to the base's main building. Sneaking inside while making sure to remain undetected, he soon located the room he was looking for.

**Weapon Storage **read the plaque above the door. Nodding to himself Siegfried slipped inside - it was dark in the room, and lined nearly wall to wall with weapons, ammo crates, and other equipment for combat. After a bit of stumbling around the bounty hunter found what he was looking for, tucked way at the back.

He picked one up, and immediately drooped from it's weight. _"I don't envy whoever has to load these..." _A couple staggering steps brought him to the object's proper container.

Siegfried nodded. _"I hope these are as effective as they're rumored; I'd hate to have borrowed one for nothing. The World Government spent good money on them, after all."_

Then he left, hoping the marines would be grateful enough not to wonder why one of them was already loaded.

* * *

After all that, Siegfried returned to the room he was borrowing. He looked at the bed with a certain degree of relief; sleeping until the execution didn't seem like a bad idea.

Before that though, he made a brief glance around the room.

_"Hm...she's either not here, or not speaking to me. Either way, it's not something I can deal with right now. My impending exhaustion, on the other hand..."_

And with that, the bounty hunter slept.

* * *

Soon morning came, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon at six sharp.

Behind the main base were the execution grounds. It held a variety of implements for that purpose, depending on what type of person they were dealing with. For some the noose, for others the guillotine, and provided they weren't immune to bullets (it truly said something when _that _was a variable), a firing squad was never a bad idea. To the best of their knowledge, The Black Cat wasn't, so one had been assembled.

Although granted, the ordinance _was _a bit different than usual...

"Are those cannons primed and ready yet, son?" Johnathan asked the marine in charge of overseeing them.

He looked up at his superior. "Almost, Captain...um, are you absolutely _sure _about this, sir?"

Johnathan tilted his head. "That's the third time you've asked me that, son - is anything wrong?"

"Well, uh..." the marine scratched his head hesitantly. "Doesn't this seem a little excessive? We've got six cannons set up here, and I don't think most people could take more than one shot from one of these, heh heh."

Johnathan smiled and nodded. "I can see why you might think that - it is a bit unorthodox." He motioned to The Black Cat, who was standing in-between six cannons pointed right at her.

"But we're dealing with a dangerous assassin here, and we have no idea what he's capable of. So we can't really afford to pull our punches here, can we?"

He chuckled. "Heck, we might even be doing that anyway. Who knows?"

Without giving the marine time to respond, Johnathan abruptly walked away, heading toward the assassin.

The Captain stopped right in The Black Cat and gave her a once over. He smiled again. "It's customary for prisoners to be allowed a few last words before the execution. Do you have anything to say, assassin?"

Her answer was to spit down on his shoes.

Johnathan's smile didn't waver. "I see. Well, have it your way." He walked back behind the cannons.

"Some people just can't help but be difficult." sighed a voice behind him. The Captain turned to see Siegfried standing there.

He smiled. "Ah, Siegfried, there you are. Just in time, too; we're almost ready to begin here." He glanced sideways at the cannon operator. "Aren't we?"

The marine hesitated. "Uh, yes sir. Just a second..."

He stood up and waved to the other cannoneers. They signaled back, and as one lit their matches.

Siegfried, Johnathan and The Black Cat all watched as the wicks all slowly burned down their length. It felt longer than it actually took; after roughly a minute they were near the end. As an afterthought the former two shoved their fingers in their ears.

That didn't help much when the six simultaneous bangs went off: it felt like a giant had clapped it's hands together right in front of your face...albeit without you flying back about ten feet. A cloud of smoke was kicked up as all six cannonballs hit The Black Cat dead-on, obscuring their effect for a few moments.

...and then, almost like a whisper to the cannon's shout, there came another noise that went unheard by most of the marines nearby. Siegfried and Johnathan heard it, however. Their reactions to it were very different.

And so were their expressions when the smoke finally cleared. The Black Cat was standing there, the remains of the Seastone cuffs on the ground at her feet. For a moment there was silence.

"HE'S LOOSE!" came the terrified shout that broke it. The marines wavered in indecision - they couldn't just run away with their captain here, but the last time they'd tried to fight this guy it hadn't exactly gone well.

Johnathan looked from his men to the freed assassin and bit his lip.

"Oh my, Captain." came Siegfried's voice from behind him. "It seems like one of your men accidentally loaded a _Seastone _cannonball. I wonder how that happend?"

Slowly, the Marine Captain regained his smile. "Siegfried my boy, a question. How much did that assassin pay you to do this, exactly? Just for the record, you understand."

"Oh, she didn't pay me a single beri, sir. You just didn't pay me _not _to, that's all."

"I see." said Johnathan pleasantly.

He made a sudden quick turn, drawing his pistol and firing straight at Siegfried's chest. The bounty hunter dodged quickly, the bullet scraping his side as it flew past.

"Men," Captain Guerra spoke up, "Siegfried has just decided to be very, very stupid, and betray us. Kill him and the assassin, please."

Direct orders overrode hesitation. The marines unholstered rifles, drew sabers, and assembled into formation.

Johnathan smiled. Stepping backward, he kept his gun trained on Siegfried. "Now if you will excuse me, I do have other business to attend to; can't get behind schedule just because of a little set-back, you know."

He walked off, the bounty hunter calmly watching. The Captain wasn't his job, after all.

Siegfried sidled calmly past the cannons and up to The Black Cat, the marines trailing him with their rifles as he did so.

"It's a good thing you used that defensive skill for those cannonballs." Siegfried said coyly. "Otherwise you might have been killed."

The Black Cat just glared at him, stretching her arms and legs as she did so. "Don't be an ass. I changed my mind, that's all. So what?"

Siegfried shrugged. "I'm just pleased, that's all." He jabbed a thumb back toward where Johnathan had retreated. "You'd better hurry, if you want to catch him."

The assassin frowned. "You sure, Shades? For all you know, he might be totally innocent."

"Come now, Kitten - I'm not dense. And I've already burned that bridge anyway." Siegfried said calmly. "If I have to take a side, I'd rather be with someone true to herself."

The Black Cat snorted. "You say, to the girl who acts like a guy." She popped her shoulders. "Well, guess I'll get going. Try not to die."

Just before she vanished from view something occured to Siegfried. "Kitten, hang on a second!"

She reappeared several feet away, skidding violently on the ground. The assassin whirled back around, her expression furious. "WHAT!? I could have popped a leg there, dammit, so this better be important!"

"You almost forgot this."

Easily snatching the object Siegfried threw at her out of the air, The Black Cat took a look at it. It was the coin that had been in her pocket.

She nodded, calming down almost instantly. "Oh yeah. Was wondering where this went." She tucked it into her pocket. "Don't expect a thank you, since you took it in the first place."

The Black Cat turned around, but then looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Shades - if you survive, I might tell you my name."

Then she was gone.

Siegfried smiled and turned to the marines, nodding politely at them. "Thank you for waiting, I appreciate it." He gestured toward himself. "You can begin now."

They did.

_To be continued..._

**Next time, on Bounty Seven...**

**Johnathan: **You're nothing but a bloodthristy brute, that needs to be put down.

**Siegfried: **Failing at _two _professions. Very impressive of you.

**Asakura: **These actions are truly impardonable.

**The Black Cat Approaches, Part 4**

**The Black Cat: **Nowhere to run now, Blitzkrieg.

Lord Gambit508 - I'll be moving on up to College next year, myself. And yeah, she is a girl; I take it that twist caught you by surprise?

The Dude of Doom - She certainly is, isn't she? I was looking forward to writing her in this arc. As for Romance, well, maybe...

Shinobi-dono - Glad you liked it - I was a bit worried that I couldn't make it as good on paper as it was in my head. Also that you didn't cry foul on her knowing Rokushiki; that can easily be taken as a sueish trait, but I promise to explain it well.

Teh Drunk - Not at all, not at all. I sometimes do that with stories myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Until next time, see you guys.


	15. The Black Cat, Part 4

Time for the Final Fight of this arc, and oh boy, is it a doozy.

Let's step into the Garden of Madness together, shall we readers?

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**The Black Cat Approaches, Part 4**

From high atop the main building of the marine base, Asakura watched as the preceedings got underway. Shinobi often watched as justice was invoked upon the people they'd captured - much like the marines, they acquired a deep sense of satisfaction from seeing criminals get what was coming to them. Even if she hadn't been responsible for this one's capture (and had, indeed, spent much of it lying on the floor unconscious, not that she was bitter), she still felt it was her duty.

Asakura nodded. _"Yes; this is right. A criminal is executed, and this world becomes safer. Who could see it any differently...?"_

_"The only law I have to follow is what I believe to be right."_

Her grip tightened on the kunai she was holding.

_"I want to find out the truth of this entire situation."_

Gritting her teeth, Asakura threw the missile to one side, where it stood quivering in one of the parapet stones, which now had a large crack running through it.

_"Damn it, Siegfried. Not everyone can be like you..."_

She watched further, was the bounty hunter and captain made their appearance. The shinobi knew right away he had a plan - she drew another kunai. When he commenced it...she would act.

At first, though, that didn't appear to be the case. As the cannons were lit and prepared to fire, he made no move - or at least, she reminded herself, no _physical _move - just watching carefully. Did he know she was...Asakura shook her head. No, thinking like that was just paranoia.

Asakura wasn't stupid, and she managed to piece it together quickly enough. If he wasn't going to make a move, that meant he had already done so...and with the method of execution...

Too late, sadly. The cannons fired, and The Black Cat was released from her cuffs. Asakura was about to leap down, when Siegfried and the captain appeared to converse. When the latter's shot rang out, she frowned. The frown deepened when he fled, assassin following, and his men all pointed guns at the bounty hunter.

Most marines believed shinobi to be vigilantes, and this was somewhat true. If they saw fit to transport a criminal to their island, there was little chance that person would leave alive. This was because they found that if it was left up to the marines, funny things sometimes happened. Like an important witness to the defendant's innocence being found dead before they could testify, or a criminal with a particularly virulent mind going free despite being caught red-handed (in some cases very literally). The shinobi were black and white, certainly, but they didn't stab people they were supposed to protect in the back. Not figuratively, at least.

Asakura nodded to herself, making a decision. Then, she leaped.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried looked around at the marines, as well as the rifles they had pointed at him, and spread his hands wide. "Well, gentlemen? The fight can't start until one of us moves...is it not going to be any of you?"

He tapped his chin with one hand. "I can't imagine why not. After all, I'm just a lone bounty hunter, and I certainly don't have near the training any of you do."

One marine - a seaman first class, Siegfried saw - nodded, looking around angrily at his friends. "Exactly! Why the hell are you guys letting him psych you out? We have him outnumbered, and we have guns! Just shoot him!"

Siegfried watched as the rifles were cocked, fingers on their triggers. "Yes, exactly!" He smiled. "Only..." He held up one hand, ticking off three fingers.

"Too late."

Suddenly a gust of wind swept up, wresting the guns away from the marines and scattering them across the ground. Siegfried nodded as Asakura dropped down next to him.

_"Ah, Asakura. Come to arrest me, have you?"_

The shinobi stared at him, and looked away. _"I cannot bring someone to justice if they are dead. This captain has abused his authority, and must be punished. But rest assured, I will have words with you afterward, Siegfried."_

He nodded. _"Of course."_

A pause came. _"I should also thank you," _she added, _"for bringing this to my attention. As you pointed out, my ideals and duty restrict me somewhat."_

_"Oh, you're quite welcome."_

_"Johnathan's office was also vexingly bare - suspicious, certainly, but even shinobi cannot pursue a crime if there is no evidence to do so with."_

_"Nobody's perfect." _Siegfried said, smiling.

The marines were steadying themselves, drawing sabers and other weapons. They looked ready to charge.

_"I do feel bad about this, you know." _Siegfried thought. _"They are just doing their jobs, after all."_

_"You should save your sympathy for their captain...I hope you were right about there being more to this, for your own sake."_

_"Oh? Then shouldn't you go help _him?"

_"...concentrate on the battle."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Yoo-hooooo! Come out, come out wherever you are, ironsides!"

The Black Cat looked around the marine captain's office, tapping her foot on the floor. She sighed. "Come on, there's nowhere to run now. Quit hiding; it sets a bad example for your men."

From nearby came a rumbling voice._ "Ha, as if you know anything about leadership, Black Cat!"_

With a sudden crash, a large portion of the left wall exploded outward, covering the assassin in dust. She didn't react visibly to this, her gaze just shifting to the newly created hole as she folded her arms.

Stepping over the scattered bricks came a massive figure, nearly twice as tall as The Black Cat. It was made of stainless steel, and painted to resemble the blue-white of a marine's uniform. Attached to it's forearms were large cannons, the kind used on battleships. A visor was in the head, and Johnathan's face was visible within.

The Black Cat nodded. "Well, I guess there were only a few reasons you could be called Captain _Blitzkrieg_."

Johnathan's suit nodded._ "Yes...the tenth most reknown assassin in the world, Captain Blitzkrieg. I attained this position over many years, through hard work. If you think I'll let some filthy upstart take it away, you're sadly mistaken!"  
_

His fellow assassin sneered, beginning to hop back and forth. "Well, if you think I came all this way just to wimp out, then _you're _the one talkin' out your ass, ironsides!"

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the coin. "Now, let's GO!"

With a swift flick of one finger, the currency was sent flying to the floor in front of Johnathan. The eleven on the front glowed, and with a hiss the front snapped open, revealing a speaker.

**"Rank Battle, confirmed. Challenge: The Black Cat..." **it hissed ominously in a mechanical tone.

Raising one of his guns, Johnathan shot out a similar coin out onto the floor. It had a ten etched on it.

**"Defender: Captain Blitzkrieg..." **

Both fighters readied themselves, tightening like rubber bands about to snap. Slowly, The Black Cat smiled - Siegfried would have recognized it.

**"FIGHT!" **both coins shouted at once. The two assassins proceeded to do just that.

Using _Soru_, The Black Cat raced forward in a burst of speed, heading for the legs of Johnathan's suit. The captain was unperturbed however, as two panels of the armor slid back, revealing twin gatling guns which quickly spun into life and began hailing everything in front of him with bullets. This, unfortunately, included The Black Cat, who was forced to stop her charge short and dodge backward, calling upon the best _Tekkai _she could while still using another Rokushiki Art.

Despite this pain blistered across her skin as the bullets hit: armor piercing rounds. The bastard had done his homework, at least.

A quick leap took her out of the gatling's radius, and she swung around in a roundhouse using the momentum. **"Rankyaku!'**

The air blade impacted against one of the suit's legs...and almost instantly dispersed. The Black Cat nodded slowly, smile not diminished in the slightest.

Johnathan didn't seem to notice, however. _"Ha ha ha ha!" _he laughed, the suit's voice amplifier echoing it across the room. _"Did you really think that little breeze could even dent my armor? It has three layers, all made of the strongest steel I could find; as invincible as the protection my title grants this island!"_

The Black Cat's smile grew less pleasant, if such a thing were possible. "Oh wow, taking you apart is gonna be _real_ fun if you're gonna be doing that this whole fight. At least Hanged Man kept his mouth shut."

_"Hmph, that's all you care about, is it?" _sneered Johnathan. _"The fighting, the killing...you're just like a mindless beast, and one who needs to be put down! If I couldn't do it as a marine, I'll do it as an assassin!'_

"Yeah," said The Black Cat, nodding, "after all, it's not like you're a killer too...oh wait, you _are_. A hypocrite, too: wonder if your men would appreciate knowing they wasted their time defending an assassin?"

Johnathan paused. _"Hmph. My men only need to know what I tell them; many of them wouldn't understand. As a marine captain, I'm a shield - as an assassin, I'm a sword. I punish criminals with both my duties, and help keep the world _safe_! It's perfect justice!"_

"...aw, man." The Black Cat's smile faded away. "'Justice?' 'Safe?' They let a guy like _you _become the rank ten assassin? Unbelievable."

She moved down into a feline crouch. "Oh well...at least I won't have to feel bad when I rip you out of that tin can and give you a taste of my fists." Her smile returned. "Not that I _ever_ feel bad about doing that."

_"Don't waste your breath, Black Cat - you can't beat me. I'm going to put an end to your little uprising right here, for the sake of justice!"_ Johnathan bellowed. The cannons on the suit's arms swung out, moving to aim at the other assassin.

"Quit trying to make me waste time talking!" The Black Cat snarled. "You're not worth it."

With that she charged, arms held out behind, the rise and fall of her powerful legs making cracks in the floor. Quickly Johnathan fired his suit's cannons, tearing large holes in the stone behind The Black Cat, but never hitting directly. Moving beneath its torso, she turned to one of the suit's legs. **"Tekkai; Tsuin Tora Kujiku!"**

The Black Cat smiled as she felt the suit shudder and move slightly to the left, a pair of cracks appearing from the double-fisted blow. The grin suddenly faded, however, and she threw herself in a cartwheel to the left, just as a flurry of bullets struck the spot where she'd been standing. Turning her head mid-leap, she looked at the gun which had lowered from the suit's...

_"Oh, deadly _and _freudian, real nice."_

Flipping to her feet, the assasin swung her left leg around. "That was one, here's two! **Rankyaku; Tora Kiba!"**

_"HA, not a chance!" _Johnathan roared, swinging the targeted leg immediately backward. It impacted against the air blade, and after a brief struggle disapated the attack, albeit by gaining another crack to its frame in the process.

This movement left the foot's underside pointing in The Black Cat's direction, exposing the cannon built into the foot's sole, which was now pointed right at her.

It fired instantly, but The Black Cat was already in the middle of dodging, having expected something like this. When you had a gun installed there, putting one in the feet was just par for the course.

Her eyes widened, however, when the shell hit the wall - she knew that sound. Quickly she stopped, using Kami-e to sway rapidly, abnd evade the fragmented bullets which split off from the cannonball...but too late to keep one from clipping her in the leg.

Grunting, The Black Cat tapped the injured limb against the floor, ignoring the pain that flared up within it. _"Aw shaddup. If you can still move, then you're fine."_

_"Won't be long now, with one of your legs injured." _Johnathan crowed. _"A feline that can't move is dead meat in the jungle!"_

"YOU CAN SHUT THE - UP TOO, ASSHOLE!" The Black Cat roared, dashing forward with Soru. Johnathan fired his gatling guns, but again only hit the floor behind her. That hit had just been from luck, and she intended for the captain's to have a sudden downturn. It was in her title, after all.

Johnathan growled as The Black Cat ran past, striking out at the damaged leg and cracking it further. Whirling the suit around as swiftly as he could, the captain decided a chance of tactics was in order. Aiming the cannons again, he fired, this time at the ground in _front _of The Black Cat. She grit her teeth and hopped over the resulting hole, but this change of movement slowed her down just long enough for Johnathan to fire his gatling guns, forcing her backward rapidly.

The Black Cat growled. For someone who didn't want to fight, the captain certainly knew how. No matter who the opponent, bone and muscle would always tire before steel. So, it was just a matter of waiting for them to slip up once, maybe twice, and then...

_"Yeah, like I'm gonna get killed by a cheap tactic like that." _

But brute force obviously wasn't going to do the job here. It was time for strategy, and one a bit more elegant than 'hit them until they fall down'. This was, you might well be surprised to hear, not one of her strong suits.

_"Alright, let's see what we got here." _The Black Cat thought as she dodged back and forth from the bullets. _"He has incredible defense, a damn good defense, and the only weakness he has is in speed, which doesn't do me much good if I can't get close to him long enough to break through that armor."_

She cartwheeled out of the path of another cannon shell and continued to think. _"He's gotta have some weakness, though...huh, how would _he _figure this out?"_

That's when it came to her. She slowly grinned. _"Well, not exactly my taste, but I think that'll work just fine. I'll probably have to play around with him a bit to pull it off, though...heh, and that's fine by me!"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_"Not exactly the noise of a helpless man being slain horribly, is it?" _Siegfried remarked as he ducked away from a saber slash before decking the marine responsible. The men themselves seemed surprised by the cannonfire - making some of them sloppy.

_"This situation is becoming murkier by the moment." _Asakura said grimly next to him, convincing a marine to drop his gun with the aid of a kunai to the hand. _"Just like everything else involving the World Government."_

Siegfried cleared his throat, dodging a pike thrust. _"To be fair, I'm the one who stuck my finger into this. I doubt they're involved with it, either; too small scale."_

_"Then what _do_ you think is going on? Given your actions and the current situation, it must be more than a mere 'hunch'." _the shinobi asked, hitting one soldier in the side with a kunai. At this point the two had their backs to one another.

The bounty hunter thought of the best way to put it. _"Well, I don't think that Captain Johnathan is a target, or at least not an ordinary one. He didn't seem to care at all about _why _he had been targeted, or who had sent The Black Cat. A marine officer would obviously be more thorough...unless he had something to hide, which she could uncover just by existing. Hence the haste to have her executed; after all, who would give two Beri about the life of an assassin? Besides me, of course."_

_"Hm. That would explain the slight discrepancies I found. Apparently this is the first prisoner to be brought out here with such haste. However, there is no proof of any such 'secret' - the captain is no fool, after all."_

Siegfried smiled._ "If my hunch is correct about our kitten, she should be taking care of that right now." _Casually he backhanded a marine sneaking up behind him.

_"So then, you have planned this out perfectly. How nice for you."_

_"No, no," _Siegfried said with a shake of his head,_ "I didn't plan at all, Asakura. I just sort of...gave things a nudge. That's all it takes, sometimes."_

_"Right off a cliff, you mean?" _Asakura thought back coldly as she sent two of them flying away with a blast of wind.

Her enigmatic companion chuckled. _"Well, if you want to be critical about it. But some wagons have to go over eventually; lies tend to be heavy cargo, after all."_

_"That, at least, I can agree with."_

Siegfried suddenly paused, and then snapped up his hand, grabbing the handle of an axe swinging downward at his skull. He turned around to look into the face of...

"Dober, wasn't it?" Siegfried asked innocently. The marine's response was to growl into his face. The bounty hunter wrinkled his nose at the breath. "Yes, it definitely was. I guess you're not happy with me, huh? Moreso than before, anyway."

Dober pushed down harder with his axe, and Siegfried nodded. "Well, I can certainly respect having loyalty to your commander..." He began to push back. "...but I'm afraid that doesn't excuse ignoring simple math."

The hulking marine grunted as he was forced backward one step, and then another. "It's really quite simple, you see." said Siegfried calmly. "The Black Cat beat you, and I beat The Black Cat." This obviously wasn't true, but thankfully kitten wasn't in earshot. "When you add it all up, it means..."

With a sudden burst of strength he pushed outward, knocking Dober off balance before punching him right in the chest. Siegfried smiled as his opponent reeled. "I can beat you." He flexed his gloved hands. "Quite easily."

Dober's response was to roar, and charge again.

_"I'll take care of him, Asakura. It looks like he'll be a handful." _Siegfried said to the shinobi as he dodged aside Dober's axe.

_"You would know. Take care not to open your wounds."_

_"Don't worry - after The Black Cat, this will be a nice breather. Be careful with the rest, now."_

_"I am always careful." _Asakura replied, drawing another few missiles. _"I have made sure to only injure their limbs and non-vital organs, you will notice."_

_Siegfried paused. "…well, that can't be worse than what Kitten did to them." _Again Dober's weapon missed it's mark.

"_It is amazing they _are _still alive, frankly. The work of someone truly skilled, I will admit."_

The bounty hunter nodded. _"Well, you know how I prefer capable women."_

Asakura frowned. _"I am quite happy knowing nothing about your preferences."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"What's wrong, Ironsides?" The Black Cat taunted, dodging past another hail of bullets. "Can't you even hit one target?"

Behind the suit's visor, Johnathan frowned. _"Trying to make me angry, Black Cat? How about we just skip to 'getting even'? I'm sure there are plenty of innocents who'd love to do that."_

Two cylindrical gun emplacements rose out of the suit's shoulders – they were covered in tiny holes and slowly began to spin, expelling bullets as they picked up speed. The resulting effect was like a sprinkler…of bullets.

The Black Cat grinned. **"Tekkai**, you smug bastard."

Even as her body hardened, the bullets began to rain down. Most of them panged off – it seemed to be anti-personnel ammo, which was like spitting at a Rokushiki user – but some dug in, drawing blood. They seemed razor-tipped, and compounding matters was the fact she couldn't move now.

"I think I'll count how long you last." Johnathan said calmly. "Some wild animals can withstand _hours _of punishment, after all."

She just sneered at him. _"Laugh while you can, Ironsides; if you want to get into an endurance match with me, you won't be for long."_

Gradually the wounds grew as blood ran down her chest, arms, legs, and even her head. But despite her growing injuries, the assassin smiled defiantly.

"_I think it's time I wiped that smirk off your face for _good_, Black Cat." _Johnathan's cannons swung over to point at her. Slowly, twin cannonballs appeared at the end, rushing through the tubes. Smiling, The Black Cat clenched one fist and pulled it back...

"**NEKO TSUME!"**

It was truly impressive that a mere fist could stand up to a cannonball at full speed, and indeed that would have been the case, had the cannonball not fulfilled its function of exploding.

Stumbling backward out of the explosion, The Black Cat smiled. Her arm, shoulder and front now sported burn marks, and the left sleeve of her jacket had been blown clean off. Johnathan was quickly readying another cannon ball, while the bullets continued to fly. She licked her lips; it was so _exhilarating. _How many of those cannonballs could her _Tekkai _withstand? Would her plan succeed? If it did, would it win her the fight? To other people, these questions would be unwelcome and chaotic...but The Black Cat didn't really mind a little chaos. That was the whole point of this, when you got down to it.

In any case, her _Tekkai _was still holding, which was a good thing unless she suddenly wanted to become swiss cheese – interesting occurrences in battle were only that if you survived them. But, whoop, here came another cannonball. She punched outward again, with her right hand…

Johnathan stared blankly at the sight before him. "Wha - what? That's…not possible!"

"Well, I just did it." said The Black Cat dryly. "So I guess not, huh?" The cannonball in her grip was still vibrating.

"But…"

"Think fast!" she cried, quickly tensing her legs. **"Geppou; Neko Chouyaku!"**

As she kicked off the floor her other fist came up, smashing the cannonball in its side, sending it flying back toward Johnathan's suit – it hit one of the shoulder turrets dead on, detonating it in a burst of flame. This discharged all the bullets left unfired, and one of them slipped past the visor, clipping the marine captain in his forehead.

Johnathan grunted in pain as blood quickly seeped down over his right eye. With his left, he glimpsed The Black Cat down below, preparing another Rankyaku; begrudgingly, he retracted the remaining turret.

"**Rankyaku; SHISHI HOUKOU!"**

The air wave impacted on the armor's chest, and although it dissipated like the first it nonetheless left a noticeable dent. Johnathan growled. _"Hit me all you like, Black Cat, but you won't get your way!"  
_

With that he abruptly charged, crossing the distance between them with a few wide stomps. Clenching one fist, he drove it downward toward her. As he did, the cannon fired again, at point blank range.

"**Geppou!" **The Black Cat dodged the initial cannonball, but the explosion behind knocked her away from the head, and toward one of the arms. Landing neatly on it, she thrust out one hand to stop the suit's other when it swung at her.

She sighed wearily as a hole in the palm opened, exposing a smaller gatling gun. "Okay, okay, you like guns, I get it." The assassin leaped again, narrowly avoiding the hail of bullets that flew past where she'd been crouching. Some of them hit the armor, eliciting a growl of annoyance from Johnathan.

As she flipped in mid-air, The Black Cat turned her body to point feet-first at the other arm's cannon. **"Geppou; Kurohyou Zenshin!"**

The captain's growl intensified as the woman's stomp bent his cannon's barrel, preventing it from firing. But she wasn't done there, charging up the arm toward the suit's head. She pulled back her fist and drove it forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" and was met with blinding pain, as an electric current ran out of the metal where she touched it. It held her in place, shuddering from the shock, as Johnathan watched with a smile.

"_Only a fool neglects to protect his weak points, Black Cat – and only an even bigger one thinks someone wouldn't!" _he cried. For her part, the assassin gave him a steely glare, even as her body twitched and spasmed.

Finally, the electricity shut off, and she collapsed, sliding down the suit's arm before dropping to the floor, smoking and burnt.

Johnathan's smile grew as he looked down at his opponent's prone form. _"There we are…and to think, everyone is so _afraid _of you." _

He nodded as The Black Cat pulled herself up on her elbows, flashing him an icy glare. _"I think it's time that you felt fear, Black Cat..._and _pain."_

The woman's eyes tightened. "What do you know…about PAIN!" It seemed to be a touchy subject – which Johnathan failed to realize.

"_Yes, I do – I know people like you enjoy inflicting it, and balk when threatened with it yourselves. Yes…and _I _enjoy inflicting it on criminals, just as they deserve."_

He lifted the suit's leg, exposing the cannon with the detonating shells. There came a whirring of bolts and gears as it was primed. _"I'll ask again, Black Cat: do you have any last words?"_

Slowly, a grin spread across her face. "Gotcha, you bastard."

With her usual burst of sudden movement, The Black Cat flipped to her feet, driving her foot upward and outward.

"**Rankyaku; Neko Kugi!"**

"_I – Impossible!" _Johnathan cried, trying in vain to move the leg back down. Too late, however, as the thin, pointed air wave sailed straight into the hole, moving up it's shaft before colliding with the readied shell.

The reaction was like a chain of dominos falling. The shell detonated inside the leg, and quickly reached the others further back, causing yet more explosions. Soon enough the entire suit was shuddering as its own ammo dumps combusted on it, smoke coming off every part.

"_No, no, no, no, this isn't happening!" _cried Johnathan. _"Hold together! HOLD TOGETHER!"_

When the explosions ceased, amazingly, the armored suit was still standing. The Black Cat whistled. "Wow, that's some good design, Ironsides – nice and durable. You must have paid a pretty penny for it."

Slowly, she walked up to the motionless iron man, grinning up at Johnathan all the while.

"_You…" _began Johnathan, sounding disgusted. _"You…"_

His fellow assassin smiled wider. "Gonna have to cut your off there, buddy – I'm a busy guy, and all."

Reaching out, she touched the leg's surface, gave Johnathan a toothy smile, and pushed.

_"It…wasn't supposed to go this way." _The captain muttered, as the suit slowly tipped over. _"How could I fail against someone like you?"_

The Black Cat shrugged. "How? Pretty damn easily, that's how. It happens all the time." She added in more strength, and finally, the suit toppled over, crashing to the floor.

Johnathan watched as The Black Cat climbed up onto it, walking across the chest and toward the head slowly. He growled as she stopped, smiling down at him.

"_Go ahead then, Black Cat, kill me! Butcher me like the animal you are! But think for a second that this will crush the spirit of the-"_

"Shut up." The Black Cat spat coldly, before drawing her fist back. **"Neko..."**

Johnathan shut his eyes.

"**TSUME!"**

The captain heard the clang of metal rupturing, and the whistle of air close by, but didn't feel his head splitting apart. Slowly he opened his eyes to find The Black Cat's fist a quarter of an inch in front of his face.

Grabbing him forcibly, the assassin tugged Johnathan out of the hole she'd made. Flipping the captain around, she held him upside down.

"I'm not gonna kill you, idiot." she sighed. "Even if I wanted to – and the thought's crossed my mind, believe me – what would be the point of that?"

Johnathan sneered upside-down. "The point? Hah, like you even need a – hurkh." He coughed as The Black Cat punched him in the chest softly, for her.

She frowned. "You just don't know when to be quiet, huh? What the hell's wrong with you anyway, 'Captain'? An assassin _can't _look down on another."

Johnathan spat. "Assassin…you? You're just a-"

The Black Cat hit him in the cheek this time. "Thought I told you to stop talking?"

Walking across the floor as the Captain sputtered, she reached down and picked up the two coins, flashing them in front of his eyes.

"First things first: you lose, even if I haven't butchered you like an animal, or whatever stupid crap you like to spout. Here, take it."

She shoved the eleven coin into his hand. As she did, the two coins shook as if on cue.

"**Winner: The Black Cat…" **the ten coin hissed.

"**Loser: Captain Blitzkrieg…" **the other added.

The Black Cat ignored it, glaring at Johnathan. "Now, listen up carefully, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. You have two choices, Ironsides – you can take this coin, become the new eleventh-ranked assassin…and tell everyone on this island who you really are, before leaving forever."

As his eyes widened, she continued. "Or, you can give this coin back to the GLAA", and go back to being a real marine. Pick one: you can't have it both ways."

For a moment Johnathan looked shocked, but rallied with a glare. "Who are you to make that decision? I am-"

The Black Cat shut him up again, probably permanently, by shoving her fingertip in front of his right eye. "I said, _shut up,_ unless you want to be called 'Captain Depth-Perception' from now on. Now, for whatever reason, you seem to think I'm some mad dog killer, huh?"

The Captain said nothing.

"Let me tell you something then, Ironsides. If I really came here wanting to kill...then by now you'd be the only one left alive in this entire base. That's not a threat - it's a _guarantee._"

Johnathan stared at her face, knowing she was telling the truth. "T-then…"

He wasn't rude this time, so The Black Cat settled for shaking him sharply. "Nothin' that special," she said, shrugging, "I just don't like doing it. I also don't really like people saying I do – because that compares me to people like you."

Her glare intensified. "'Perfect Justice', huh? That's the stupidest crap I've ever heard, and you're spouting it off like that makes it alright to kill people. Well guess what: it doesn't. Nothing does: that's the whole of being an assassin, dumbass."

She punctuated this with another shake. "If you forget that, and try bringing morals or emotions into this…well, then you just become a common murderer."

Finally, she dropped him onto the wreckage of his suit. "Dammit, even the Marines know better than that. You've betrayed _both _your duties; good -ing job."

A moment passed, and then Johnathan averted his eyes from her silently.

The Black Cat lifted her head as she heard the sound of clapping coming from nearby. Turning, she saw the cause; a rather petite man with brown hair, clad in a silver suit. He hadn't been there a moment ago, although admittedly both of them had been quite distracted until now.

"Very good, Fraulein – I am impressed as always." he said, voice thick with an accent. "Once again, you have managed to completely destroy your opponent, along with most of the room they were in. Why, you even managed to do this after the small hiccup of being unlawfully detained. You never do cease to amaze."

The Black Cat shrugged. "Yeah, well, I had some help for that last one."

"So I am told." the little man replied with a shrug of his own. Then, in the blink of an eye, he two was astride the collapsed metal, staring down at Johnathan. "Now then, Captain Blitzkrieg…I would like a word."

Johnathan sighed. Morally cowed by an assassin, and now faced with violating GLAA Regulations…this wasn't a good day.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_You are currently fighting those who uphold the law – however ineptly they may – to protect an assassin and her accomplice."_

Asakura thought about this as she tossed a kunai into a marine's arm, before replying to herself, _"However, they themselves are aiding an apparently corrupt captain, who wishes to obscure justice himself...although, Siegfried and her are still the ones outside of the law."_

She sighed, spinning around. **"Kaze no Ninjitsu; Yaiba Senpuu!"**

Wind picked up as she let loose shurikens and kunai, allowing the wind to carry them as they flew around her, attacking multiple marines.

"_This is quite irritating – at least most of my targets are direct with their morality."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Once more, Siegfried had to compliment The Black Cat's fighting talent – making this idiot lay down so quickly was truly impressive. The bounty hunter had hit Dober everywhere he could think of, but it was like punching a Badger: you could certainly hurt him, but he'd be too focused on killing you to care.

Not that Dober was particularly good at that…or at least, he _wouldn't_ be, without the injuries kitten had given Siegfried. As such, an axe swing that would have only hit air normally came close enough to gash his side. Similar injuries had been given to him throughout this fight, and in his case they actually did something. Behind him he could still hear Asakura subduing the rest of them – he could hardly rely on her.

Letting out another roar, Dober raised his axe in a clearly telegraphed blow. Siegfried sidestepped as it came down, thankfully avoiding the attack altogether…and came up facing the barrel of the marine's bazooka.

"_Oh…hm." _

Quickly Siegfried flung himself to the ground, the sphere of heat passing dangerously close to his head. As he came downward, however, Dober's foot came up, right into his chest.

After he'd flipped straight over and hit his head on the ground, Siegfried mused dimly that Dober probably could have done more damage to The Black Cat than him, if he had stood a chance of touching her.

But the marine appeared very capable of touching him. Dober slowly leveled the bazooka's barrel to point straight at Siegfried's face. True to his name, the hulking soldier pulled back his lips in a smile that showed many teeth.

It was a moment of wordless gloating just long enough to let Siegfried push off the ground and shove his legs forward, kicking Dober right in his own. He went down with a grunting growl, hitting the ground heavily.

Rather than get to his feet, Siegfried decided to give his legs a rest and simply not let Dober do so. Throwing himself down onto Dober, he jabbed an elbow into his neck, eliciting a choked gasp from the marine. Some people might not have called that move exactly fair – the instructors at Grieger Academy especially. After all, they had extensive classes dedicated to teaching how _not _to fight fair. Just using elbows was practically posh.

Ducking aside a wild swing from the axe that would have made him a lot shorter, Siegfried pulled back his fist. **"Geist Faust!" **

Dober grunted as the blow smashed into his head, bouncing it off the ground to meet a second one. This continued for a bit until the marine's flailing hand gripped his dropped bazooka, swinging it to the left in a burst of strength.

Siegfried immediately ceased attacking to grab the oncoming weapon with both hands. But Dober was strong, and as he pushed forward there wasn't much the bounty hunter could do to keep from being forced back.

Assuming he wanted to use orthodox methods, of course, and that obviously wasn't on the agenda right now. Rearing his head back he thrust it forward in a mighty headbutt, crashing his and Dober's temples together.

This should have ended the fight, it really, _really _should have. But giving up wasn't a trick that this dog had been taught. Dropping his bazooka, Dober's hands flew out suddenly, grabbing Siegfried's by their wrists. The bounty hunter winced instantly – the marine's grip was like a steel vice, and it didn't help that his hands had been colliding with the stone wall that was his body just recently.

Slowly Dober forced him backward, and before long the situation was reversed, with him on top. The marine brought his face in close to the bounty hunter's.

"Break your hands…" he growled, "then break your neck…_easily_."

Instantly Siegfried's mouth tightened to a thin line. Many who met the young man would say, rightly, that he had a teensy, _tiny _bit of an ego. He took considerable pride in most everything he did, but especially his words. Having a line turned back on him like that, and by someone like _this_…it was truly unacceptable.

Siegfried had to admit, though, Dober was right: breaking a couple bones would be no problem with his strength. They were certainly important factors in a fight, as well…but not nearly as crucial as the area the marine had given him a clear shot at, even without free limbs.

"I can break something easily too, Dober." he whispered nearly unintelligibly. The giant marine blinked, leaning in close to hear properly.

Slow as he might have been, he immediately saw something was wrong when Siegfried smiled at him.

"I said, **GEIST DONNER!**" The bounty hunter shouted, a mental shockwave firing from his forehead into Dober's at point blank range.

The marine reeled backward, eyes blinking rapidly (on reflex, Siegfried) as they filled up with water. His entire body trembling like he'd been shook up in a blender, he slowly pitched backward, kicking up dirt as he landed heavily on the ground.

Slowly Siegfried got to his feet, quickly going to the marine's side and touching his forehead. The bounty hunter sighed in relief; he didn't like using that technique on anyone, and so close…

Thankfully, someone as single-minded as that wouldn't wake up with much more than a bad headache: Siegfried had firsthand proof of that.

"'_Having a hard head counts on the inside too', I think you said? Ha ha…"_

"Yo, Shades."

The bounty was abruptly jarred from his inner monologue by a hard slap to the back. With a gulped back cry, he teetered and would have fallen had a strong hand not gripped his collar.

Siegfried heard a sigh behind him. "Oh, c'mon, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Yes you did, Kitten." he replied calmly. "Well, much harder than that, actually, and many times."

The Black Cat nodded, chuckling as she dumped him on his feet. "Gee, and you couldn't have done anything to encourage _that_, could ya? Anyway, that was like two days ago – don't be a baby."

"_Just _two days ago, I think you mean." Siegfried said with a smile of his own.

She nodded. "Well, I guess you _were _kind of a bleeder. And least I didn't ruin your looks; they're the only thing you have that's actually honed."

Siegfried's eye twitched slightly. He turned away from the assassin as a gust of strong wind swept over them, to see the marine force finally neutralized.

"Ah, Asakura, you're done...uh, could you put that kunai awa-"

He turned to watch The Black Cat snatch the weapon out of the air, spinning it calmly around one finger. "Didn't work last time, birdie: why would it this time?"

"Back away from him, now." said the shinobi coldly, drawing a replacement as she advanced.

The Black Cat stared at her, bemused. "Or what, I gotta ask?" She flexed her hand once and released it, dropping the kunai with its crushed handle to the ground.

Asakura's eyes narrowed behind her mask. Around them, the wind began to pick up...\

Siegfried looked between the two of them, frowning: two people from very different backgrounds who were very powerful, with every reason to fight...and each powerful enough to knock him out for another day, or worse, if _he_ gave them reason to. This wasn't good at all…

The young man cleared his throat. "Um, girls, perhaps we could-"

"Be silent, bounty hunter."

"Yeah, Shades: if she wants to go, don't interrupt her business."

Siegfried gulped. He took a step backward – well, just _one_ step probably wouldn't do much here, but would making an earnest retreat work either?

The two women tensed, and then leaped…

"Ladies, ladies; I believe Mister Siegfried requested you calm yourselves. It seems impolite to ignore such a thing, doesn't it?"

Siegfried blinked. One minute they were about to clash, the next they were on the ground, a somewhat tiny man in a silver suit standing between them. The bounty hunter blinked in hindsight; he had heard that voice before.

The man first turned and fixed The Black Cat with a reproachful stare. "Really, Fraulein – I know better than perhaps anyone how easy it is to…excite you, but I think I told you quite plainly. Or, didn't I?"

"…y-you did…" The Black Cat muttered. Siegfried raised an eyebrow; he'd never have thought she could take such a docile tone.

The man in the suit nodded. "Why, I'm glad you agree. Would you mind, then, reminding me what that order was?"

'Order', then? This was getting more and more interesting. Siegfried watched as the assassin slowly nodded. "…find these two, and tell them you want a word?"

There came a pause, and then the man's mouth quirked up in a smile. "Yes, yes, exactly Fraulein. I'm glad you remembered, after you chose to forget it."

Ignoring whatever reaction The Black Cat gave, the man turned around, smiling at Siegfried and Asakura. Then, he bowed slightly.

"Before anything else, I would like to apologize; even if it was a…unique case, two outsiders becoming swept up in such a dangerous affair is quite embarrassing." He sighed and shrugged. "We greatly prefer to keep our business enclosed and private; as you may imagine, this occupation holds endless possibilities for...unfortunate accidents. It is quite fortunate that none happened here, isn't it?" he smiled at the two.

When a man who looked completely harmless and polite gave you an expression like that, the only smart thing to do was mirror it. Siegfried did so as naturally as he could, smiling. "I have to agree with that, sir. I also have to say that it's nice to meet you face to face."

The bounty hunter tried to keep a straight face as the man was suddenly mere inches away, leaning in even closer to size him up. It wasn't an easy task; the man had an impressive way of appearing to stare right through you.

"Siegfried, I assume?" he murmured softly. His eyes abruptly narrowed in a careful squint, but after a moment the man nodded. "Yes…yes, you seem about right. Has anyone ever told you your voice fits your appearance _perfectly_?"

"It takes a lot of work, let me tell you." Siegfried answered back. _"If he cups my chin, I'm punching him: no questions asked."_

Thankfully the man did not, turning around. "As Fraulein has said, I would like to speak to the two of you. Preferably in a private location: this one seems a bit, ah, _used_."

The Black Cat snorted behind him. "You could just say 'you guys destroyed them all'. Not everything needs a metaphor."

"Yes, Fraulein, and not everything requires unfeminine brute force, but you feel quite satisfied using it at every opportunity." the man instantly replied, making her wilt slightly. "Now then, can I assume you two will be accepting the pleasure of my company?" He smiled.

Siegfried decided to speak privately to his partner,. _"The 'or you'll enjoy the company of whatever is six feet underground' was left unsaid, Asakura, so I trust there's no problem?"_

"_It would be an unsure threat, Siegfried – his speed took me by surprise, and that is all." _The shinobi thought back coolly. _"But if it will mean gaining some insight into this mess, I am all for it."_

Cutting off the mental link, Siegfried nodded to the man. "I think that will be fine, sir."

The man's smile grew, showing off teeth. "_Fan_tastic."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As they were ushered into a tiny room in the face, Siegfried smiled brightly at its current occupant. "Oh, hello there, Captain – you seem well."

Johnathan scowled slightly. "All thanks to you, bounty hunter. It's nice to see you're no longer hiding anything either."

Siegfried shrugged. "I just decided to make things even between us, that's all." He said calmly. "It's not my fault you weren't really prepared to be honest."

"Quit being a sole loser, Ironsides." The Black Cat muttered, plopping down in a chair. "He screwed you over, I kicked your ass; end of story."

Remaining on his feet, the man in the suit smiled again. "Indeed, Fraulein, indeed." He turned to Siegfried and Asakura, gesturing for them to sit as well. After they did so, he looked over them and nodded.

"Now, I will explain this no doubt confusing turn of events."

Reaching into his pocket, the man retrieved a card which he flung across to Siegfried. On it were initials, and a small slogan:

**GLAA**

**~Your Friends on the Other Side~**

Siegfried pursed his lips. "You're a representative from here, then? Exactly what does this acronym mean?"

The man seemed pleased as punch to answer. "Again, it is not terribly surprising for me that you don't know of it, mister Siegfried. GLAA, quite simply, stands for Grand Line Assassin Association; a guild of killers for hire." He bowed. "Incidentally, you may call me Sirius."

"I see." Siegfried nodded slowly. "A place like the Grand Line would be perfect for that, as long as they were secretive enough."

The man nodded. "Indeed. The marines cannot police everything, after all, and while our group is nowhere near their equal in size, we have managed to become quite entrenched here."

"To the misfortune of all innocents nearby, I am sure." Asakura said coldly. The shinobi still looked like she was contemplating attacking the two.

Sirius turned his eyes on her, appearing to notice the masked woman for the first time. "Ah…" he murmured slowly, as though he had something on the tip of his tongue. "You are a shinobi, aren't you? Yes, our employees have encountered several of your group before in their jobs; often ending quite inconveniently for us, as I recall."

Asakura nodded reluctantly. "I do remember some shinobi arriving back with grievous injuries. Their debriefings never mentioned your organization, however."

He shrugged. "Even if they did know of us as a whole, I doubt they'd broadcast that fact. It most likely wouldn't matter to any of you."

"Sure as hell didn't to her when she tossed a knife at the back of my head." put in The Black Cat with a mutter.

Asakura turned to her. "I could easily send one at its _front _if that is your wish, assassin."

"Try to, I think you mean." The Black Cat fired back.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Please keep your posturing for another time, Fraulein."

He continued. "Now, as you might imagine, the GLAA contains assassins of varying strengths and abilities, as well as different ranks reflecting that."

His finger quickly snapped out, swiveling to point at The Black Cat. "As of just recently, Fraulein has achieved the rank of our tenth most skilled assassin, after defeating Captain Blitzkrieg – or if you would prefer, Captain Johnathan – in a sanctioned match."

Siegfried nodded. "It makes more sense than broadcasting to your target that you're coming to assassinate him. Kitten didn't really _seem _stupid, so I was hoping for a good explanation."

"Hey, Shades?" The Black Cat said pleasantly. "Shut up or I'll feed 'em to you."

"…right, point taken." Siegfried replied, trying not to sound intimidated.

Sirius continued. "Anyway, I would like to thank the two of you for saving our fastest rising star from an untimely demise, as well as rooting out a rather severe troublemaker." He turned a momentary smile at Johnathan, who surprisingly didn't get frozen alive.

Siegfried sighed mock-wearily. "Cheating can snowball _so _severely, can't it? Karma could suddenly strike from the most unlikely source."

The assassin organizer beamed. "You read my mind, Mister Siegfried!" His face abruptly grew serious. "But now, I have just one question: what do you want?"

Siegfried looked hurt. "What? Can't I have helped her out of the goodness of my heart?"

"No."

"_Hell _no, are you kidding?"

"Oh, of course not, are you joking?"

The bounty hunter drooped. "Well, it _helped_." He brightened up. "But it any case, it's convenient that you're here, Mister Sirius. I would like to formally request that The Black Cat accompany me."

Sirius' smiled quirked a bit, while The Black Rat raised an eyebrow. Asakura just folded her arms and glared.

"My…" the man in the suit began, "you have a darker heart than I took you for, Siegfried." He turned to The Black Cat. "What say you, Fraulein?"

She shrugged, but smiled. "Can't say I'd mind too badly – Shades is a pretty interesting guy, so I'm curious what he wants me around for."

"Wonderful. That settles that." Suddenly, Sirius had a clipboard in his hand, tapping a pencil against its surface. "Now then, I assume you have the name of your desired target memorized?"

"I'll have to answer that with another question, sorry." Siegfried replied. "Your group will take a job on _anyone_, correct? There are no limitations?"

Sirius chuckled. "We would not break much of a profit by _refusing _clients, would we Mister Siegfried? So long as the payment is concrete our agents will attend to anyone, no matter their race, gender or position. However, if they _are_ quite well off, do not expect the errand to necessarily be successful."

"Ah, I see." Siegfried nodded with a smile. "With that in mind, my target is…" He looked down.

Sirius and The Black Cat leaned forward, while Asakura looked at Siegfried with an expression of curiosity behind her mask.

After a few moments the bounty hunter lifted his head. He wasn't smiling any longer. "Red Dog."

The assassin supervisor raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I said, Admiral 'Red Dog' Akainu, Mister Sirius. Or haven't you heard of him?" Siegfried replied with all the warmth of a glacier. "Perhaps the most violent, dangerous member of the marine organization? Uses tactics that kill as many civilians as they do pirates? Treats the lives of his own men with complete disregard? Does none of this ring a bell, Mister Sirius?"

The Black Cat blinked, looking mystified, while Asakura seemed to understand better. The shinobi had only seen him speak of someone like this once before, and she was well aware of Admiral Akainu's reputation; it seemed it took quite a bit to make Siegfried genuinely angry.

"Yes…" murmured Sirius calmly. "We have received several requests for the 'good' Admiral's head. All of them so far, no doubt understandably, have failed."

He turned to The Black Cat and smiled. "But if anyone is capable of this, it is Fraulein; as I am sure you are already fully aware of."

"Yeah, I can take the fire guy, no problem." the assassin nodded, grinning. "Assuming you can pay up, of course."

"Indeed, Fraulein." the man said, smiling. He quickly jotted down something on his clipboard, and tore the section he'd wrote on off, passing it to Siegfried. "This would be the agreed price for making the Red Dog forget the trick of being alive, ha ha."

Siegfried stared at it and whistled. "This _does _seem quite appropriate for him." He shoved it into his pocket. "But given an Admiral's tendency to move around quite a bit, I can't in good conscience send Kitten off on a fruitless errand like that."

"That and you're broke, right?" The Black Cat said bluntly.

"Right, that too." Siegfried agreed. "It was more curiosity than anything."

Looking straight at The Black Cat, he smiled. "Incidentally…I have a proposal for you, Kitten?"

Sirius stepped aside slightly, practically disappearing as The Black Cat shrugged. "I figured something like this was coming. What do you want, Shades?"

"Well…" Siegfried leaned back. "During your friend's explanation, he mentioned the GLAA having ranks, didn't he?"

The Black Cat shrugged after a moment. "You heard him crystal clear, didn't ya? What's your point, Shades?"

"You want to be number one, don't you?"

She recoiled slightly, expression turning briefly to one of shock before her usual brevity returned. "Yeah, I do. I want to prove I'm the strongest assassin there, and the only way to do that is to reach Rank One.

The assassin's eyes turned defiant. "So what about it, Shades? You got a problem with that?"

Siegfried's smile didn't waver. "I do, actually…I have a problem with a young lady undertaking something like that by herself." He extended a hand toward her. "So why not come with us? We're travelling through the Grand Line as well, and there's strength in numbers."

The Black Cat looked nonplussed. "Ah, I get it: you want my help with something stupid, right, 'cause I'm strong?" She sighed, sounding disappointed. "You could have just asked, man – that's kinda my job, after all."

Siegfried chuckled slightly. "Alright, Kitten, as you wish."

He cleared his throat. "You're a very strong, very unusual woman, and I am currently looking to recruit people that fall under those two categories. What I need your help for is…complicated, but I assure you, it's something of great importance."

The woman looked unimpressed. "Uh-huh…and I suppose it'll change the world too, won't it?"

"_Extremely_, Kitten." Siegfried smiled. "Perhaps greater than anything that's come before."

He leaned forward. "As with any great change there will be a number of people resistant to it: _very _strong people."

The Black Cat raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking, Shades."

Siegfried shrugged. "Well, it's only natural. Being the Grand Line's greatest assassin is one thing, but combined with having helped cause a revolution…why, your name would last forever!"

Lies were good, but the best phrases to spin off the tongue were plain truths. Everyone currently in the room could recall the moment when just a few choice words had been enough to set off a revolution that was still being felt today. It was just a shame the World Government never quite realized that reminding people how much of a monster he had been _also _reminded them of that fact. Showing people their desires also helped, and Siegfried had a notion The Black Cat didn't care so much as becoming famous as kicking people's heads in on the way there. There was no way she would say-

"No."

"W-_what_!" Siegfried sputtered lividly, shocked out of his reverie. He looked up to see-

"Hehehehehehehehe…" The Black Cat snickered. "God _damn_, just that was worth coming to this island! You should have seen your face, Shades."

"…_my own fault, I guess, for forgetting it goes both ways." _Siegfried thought to himself, slightly irritably. It didn't help that a noise that _might_ have been laughter was coming nearby from Asakura.

"Anyway…" the assassin said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Sure, Shades, I'll come with." She paused to take in the glare from him. "Don't get mad; your ego was asking for it since I met you."

The Black Cat smiled toothily. "Oh yeah, and I have a few conditions."

This was a new one. "Alright, name them, Kitten."

The smile gave way to a glare. "Number one: you can't call me that."

Siegfried folded his arms. "I refuse." Beside him, Asakura snorted.

The Black Cat seemed to think about those. "Okay then, whenever you call me that, I get to hit you as hard as I want. Which leads me to number two: I get to be your sparring partner."

This came as a shock, he had to admit. "Sparring…with me? Are you sure I'm worth your time?"

"What?" she looked annoyed. "Sure, I beat you up, but I do that to plenty of people. It doesn't mean you're not good – just kinda raw, is all."

Siegfried frowned, looking a bit put out. "I _have_ had training, you know."

"Yeah, and what's your point?" The Black Cat said bluntly. "Nobody can develop completely from their first training, Shades; whoever your teacher was did a good job, but you're…special."

"_I didn't exactly give him a chance to, either." _Siegfried thought before nodding. "If you think I can learn to fight even a tenth as well as you, Kitten, than I'm all for it."

The Black Cat smiled – a genuine one that made something inside the bounty hunter gulp – before clapping her hands. "Alright, then, I think that's it. Glad to come along, Shades."

Siegfried blinked, actually shocked again. Twice in such a short time, too… "That's it, Kitten? You don't want anything else?"

She gave him a look. "Do I look like a girl who needs much, Shades? Like I said before, you caught my eye. Huh, you almost sounded disappointed there."

Siegfried chuckled. "I'm easily upset, I suppose." He extended a hand. "Glad to have you aboard, Kitten."

Getting up, the assassin grasped his hand firmly and shook. Siegfried winced slightly.

The Black Cat smiled again, in her usual toothy way this time. Ironically, this seemed far more natural. "Oh yeah, and you can knock that 'Kitten' crap off. The name's Adrian Bartley. Laugh and I'll kick your teeth in."

It was, Siegfried reflected, just the right sort of name for her. Just another phenomenon to place under The Grand Line banner – there was enough strangeness in the place to fuel over a hundred books, and at least that many had been published. Ironically enough, their sales were lackluster in the actual sea itself: no-one wanted to pay to read about what they experienced in everyday life.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Adrian. It's nice to meet you." Siegfried said, allowing the new name to roll off his tongue pleasantly. "My name, as I was saying before you interrupted me, is Siegfried. Feel free to fill in the other yourself; I'm afraid I don't have one."

"Glad to meet you, Siegfried." Adrian said back.

A moment passed, and then the bounty hunter snapped his fingers, before gesturing to the other woman nearby. "Oh, right, and this is Asakura. I think you two have met."

"Kind of, yeah." Adrian waved awkwardly to the shinobi. "Yo, I guess."

Asakura's answer was to fold her arms and glare. After a moment she nodded back. "…hello."

The awkward silence was ended by Sirius, forgotten up till now, clapped his hands smartly. "Alright, then, I will be sure to keep this in mind when contacting Fraulein. Do be careful with her, Mister Siegfried – she _can_ be quite a 'clawful', ha ha."

Then, suddenly, he wasn't there. Siegfried watched the spot carefully, and then sighed. _"I'll never be good enough to figure _that_ one out."_

With that, he stood up, gesturing toward the door. "Well, shall we be off, ladies?"

Asakura got up, and wordlessly left the room. Adrian rolled her eyes before following.

"Wait a moment, Siegfried." called a voice as the bounty hunter made to do the same.

He turned to see Johnathan, who had gone practically unnoticed until now.

"Did you want something, Captain?"

Johnathan nodded. "Yes…I felt I should say something to you, given all that's happened these last few days."

Siegfried shut the door. "Alright, I'm listening."

The marine captain and former assassin looked…regretful. "I'm sure you must consider me a villain, now, don't you?"

Siegfried's brow furrowed. "That's an interesting question; you tried to duck out of a fight by having your challenger killed, you hired me to do it by lying, and you finally tried to get rid of me when I found out the truth."

Abruptly, he walked across the room, stopping near the window. "However…"

With a flourish, he whipped open the curtains, exposing a wide view of the city. Siegfried waved a hand at the grand sight. "You didn't do any of that for yourself – you did it for this island. I can't really accept what you did, captain, but I can understand why."

Johnathan nodded slowly. "A marine's duty is to fool the people into thinking we can always protect them. Do you think they'd ever trust a hired killer?" He chuckled. "I never intended to become an assassin, you know. It just sort of…happened, one day."

"Most things do." Siegfried said matter-of-factly. "No-one can really control where their life takes them. All they can do is roll with the changes as they come."

He smiled as he walked back toward the door. "I certainly gave you a few to do just that with, didn't I? Think very carefully about how you react to them, captain – that's the only advice I can give. Now, if you'll excuse me, I probably have two women to keep from strangling each-other. Farewell."

With that, Siegfried left…and then walked back in, smiling. "Sorry, something slipped my mind; I have one request, which I very much hope you'll accept." The threat was left unsaid.

Johnathan listened, and frowned as Siegfried spoke. _"If being an assassin means meeting people like this, then I think I _have_ had enough of it. There's going to be some changes around here."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Luckily Adrian and Asakura hadn't progressed to that level quite yet. The former simply looked bored, while the latter was still brooding silently.

Striding out of the marine base's gates (which the marines worked quickly to shut behind him), Siegfried smiled brightly. "Shall we be off, ladies? The ferry will be leaving in little while, but I'm sure we can kill time before then."

Adrian nodded. "Okay, then." Turning, she walked off ahead of them. Siegfried raised an eyebrow at this before following, Asakura taking the rear.

The bounty hunter lagged until he was side-by-side with her. "You aren't happy." he said calmly.

"You have a talent for stating the obvious, Siegfried." Asakura murmured back.

Siegfried shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "I suppose I can understand why; having to work with someone who's the opposite of your ideal can't be very fun."

The shinobi nodded, watching Adrian's back. "Back then, I saw a little of what you meant, Siegfried, when I was watching closely. She is…different than what I expected of an assassin; but she still is one, no matter what niceties you use to disguise it."

Behind her mask, she frowned. "I will take your advice, and try to understand her viewpoint. However, I do not think it will be easy."

"Nothing ever is." said Siegfried reassuringly.

Asakura gave him a look. "When you are not the one attempting it, of course."

Her erstwhile friend chuckled nervously. "That's a…bit harsh, Asakura."

She fixed him with a cold smile underneath her mask. "Oh? But that is who I am, Siegfried? Or can you not accept that?"

A beat passed, and then Siegfried laughed. "Good…very good, Asakura, ha ha."

"Hey!" Adrian called back. "You guys coming, or what?"

The two hurried to catch up.

"Besides," Siegfried added, "this keeps a dangerous assassin occupied, however slightly. Isn't that a good thing?"

"This group has only three people so far, and already it is proving to be more dangerous than she could possibly be alone." said Asakura, shaking her head. "Who will you recruit next; Dragon himself?"

"Sure, if I can find him."

The shinobi sighed. "…I dare not leave, now. You sound serious."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Adrian leaned back in her chair and whistled. "Okay, so let me get this straight."

"Very well."

"You, Sieg – gonna call you that from now on, by the way – are forming a band of merry men, all delightfully weird in their own special way."

"Well, I'm the only _man _here right now, but otherwise you've got it, Kitten."

The Black Cat nodded. "Right, and we're going to…lay that one by me again, will you? It was kind of insane, so I didn't quite hear it the first time."

"Alright – we're going to bring down the World Government."

"Okay…" Adrian's face contorted with thought. "…so, you want to do what an entire army of revolutionaries have been trying for years, and have all but proven to be impossible?"

Both bounty hunter and shinobi nodded. "That was about what I asked when he approached me, as well." the latter said.

Adrian gave a heavy sigh. "Goddammit, I'd like to call you nuts, but the GLAA has done crazier things for money. I've had my fair share of business with the World Government, too…and I can't say I'd mind taking them down."

"Neither would plenty of people." Siegfried agreed. "To potentially great benefit, if we only play our cards right."

Adrian nodded. "Right, that…" his brow furrowed. "'Headology' stuff, right? Making people think your way."

Siegfried smiled. "I like to think that I'm pretty good at it – _the best, in fact."_

To her credit, Adrian stayed calm, quirking her lips slightly. "I _figured _you were hiding something else. What was that, Sieg?"

The young man shrugged. "Nothing more than what I am, Kitten. A psychic, that is to say."

"Oh, okay."

Once again, this was not the reaction Siegfried had been expecting, to put it lightly. Once his body had recovered from twitching all at once slightly, he regained his smile as best he could. "You…accepted that rather quickly, Kitten."

Adrian grinned. "What? I'm not stupid, Sieg - when I start getting hit by thin air, and punches from someone without super strength hurt me that bad, I know something's up. I didn't figure it was a Devil Fruit, either: wouldn't fit your ego."

"I agree. It would not be…appropriate, somehow." Asakura added.

"Why, thank you," Siegfried said, sounding unamused, "having my unique gift of the mind reduced to 'oh, that's neat' is just fine. Honestly."

"Yeah, well, that's about all I can say about it." The Black Cat replied bluntly. "Compared to the average Devil Fruit user, it's kind of lame, actually."

"...'lame'."

"Right, lame." She nodded. You can't become an element, your body can't shapeshift, and you can't change into an animal. Your punches are a little stronger, sure, but that's not really saying much in comparison."

Siegfried frowned. "I _have_ been training to make them useful, you know. Just because they aren't flashy doesn't mean they aren't useful – although I suppose saying that to a battle maniac like you doesn't mean much."

"Like I said, takes one to no one." Adrian said, shrugging blithely. "Anyway, there's weird crap on every island in this sea, and I've been to plenty of 'em. Someone talking with their mind doesn't impress me too much."

"…_and I was looking _forward_ to it, too." _Siegfried frown deepened.

Adrian's eyes caught his and she smirked a little. "So, are we about ready to go, then? With a job like this, it helps to hurry."

"Indeed." added Asakura. "It is important not to let yourself become distracted."

Siegfried's smile reappeared, although looking disgruntled. "Oh, yes; initiative means a lot when you're trying something like this."

He stood up sharply, motioning toward the door of the restaurant they had stopped in for lunch. "The ferry is leaving in a bit, so shall we be off?"

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked stiffly out the door.

"Tou_chy_." muttered Adrian, getting up as well, but not before nodding at Asakura. "Not bad, birdie: you're more interesting than I thought."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Just as the two joined Siegfried outside (the bounty hunter having thankfully gotten over it quickly), Adrian suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Siegfried watched as she reached into her pocket, withdrawing a small carton he hadn't noticed when he'd frisked the woman earlier.

"Cigarettes, Kitten?" he said, surprised. "I didn't expect that from you."

"Yeah, well, it's not a habit or anything." the assassin said, sliding one of the tubes out and patting her pockets for a match. "Hope you don't mind – and if you do, bite me."

Siegfried chuckled. "That's more like it. If I can associate with an assassin, I don't think a little smoke is going to bother me; go right ahead."

The Black Cat nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was expecting." Striking the match, she lit the cigarette and fit it to her lips, inhaling. Asakura sniffed, picking up her pace slightly.

"Good?" Siegfried asked conversationally.

"What?" Adrian blew some smoke out to the side. "_Hell _no – tastes like someone's ass in my mouth."

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "So why do it, then?"

Adrian shrugged. "I dunno." She looked at the tube. "It's just something I do whenever I've had a good day."

"Oh, why thank you, Adrian."

"There's that ego again." The Black Cat said with a snort. "Anyway, I'm the tenth best assassin in the Grand Line, starting today…so it's a good idea to keep myself grounded; thinking everything will go right all the time is just idiotic." She took another drag, her face unreadable.

Siegfried was silent.

The storm passed quickly though, and Adrian's cheery demeanor returned, punctuated with a light punch to Siegfried's back. "Anyway, if I add something bad onto a good day, maybe the reverse will happen sometime, huh?" she said, chuckling.

Her new companion stumbled from the blow as pain rain across his shoulders. He chuckled wearily. "Who knows, Kitten? It can also be both, you know."

Adrian nodded, smiling. "Sure can – just look at tomorrow. It could be good for one person…and _bad _for another."

Ahead of them, Asakura sighed loudly again.

"Huh? Did I just hear a sore cricket chirping, Sieg?"

Adrian watched as the mask was fixed on her. "Nothing but the wind, assassin." Asakura said, coldly. Around them a slight breeze was kicked up.

"Heh heh…" Adrian slowly chuckled, inhaling more smoke from the cigarette. "Yeah, I can tell already. Hanging with you guys is gonna be _real_ interesting."

As the ferry came into view, Siegfried mused on the day's events. He'd acquired a new ally, who his first somewhat hated, and the feeling seemed to be very mutual. He got along with Adrian about as well as with Asakura, but he'd have to get to know them better. You couldn't have a group without being close, after all, and besides, he wanted to.

Siegfried smiled._ "Yes, things are slowly coming together." _

_To be continued…_

**Next time, on Bounty Seven…**

**Adrian: **Great – more noise. Perfect.

**Captain Tenille: **I don't like the looks of this weather…reminds me of that legend I heard once…

**Asakura: **I sense an ill will approaching.

**Ghost Ship, Part 1**

**?: **Landlubber tourists, eh? Ha ha ha, they don't know what they're in for…

The Dude Of Doom – I'm very glad I keep living up to your expectations, Mr. Doom. But, and I don't mean any offense, some criticisms would be nice as well, instead of just blind praise. Not that I _mind _that, of course, heh heh.

Shinobi-dono – They do have certain chemistry together, don't they? I have to make sure it doesn't come across as either of them being genuinely vindictive, though – which can be difficult for both of them, as you might imagine.

**Attacks and Terms**

**Asakura**

**Kaze no Ninjitsu; Yaiba Senpuu – **Japanese for 'Wind Ninjitsu; Blade Cyclone'. Summoning a spinning wind around her, Asakura tosses out several of her ranged weapon, allowing them to whirl around and attack several foes at once.

**Adrian**

**Rankyaku; Neko Kugi – **Adrian tosses out a rankyaku that is thin rather than long, ending in a particularly sharp point. Designed to fit through tiny openings to strike crucial targets, as seen in this chapter.

Whew. That was a long one, wasn't it? Hope I managed to wrap everything up to your satisfaction, and if I didn't, I apologize. In any case, we now have three people on the (completely intentional) rag-tag band. There's gonna be a bit of a break before the fourth, so hopefully they'll be enough to carry it until then.

Speaking of which – see you next chapter.


	16. Ghost Ship, Part 1

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Sixteen: Ghost Ship, Part 1**

Siegfried let out a pained grunt as he was forced back against the ship's railing, the wood creaking from the momentum he'd picked up. Grateful for the brace, he took a moment to inhale some air to replace what had been drove from his lungs.

"Too slow, Sieg!"

Bad idea; Siegfried side-stepped to the right, ducking as he did so, and barely avoided the punch that whistled past his face. The one that came in from the side immediately after was another story, however.

Tumbling backward from the blow, Siegfried managed a clumsy roll onto his feet, just in time to face a kick that came toward his chest. He leaped aside of that, too - dodging was out of the question with Adrian, as he'd already proven. You might as well try to stop an oncoming boat.

Unfortunately, as his legs left the deck, Siegfried found that his new sparring partner had done the same when Adrian's fist and foot found their mark in his chest.

Siegfried's back slammed against the deck this time, Adrian getting a softer landing on his chest. He looked up to see a finger stab itself into the wood right next to his face.

"I win, Sieg – again." Adrian said cheerfully, crouching on him. "And you're dead, oh…about six times?"

The bounty hunter frowned, deflating slightly. Turning his head, he frowned at the small audience the two had gained. "I hope you gentlemen are enjoying yourselves?" he asked sardonically.

"Oh, I don't think there's very much that could be better than _this_." said one of the crewmates.

His friend nodded. "Besides, if we don't get a clear view we might think it's just an illusion later on – miracles are like that, after all." He chuckled.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. _"Yeah, I can definitely see how your 'make people like you' plan is going along swimmingly." _

"_It definitely wouldn't be," _agreed Siegfried mentally, _"if I was trying to do it alone. But having people like you and Asakura around…it'll show that I'm not cold, or invincible. That's what most people think of the Revolutionaries, after all."_

The assassin's brow rose further as she flipped off, allowing Siegfried get up. _"Yeah, I kind of get your idea there. But c'mon, it's not like you're weak."_

Siegfried shrugged nonchalantly. _"Compared to most people, no – but up against you two, I'm certainly our weakest member."_

"'_Sat so?" _thought Adrian before grinning, and cracking her knuckles. _"Well, we got plenty of time to start fixing that today, don't we?"_

"_I can't imagine anything will come up." _Siegfried replied with a smile. _"Isn't that right, Asakura?" _he added, casting a glance toward the shinobi. She was currently seated on the opposite railing, calmly watching the ocean's scenery. The crew members and other passengers gave her a wide berth: they were even more uncomfortable around the woman since Gaikan's little scheme.

Asakura didn't answer him for a moment, staring out at the horizon

The bounty hunter blinked. "Asakura?" he called, forgetting his telepathy for the moment. He walked up, Adrian following behind.

"…Siegfried." Asakura said without looking in his direction. "I sense an ill will approaching."

Adrian instantly snorted. "Way to be specific, Birdie. You're real on the ball."

Siegfried shook his head. "Not _quite _as vague as it seems, Adrian. You see, according to Asakura, shinobi are very in tune with the supernatural…er, the _mythical _kind, that is."

"Yeah, was gonna say." Adrian said. "So what are we talking here, Birdie, monsters or something? Where are they?"

The other woman shook her head. "I cannot pinpoint it for certain, or determine the source. One moment, it seems very close, another far away. But I am very sure of one thing…

It has noticed this vessel."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Seems like it'll be clear weather for the rest of the day, Cap'n." remarked the helmsman, looking appreciably around at the calm, sparkling sea. "Maybe even until our last stop, if we're lucky."

Beside him, Captain Tenille sighed. "I really wish you hadn't said that. After the incidents we've had, even tempting fate a little is probably too much."

The helmsman smiled cheerfully. "Come on, sir, what else is there to worry about with those three on board?"

"It's _because _we have those three on board that those things happened." Tenille said sharply. "It's like one of those finger traps they sell."

He sighed. "I'll just be glad when they're off this ship, honestly."

"Captain!"

Tenille turned to regard a crew member running up. "I keep telling you all, don't run on the deck. What's wrong?"

In response, the young man extended a telescope toward him. "Collins up in the crow's nest says you need to see something, sir - ahead of the ship."

The captain blinked, taking the telescope and looking out over the ship's bow. Immediately, he gasped sharply. "What on earth!"

Straight ahead of the ship's course, tiny but coming closer by the moment, was a large patch of fog. Not the normal kind, either – this was a far deeper shade, as though it repelled light irself.

"Go get Jacobs in the stern." he said to the crewmember. "Tell him to turn the rudder as far as-"

"Captain!" cried a second messenger as he walked up. "Jacobs has a message for you: the rudder won't turn!"

This statement brought a wave of silence that quickly spread across the bow. No-one said anything for a moment.

Finally the helmsman, his cheery demeanor now with a noticeable crack, spoke up. "What…what's going on, Captain?"

Tenille's face was grim. "I've heard about things like this before…but I never imagined I'd see one for myself. What a 'grand' occasion."

He sighed before continuing. "I'm sure you've all heard the usual sailor rumors? Currents that go straight up to the sky, giant merman sleeping on the bottom of the ocean…and, of course, ghostly ships that cross the seas, seeking to claim sailors for their crew."

Another bout of silence passed. One crewmate coughed politely. "Ghosts, captain, really? I know there are things like Devil Fruits, and other stuff on this sea, but isn't that a little far-fetched?"

In response, Tenille just waved a hand at the approaching fog. "Does that look _natural _to you, son? Our rudder was fine when we left Battlerock – you're saying it breaking so suddenly is just a coincidence? If so, I'm afraid I can't share your opinion."

"So then what do we do, Captain?" asked the helmsman.

Tenille fixed him with a sardonic stare. "Go get Siegfried, of course."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_Hehehehehehehe!"_

Unbeknownst to all, the ship had gained a stowaway; a small orb of light roughly the size of a soccer ball buzzed back and forth above the deck, moving quite erratically. It flitted in a circle around the mast, dipped below the deck, and moved in-between people – sometimes _through _them. No-one noticed its presence, however, aside from a few shivers.

"_This is great, this is perfect!" _it giggled with a feminine voice. _"It couldn't possible be better!"_

It turned – inasmuch as a perfectly spherical form can turn – toward the ferry aft, bouncing slightly.

"_Hehehe, Dagon is performing wonderfully! These idiot fleshbags aren't going anywhere until they're in our grasp!"_

The lightball then swiveled toward Siegfried, watching him as he walked to the bow. _"And him…he's perfect for the Captain's plans! Positively, completely perfect!"  
_

With that, it veered away, leaving the boat entirely and vanishing under the waves behind it.

"_Hey Dagon, great, perfect work! Don't let go of that thing until the Captain has 'em cornered!"_

The shadowy bulk, currently latched on to the rudder, turned to regard the little lightball with a pair of large lantern-like eyes. It slowly nodded, once, before focusing back on its work.

"_Yeah, nothing helps out labor better than a brilliant compliment, I always say!" _chirped the orb happily. _"Now, to report to Captain about this awesome news!"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Inside the mass of dark fog was somehow even darker than viewed from outside. It was quiet within, the air bereft of any color save black and white, and the sea was deathly calm…as if it was devoid of all life.

And, in a sense, it _was_.

Cutting silently through the black, still waters was a ship. The craft couldn't have looked more appropriate for the scenery; its wood was as dark as the waves that bore it, and was covered in countless wounds – an explanation for that was evident, in the form of a Jolly Roger flying from the mast. Even an amateur shipwright could tell it was no longer seaworthy in the least…and yet, here it was.

The will'o wisp flitted up to the ship, dipping down near the deck as it did. The mysterious pirate ship had only a skeleton crew; quite a _literal _one, in fact. Decaying cadavers, skin hanging loosely off pale bones, stalked to and fro, performing their duties like moving statues.

They looked up briefly as the lightball landed among them, turning to each skeleton and 'nodding'. _"You're doing a positively bang-up job, guys! Keep up the good work!"_

As one, they all nodded, and the will'o wisp flew deeper into the ship…toward the captain's room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"AAAAAHHH!"

The captain's quarters were quite spacious, and relatively well-kept, at least in comparison to the rest of the ship. A large window was present at the back, giving an excellent view of the endless scenery available to them.

Stretching widely in front of it was a large figure, at least a head taller than any of the other skeletons. It was truly a feat of appearance; you couldn't possibly look at him without thinking 'pirate'. Between his tattered clothes, his tricorn hat, and his fearsome visage, he looked every inch a corsair. It was evident that he was more powerful than his crew, as well – a pale, spectral aura surrounded him, its flames licking the nearby air.

"Ha ha ha!" the Captain let out a booming laugh, throwing his head back as he did so. "There's nothing better than the wind of hell on yer face in the morning!"

The pirate turned round, the leg bone he'd sharpened down into a peg stabbing the floor as he did so. His chinbone had mostly rotted away, leaving a hole filled by the aura, which had formed into a wild beard out of memory. "Don't you agree, Smitty?" He asked, sounding cheerful.

The skinny, milque-toast looking skeleton who'd been the question's target squirmed uncomfortably. He could tell an underlying threat when one was directed at him – especially given how often they came.

"Of course I do, Cap'n. It gets better every day, in fact." Smitty said quietly.

"Aha, good answer." said his Captain. He stroked his beard for a moment before continuing. "How long have ye been on me crew, Smitty, exactly?"

The other skeleton seemed to think about this. "Oh, it can't have been more than ten years, I don't think. That's about how long it's been since you stormed my ship, killed _my _crew, and recruited me into yours after I got the same treatment. I think, anyway – just off the top of my head."

Frowning, the Captain stalked up to the man, leaning in and scrutinizing him closely. "Are ye trying to say something, Smitty? Ye _do _like being dead, don't ye?"

Smitty just stared back; coolness and apathy were almost one, for him. "…can't say I'm in a position to complain, Cap'n." he finally said after a moment.

Thankfully, the other skeleton wasn't quite sharp enough to cut away the corners of that statement. He nodded, grinning with the few teeth his mouth had left. "Aye, of course, of course…"

He threw his arms out, laughing as his red eyes glimmered. "After all, how could _anyone _complain about being on the crew of the great Ripfang Northwind?"

Ripfang Northwind was a legend among pirates, albeit one overshadowed by Gol D. Roger – but then, who wasn't? He had all of the great piracy deeds to his name: pillaging, arson, murder, forcible adultery and more. Of course, any self-respecting pirate had done those things, but Ripfang had before it was 'hip'. At least, that was how he put it.

Hailing from North Blue, he was one of the first pirates to reach the Grand Line, and thus, among the first to terrorize it. For many years, he attacked islands without warning, or mercy. Even the marines were powerless to stop him. And then one day, shortly before Gol D. Roger's execution, Ripfang simply…vanished, without a trace. His disappearance was the subject of some debate among both sides of the nautical community, but soon the infamous pirate's name had faded into history, completely forgotten after the Pirate King's last words.

…this was, evidently, somewhat unwise.

"_Captain, Captain!" _The Will o' wisp floated in through the door, chirping excitedly. _"I have a super report to give, sir! It'll knock your socks clean off!"_

For just a moment, the two skeletons winced, in as much as that was possible without skin or muscle. Then Ripfang smiled. "Oh, I don't be doubting that, Elly. Tell me, what do those tourist landlubbers be up to?" His eyes glimmered. "Any strong looking dogs onboard?"

Before replying, the Will'o Wisp dipped closer to the ground, growing and spreading into a humanoid shape. The light died down, revealing a young girl that couldn't have been more than sixteen. In contrast to her two apparent comrades, Elly looked relatively untouched by the decay, possessing only a few bare bones here and there. She had bright blonde hair, tied back with a red bandana, and dark-blue eyes, while her clothes showed off her slim figure, midriff in particular.

"They can't do a thing, Cap'n!" she said, chuckling. "Dagon's got 'em locked down cold, and we're bearing right down!"

Elly then leaned in conspiratorially. "And that's not all: there's a guy onboard that I think will be perfect for your plan!"

"Aye?" Ripfang's eyes glinted. "Show me, then, Elly, if ye will."

The girl took a bow, before her form dissolved into light once more. The orb twisted and rotated for a moment, as though stretching in preparation. Then, Elly slowly grew into a perfect imitation of Siegfried, albeit one that grinned like a cat.

"So, Cap'n? How's he look, huh?"

Rubbing his chin, Ripfang slowly walked around the image, sizing up every bit of him carefully. Finally, he grinned, clenching a fist. "Yes…yes, he's perfect! Good work, Elly, ye've found a real whopper, that ye have!"

Elly-Siegfried bowed. "I aim to please, Cap'n! We'll probably be on 'em in just a few more minutes – should we get ready to board?"

Ripfang's eyes glimmered. Some habits never got old, and if there was one thing (well, several things, but let's not get pedantic) that had become a habit to him over the years, it was wreaking some good, old-fashioned havoc.

He was one of the masters of it, in his humble opinion.

"Get the crew ready, aye." he said, nodding. "And give Dagon some instructions: I've a plan in mind for him."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Elly said with a salute, returning to her proper appearance with a noisy pop and running out of the room.

Smitty coughed politely. "So, ah, what should I do, Captain?"

"…" Ripfang shrugged after a moment. "I don't know. Figure it out for yourself, I'm not yer nanny."

With that, he turned and stalked out. Ripfang's stalk was almost as legendary as the pirate himself.

"…I'm certainly glad to be such a crucial part, Cap'n." Smitty said as soon as the door was shut, and Ripfang was at the other end of the hallway. "Makes getting killed so worth-while."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Hm…"

The fog was closer now, enough so some eagle-eyed passengers were able to see them. Already some worried murmurs were drifting up from the main deck.

Siegfried handed the telescope back to the crewman, looking a bit dubious. "So you say this is the work of ghosts, Captain Tenille? I'll have to take your word on that; I'm not exactly an expert on the supernatural, sorry to say."

Tenille shrugged dismissively. "What, you think _I've _spent moonless nights communing with spirits? I thought it was all just rumors until now, but I can't exactly ignore what's staring me right in the face."

Siegfried nodded. "When a crew has something unique, they can't help but show it off – why should death change old habits?" He cracked his knuckles. "I don't know a thing about ghosts or anything like that, but I _do_ know pirates. If I can fight them, I can defeat them."

Turning, he indicated Adrian and Asakura behind him, both standing in very contrasting levels of attention. "And, naturally, my capable associates are prepared as well. Aren't you two?"

Adrian grinned eagerly. "What Sieg said – 'cept replace pirates with anyone."

Asakura said nothing, but had already drawn a kunai, the intent within it very clear.

"This ship will hold you all to that, then, Siegfried." Tenille said sternly, sounding unimpressed by his boasting.

The bounty hunter smiled confidently. "Have I let it down before, Captain? Nothing will go wrong, trust me."

Tenille snorted. "Not after you've said that, I won't."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Down below, the massive shadow still gripped the ferry's rudder. The thing hadn't moved a voluntary inch since it had begun: if not for a few drifting..._limbs_, and the eyes, it might have been mistaken for a large piece of driftwood, or a seaweed clump.

Showing remarkable patience, it didn't even move as Elly in fireball form came zipping up and down quickly between the air and sea, chatting cheerfully all the while.

"_Okay, no, they'd still be able to move…no, no, not yet, not yet…hang on, hang on, just a little bit more..."_

Finally, she stopped next to the shadow and bounced rapidly. _"Okay, do it Dagon, NOW!"_

The shadow nodded, once…and moved.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Up above, at the ferry's stern, the crewman working the rudder smiled as its handle became moveable once more. Turning he said to a co-worker nearby, "Hey, go tell Captain the rudder's working again! Just in time, t-"

He realized that none of his friends were smiling, or paying him much attention. Apparently the sky over his shoulder was infinitely more interesting, in a horrifying sort of way.

Not one to leave terror as nothing (even though, like most sensible people, he knew that knowing what something was always made it _worse_) , the crewman turned just as the railing was crushed into splinters.

Even in the daylight the thing's appearance was indescribable, as though it deflected all attempts to comprehend it. But the crewmen's honed survival instincts picked out a few key points – one, it was very large. Two, it didn't look terribly pleased with them or life in general. Three, and most importantly, it looked very, _very _hungry. Quickly assessing this information, their minds decided that the wisest reaction was to run away, very fast. According to their legs, however, no, no it wasn't.

Slowly, the creature turned to regard the humans standing frozen in front of him, sniffing carefully like the predator he was. Put together, all of them might amount to a light snack for him…but, no, he had work to do. The little one became upset when he disobeyed her commands.

So when the crewman tentatively opened their eyes a moment later at the rush of air, they _didn't_ find a rabid monster about to satiate its hunger. Good thing for them, on the whole.

For the people assembled at the bow, however, not so much.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

It was really impossible for something so large to be quiet, especially when it wasn't trying to be. Everyone on deck turned as the massive shadow slammed into the top of the dining hall. For a moment, silence reined, as it looked over them all, motionless save for its eyes. Then, like the aim of a rifle, its eyes locked onto Siegfried's.

Even as the sight of it revolted him, the bounty hunter was reminded of something by the creature. It in fact resembled a merfolk, in the same way a gorilla resembled a human (and, for some people, the same way _merfolk_ resembled humans): underneath the tattered rags it wore, webbed hands and feet could be glimpsed – although perhaps claws was a more apt term – along with the usual exotic skin color. And, of course, there were the large, burning eyes, made all the more striking with the distinction of being the only visible part of its face. It was also, as one might imagine, very big, almost twice the average human's height at ten feet.

These were only numbers two through five on the list of what drew your eye, however. Number one was the tentacles: eight of them, protruding from the thing's backside. They were thick as tree-trunks, and looked powerful enough to smash someone through at least _one _deck. A squid-type, then, or at least something related to one.

Siegfried only had about one second to process this information, though, because one moment later the thing leapt straight toward him.

But like a bullet, so did Adrian, using _Geppou _to launch herself into the beast's path. With an almost disinterested snarl, it swung one of its claws down toward the assassin as though swatting a fly.

Adrian just smiled. **"Kami-e!"**

The creature hit only air as her body flattened, slipping right past the clumsy blow on her way to the thing's face. Grin widening, Adrian pulled back a fist and drove it forward.

As the punch connected into his mouth however, rather than the (eagerly) anticipated crack, she received a noisy squelch in response, her fist sinking forward rapidly.

"W-what the hell!" Adrian exclaimed, as the two fell from the displaced momentum. "Lemme go, you damn sea slug!"

She tugged, but the squid had her caught fast, and was pulling equally hard at her arm. Only _Tekkai _kept it from being ripped off entirely, and it was backed up by Adrian's particular brand of stubbornness. She often gave good opponents a handicap, but that would be going just a bit too far.

With a mighty, wood-splintering crash the two hit the deck, Adrian fortunate enough to be on top. She was dimly aware that the spell of silence had ended at some point, the passengers quickly making up for it. Adrian shut them out – she had bigger worries.

Some of the squid's rags had fallen away from its mouth, revealing what the assassin had stuck her hand into: an assemblage of smaller tentacles, surrounding the entrance to what could only be described as a funnel with teeth.

Adrian nodded. _"Okay, then, the mouth's a no-go. Plenty more targets where that came from."_

Balling her free hand, she winded up for another punch, this time to the throat. Just before she could, however, its movement was stopped cold by a sudden vice-grip applied to it. Shifting her gaze, Adrian saw with no real surprise the tentacle wrapped around it.

"Oh…kay," Adrian said aloud, tugging briefly to no real avail, "not bad, I guess, fish-face."

Her grin abruptly returned. "Piece of advice, though – always go for the legs first. **Geppou!**"

With a screech of pain, the thing was driven further into the deck as Adrian leaped upward, kicking off its chest as she did. Her first trapped arm was released instantly as the squid gagged in reflex, but her second was another story. Before she'd risen more than five feet, the tentacle grew taut and threw itself to the side, slamming Adrian into the deck back-first.

Head rebounding off the wood planks momentarily, Adrian smiled. _"Quick thinking – that's what I like to see!"_

She attempted to leap back up, but was scattered further as the beast got to its feet. It took a step forward, and-

"**Kaze no Ninjitsu; Kaze Taihou."**

-and received a wind-propelled kunai to the chest. As the creature stumbled backward a few steps, Adrian watched other people fall over altogether from the air current's force, and let out a low whistle of appreciation for both fighters.

The squid didn't seem to have slowed at all from the blow (even a high-speed toothpick was just a toothpick to it with that kind of body, she imagined), but it was caught off-guard. Quick like the predator she was, Adrian lashed out with a _Shigan_, this strike piercing through the tentacle's rubbery hide.

The creature let out a cry that was more anger than pain, the appendage tossing her away with a spasm. Landing on her feet easily, Adrian gave Asakura and Siegfried a look of annoyance as they approached.

"Hey, Sieg, I don't remember telling you to butt in – I had that under control!" she said indignantly, and, the bounty hunter imagined, somewhat defensively.

Asakura looked unimpressed. "It was about to have your arm off." she pointed out.

"_Completely _under control." Adrian repeated.

"Regardless, I don't think we have time to play around today, Kitten." Siegfried said seriously. He pointed at the rapidly approaching fog, then back at the squid. "I'd say it's a safe bet that our new friend is an early boarder, wouldn't you?"

The shinobi nodded in agreement. "Yes, as well as the cause of the rudder's malfunction."

Adrian watched as two crewmates attempting to sidle around the beast were felled with two swipes of its tentacles. She turned back to the fog, the view of which was changing as the ferry began to turn…but not quickly enough.

She frowned. "Pretty damn sneaky." The word came from her mouth with all the vehemence of a curse.

Siegfried shrugged. "I imagine being dead gives you plenty of time to strategize – not that I'd know, of course."

Wordlessly, they assembled in front of the beast.

Despite himself, Dagon was growing annoyed. Aside from a Sea King (and even then, it might have been a toss-up), he was the greatest predator in all the oceans; It shouldn't have been possible for a human to injure him, even so superficially. With an absentminded growl he reached down, plucking the tiny knife out of his chest and tossing it away. A thin line of blood dribbled down Dagon's chest, but he barely noticed.

The humans didn't look frightened at all, and that angered him further. People were meant to cower before him, and they _certainly _weren't meant to fight him. His mouth tentacles waved in anticipation. The man was one thing, but he'd received no instructions about the females. His stung tentacle still throbbed, the most sensitive part of his body – the one in black would make a satisfying treat.

Letting out a bellow of challenge, Dagon punched the deck – the wood somehow still staying in one piece – his tentacles beginning to writhe. These humans would feel his power now, and quake in primal fear. They were confident now, but would soon see what kind of battle they had wandered into.

Dagon's species worked alone while hunting, their raw power easily overwhelming even entire schools of fish. They were so primal animals would call them animals, and so never quite grasped a concept countless predators, including humans, had adopted: teamwork.

Not that the three's plan of attack was something Sengoku would write about, but good enough for something thought up (literally) on the fly, and it did play to their strengths.

"_Watch out for those tentacles, Sieg!" _Adrian thought as both of them charged in, her slowing down to let him keep up. _"They felt strong enough to rip someone in half, and I'd hate to see you get violated by someone other than me."_

Siegfried chuckled. _"Your concern is appreciated as always, Kitten."_

"_Focus, both of you." _admonished Asakura. _"A predator like this must be taken seriously."_

"_Whatever."_

A pair of tentacles swung out horizontally, aiming for the two's midsections. It seemed Dagon had taken a certain someone's advice to heart. Siegfried rolled while Adrian leaped, both evading the deadly limbs before coming up right next to the squid.

Adrian extended her right pointer finger. **"Shigan; Neko…"**

Siegfried drew back his left arm, flattening the hand's fingers. **"Geist…"**

"**KIZU!"**

"**SCHWERT!"**

Dagon roared in slightly more genuine pain as the two stabbing techniques cut into his flesh, drawing more blood than the creature was used to seeing. But something was wrong – the cut flesh quickly pooled around theirs, trapping them both.

"That's not gonna work twice!" Adrian declared, grinning widely. Twisting her finger, she tore it viciously out of Dagon's hide, both widening the hole and freeing herself.

Siegfried didn't seem to have such luck, however, no matter how much he pulled. Adrian was about to rush over with _Soru _and assist him when a pair of the squid's tentacles moved like snakes, locking into place around her closely like a cage.

The Black Cat growled. **"Rank-"**

Dagon was far faster than his size would indicate. Quickly he brought up his hands, balled them into fists, and – he sniffed, as the wind began to change once more.

"**Kaze no Ninjitsu; Tsuiraku-Kaze Kouu!."**

In the split second before the missiles hailed down upon him with twice the momentum of the first, Dagon moved his tentacles out of their formation and up above, arranging them defensively.

Not a moment too soon, as the ones after that were drawn out through pain. Even his oily body couldn't deflect blades so numerous and precisely aimed, and the sickly-green skin was quickly stained red. Some even stuck right in him, looking like a deranged reverse-porcupine.

If Dagon had been slightly angry before, he was furious now, the wounds driving him where another species might have fled. The stabbing sensation that came a moment later from the black rodent was a mere afterthought.

Adrian grinned happily as her attack pierced the monster's hide, even as it was received like a punch to a brick wall. This was her favorite kind of opponent; somebody as damn stubborn as she was. Of course there _were _two others she had to share it with, but that wasn't important at the moment, nor was where it had come from or what it wanted. That kind of thing was Siegfried or Birdie's job on the team, obviously.

"_Me?" _Adrian thought as they all leapt away from another thrashing. _"I know _exactly _what I'm here for."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"  
_

Hovering several feet above the ship, unnoticed by all three combatants, was the orb of light that was Elly. She was currently bouncing up and down in visible irritation – well, visible if someone could see her, anyway.

"_Dagon's supposed to be the strongest of the strong! Perfectly invincible! These guys gotta be totally cheating! They have to be!"  
_

She turned toward the fog, now close to engulfing the small vessel, and giggled, her bad mood forgotten. _"But it doesn't really matter. Once they get into our territory, they're good as definitely doomed!"_

Elly turned back to the ship just in time to see Dagon raise a hand over Siegfried's head like an oversized meat tenderizer. _"Hey, Dagon, stop!" _she cried quickly. _"Cap'n Ripfang told us not to hurt him, and I think pulping his head might count!"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried grunted in disapproval as the monster's focus turned to him, futilely trying to escape its reach with a quick hop. The squid's tentacles could probably stretch across the entire main deck, if it made the effort.

But then, suddenly, it seemed to lose interest completely, turning and swiping in Adrian's direction.

"…_well, well." _Siegfried thought, the usual smile playing across his lips. _"That's quite interesting."_

He watched as the squid repelled from another _shigan _strike, courtesy of Kitten…and then turned to Asakura, snapping up its tentacles. The shinobi clicked her tongue and guarded her face, prepared to take the blow.

She blinked when Siegfried suddenly jumped right in front of her, and the oncoming attack. _"Siegfried, what are you-"_

Asakura's thought stopped short as the squid did too, its tentacles stopping inches before they impaled the bounty hunter's smirking face. Growling with unrestrained irritation, it quickly withdrew as Adrian cut the air between them.

"_I assume you knew that would happen?" _Asakura asked, tone laden with formality. You got used to Siegfried doing things like that, she found, or you didn't hang around him for very long. She'd wondered a few times if he had had many friends back at the academy he spoke of so fondly. He had managed to attract the two of them, certainly, but…ah. This was not the time or place – clearly, he was rubbing off on her.

Siegfried smirked, adjusting his glasses. _"But of course. Do you think I'd risk a face like mine on anything but unquestionable certainty?"_

The ensuing snort from Adrian was loud enough to make him wince. _"Yeah, yeah, so what'd you find out, Sieg? Why didn't hit you?"_

Whatever answer she expected, a casual shrug wasn't one of them. _"I have absolutely no idea. Does it matter? For whatever reason, our friend seems to want to leave me unharmed. Seems rather exploitable, doesn't it?"_

Adrian snickered. _"Maybe this is all just a mating ritual, and it has good taste."_

"_Well, maybe…" _Siegfried thought pleasantly, not even the thought of inter-species relations involving him phasing his ego, _"any thoughts on that, Asakura?"_

The green-haired woman's face was stony. _"I'm sure I have not the slightest idea." _

"_Well, that's pretty obvious." _was the assassin's view.

Siegfried chuckled. _"No need to get snippy, ladies – at least not right _now_." _He advanced, smiling broadly at the squid. _"I think it's about time we got rid of our friend, don't you?" _

Discreetly, he held up three fingers. _"On my signal, I want you two to…"_

But whatever assuredly brilliant plan Siegfried had in mind, the women never got to hear what it was. For at that moment, there came a sound at their backs like burning coal being dropped into an ice-cold bucket of water.

They whirled around as one. There they saw that the fog was beginning to creep across the ferry's bow, sliding over it as easily as a funeral shroud. Siegfried watched as two crewmembers, staring at the pitch blackness like they were transfixed, had it sweep over them - they vanished as quickly and utterly as ink being spilled on a page.

When the passengers saw this, they flew into a panic, rushing toward the back of the ferry despite the monster standing between them and it. Adrian and Asakura turned back toward the riot, prepared to spring into action, but thankfully the squid seemed to ignore them. Siegfried, however, didn't move, his gaze trapped by the fog in a way that went far beyond mere sight.

As the fight went on, Siegfried had begun to hear things: soft, shapeless whispers at the edge of his mind, great sounds of battle as filtered through several fathoms of water…and beneath it all, yet somehow louder than anything, terror-filled screams.

Siegfried clenched his fists. Less consciously, he also took a step backward, inhaling sharply.

Asakura didn't fail to notice this. "Siegfried?" she asked quietly. "What is wrong?"

"…_hah, I must have been shaking; how unsightly." _Siegfried thought to himself, trying to keep his breathing steady.

He smiled at the shinobi. "I'm fine, Asakura. Just a sudden headache, that's all."

"Bull." Adrian said bluntly. "No way you could tell the truth _that _politely. What's really going on, Sieg?"

Siegfried's mouth hardened to a thin line. He looked away. "Really, it's nothing to worry about. Just-"

The fog swept over them. The trio felt a cold sensation, like being dropped into freezing water, only down to their very _essence_. This came and went in an instant, to be replaced by a feeling of pins and needles (or in this case, daggers and cutlasses) suddenly appearing underneath their skin. Finally, the temperature was turned the other way, as they all felt blistering, searing heat. Throughout all of this, there was also the sensation of being watched.

Then, Siegfried screamed.

It was such a unique sound coming from the bounty hunter that the two women looked elsewhere at first, refusing to believe their leader could make such a noise from experience. But this fact was proven irrevocably within a moment, as an intense pressure was suddenly applied onto their minds through the link Siegfried had established. Only the two's respective training kept them from collapsing entirely.

Siegfried handled _that_ well enough, the pained scream fading out as he collapsed first to his knees, then face-first into the deck.

Asakura and Adrian stared. Both knew Siegfried was a psychic, of course, but nothing like this had ever happened with either of them. They exchanged a glance that said one thing: _"We really _don't _know how any of this works, do we?"_

Then, a fierce bellow rose up from behind them, and they realized one important thing they'd forgotten.

Whirling around, the two raised their respective weapons, but the psychic migraine had slowed them. The squid's tentacles smashed into them hard, scattering them across the deck in opposite directions. Then, without slowing down from its charge, it scooped up the unconscious Siegfried, tensed its legs, and dove overboard.

Groggily, the two women got up. Adrian was a bit faster in this regard, and ran to the railing. What she saw wasn't pleasant, even for an assassin.

While the black fog had seemed large on the outside, the inside seemed multiplied by several times, yawning around them like a miles-long cavern. She looked behind just in time to see the hole the ferry had made disappear, taking any semblance of color with it. But this wasn't important. She turned back to look at the ocean, murky and with the consistency of tar. That didn't matter, either.

What _did _was the squid monster leaping through the still water like it was a kiddy pool, carrying Siegfried on its back.

Growling, Adrian punched the railing, the feeble wood shattering underneath her first. Reaching up, she began to unbutton her jacket.

"You will not make it, in that water." Asakura's calm voice intruded upon her adrenaline. Stepping forward, she watched the retreating monster dispassionately.

Adrian rounded on her, growl intensifying. "So what, we're just supposed to leave him!" It was true, she knew that, but hearing it put so simply…

"No." The shinobi's mask betrayed not a flicker of emotion. "I did not say that."

With that, she strode away across the deck, followed shortly by Adrian.

She didn't wait to see if the assassin did before continuing. "I am sure someone like you has no knowledge of hostage situations, but this is a simple matter for a shinobi."

Turning back around, Asakura raised a kunai and nodded firmly. "We will have him back before the day is out. This I swear."

_To be continued…_

**Next time, on Bounty Seven…**

**Ripfang: **Ahhh, yes, you'll be doing nicely…

**Tenille: **You two are probably the only ones who can fight those freaks, so I'd be a fool not to try.

**Adrian: **Heh, guess you're better than I thought, Birdie.

**Ghost Ship, Part 2**

**Siegfried: **I'm afraid you made a grave error by kidnapping me.

LordGambit508 – Well, I'd prefer to think of him as being more L, but it's a pretty malleable meme. My pet peeve is the 'submit your own character', personally. It sort of shows a lack of creativity when you're asking people for _characters_, even secondary ones. Thanks for your continued reviews, and if any complaints do come up, make sure to relay them.

Teh Drunk – If there's a more perfect story setting for incredibly varied characters than One Piece, I'd like to know it. Thank you for the compliment; I'll be sure to keep that creativity rolling.

Thepirateprophet44 – Indeed it was! I was hoping that someone would catch that.

**Attacks **

**Siegfried**

**Geist Schwert: **German for 'Mind Sword'.Flattening his arm, Siegfried applies telekinesis to the arm to turn it into a makeshift sword. Although primitive, its easily capable of cutting through unarmored opponents, and even some who are.

**Asakura**

**Kaze no Ninjitsu; Kaze Taihou: **Japanese for 'Wind Ninjitsu; Wind Cannon.' Building up an excess of wind behind one of her projectiles, Asakura then fires it off, the small missile quickly accelerating to be as deadly as a cannonball, hence the name.

**Kaze no Ninjitsu; Tsuiraku-Kaze Kouu: **Japanese for 'Wind Ninjitsu; Falling Wind Rain'. Throwing a flurry of projectiles into the air, Asakura summons a downward gust of wind, causing them to rain down over a group or single foe.

Well, until next chapter, see you guys.


	17. Ghost Ship, Part 2

Siegfried has been captured, and it's up to Adrian and Asakura to fight off Ripfang's crew, scuttle his plans, and save their helpless leader.

Can you tell I'm a feminist, yet?

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Seventeen: Ghost Ship, Part 2**

Slowly, head still pounding like the war drums of hell, Siegfried opened his eyes. The surroundings that greeted him seemed blacker than the darkness behind them in a way that had nothing to do with the lighting, or the fact that his body felt like someone had used it for a football. Siegfried let out a weary groan despite himself, almost not caring if anyone saw.

"Cap'n, Cap'n, he's awake!" said someone, fittingly enough, along with the sound of rapidly retreating footsteps, and a door opening and closing.

In the meantime, Siegfried tested his bonds. They were fairly standard: two at the wrists, tied to whatever surface he was on, and two binding his legs together to prevent him running away. Not that the psychic was intending to, of course. It would be rude to leave without seeing whoever had demanded his company as a guest…and learning whatever force was making that forsaken noise.

Thankfully his host was polite enough – kidnapping aside – to arrive promptly. The door opened soon after, a series of thudding, measured footsteps approaching where he lay. They stopped, and Siegfried felt the sensation of being sized up.

"Well, well, well," said a rough male voice, "isn't this…a _fantastic _specimen?" It sounded pleased. This was _never _a good thing to hear when you were tied up.

Siegfried spoke up. "I'm used to getting that reaction from the fairer sex," he murmured, "but then, I'm assuming your intentions aren't quite so 'benevolent'." His voice grew serious. "Are you going to show me your face?"

The chuckle that came next sounded like it was filtered through a coffin-hole. "My, quite an exquisite tongue on him, too. Very well, I'll oblige ye."

With another two thuds, the voice came closer, until the face it belonged to loomed right over him. It was the kind of face only a mother might love, and in fact would regret ever squeezing out. It was bony-white, cruel, and very dead, yes, but to Siegfried it was so much more. To his mental sight the skeleton was a buzzing hornet's nest: around him dozens, perhaps hundreds of clear, translucent orbs swirled. From each issued a silent, mournful cry of mingled hatred and anguish, ones that only he could hear.

If this ship was a whirlpool for the dead, then he was the exact center – or the kraken lurking within it.

Catching his gaze, the skeleton sneered. He didn't seem capable of many other expressions. "Oh?" he asked with sarcasm. "Does something about me countenance disturb ye, boy?"

Siegfried thought about it. "Hm…well, you're certainly the ugliest person I've ever seen, but that's not really what I'm worried about at the moment." He looked into the pirate's eyes. "Who are you?"

The undead's eyes glinted. "Ah, a perceptive young lad, I quite like that in a person." He disappeared from his captive's view, but judging from his foot falls, began to pace the room's length. "Ye probably haven't heard of this old bag o' bones, but I nonetheless like to give my name to everyone I…_meet_. I, wee lad, am Captain Ripfang Northwind, commander of this lovely vessel. Can't quite recall its name at the moment, but I doubt it matters; with my condition I've had all the bad luck possible, eh?"

"Captain Ripfang…" Siegfried said slowly, "no, I can't say I _have _heard of you." He was genuinely surprised. For his role as a bounty hunter, he'd made sure to memorize all the current Grand Line bounty heads he could. One thing this man certainly wasn't was a newcomer.

He tried not to look unsettled at the braying laugh that came afterward, and found a hard time of it. "Ha ha ha…so honest, too, such a find. Well, my lad, I suppose ye're wondering about why I wanted to meet ye, huh? Understandable…but I really can't say. It would spoil the proceedings quite well for ye, heh."

"My name is Siegfried." the young man said sharply.

His captor made a slight noise of appraise. "Siegfried…" he said, as though savoring it, "…interesting. Sort of a shame, really. Oh, well. For the meantime, Siegfried me lad, you'll be staying on me lovely vessel. Try to relax, and please do call if ye require any room surface." He made another nasty chuckle; this one typically used by people who think what they've just said is very, very funny.

Siegfried said nothing, and waited as the skeleton left the room, still chuckling. Once he was alone, at least physically, he weighed his current situation.

Well, at least he had _one _answer. The…incident that had paralyzed him had merely been a bad reaction to the spirits in his head. Of course, that was quite a simplified way of putting it, but when the alternative was thinking _very hard_ about them – how they had died, how they had become that way, and how they _felt _– he'd prefer to seem arrogant. He had never been able to hear dead people's thoughts before, though, which made him wonder despite that.

"_The pain they feel must be on a completely different level from anything mortal." _He shivered slightly. _"Asakura, Adrian – be careful, please."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Will you hurry up!"

Adrian glared across the deck as she continued to pace. The flunkies there had taken a few steps backward (a fact she noted with Adrian-like satisfaction) and their boss had even seemed a bit apprehensive when he looked up…but the target of her shout, who he was talking to, didn't budge an inch.

She clenched a fist, walking like the deck had wronged her personally. "C'mon, let's get going already!" she called again.

This time Asakura looked…dismissively, for about one second, before returning to her conversation. Adrian stopped, shaking slightly, before turning and punching the air hard enough to split it. She _hated _being useless like this, only able to stand and wait while other people planned things. Her instructors at the GLAA Academy had given her straight Fs in strategy, since there hadn't been a lower grade available. Even the assassin had to admit she didn't have many skills beyond simple brute force, but…leaving it all up to _her _left a bad taste in Adrian's mouth.

She stomped the deck. _"Tch…dammit, Sieg, why'd you have to leave me alone with her?"_

A few feet away, Asakura was concluding her conversation. "One of your lifeboats will be all we require. Neither you nor any of the passengers will be involved."

"If this works, you mean." Tenille pointed out, frowning slightly as the girl's demeanor didn't change. _"You're that confident, eh?"_

The conversation had been more than a little awkward so far. Relations between the shinobi and the crew had predictably soured after the little incident _en route _to their last stop, and even though he hadn't specifically ordered it carried out, this mood seemed to extend to him as well. Presumably, anyway: the girl's mask covered any expression that might've revealed such.

After a moment, she bowed. "Please. We cannot do this without your aid."

Something about her voice resonated with Tenille. He nodded. "Alright, the dinghy's yours. Try to bring it back in one piece if you can, but I'm not putting it above this ship. None of us will get out of here without you three, after all." He wondered how many of the passengers would be making a return visit to his ferry. Given the ones who were currently holed up in their cabins with pillows over their heads, the number couldn't be very high.

Asakura straightened up, giving him a curt nod. "Yes. We will rescue Siegfried, and put a stop to this incident. Of that you can be certain, Captain."

Without a single word further, she turned and strode away toward Adrian, leaving Tenille scratching his head.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Assassin," said Asakura, striding toward Adrian, "I have finished devising our plan of attack. Follow me."

She pointed to the side of the ship, where the crew was quickly preparing the lifeboat for deployment. Adrian frowned. "Oh, really?" She folded her arms. "Well, sorry if I sound paranoid, but I'd prefer to hear it before getting into a boat with you."

Asakura frowned. "There is no time to explain." she said coldly. "We must hurry. There is no telling what that ship has planned for Siegfried."

"We can wait," Adrian said with a blithe shrug, "if they wanted him dead, that thing wouldn't have taken him in the first place." She had very first-hand knowledge of this fact, and often wished she didn't.

The frown deepened. "You would distrust me in this situation?"

Adrian shrugged. "Not any more than you distrust me, birdie. If I'm helping _you_, then I think I deserve the full story." She leaned forward and stared into Asakura's eyes. "Assuming that's not _too_ much trouble."

Silence reigned on their portion of the deck; neither flinched as they stared the other woman down.

Finally, it was Asakura who relented. "…very well," she said calmly, "please pay attention, Assassin, if you believe you may be of some help."

She did so, and slowly raised an eyebrow. It wasn't a plan you'd think could come from a person like that.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

With a smooth snap, the lifeboat detached from the ropes binding it to the ferry. It dropped into the sea below; not shifting the dark waters an inch upon impact. This was fair enough, as neither did Asakura and Adrian.

They both looked across the void to its rough center, the ghostly ship. It wasn't very far away, but separating the two vessels was an uncomfortable amount of open space. No debris or landmarks entered the fog, evidently: only other ships. Both women found this fact disturbing. It was as though something had taken the _concept_ of an ocean, but forgotten all of its spirit…ironic, given the circumstances.

Adrian leaned back, trying to keep as still as possible. "Okay, are you _sure_ this is gonna work? What makes you think those guys would still be able to see us?"

"Absolutely nothing." Asakura whispered. She crouched, beginning to make hand signs.

The Black Cat sighed. "Did anyone ever tell you how good you are at reassuring people?"

"No." Asakura answered again. This time, a note of exhaustion entered her voice, a fact Adrian didn't fail to notice.

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned forward. "Hey, what's wrong? You sound weird."

Ignoring her, the shinobi continued signing. "I am fine, Assassin. Please be still; we cannot afford to be seen now."

The signs concluded, and Asakura spread her arms apart with a flourish. "HA!"

Nothing appeared to happen. Adrian looked around, but nothing had seemed to…_wait_. The air around the tiny boat had become heavily misty, almost solid. Hesitantly she reached out with her hand, only to snatch it backward quickly. She shivered: the air was now cold as ice. Trying not to let her unease show, she turned to the shinobi. "What was-"

"-a simple use of my wind based ninjitsu, Assassin. It has hidden us from any watching eyes." Asakura interrupted calmly. The tiredness had increased slightly. "Now, please move aside."

Something about that statement irked at Adrian's mind, but she gave in and clambered across to let Asakura get to the lifeboat's rear. Sitting down and leaning over the water, she began to make a second set of complex signs. As she did, Adrian listened to her companion's breaths, and watched as her shoulders rose and fell. She frowned.

Asakura spread her hands once more, this time producing a more concrete effect. The lifeboat pushed off gently, gliding through the quiet waters toward the so-called ghost ship…and, hopefully, Siegfried.

A minute or two after they had set off, Asakura's hard breathing came to a head, and she fell, striking her head heavily on the seat – or _would _have, if Adrian hadn't shoved out her hand and caught her. The masked woman lay there panting for a few moments.

"I knew it." Adrian said disgustedly, "there's no wind in this place, so you had to make your own. How much energy'd that take, huh?"

Her answer was a cool stare. "…it is not important," Asakura said at last, "this is the only method available to us."

"That's not the damn point!" Adrian shouted. "Don't you think someone else would want to know about this? I asked you to tell me _everything_, didn't I?"

This was enough to make Asakura look away wordlessly. With a swift jerk, Adrian tugged her face back into view. "Look at me, idiot. How are we supposed to do this if you won't tell me everything? I don't exactly like having _you _to watch my back, either, but can't we learn to trust each-other for a little while?"

She put out her hand. "Truce? For now, anyway?"

There came a long pause, as both women looked at each-other silently. Adrian had no idea what Birdie was thinking, but knew _she _felt really awkward. Assassins usually weren't very good at the whole 'friends' thing, only appearing at social events to inhume the person holding them. But although she didn't like to admit it, she probably couldn't take this entire boat by herself, if that squid was anything to go by. They'd have to…work together. And learn how to, quickly.

Behind her mask, Asakura thought too. Despite her profession, the Assassin's words were certainly correct. But was a hired killer, and a rather crude one at that, truly trust-worthy? She thought back to Siegfried's words days ago; did she truly view things in only black and white? Had her village instilled that belief within her? Was it wrong? These were thoughts that should not have been considered, should not even have been entertained…and yet, Siegfried had caused her to. She didn't know if he was right, but she now wished to find out. He had likely been the cause of _that_, as well.

She would follow her words to him, beginning now. Taking hold of Adri – the Assassin's hand (nothing could happen all at once), Asakura shook it. "Very well. Until we retrieve Siegfried, I will tell you everything. But," she added firmly, "you will follow every order I give. Agreed?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow, looking down slightly to see that yes, she was still supporting the other woman. _"Acting like a hard-ass even in this kinda situation, eh? Reminds me of that time out on the hike with Proctor Doogle…"_

Dumping Asakura back down on her seat, she nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure; you're probably at that than I am, anyway."

Asakura blinked, taken aback. It was the first compliment the Assassin had ever given her. "…th-thank you."

"Like that's much of a compliment," Adrian said with a deprecating snort, "but you're welcome." She clapped Asakura on the back, grinning at the cry it received. "So…what's the plan?"

She listened intently to the information.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Humming happily to herself, Elly skipped down the hallway, hopping around a pair of skeleton crewmembers coming down the other way. She waved to them. "You're doing a bang-up job, fellas! Keep up the good work!"

The skeletons didn't respond verbally, and their expressions remained static – having no muscles left made it difficult to _close_ their mouths, let alone make them smile – but raised their hands in reply. It was really impossible not to like Elly a bit, even if you were dead. The fact that she wasn't only added to the appeal.

The peppy girl had a dinner tray in her hands, an unusual sight on a ship like this – what with the, er, 'unique' status of its crew, meals had by and large been forgotten. However, there was _one _member here who still appreciated his roughage, and, conveniently, enough for an entire crew.

That was the nicest possible way of describing what was on the menu, anyway. Her nose hadn't worked for a while, but the eyes were another matter, and she looked away at every opportunity.

Heading deeper into the ship, she turned a corner and rapped on the first door. "Dagon!" she called cheerfully. "Your supper is ready!"

There came a rumble from within, and the door slid open. The dim room within held not a single source of light – Dagon's species would only sleep within absolute darkness if they could help it. His truly sat lurking in the center, growling low.

Elly smiled at the giant squid without fear, despite him dwarfing her sitting down. "Huh? What's wrong, big guy?"

Dagon was silent for a moment, and then looked away…with a whimper?

She smiled radiantly. "Awwww, did those meanies hurt you, Daggy?" Setting the tray off to one side, the girl folded her legs and sat down. She extended her hand friendlily. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

The creature remained largely motionless, yet twitched slightly…letting out a whimper?

Her smile changed to one of utter dismay. "Oh no," she cried, "I didn't know they hurt you _that _badly!"

Looking around frantically, Elly held up her hands as much to reassure herself as Dagon. "Ju – Just hang on, big guy!: I think we still have some first aid stuff in the infirmary, well no duh we do, since we're all dead, but anyway! I'll go find some right away, so don't move!"

With that she ran off frantically. Listening to her rapidly retreating footfalls, Dagon chuckled low to himself, curling up like a dog. He had been angry at the time, certainly, but the gnats had not truly managed to harm him. His species could withstand far greater pain than they, and recover from wounds twice as fast. It was just that…well; he liked to hear the little one worry about him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Siegfried had only meant the admirer joke as, well, just that: a joke. He often made them in situations like these, and although people didn't usually like them, but…well, that was partially why he made them. If people got angry, they would make mistakes and trade precision for fierceness – the disadvantages of such an exchange had been drilled into him back at the academy. It had held true in his journey so far, with one notable exception he was still feeling faint twinges of.

But in terms of unsettling a foe, he had _nothing _on Captain Ripfang. He hoped, anyway.

"Hmmmm…" mused the skeleton aloud from his position near Siegfried's feet. Grasped in one gnarled hand was a line of measuring tape. "Lesse here…yes, _yes_, a pair of lovely young legs. You must take good care of yourself, lad."

"I try."

Ripfang moved upward. "Now, on to the chest…mmmm, very good…"

It went on like that for a little while; Ripfang measuring various parts of Siegfried's body and the bounty hunter trying not to sound disturbed, with increasing difficulty. Finally, he discarded the tape into his coat (evidently it was ghost tape, or something) and walked up to the young man's face. He had already seen it once before, but that didn't stop him from squinting hard.

"As for the face: smooth complexion, sharp eyes, snappy accessorizing. Ah, and of course, some fine hair."

"Black," Siegfried said all of a sudden, "in case you were wondering."

For the first time, Ripfang's grave features contorted in surprise. "Huh?"

"My hair color," he explained, "I'm a natural black. That isn't a problem, is it?"

The great pirate looked uncertain. "Er…no, no, not at all," he straightened up, "I used to have a fine mane o' hair meself back in the day. Well, before me, y'know."

Siegfried shrugged sympathetically. "At least it's more interesting than going bald."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"…and that's why they never gave the senior students metal utensils for dinner on chilli night ever again."

Asakura leaned back, aware that the story was finished but not quite sure how to reply to it. To pass the time while their boat glided across to the ghost ship, the two women had decided to swap tales from their training. She had recollected a training session between her, several other _genin, _(the Assassin had asked her if she needed a cough drop) and their _jonin _teacher.

The Assassin had then countered with…well, recounting the tale even second-hand wasn't a task she would greatly desire, but it too had been about training, in a way. Merely managing to survive more than a week within the GLAA's academy was far more concrete training than anything the proctors had to pass on.

"Course," Adrian added, looking up at the sky, "in a way, both our schools were a helluva lot tougher than the other."

This made Asakura raise an eyebrow. "How so?"

Adrian frowned. The curt tone put a hole in her idea before it was even out. "Well, just speaking of guys back at the academy, most people don't exactly become assassins to please people, y'know?" Her voice was slightly sardonic.

"That does not surprise me very much." Asakura said calmly.

"Yeah, whatever," her companion snorted, "but that's not the case with you, is it?" She looked into the shinobi's eyes. "The way you talk about it, it seems like a lot of what you guys do involves kissing the asses of people higher up the ladder, or playing hot potato with people on the same rung. Don't get me wrong, it kinda worked the same way at the academy…but not with teams quite so big."

Asakura's hand slowly tightened on the boat's railing. "Personal glory has nothing to do with it. We shinobi have a mission."

"I didn't say that was _all _of it," Adrian added generously, "only part. And, eh, I wouldn't really call it personal: if everything you guys do gets glory for your family, you alone don't get any credit at all, right?"

Her face grew ponderous. "But, man, anyone who did think that was all there was to it would be pretty messed up…"

"…yes." Asakura's voice was barely a whisper.

From out of the corner of one eye, Adrian watched her for a few moments, and then clapped her hands together loudly. "Anyway! It pretty much goes without saying why my school was tough."

"I am sure you will anyway." the shinobi replied, though less coldly than she would have before.

Adrian chuckled. "Yeah, whatever. I'll just prove you right, then. According to you, all you shinobis have families – even if they're small, you'll always have someone willing to watch your back."

This time, it was her turn to look away. "It didn't work like that at the academy. In there, parents were more myth than, hell, even One Piece. Nearly everybody there was an orphan."

"Including you." Asakura said, her mask showing nothing.

"Yep," she nodded back freely, "never even knew who they were. Don't bother crying or anything; it's not that big a deal."

Adrian then snorted. "Actually, according to our proctors, that's part of the reason why we graduated at all. The loss and flying solo made us tougher or something. Nice -ing compliment, huh? He was right, too, which pissed me off good for a while."

Asakura propped her head up on one hand. "You think that no-one else can understand loneliness?"

"I didn't say-!" the other woman outburst.

"You did." Asakura stated calmly. "I could sense it – because I often feel the same way. Normal Shinobi are assigned to teams of three, but we of the hunter class are solitary because of our duties. We fight alone, and, oftentimes, die alone." She paused. "Just like you assassins." They both fell silent for a moment that seemed longer than it was.

At last, Adrian nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She frowned. "So if that's true, then why are we hanging around this dude?"

"In my case? To find out why I am." Asakura said, cracking a rare smile beneath her mask. "Is it the same for you? You seem very interested in him."

The assassin shrugged, trying not to act like she had noticed the gesture. "Well, yeah: I like meeting tough people in my line of work – or at least ones who can manage to lay a hand on me - but Siegfried's something else. It doesn't matter what situation he's in or what he's up against; he always thinks he'll come up smelling like roses. Hell, he's probably even making some scheme right now." She smiled back. "Maybe I just want to see how far a guy like that can go. Maybe you do, too?"

"…perhaps." Asakura said after a pause, voice laden with reluctance. She wasn't used to discussing such personal matters, and it plainly showed.

Chuckling, Adrian reached over and clapped her on the shoulder hard, taking some pleasure in the resulting flinch. "But he's not gonna go any further without us around, eh? Probably waiting for his favorite Birdie to come rescue him right now."

Asakura stared at her, blinking. She looked over her shoulder. "We are here, Assassin."

"…_darn." _Adrian grumbled. _"Thought I had something there."_

Indeed, the tiny boat had thumped silently against the ghost ship's starboard side. No-one on deck appeared to have noticed, and things were quiet.

"Well, now what?" Adrian asked.

To her surprise, Asakura simply shrugged. "We must make an entrance." She waved a hand at the decrepit wood.

The Black Cat's lips curled back slowly, showing off all her teeth. "_That's _an order I can follow." Pushing past the shinobi, she cracked her knuckles and drew back one fist.

"Quietly." Asakura added.

The other women froze mid-swing, hung there for a moment, and then drooped. "You're not very nice."

"Your finger technique should be able to cut through it neatly." the masked woman said, sitting back down.

"Yeah, I think I know what my own moves can do, thanks." Adrian muttered, sizing up a decent spot. "Not if anyone asked _you _though, I'm sure."

Asakura didn't answer. She watched as the assassin gingerly inserted her forefinger into the wood a few inches above her head – the substance bending like it were taffy – and began to trace a human-sized circle into it. Just before the end, she withdrew her hand and punched forward with the other…_veeeeery _lightly. With a slight thump, the wood circle snapped off and fell inside, leaving an easy doorway into the ship.

They waited for a moment with baited breath, but no sentries looked over the side, and there was no movement from within. Flashing a thumbs-up to Asakura, she swung herself easily inside.

"Better hope you really _are_ ghosts already, boys – The Black Cat's arrived!"

Her erstwhile companion sighed. "Quietly, I said."

"Yeah, I heard you. You coming?"

Sighing, Asakura followed. This surely would take getting used to.

"_Please hang on, Siegfried. We are coming."_

_To be continued…_

**Next time, on Bounty Seven…**

**Dagon: ***indecipherable roar*

**Elly: **You girls are totally, perfectly doomed! One hundred percent!

**Asakura/Adrian: **Get out of our way!

**Ghost Ship, Part 3**

**Ripfang: **Ye want to know that badly, lad? Very well, listen closely…

Thepirateprophet44 – Oh…oops. Thanks anyway, I guess, eheh heh…

OPFAN – Oh, it's not damaged so much it can't run anymore, don't worry. Thanks for the review.

Lord Gambit508 – Well, good to see you've made the adjustments to fix that. And, uh, wow: I half expected there to be, but seeing it confirmed is still a bit shocking. Anyway, thanks for the review, and keep an eye out.

Hopefully I'll be able to finish this arc up in time for All Hallows Eve, schedule willing – I'm in college now, after all. Until next chapter, see you, readers.


	18. Ghost Ship, Part 3

Sorry for the schedule slip again, guys, but I at least have sort of an excuse: another story I'd been planning for a while. I guess I let myself get caught up in it, heh.

**Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Eighteen: Ghost Ship, Part 3**

No matter how many details he got, it seemed like the late Captain Ripfang would never be satisfied. He continued poking and proding at Siegfried with all manner of tools, his undead crew constantly switching in and out the used measurers for new implements. Ordinarily someone putting things with as many sharp edges as they often had would be cause for concern, but Ripfang was always very careful. If it was an attempt to lull him into false security, he probably could have done without the flaming beard.

"_Then again, even a cannibal is careful not to bruise what they eat." _Siegfried mused, staring up at the wall.

Several minutes passed.

Running footsteps suddenly sounded across the hallway outside (the Ripfang Pirates' feet sounded very distinct on wood flooring, for obvious reasons), and one of the skeletal crew slammed opened the door. Ripfang jerked the hand holding a…device back quickly.

"Cap'n, we've got two land-lover boarders! They're tearing straight through the t'upper quarters, and not a soul can seem to stop 'em!"

Ripfang's face crumpled into a frown. "Wee friends of yours, I assume?" he growled, fixing a burning eye on Siegfried.

"_Right on time – and in just the way I expected." _Aloud, Siegfried shrugged. "Well, let's be fair, here: you did trap an entire ship in this little weather front of yours. Couldn't it be one of them?"

A hook was promptly buried in the wood next to his neck. "Don't ye be talking about logistics to _me _with that tone, sonny," Ripfang hissed, "if I say they be your crew, then they _be _your crew. Are we square?"

"As any pirate without a pegleg." Siegfried replied coolly. He'd mulled over the idea of jerking his neck into the blow, but that was the kind of bravado that got you a hook in the throat. Metaphorically.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"This is your fault, I would like to point out."

"_My _fault! How in the hell is this my fault, feathers, huh?"

"You leaped out and tried to stab that pirate in the throat. For an assassin, you could stand to be quieter."

Adrian jabbed an accusing finger back at the pursuing skeleton horde. "Hey, I can be damn quiet! Blame these guys for not having proper throats! When I hit someone with a shigan, they usually get hurt by it – and don't fall to the ground and _break _afterward, either!"

Asakura frowned deeply. "Do you have no common sense? If a warrior cannot comprehend the nature of their enemy, only they are to blame."

"Huh?" Adrian leaned in as they continued running. "I guess it must be your fault that I knocked your ass out then, huh?"

She thrust out her hand suddenly, and a knife stood quivering between her pointer finger and thumb, a hairs-breadth from the back of Asakura's head. Adrian squeezed, and the small blade broke into three pieces. She then turned to glare at the skeleton responsible, and he, a nightmarish goon surrounded by a pack of equally so crewmates, paled considerably. "Don't interrupt me…"

Adrian stopped running and leaped, her leg scything around in a vicious sweep. "WHILE I'M TALKING! **RANKYAKU!**"

The air blade sliced straight through the skeleton-men with a chorus of snapping bones, breaking pelvises, and even a few cracked spines. Landing, Adrian caught up to Asakura quickly without looking back. Within just a few moments of them crashing to the floor, the sound of their bodies mending back together reached the two.

"And when I do _that _to someone, they at least have the good courtesy to stay down." Adrian muttered. "Nothing we do can even slow these bastards down!"

"It is very troublesome," Asakura agreed, "my blades are not as effective on foes that are nothing but bone. Still, they must have some weakness."

Adrian rolled her eyes. "Well, can you _comprehend _it, then?"

To her satisfaction, the shinobi only shrugged. "It matters not: so long as we can recapture Siegfried and escape, we do not have to truly defeat any of them."

"Well, that's terrific," Adrian said dryly, "once we find out where he is, I think you mean. Man, if I could just get my hands on one of these jokers alone…" She clenched a fist.

Asakura glanced at her sharply. "Please pay attention, Assassin." She pointed ahead of them, indicating a sudden three-way fork in the corridor.

"We're going straight."

"And how do you know-"

"I don't." Adrian replied. "But that's where we're going. Well, where I am anyway – you can leave, if you want." She flashed a nasty smile.

Her companion ignored her, but it didn't really matter either way, as it turned out. When they reached the fork, they found that the left and right pathways were filled with more skeletons, which promptly raised their weapons and gave chase. Adrian sighed exasperatedly. "How many of these -ing jerks are on this damn ship, anyway?"

Rather than fight three different groups of unkillable corsairs at once, the two women ran down the center path. Asakura frowned. "Laying in wait for us like that…they are surprisingly well-coordinated."

Adrian nodded, biting her lip. "They probably know this whole place like what used to be the backs of their hands, while we're running around blind. Who knows what other traps they have ready for-"

"_Goddamn Murphy's Law!" _cursed the assassin as the floor literally fell away underneath both of them. Underneath was a short pit, lined with bloody, rusted spikes.

"**Geppou!" **Thinking quickly – no, without any time to think at all – Adrian grabbed Asakura around the waist and leaped, gaining purchase on thin air and coming back up to the corridor. The skeletons stopped momentarily to stare as the two continued running…at least, aside from an unfortunate few at the head of the pack who tumbled into the spike trap behind them.

Then the floor slid back, and the group continued their whooping pursuit, blades waving. Someone would get around to pulling those guys out. Eventually. There was no real rush.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Grinning widely, Ripfang looked back at Siegfried. "Well? What do ye think?"

The wall he had been tied down facing had swung aside at the captain's touch, revealing a wide panel of switches, ropes, and buttons. Above them was a window of ethereal blue fire, through which Adrian and Asakura could be glimpsed. Ripfang looked very pleased. "Over the years I've outfitted me vessel with enough booby traps to keelhaul an entire navy battalion! And lucky you – you get to see every single one of 'em tested out on yer wenches!"

"Don't call them that again, or I'll make you pay for it the second I'm loose." Siegfried said calmly. He smiled. "Besides, if all these traps are anything like that one, you'll only be wasting your time trying them on those two."

Ripfang sneered. About the tenth time he'd made it happen, Siegfried thought with some satisfaction. "I'll say what I please on me own vessel, sonnie. If ye think these whelps be hardy enough to survive, then just look and see." He grinned. "Not that you can do much else, after all."

"_You'd be surprised what I can do from here, Ripfang…" _Siegfried thought, narrowing his eyes.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"That cannot have been the only trap," Asakura warned, "we must be careful."

Adrian nodded, looking confident. "Tell me something I don't know! Don't worry, this my element. No-one can construct a trap tough enough to kill The Black Cat!"

Sadly, she seemed to have forgotten another facet of Murphy's Law: 'no matter how bad it's gotten, it can always get worse', or in this case, 'no matter how much someone seems to want you dead, they can always want it more'.

With a deadly sounding hiss, a set of tiny holes opened up in the walls on either side. Five sets of five in a row, they were each just large enough to contain-

"An arrow trap!" Asakura cried, lashing out with one foot to knock Adrian to the floor as she leaped ahead, motioning quickly. A moment later the arrows flew out, but so did both of her hands, sending blasts of wind in either direction. The arrows were scattered or broken, with none hitting either of the two women, but another ominous hiss signaled another hail.

Quick as lightning, Adrian was on her feet in a burst of _Soru_, shoving Asakura out of the way. The arrows met with a rather unpleasant metal clang, destroying themselves as they crashed together. Not the most economically sound set-up for arrows, both reasoned, but when you had money to spare, inflicting shrapnel wounds on interlopers was probably worth the cost.

After a moment more of running, Adrian turned to her companion. "Hey, listen, uh-"

"Er," Asakura began with a slight murmur, "I-"

A chorus of screams suddenly echoed from behind, and not just the blood-thirsty ones the skeleton pirates had been throwing forward at them (along with, in Adrian's opinion, probably the worst threats she'd ever heard). The two looked back to see several of the bony-white bandits clutching at their limbs in pain: another set of arrows had fired from the holes, right into the center of the pack. Odd.

"Later." They both agreed.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"What in hades-!"

Ripfang stepped back, watching as the unwounded men tried to step over or negotiate those who weren't, without much success. "What happened!" He looked down to see the rope pulley that triggered the arrows just in time to see it slide back into place. "How did that happen? I'm sure I let it go…"

"Maybe you slipped," Siegfried said politely from behind him, "it happens." He tilted his head to one side. "How cohesive is ectoplasm, exactly? I've always been curious?"

"Shut yer bilge-hole, boy!" Ripfang growled, and then looked back to the window. "Just walk it off, boys! Don't let those wenches get away!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_Okay, so far we have the spike trap, and the arrow-in-the-wall trick. What's next?"_

What with _Soru _and all, Adrian didn't have to especially push herself at running, so her eyes were free to pick out the oncoming corridor. Since it hadn't consisted of anything besides some unevenly spaced doors, a lantern here and there, and, well, lots of planking. _"…now that I think about it, ain't this corridor a bit _too _long? We've been running west to east for who knows how long, and the damn thing's not even close to stopping yet."_

Adrian's thoughts on the possible space-time warp were interrupted when her eyes picked out a set of three metal grooves set into the floor ahead of the two. She nudged Asakura. "Hope you're better at dodging now than you were-"

"Yes, yes, you hit me one time," Asakura replied icily, "please stop bringing it up. As for this trap, I do not think it will pose a problem."

"You could just say 'yes', y'know." Adrian said with a roll of her eyes. "Okay, let's do it!"

Sure enough, as soon as they stepped on the grooves, a trio of long saws popped up at the end and came toward them rapidly, going up and down rapidly to maximize the gibbing that would result. _"Keeping these traps in such oiled condition is admirable, at least." _Asakura thought. _"It is almost a shame we will have to render them pointless._

With the way she was running, Adrian would be caught between both the middle and right saws and sliced into, oh, at least three pieces. Perhaps at the thought of it, she grinned ferally. **"Kami-e!"**

Body flattening out into origami, Adrian slid perfectly into the space between the saws, blades scraping right by her nose as she passed through. Behind her, Asakura closed her eyes. **"Kaze no Ninjitsu…"**

As the blade touched her skin, the shinobi burst not into blood and guts, but wind. Rushing past the blades, the gusts reformed together back into Asakura. The two continued running.

"Nice trick there," Adrian commented sideways, "but taking the wind thing a little far, aren't you?"

Asakura allowed herself a shrug. "It is a useful technique, no matter what you say." She smiled slightly. "If wind alone is strange to you, then for your own sake, do not visit my village."

"I wouldn't want to hang out anywhere filled with weirdoes like you, thanks."

Another set of pain-filled roars came from behind them. "Man, they really need to work on booby-trap safety." Adrian quipped. "They set the things up, didn't they?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"What in tarnation!"

"I think that's cowboys." Siegfried commented mildly.

Ripfang's spectral visage twitched as he looked at the bounty hunter. "Shut. Up."

He looked to the wall of trap switches, scratching his head. _"No way in Davey Jones could I have pressed that switch _twice_! What in the five seas is going on here?"_

__Floating out of the floor appeared Elly in light-form, who spun around a bit before changing back to a human and saluting. "Seems like we're having a teeny tiny bit of trouble with these two, Cap'n! Want me to go keelhaul 'em!"

Siegfried had to gulp a bit at the excited way she put that: children were typically eager to be given important tasks, but murder probably shouldn't be one of them.

Apearing to consider it, Ripfang tapped his chin with the hook for a few moments. "Hmmm…no, I think I'll hold off on that a wee few moments more, Elly. I don't want to bother ye or Dagon with a couple bilge rats until they _really _get under me skin."

"I don't think that's-"

"Shut up!" They both shouted at once – tellingly, Elly seemed to know he was about to shout a moment before.

The girl leaned back and forth on her heels. "'kay, then, but I'll go set up the areas below that deck, just in case. You don't mind, do you?"

He waved the hook hand vaguely. "Go ahead, if ye feel bored. Better safe than sorry, I s'pose."

"I'll get it all ready perfectly, Captain!" Elly chirped cheerfully, snapping into a salute. Becoming an orb of light again, she disappeared into the floor.

Siegfried watched her go. "Nice girl." he commented.

"She's always very eager about these things," Ripfang nodded sagely, "but it can be a wee bit tiresome at times. But I can't argue with her usefulness." He smiled. "Actually, I likely wouldn't have found your vessel without her help – I should thank her for that, after all's said and done."

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow. "You know, if you keep being that vague, you might bore me to tears. I don't suppose you'd be willing to enlighten me about all this? It's not everyday I meet a living skeleton."

Ripfang turned a baleful eye on him and sneered. "_Living_? You call this livin', eh? Fair enough: let me spin ye a grand tale, lad. But be warned – I ain't bringing ye no diapers, so ye best steel yourself now."

Siegfried nodded. "Alright, but you'll have to smell it." He frowned. "But I'm a bit bad with listening to stories, so you might have to repeat yourself a few times." His eyes flickered to the side slightly. The pirate followed the gaze, and smiled at where it led.

"Ah, I see. Clever, bucko." He took a wide step back toward the booby trap switch panel, grin widening. "But not as clever as this old sea dog. I'll be concentrating on filleting yer friends, don't worry…"

His captive sighed, shoulders sagging. "Damn it. I thought I almost had you there."

Ripfang sneered. "Almost only counts in horse-shoes or cannon fire, bucko! But don't worry: I ain't cruel enough to leave you in suspense. It all started when…"

"_Oh." _Siegfried frowned. _"…well, I suppose not every plan can be devoid of a few holes here and there…"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After spikes, arrows and saws, there weren't many traps left, or at least none that could surprise the two. The traps began to come in considerably faster intervals now, though: probably to kill anyone who'd been lulled into false security. Simple stuff, really.

But the simplicity also allowed Adrian to muse more on what she'd noticed earlier. She turned to Asakura. "So," she said, not really sure how to broach a subject like this, "is it just me, or is this hallway getting a little-"

"Indeed." Asakura said calmly. "This ship is larger on the inside than out. An odd power is at work here."

Adrian trailed off. _"…this stuff is easier when it's just some rich dude and a bunch of goons." _She sighed. "Well, question is," she stopped abruptly while the shinobi continued on ahead, "if this hallway can't be this big, then what's behind _these_?" Grasping hold of a random door's knob, she threw it open.

And stared.

Asakura raised an eyebrow as the assassin slammed the door and quickly caught up with her. "What was-"

Her face was unreadable. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at _all_."

Then the walls tried to crush them.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Ha ha! Got you two, finally!"

Siegfried couldn't help but wince at the cheering. Someone like Ripfang sounding happy couldn't be good. "Er, you were saying? Something about a crew of wandering gypsies?"

The way Ripfang spoke of it was odd. He seemed to recall the memory with hatred, but strangely, with a bit of glee underneath it all. Siegfried wasn't following it very well, (he had a feeling the Captain embellished the anecdote about fighting off a horde of Sea Kings just a _little_) but he had the general gist of it down. It was a story he'd heard many times, in stories and real life: someone with a big ego and tiny morals who was used to stepping on people finally trod on some toes he shouldn't have. The result was…well, most everything that Siegfried had seen so far.

"And now," Ripfang turned, fixing a bloodshot, nostalgic eye upon him, "I and me crew are cursed to wander the waves, not dying, but not _living_, until we are able to do three good deeds."

A moment passed before Siegfried tilted his head to one side. "So, why don't you just-"

"Because we don't _feel _like it, that's why!" Ripfang shouted, stamping his peg-leg down on the wood floor. "No damned beggars are going to tell Ripfang Northwind's crew what to do, even over me dead body!"

Siegfried shrugged. "Well, fair enough. I wonder exactly how you're going to get out of this curse then, though." His tone was the very picture of curiosity.

Ripfang chuckled. "Oh, yes, why don't I just tell ye all of my plans, so ye can figure out how to save yourself – I _don't _think. But don't worry," he sneered, "there's lots more to the story available, so ye won't be bored."

Chuckling, he looked back at the portal. "Besides, ye'll be able to concentrate on it even better now that...what in the hell!" he screeched.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"You…alright down there, Birdie?" Adrian grunted out.

Asakura looked up and nodded. "Yes, I believe so." She attempted to keep surprise from sneaking into her voice, and failed.

The two were currently caught between two walls that had shot out toward them without warning – after it had grown spikes. It had been kept in good condition over however many years the ship had been on the waves, and they were both razor sharp and numerous. Only a few spaces were empty of them. But that was enough for Adrian, who currently sat in mid-air, her hands and legs planted in any blank spots she'd been able to find. Even so, one of her hands was shedding blood, having wrapped right around one of the spikes, and her left leg was placed at a clearly painful angle.

It was plain that even her strength couldn't hold out for long, however. The walls were shuddering, applying all of whatever force moved them to impale the two women.

"So…what are you waiting for?" the assassin asked, looking down. "I can't hold this back forever, y'know, and those guys are catching up. I'll be a sitting duck like this, but no reason you have to be."

With a frown, Asakura shook her head sharply. "Nonsense," she said seriously, "I cannot simply leave you here." The Shinobi paused. "…if we become separated, neither of us will last long."

Adrian glared back down. "Oh, so what do you suggest, huh? No way can I move an inch without these things crushing both of us." Her lips quirked a bit. "Unless you have another trick up that bag of wind of yours?"

"Perhaps."

Asakura moved carefully, ducking underneath Adrian's body and behind her. Then she began making handsigns; a very complicated set by the look of things. "This will take a few moments. Please prevent them," she nodded to the skeletons, almost upon them, "from interfering in the mean time."

"Uh," Adrian began as the crew primed bows and guns, "I guess now isn't the best time to mention that I kind of suck at defense?"

Behind her, Asakura shrugged. "I can think of fewer times more appropriate for learning than now."

"Well, screw you too." Adrian muttered. **"Tekkai…GO!" **Her body tensed itself, preparing for any oncoming attack.

The first was a hastily primed arrow, aimed toward her throat. A bit _too _hasty, though, as it sailed straight toward her shoulder instead. Rather than piercing flesh, however, it broke and scattered away. The thrown spear that came after it, though, was a bit more accurate. Adrian quickly ducked, and it sailed over her head, missing by inches as it flew down the hallway.

The next taker had a flintlock pistol, and it would take a _total_ incompetent to miss with one of those. Adrian clenched her teeth as the bullet winged off a cheek, leaving a nasty reddened mark there, on the verge of bleeding. While the skeleton reloaded his pistol, a little clumsily (fingers with actual _skin _on them were undoubtedly helpful in that regard), another behind him raised a rifle.

"_Oh, _this _is gonna suck…" _Adrian grimaced, concentrating as hard as she could.

With a loud bang, the shell flew into her forehead…and after a few long moments, it fell to the floor. Adrian's forehead was bleeding, but the tip of the bullet hadn't gone further than about an inch. Her head fell forward slightly as she let out a long breath. "NOW would be a very good time to finish up, Birdie!"

"How I prepare my ninjitsu has nothing to do with you, Assassin," came Asakura's voice from behind her, the effort within it plain, "but yes, I am finished."

Concluding the hand signs, the shinobi raised one hand high and smacked it down upon the floor. **"Kaze no Ninjitsu; Kaze-Suidou Kagai!"**

Just like the technique this move was a variant of, wind built up around the two in a tunnel shape. Adrian tensed her body as it slowly grew tighter around the two, deflecting any further missiles that were thrown by the skeleton horde (well, more of a loose squadron at this point). Then, finally, it burst, knocking them all down and blowing apart many of the spikes near Adrian.

In the next instant, she felt a pair of hands wrap firmly around her chest. Before she could utter any word of displeasure, or kick out (as many a forward male assassin found out the hard way, this wasn't always the order she used), the Black Cat found herself pulled forward, rolling to a stop on the floor. The spike trap slammed shut behind them with a resounding clang, barring the way for the moment.

As they rose, Asakura found herself the target of an accusing finger, definitely more of a threat from a Rokushiki user than any normal person. "You ever grab me like that all of a sudden again," Adrian hissed, "and I'll-"

Asakura calmly moved the finger away with her own hand. "If there had been any alternative to doing so, assassin, you may rest assured that I would have taken one. By my view, there would have been _many _more than just one to choose from."

Adrian let out a little growl, looking like she was going to say something else, but then it dropped into a mere fume as she folded her arms. "Whatever. Just – don't do it again, okay? I'll make you regret it if you do."

Before the shinobi could reply to that, she continued on, evidently viewing the answer a yes in her head. _"Fair enough," _Alyssa thought, following, _"accepting it is much easier than arguing, after all."_

From behind came the laborious noise of the wall trap moving aside, and then the crash of it slamming shut once more. Any groans of pain were obscured by the heavy material.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As soon as he unleashed the trap upon the two wenches, Ripfang stood back and watched the cord that triggered it carefully with his bloodshot eyes. How the snips escaped from it wer'nt important right now: he was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him. Metaphorically speaking.

The walls were sensitive (and had to be, for this sort of trap), and slammed shut within a moment of the cord growing taut, but the Captain didn't pay any attention to the sight of more of his men getting crushed; he'd already whirled around and sent a spectral fireball whizzing toward Siegfried. The bounty hunter tensed up and tried to move, but there was no way to avoid it hitting his chest where it had been aimed at.

Luckily enough, however, the attack faded away before it could touch him. Grinning, Ripfang turned back around to see the rope dangling loosely. "Ahhhh…" he breathed, "now I see the rub. A Devil Fruit, eh?" He crossed the room quickly to waggle his hook under the youth's chin. "A fine trick. But I'm afraid it won't be workin' anymore. Especially with what those two have forced me to do _now_."

Stalking over, he raised a shuddering finger high over a big, red button in the center of the panel, waited a bit for dramatic effect, and plunged it down. Siegfried frowned. _"There goes all the help I can give you, I guess. Stay safe, both of you."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

A shinobi was trained to understand the sound of footsteps on any kind of ground – a simple element such as that was an oft forgotten boon to stealth. The noise of casual walking on marble, for instant, could easily disguise more careful movement, while a carpeted area would have to be passed through with much more caution. And, of course, the sound of feet on deck flooring was heard all too often by all shinobi, young and old.

It was this training that allowed Asakura to notice immediately when they were no longer walking on planking, but thin air.

…well, more quickly than the average person, at any rate.

Both Adrian and Asakura's eyes widened as they fell into the trap hole that opened up in the floor underneath them, and for good reason: the bottom was lined with more spikes, these even more blood-splattered than the first. They quickly used their own methods to avoid it, the former kicking into a _Geppou_, the latter making handsigns. But with as close as the spikes were, there was no chance of her completing them in time, and the walls were smooth and well-kept, shutting off any attempt to cling to them. Asakura shut her eyes. _"A foolish mistake like this, truly?"_

She was well-prepared (perhaps a bit too much to be healthy) for the sensation of spikes piercing her flesh, but what actually happened was perhaps more surprising for her than it had been for Adrian. Certainly as ungentle, at least.

"Just for the record, I thought _really_ hard about not doing that." the assassin quipped when she opened her eyes.

Asakura blinked before nodding. "Ah, yes, your air-walking technique; I had nearly forgotten."

"I guess that's a funny way of saying 'I was scared', then." Adrian snorted. "Whatever. Let's just-"

A loud slamming noise came from above, and both women looked up to see that the open trapdoor had slammed shut again, leaving them in the dark. "Well, that's just bad manners," Adrian murmured after a moment had passed, "but I can kick through that even like-"

Below them, the spiked floor suddenly retracted, sliding into the pit walls to reveal a far larger drop than they'd realized. At the same moment, a powerful wind began to blow through the chamber, pushing them both downward faster than _Geppou _could hope to propel them. They began to drop, and although Adrian kept a tight grip on Asakura (mostly just to see how long she could gruntingly avoid saying something about it), they were jarred loose. Darkness that somehow seemed thicker than a mere absence of light overtook them.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Ye seem to take some pride in yer companions, eh boy?" Ripfang asked mockingly, the glint back in his eyes. "Well, so do I, as a matter of fact!"

He pointed at the spectral window with his hook. "Anytime a boarding landlubber is tough enough to give me some consternation, I send 'em down to the bowels of me vessel with that little trick." The ghost captain chuckled. "There they get to be shark bait for Elly and Dagon. I think ye met Dagon, actually."

Siegfried nodded. "Right, the squid monster with an odor bigger than him? I hope he wasn't planning on using the rest of those tentacles."

Ripfang shrugged. "It's so easy to run yet mouth. Why," he said with a heavy air, "I could say right now that I'd show you the bucket filled with what was left of ye friends…but Dagon ain't that neat of an eater. And it's not like I need to say _anything _to you to wipe that smirk away. Just wait…" He snapped his fingers, and a ghostly pocket watch appeared in the air near him. Checking it, he nodded. "Oh, about an hour or so, I'd say."

Dispelling the article, he grinned widely at Siegfried. "A bit of trivia for ye, lad," he said conversationally, "regarding this thrice accursed fog. It was a wee bit hard to tell the time inside of it, but I worked out that the inside of it runs about six hours faster than outside." A despairing sigh came from his mouth. "Another reason to hate it so: think of all the hours of perfectly good plundering I've wasted!"

"_Yes, _exactly_ how time works…" _Siegfried thought snidely. But he could tell a hint when he heard one, especially when given so condescendingly. Six hours…they'd begun training at about three o'clock, and it had been more or less one hour after that when the ghost ship had appeared. It had been a good amount of time since he'd gotten kidnapped, and he could definitely name one time of the day that was perfect for these spooks. _"So, in just one hour it will be the witching hour; always the time of the day when good things happen." _

He didn't bother struggling in his bonds again, or think on what was going to happen to him. It didn't really matter what – only that he would only get out of it if Adrian and Asakura showed up in time.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Aw, dammit, what the hell was that!"

Once again showing off her quick uptake and usual manners upon awakening, Adrian rubbed the sore back of her skull as she hissed. "Every time I think I've seen every kind of deathtrap, some -ing shop somewhere rolls out something _new _to make my life miserable." She spat. "I gotta say, it really -ing sucks, knowing there's someone out there that makes a living trying to kill you while you make yours."

"Anyway, what about you?" she asked, getting up and dusting herself off. "You ever run into some crazy traps, Bir-"

As it turned out, Asakura wasn't anywhere around, which was a bit worrying considering that they'd been falling together. At least if Adrian had been at all inclined to worry about her, which she definitely _wasn't_. Looking around, the assassin found herself in the dead end of a hallway. The atmosphere here was dark and dank, with what she could see barely reaching ahead of her feet. _"So, one way, huh?" _

The Black Cat shrugged. _"Fine by me. Just means there's only one path to whoever wants me to punch them."_

Walking forward and using the wall as a guide, Adrian walked for a long few minutes. Her vision improved as she did, granting her more view of, um, nothing. Well, no, almost nothing: it let her see her feet, and what they were walking by. Every so often, and with increasing frequency that would have been worrying to anyone else, scattered chunks of flesh and bone littered the hallway. She looked at them with a deepening frown, and when her hand touched something wet, she decided to stick to walking blind. Less disgusting that way.

Her feet soon began to squelch when they hit the floor – in water, thank god – and the air grew damper. When Adrian entered out into a wide room, she already knew what she was about to face. Only the opening stretch of the room was actually solid floor, while the rest was a large pool filled with black water. It looked very deep.

Stooping for a moment to pick up a half-broken skull off the floor, Adrian eyed the shadow in the water as it approached, rising swiftly. Doing this was probably pretty stupid, she knew, but she also knew she didn't care one bit. Running from these idiots had gotten old _quick_, and now she was going to fight back. Having a meat shield by to do it to just made it all the sweeter.

When Dagon burst up from the water in a deadly lunge, Adrian threw her arm forward, punching the skull into his gaping maw. Ducking low as the squid choked on the unexpected debris, she then swung a leg up into a vicious kick at the monster's neck. Chomping down on the bone with a pained grunt, Dagon was sent hurling over to the far side of the room's 'dock'.

Hopping from one foot to the other as the brute rose, The Black Cat smirked. "Yo. Nice to see you again, big guy!" She leaned forward. "I was hoping we'd get to meet up again, y'know. Even if it was a team effort, I don't like to leave things half-finished." Looking around, the woman shrugged. "I see you don't, either."

Dagon let out a gradual, rising growl, making vicious gashes in the floor with his tree-trunk arms as the tentacles began to wave wildly, smacking the floor in the same way a bull might paw at the ground before charging.

"If you're gonna charge, go ahead and do it," Adrian called over, "trying to scare me isn't a winning prospect." Slowly, she cracked her knuckles. "I guess you're supposed to be some big predator, huh? Probably from somewhere like the bottom of the ocean, looking at ya."

The assassin's grin turned feral as she gestured for it to come at her. "In that case, it's about time you got to meet us predators on land. I think it'll be a learning experience for both of us…but mostly you. Come on!"

Having had quite enough of this backtalk from its food, Dagon obliged, charging. Adrian resisted the urge to do so herself, but that didn't stop her grin from widening. This was going to be _fun_.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Asakura's awakening was considerably quieter, and absent of any questioning. It took a mere quick turn to ascertain that the assassin was not present; asking if such were the case was a waste of effort. Adrian's absence would leave her more vulnerable – a fact she admitted much more freely alone – but she would be fine on her own, in all probability.

The shinobi's hallway was comparatively clean compared to her companion's, only containing the ship's general drabness. Not to say that it didn't have any suspicious signs of its own, however. As she advanced down the hallway, it quickly became against a breeze, growing stronger as she evidently came toward the source. Paired with it was a continuous, labored, creaking sound, like that of something turning?

As it so turned out when she exited the hallway, that was indeed the case; although on a much grander scale.

She found herself in a thin, but very tall room; the top of it could only just be glimpsed from where she stood. It was bare of any set pieces, save for what was in the center: a massive, turning wooden pole with many circular spokes jutting out from it. Asakura squinted up at the top – was that a…nest?

The hairs on the back of her neck shot up, and the shinobi rolled aside as something came swooping out of the darkness above the entrance, shrieking. It was very fast; she felt the wind from its approach brush through her as she flipped to her feet and stared up at the assailant.

"_A parrot?" _she thought, rather pointlessly. The evidence was right before her eyes, after all. A particularly large member of the colorful, mimicking avians swooped back up and began to circle around for a moment before landing on one of the spokes.

Then it began to…laugh? "Ahahahahahaha!" Throwing its white head back for a long moment in laughter, the bird fixed Asakura with an intense gaze. "I was totally wondering when one of you was gonna come see me, ha ha!"

Asakura's eyes narrowed. "A Zoan fruit."

"Yep, yep, yep! I ate the Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Parrot!" chirped the bird, as it began to change shape. Its wings shrank as the user shifted into the fruit's hybrid form. When it was finished in a moment, Elly stared cockily at the shinobi, arms wrapped around her as she tapped a talon-tipped hand on the spoke's surface. "I'm Elly, the ship's lookout! I guess Captain Ripfang definitely thinks you're enough trouble for me to take care of now, huh?" She grinned. "I don't think he'll really mind if I play with you for a bit, huh, huh?"

The masked woman didn't reply as she slowly drew a pair of kunai. "If you are capable of not taking a battle with a shinobi seriously and survive, then by all means, do so. But I do not think you will get the opportunity."

One of Elly's eyes narrowed. "Oh, reaaaaaaally?" she crowed. "I guess I'll just have to show you how dangerous a parrot can be, then!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Ahahahahahaha!" Laughing at the respective scenes through two different fire windows, Ripfang looked down at Siegfried smugly. "As I said, I hope ye weren't too attached to those scullery maids; Dagon and Elly will sort 'em out soon enough." His grin grew as he tapped the hook on the slab. "But don't worry – I ain't cruel enough to deny ye their last moments. Have fun!" Walking over to the room's door, he left.

Siegfried looked at the windows as the fights began with a frown. _"Adrian, Asakura…don't lose."_

_To be continued…_

**Next time, on Bounty Seven…**

**Adrian: **Dumbass. Just 'cause I'm called The Black Cat doesn't mean I don't know how to swim!

**Asakura: **If you assume the bird on my mask is only for show, you are gravely mistaken.

**Ripfang: **Fine, I'll tell ye. I want…

**Ghost Ship, Part 4**

**Ripfang: **…_you_.

Lord Gambit508 – Well, Jack is mostly to have a pirate with pirate-esque powers, while Ripfang is basically your old, stereotypical pirate – so a bit out of place in One Piece's universe, to say the least. Glad you enjoyed it.

**Attacks**

**Asakura**

**Kaze no Ninjitsu; Kaze-Suidou Kagai – **Japanese for 'Wind Ninjitsu; Wind Tunnel Assault'. Gathering up wind in the same fashion as the regular wind tunnel technique, Asakura releases it in a massive burst designed to attack in a circular area.

Well, until next time, see you.


	19. Ghost Ship, Part 4

Time for the things that go bump in the night to meet a couple of ladies who do it a bit more…professionally.

**Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Nineteen: Ghost Ship, Part Four**

Adrian wasn't quite sure why, but she found herself thinking back to training. Maybe it was something to do with what separated her from what she was fighting, or trying to distract her from thinking too hard about, again, the thing she was fighting. Or, hell, maybe she was just daydreaming. Someone had tried to say that was good for concentration back at the school, a claim the instructor really hadn't appreciated.

Not that she was reminiscing about that – the association's tutoring had been alright, but it lacked that whole personal touch. She still had some marks on her from just howpersonal the old man used to get sometimes, and they helped more for memorization than anything the school's teachers tried. Probably why none of them ever really took a shine to her; what was the use of a pupil you couldn't make paranoid, right?

But anyway, the old man had had a lot to talk about when it came to Rokushiki. In his opinion (and Adrian had perhaps been a bit overly inclined to appreciate the merits of such a perspective), the fighting style was more than anything else about movement. On the ground, through the air, even over water, Rokushiki-users were easily the most flexible in a battle. Other martial artists could do some fancier tricks, sure, but in a fight the most important thing was being able to reach your opponent and put him down before he did the same to you. Everything else was just window dressing.

But the grass always looks greener when you're in a tight spot, and right now Adrian would sure have appreciated some heavier fire power. She still wasn't certain what this thing was, but survival of the fittest had apparently felt like giving it a body that could shrug off some of the finest assassin techniques in the world - a battleship cannonball might have done as much as she had so far.

To make matters worse, it understood something about movement too: namely that it didn't need air underwater while she did. Consequently its main strategy in the duel so far had been to try and drag her bodily underwater. Not a bad one, considering she'd be dead meat if that happened, but the hell if The Black Cat was going to praise every idiot that tried to kill. She had SOME standards, after all.

Backing away, cursing at how the walking wall filled almost all of the un-flooded area of the room, Adrian hopped from one foot to the other. She didn't dare stop moving - this thing could go from standing still to stampede in the blink of an eye, and trying to test her luck in a charge didn't seem like a wise idea for her health. Not to mention those tentacles; despite the damage they'd all done to them earlier, they were back in full strength now, and if nothing else the big guy had a good memory. All the Rankyakus she'd fired had only made it quickly leap into the water. He knew she couldn't follow him into there, too. If this kept up, he'd wear her down sooner or later.

But predictability was an assassin's bread and butter, and this tactic was the equivalent of knowing what coffee shop was your target's favorite after work, and what window seat they preferred to take. Hypothetically, anyway – that kind of situation was way too ideal for most jobs, and if there was a liquid this thing preferred, it probably _wasn't _coffee. She wasn't good with metaphors.

The squid advanced toward her, and Adrian did the opposite, leg lancing out to fire a Rankyaku. It had anticipated this, clearly, leaping away from the air blade and toward the water. What it hadn't anticipated, however, was its opponent using both legs, as the woman quickly landed and turned lightning-quick to strike out at the basin with her other. **"Rankyaku; Nawa-Neko Kirite!"  
**

As Dagon came down toward the water, and a brief time of lurking before striking out at the morsel once more, his eyes widened as he heard the sound of the water being disturbed, before he had even touched it. Not that the sounds were comparable to the cannonball splash _that _would have made. He looked down…

…and was hit in the gut as the Rankyaku that had skipped upon the water made one final leap up to him. Dagon groaned as he was flipped head over heels by the surprising force of the blow, allowing him a good view of his prey just as it ran underneath him.

"**Rankyaku!"**

Adrian grimaced, wrinkling her nose as the creature's foul, discoloured blood spewed forth from the wound, getting into her clothes and hair. _"There's another trip to the cleaners, I guess…" _That was always a problem for any assassin – some targets just didn't have the decency to bleed on their own stuff.

Flipping around, the Black Cat landed back on the water's surface, quickly bursting into a run again before physics could take hold. That Rankyaku had been powerful enough to send the squid flying back toward the dock, and he was far less graceful in mid-air than her. She sped up: a shot to the jaw aided by two different sources of momentum would mess up anyone, even whatever this guy was.

As Dagon spun around to face her again, though, Adrian could see he still had something up his sleeve. Well, his mouth, apparently, even if that was a pretty disgusting thought. The squid's throat had puffed up like a gecko's, and it quickly spat out the cause; a large glob of nasty-looking liquid. The stench from it was even worse than the thing's blood, but she had a feeling it wasn't just trying to make her smell bad.

Pulling sharply to the left, Adrian quickly found that the spit was just as firmly held together as any other loogie – in other words, not very. A few drops of it flew off and landed on her arm, producing some nasty hissing noises when it touched the bare flesh. Oh, and pain. Flesh melting tended to do that, after all. She quickly gave the water a particularly vicious kick, sending up water to splash at the wounded arm. That seemed to do the trick, but the little pause had given Dagon enough time to get back to solid ground. Quickly she kicked into a Geppou and flipped over, landing on its flank.

Blood from his jagged gut wound dripping to the floor, Dagon turned to Adrian and growled. She sneered in return, gesturing to herself in a way that was unheard of from prey of his race. The wound, while not serious, had angered him, but now he had had enough.

Letting out a deep bellow, he struck out with his tentacles all at once, sending them lashing forward to smash Adrian into the floor. She grinned. "_Now _we're talking!" Stamping her foot, she slipped into a Soru, dancing back and forth as the massive limbs pounded rapidly at spots she had just occupied a mere moment ago. One blow would disorientate the prey long enough for Dagon's other seven tentacles to seize them, and then it would all be over – but one blow seemed quite difficult to manage.

The undersea horror sped up its assault, but this form of attack simply hadn't been thought up for someone as fast and unpredictable as Adrian. When Dagon increased his speed, so did she, adding in Geppou to the routine while she was at it. "C'mon, c'mon, is that all ya got!" The assassin gradually slipped closer, while Dagon grew more frustrated at his inability to simply crush her. Slowly he sucked in his breath; the morsel had evaded his acid the last time, but now-

It grunted, nearly choking down on the corrosive spit it was building up as Adrian leapt out of the melee to smash it across the nose with a vicious downward kick. Dagon took one step backward only to rebound instantly, swinging across with one of his massive claws. Still laughing, Adrian swept into a cart-wheel, landing on the hand palms-first and sending one leg crashing into the squid's face.

Moving quickly from that position, Adrian pushed off into the air, launching a pair of Shigans into the hand (any little bit probably helped, with this guy) as she launched herself above him. **"Geppou…"**

"**Kurohyou Zenshin!"**

Dagon roared again as he was pushed into the floor momentarily, the splinter-ridden planks aggravating the slash in a way that would have left most normal humans curled up in pain for at least a moment or two. All it did for this beast was make him angrier.

Adrian smirked as he whirled around, roaring into her face as his tentacles rose threateningly. "What, you're gonna try that again? Not too quick on the uptake, are ya?"

Once again the tentacles began their barrage, and as before, The Black Cat began to dodge as casually as someone going for a Sunday stroll. It was such a simple attack pattern compared to what else she'd experienced firsthand that she didn't even need to put much thought into it. Just dodge, dodge…

Sizzle, sizzle. _"W-what the-!" _Adrian thought, biting back a scream as the melting sensation suddenly came to her again, from all over this time. Taking a long hop backward, she lifted her arm up to stare at it, eyes widening. More of the acid had already eaten its way through her jacket's sleeve to the skin underneath, and she could hear or feel more of it on the rest of her body, too.

Her eyes snapped up to Dagon's mouth, and then further up to his tentacles – currently dripping with the nasty fluid. With how wildly they moved, even if he _couldn't_ hit her straight away the acid flying off them was sure to. The assassin's teeth came together as the burning grew worse all over. Stepping back further, she looked toward the water, sensing the creature's eyes on her as she did.

"_So…" _she thought slowly, _"I can either take my chances in there, or sit here and melt up all nice and juicy." _

Adrian looked back at Dagon, the smirk she'd worn now replaced with a frown. "You think you're gonna put The Black Cat in a squeeze, huh? No thanks."

Without hesitation, she threw herself into the water.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Asakura threw herself blindly to the left, diving into a roll – or what would have been one if not for the shockwave that rent the air, colliding with her from behind. Tumbling gracelessly, the shinobi sprawled on the floor as the sound of ascending wings was heard.

"You know, for someone dressed like a bird, you _suuuuuuuure _are falling an awful lot." Elly chirped as she circled overhead. "If you ask me, a slug mask would be better!" While Asakura got back to her feet, she laughed. "Or maybe an earthworm – hey!" The parrot pulled aside hurriedly from a thrown kunai and glared downward at the masked woman. "Don't just interrupt me while I'm talking!"

Silently, the bird mask was turned up to look at Elly. Even with the mask, she could sense the glare directed toward her. "Not doing so would be impossible, I think?"

That comment, to excuse the pun, ruffled the undead's feathers a tad. "_Excuse _me! Oh, you've totally, positively had it, lady!"

"_She is easy to anger, at least." _Asakura thought with the same calmness as Elly made another dive. The events of the last few moments then repeated themselves: again, she attempted to dodge, and again the attack struck her without actually doing so. _"But somehow I doubt tugging her emotions will be enough to carry me through this battle."_

Looking up, she watched the bird ascend and circle around, now with bad grace in her flapping. The urchin had been smart enough not to give her much time to think, but such distractions were meaningless for a shinobi. Elly had chosen the area well – or, much more likely, had it chosen for her – given how she fought: the room was wide and open, with the only possible high ground being the perch in the center, and attempting to scale it would leave her even _more _open. How very vexing.

But with how Elly chose to attack, this was a problem that solved itself if you were careful. And she was. Standing up in a crouch, Asakura reached into her pouches and grasped hold of two kunai. Looking down, she watched the circling shadow, waiting patiently for it to come closer.

"You're not running anymore?" the girl crowed from above. "Thanks, that totally makes it easier for me!" The shadow paused briefly and then, with a flap of wings, went right for her. **"Parrot Piker!" **

The shinobi waited a moment or two further, and then leaped, drawing the kunai out of the pouches and throwing them in one fluid motion. Their targets were Elly's wings, spread out on either side of her.

The sight of impending danger did little to ruin the parrot's mood. "Is that _it_?" Elly didn't even need to change shape with her fruit; lifting her wings sharply was enough to let the knives pass by harmlessly. "See? Your attacks are _totally_-"

Her sentence was cut off by a pained squawk as Asakura's knee came up, striking her in the beak hard enough to snap it up toward the ceiling, as well as halt the dive completely. The shinobi wasn't done there, however, spinning right around from the blow to launch a roundhouse kick into Elly's feathered chest. The blow sent her hurling backward a short distance before gravity took over and she touched down, losing some feathers as she skidded across the floor.

"T…that wasn't supposed to happen…" Elly muttered wearily as her head spun. She lifted her head gingerly…and let out a panicky squawk as she flailed backward, narrowly avoiding the shuriken that thunked into the wood where she'd been laying. Changing back to her human form quickly, the ghostly girl flipped to her feet and moved away from the one who'd thrown it as fast as possible. She wasn't even watching where she was going, although that was likely meaningless for someone on their home turf.

Asakura followed at a calm walk. "Surrender. If you try to get back into the air, I will cut you down."

Elly continued edging backward, laughing nervously. "Hee hee…that would definitely be a pretty good threat if I weren't dead already, lady."

"Then why are you running?"

"Nooooo reason," she murmured, eyes flickering to the left ever-so-slightly, "except for _this_!" Suddenly, she dove completely to the left, arms outstretched.

Unfortunately for her, Asakura was used to far better feints than that. A throwing knife left her hand and sank into Elly's leg despite her movement. It was hardly a fatal blow, but it would certainly slow her down.

The girl herself apparently hadn't been told that, however. As she slid to a stop, Elly looked back and stuck out her tongue. "Stuuuuuupid! A little prick like that is nothing to someone from Captain Ripfang's crew! Isn't that right, Cap'n?" Underneath her there came a less-than-ominous creak before the planks underneath her flew upward, revealing the flopping spring hidden underneath.

Asakura's eyes widened behind her mask, and she turned to make a retreat of her own, running toward the perch. Falling to the floor, she felt the rush of air as Elly passed close by overhead, nearly taking her head off with a quick beak snap. As well as the thunk of the knife she'd thrown being tossed downward into her side.

"You sure _really _don't want to underestimate me, lady!" Elly said proudly as she ascended up the pole. "Cap'n doesn't keep a kid like me around just 'cause he's a nice fella!"

The shinobi got back to her feet, pulling the knife out with a swift tug. _"This is…slightly humbling."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Adrian felt the acid being washed away by the water almost immediately, but she didn't have much time to enjoy it thanks to the massive splash that came behind her one moment later. Turning sluggishly, Adrian struck out with a rankyaku, but Dagon slipped aside the slower projectile like an eel and snagged her around the leg with a tentacle. Gritting her teeth, the assassin kicked backward with the other, thrusting a shigan into the slimy surface as she did. Neither move panned out: the water seemed to multiply the tentacle's grip several times over, and it reacted to the attack like she'd just poked him with a pin.

Growling, the squid brought one massive hand back and sent it forward into Adrian's stomach with twice the speed such a blow would have had on land. Her body was hurled backward, but kept in Dagon's grip by the tentacle (making her arm feel like it was getting ripped out of its socket in the process) which promptly yanked her back to him.

"_You're not using me like a yo-yo, dammit!" _Adrian kicked forward as it tugged, launching a punch forward at the monster's face. If she could just rattle him for a second, breaking free would be a cake-walk. And better sooner than later – she'd been lucky so far, but her breath sure as hell wouldn't last forever.

Some of the assassin's hair strayed to the left and got in her eyes, at the same moment her fist swerved to the left. Both mishaps were caused by the water: what had once been silent and still was now churning, roaring this way and that. Adrian gulped her lips together, desperately trying to keep the current from sucking the air out between them. It was just delaying the inevitable, though. Water was already forcing its way down her throat, and Dagon, totally unaffected by the sudden tides, decided not to wait for it. Lashing out with two more tentacles, he wrapped the assassin around the waist and began to squeeze.

"_Aw…-…"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Siegfried glared at Ripfang, who was currently looking quite pleased with himself. "I see you don't have much faith in your subordinates."

He received a sneer in reply. "Funny thing about being dead, lad; ye realize a few things. Like 'playing fair is for suckers', fir instance." The skeleton paused at the look he got. "Well, bad example: I had a feeling about that one while I was alive, too!" Leaning back, he let out a peal of laughter, the joke not being all that funny not seeming to matter much for him.

"Well, it's nice to see the afterlife hasn't worried you much," Siegfried muttered, "but I'm afraid your confidence won't amount to much. It'll take more than cheap tricks to beat those two."

That apparently struck a nerve. "W…WHAT? What did you just say, boy?" One of Ripfang's ghostly eyes widened furiously, twitching, while his burning beard roared into new life, making his captive flinch at the heat. That wasn't foremost at Siegfried's mind, though: he felt the deck underneath him begin to buck and heave as the ghost stamped his peg-leg into the floor, snarling.

"Cheap tricks? Listen up, _boy_. _Devil Fruits _are cheap. MY powers are MAGNIFICENT! Straight from the depths of the underworld!"

He paused, breathing hard, and then grinned wide. "And you'll be seein' just _how _deep very soon, lad." Turning, he looked at the doorway for a moment before suddenly stamping again. "Well? Don't just stand there wearing out yer bones; come in!"

The doorway opened, revealing one of his skeleton crew, looking far more uneasy than a dead person ought to. "Er, uh," he gulped and steadied himself, assuming rightly that babbling wouldn't serve him well here, "we were about to begin preparing up top for the…" He cast a split-second glance toward Siegfried. "Just to let you know ahead of time."

Ripfang nodded, almost gleefully. "O'course. Showing initiative: I like that." He gave his captive a wide grin, and nodded. "I'll bring him up soon, don't worry your skull about it."

Nodding, the crew member left. Siegfried narrowed his eyes. "So, are you planning on leaving me in suspense for much longer? You'll be breaking the rules if you don't give me enough time to squirm in terror."

The old captain belted out his heavy laugh once more. "Ha ha ha…ah, I like ye, lad, I really do. It almost makes me feel bad about what I'm going to do to you – almost."

Siegfried didn't flinch. "Which is?"

Ripfang's smile grew. "O' course. But first…" He turned to the windows he'd made and gestured. Appearing to notice the psychic's grimace behind him, he chuckled. "Aye, I know what ye were doing, lad. A good show of ingenuity, but I ain't so easily distracted, sadly. Huh, I'd be a damned fool if I let my top mates get stomped over my temper, wouldn't I?"

Thunder rolled overhead as he stepped closer, speaking in a lower tone now. "It took me many years, lad, of sailing these dark seas. I didn't think me and me crew would ever escape from these foul waters. But at last, another of those gypsy vessels showed its face, and strayed just a bit too close." His eyes glinted. "They told me _everything_…eventually."

He allowed the statement to hang in the air a bit before continuing. "Instead o' that…_horrible _solution I mentioned before, there be another way to get outta here." Against all odds, the smile grew wider. "A loophole, ye might say."

:"They probably didn't imagine you'd ever find it." was Siegfried's two cents.

"Aye, I can't imagine." Ripfang said, nodding. "I doubt they ever imagined I'd turn their little trick into _this_, either." He waved a hook at the surrounding ship. "Just goes to show ye what happens when I be underestimated, eh?"

Suddenly he frowned. "But even with all this power, I still couldn't escape from here with it. What's the point of ruling an ocean if it's only a drop in a bigger one? I want more; I want it _all_!"

Siegfried found the hook thrust into his face. "And you'll be the one to help me do it, boy! Time works differently here, ye see, and it's coming up on midnight soon. At the stroke of the new dawn, my powers are at their strongest – strong enough to force _my _soul into another landlubber's body! **YOURS**!"

The captive bounty hunter flinched. Not just his body, but entire being shrank away at the idea. Perhaps it was his powers to blame, but he could tell that the ghost meant it completely. "…how?" He said after a few long moments.

Ripfang grinned. "Oh, ye'll find out – very soon."

"…so you don't actually know, then." Siegfried said, all horror collapsing into a frown.

"I-I do too!" the ghost cried, stamping his foot. "They told me everything about it! S-sure, things might have been a bit…vague in a few wee places, but-"

The brunette furrowed his brow. "And furthermore, you clearly haven't tested this out for yourself. I wonder why?" He paused, and in a furtive tone, added, "The great Captain Ripfang couldn't be…_scared _of something going wrong?"

"Shut up!" Ripfang leaned in even closer, getting right in his face. "You want to lie there and tell _me _about fear, boy? When have you ever been afraid – not the wee shivers of a babe, but true terror, that kind that steals through your bones and freezes your heart." His voice was quiet and savage, ghostly breath practically forming frost on Siegfried's cheeks. "Do you know about _that _sort of terror, bo-"

The ghost's head snapped back as though he'd taken a swift uppercut to the jaw. Before he could think or do anything in reply to the sudden, invisible blow, another was directed at his chest, driving him back to the far side of the room bent double. Gasping for breath, or at least the spiritual equivalent, for a few moments, Ripfang looked up to see Siegfried giving him a glare that made his previous one look like minor irritation.

"Don't talk to me about that like you know everything again, _Captain_. I mean it."

Ripfang could only stare dumbly, as the aura that made up his current existence shuddered like a torch in the wind. He sputtered for a moment or two, searching in vain for a retort, before gathering himself up (and not metaphorically) and glaring. "We'll see how brave you are soon, lad." It was a mediocre retort, all told, but did that even really matter? He could yell all he liked after they'd swapped bodies; there'd be just be no-one to listen. Really, who did the lad think he was, trying to _threaten _Ripfang Northwind? T-that hadn't a guppy's chance in a shark pool o' working!

Siegfried let out a quiet sigh. _"Temper, temper: what would Heinrich say if he saw me being that wasteful? Do you want to make it _easier_ for him to take your mind?"_

His mind said back, quite succinctly, that

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_Man…you always hear about guys being 'slippery as an eel', and then when you actually _fight _a fish, it all turns out to be crap…" _Adrian's cheeks strained to open rather than burst, and she bit down the urge with all her might. It was definitely easier than keeping the big lug from wringing her neck like a wet noodle, which he'd been pretty -ing enthusiastic about all-told. Enough to ignore a few kicks that would have turned a human's knees into jelly in seconds, anyway.

Not that she could do much about it, especially with this stupid…current…_"Eh?"_

The pressure and the pulling she'd felt all over since this little water ride had begun abruptly started to fade, along with their cause. Dagon left off trying to strangle her for a moment and peered around, confused, as the pool settled. Apparently this was out of the ordinary; maybe something had busted. Did spooky ghost ships have plumbing?

Whatever it was, Adrian couldn't really care less, but she wasn't about to let an opportunity like this slip away. While the squid's attention was distracted, she suddenly flexed with a quick burst of strength, loosening his tentacles' grip. Not nearly enough for her to get away, but more than enough to allow her to kick forward and get in close to the monster himself. She only had time for one attack – it had to count. Fortunately, as freaky as this guy was, he was still (probably) a merman, and up close they had one big weakness…

Dagon flinched, then began to thrash and buck as a sharp, lancing pain entered possibly his most vulnerable spot: the gills on one side of his neck. _"Gotcha," _the assassin grinned, _"no matter where you bastards are on the evolution chain, getting your gills plugged hurts like hell, right?" _Quietly she shoved the thought of what would happen if that happened to not be the case _this _time. Just hypothetical crap, that was all.

Sure enough, as the squid's shrieking continued, his tentacle's strong grip loosened. Adrian pushed herself free and swam for the surface, leaving him to choke on a rapidly growing cloud of red. His confusion didn't last for very long, though, and she quickly heard the sounds of pursuit coming from behind. Far too late, though. Bursting out of the water, Adrian flipped, landing gratefully back on solid ground.

Not that she had any time to spend celebrating. Turning, she eyed the water carefully, hands twitching at her sides. The first bubble that popped up was getting a rankyanku, even if it from a fart. But, unsettlingly, nothing happened for a long, long moment. _"…okay, what the hell? No way I hurt him _that _bad."_

But whatever the reason for it, it seemed the monster wouldn't be reappearing. Adrian waited a few more moments and then shrugged, looking a little disappointed. _"What, was he bored? Shit, if you're gonna run away, do it at the start instead of wasting my time." _Turning, she made for the entrance. There had to be some way out of this stupid basement.

The crash that came next practically shook the whole room. Whirling around, Adrian scanned the space intently, but saw nothing. "Okay, what the hell was-" She pricked up her ears as a muffled sound reached her from underneath the water. The assassin had been on boats long enough in her life (nobody _ever_ expected to get whacked on a cruise) to recognize it for what it was. The water in the pool slowly rising was a pretty big hint, too.

"_Crazy bastard punched a hole in his own ship!" _It had to have been a big one, too: the water was already wetting the dock's surface. However, something else occurred to Adrian one moment later. _"…can ghost ships even sink, though? No, wait, before that I should ask how he was able to make the hole in the first place…this is pretty dumb."_

Well, he could break stuff all he felt like, but if he really thought she was gonna stick around and drown, mermen really _were _as dumb as people liked to say. Turning around, she moved toward the door again. Or, as the case was now, the patch of blank wall where the door had once been. _"…huh. I guess that's one way to do it."_

The water was around her ankles now, and rising. Trying to keep the equally rising panic down, she looked up at the ceiling. It would be a little while before it got up there, but unless another exit magically appeared there it'd only be delaying the inevitable. Besides, that would be being a chicken – and it would take more than a two-bit haunted house and its attack dog to make her do _that_.

Still, Adrian had to admit, it didn't look good. Maybe she'd pushed her luck a bit too much naming herself after a symbol of the bad kind. No way it could be anything else, right? She felt her pockets for a second, and then nearly smacked herself. _"Yeah, enjoy a cigarette for what, one minute? Terrific idea, girl." _Looking down at the circling shadow, the young woman growled. "Alright: come on anytime, squidface. You're going to need a cargo full of antacid if you want _me _to go down easy!"

"That's kind of a lame line."

"Well, yeah, but let's see you – hey, wait a sec!"

Whirling around, Adrian found the smart mouth instantly…although maybe 'smart bone' would be a better description. Leaning against a new opening in the far wall, he regarded the catty fighter with a far more casual air than she'd seen from anyone on this ship with that complexion. "Evening, sir. You seem to be in a bit of a predicament, if I do say so myself. Don't suppose you could use a hand? Or a bone of one, anyway."

Adrian stared, thinking quickly. The thought of it being a trick had crossed her mind even before the guy had finished talking, but fooling someone into getting out of the flooding basement? It wouldn't be the most pointless faint she'd ever seen, but it'd be close. Besides, you only ever got stuff like that from gloaters, and he didn't seem like one. Call it fe…well, no, _don't_ call it that, but she could tell.

She approached, glaring. "If this is a trick, I'm gonna make you wish you…hadn't…died."

The skeleton stared. "Yep, I'll sure keep that in mind."

"Shaddup!" Pushing him aside, Adrian stalked into the passage. The bone man rolled his eye sockets before quickly shutting the passage behind him. As soon as he had, the wall looked as though it had never had the opening in the first place. A few moments later, there came a massive splash from the room behind them, and then a furious roar that practically shook the hidden passage.

"Bark away, you walking sushi bar."

"That one was a little better."

"What'd I just say!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"_This is…becoming tiresome."_

Flighty and childish though she was, the girl was proving to be a dangerous opponent in the long-term. She had smartened up after her near-defeat, and now made certain not to take any chances, and capitalized on every opportunity she could. The result, as of now, was that while Elly had dodged every projectile she'd thrown since ascending back into the air, Asakura bore several new wounds from the parrot's dives and passes. And this was her at full strength; when fatigue set in the battle would be all but over.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Elly chirped from above as she circled the wounded shinobi. "Don't tell me you're totally, definitely done already?"

Behind her mask, Asakura allowed herself a glower. She would gladly accept defeat if it came – there was no-one to blame but herself in that case – but receiving it from someone like _this_…_"Is not going to happen." _

Retrieving a kunai and a shuriken from her pouches (she had dropped their predecessors after a previous run from Elly, and there was no point in retrieving them), she held them at her sides, awaiting the next attack intently. She did not have to wait long. Spiraling down out of the rafters, the parrot-girl opened her talons and beak. "Eat this, you nothing nincompoop! **Polly Corkscrew!**"

The spin increased in speed, practically becoming a drill of green and yellow. Asakura retreated, but frowned; with as flexible as Elly had shown herself to be in the air dodging did not seem likely. Quickly tossing the shuriken at the oncoming bird (and not reacting with much surprise when it was completely deflected), she produced a second kunai and brought them up before the colorful missile hit her head-on.

No weapon that came out of Konoha was given any less than the finest blacksmithing attention available, but this could only go so far – especially when you were attempting to block a transformed Zoan's strike with mere knives. Asakura was thrown off her feet by the force of it, and received a nasty jolt to both arms that ran through the weapons, nearly hurling them out of her grasp. But she held on, and managed to avoid getting gored by the beak or raked by the talons. Rolling the instant she hit the floor, the shinobi flipped to her feet and watched the parrot ascend. She contemplated throwing the kunai, but thought better of it: the pouches were growing thin as it was.

"Hahahahahaha! You're really not very quick on the uptake at all, are you, Miss Mask?" Elly crowed as she flew overhead. If nothing else, her attacks had a noticeable pause in-between each one. No doubt she intended for the long pause to make her grow apprehensive. She was quite mistaken in that belief – instead, it gave her time to think…a good thing, considering how elusive a clear answer was to this situation.

So caught up in her thoughts was the masked woman that she failed to notice the voice coming from below until the floorboards shook, nearly knocking her over. "Hey, are you listening, Birdie! I thought it was bats who were s'posed to be deaf?"

"That's blind, actually. Bats have very good-"

"Shut up."

Only one person had a voice like that. Asakura cast a quick glance upward, but Elly appeared not to have heard. "Is that you, Assassin?"

"Who the - else would it be? Listen up: there's a hidden passage under here that can take us straight to Siegfried, but this guy doesn't want to get in _trouble_. Could you knock whoever you're fighting out or something?"

The casual tone of the question made her eyebrow twitch. "Incapacitate my foe? What a novel idea; I shall have to try it."

"Yeah, right, exactly."

Asakura tightened her grip on the weapons for a moment. "_Very well_…I may have a method of doing that. But you must be quiet; this will take concentration."

"More of your voodoo stuff? Whatever floats your boat."

Her words fell on deaf ears. The shinobi had already shut out outside noise…perhaps a bit too much, considering the simplicity of the technique she was about to use, but the use of it far less so. Her impish opponent had already shown herself to be quite skilled at dodging thrown weapons, and the target Asakura was going to aim for was certainly the most difficult of those available. It would take focus, and knowing where exactly how to throw.

As she returned her weapons and retrieved another, she shut her literal eyes tightly, thinking back to the parrot's previous attacks. Even after Elly swooped, there was time enough for her to ascend if it seemed dangerous to go further. The proper time to attack, then, was just before she was struck herself; a risky strategy, but one with the closest chance of success. _"I am sure my instructors would not approve…but they are not here at present."_

Slowly, she made the signs for her technique on her free hand, trying to keep both it and the new weapon out of the ghost girl's view. A parrot's vision was not as great as an eagle's, but still powerful enough to see such things from above. Hopefully Elly's flighty attitude and this ability would counteract each-other – she was owed some luck at least once, surely? Wind gradually began to build up around the weapon's end as the shadow overhead circled slowly, coming closer with each pass. "I hope you're really, definitely ready to lose, lady! This next move will defeat you for sure; I'll bet a million, no, two million beri on it!"

…silencing the urchin was all the more incentive to make this strike a successful one. Asakura ignored her and continued focusing her chakra, standing motionlessly: a helpless, inviting target for anyone without much perception. Which, as it turned out, Elly was. "Oh, so you give up? That really makes my job posi-_lutely _easy!Thanks!"

Asakura ignored the high-pitched taunt, continuing to concentrate on the technique at hand. Wind continued to gather around the weapon she held, practically making a miniature storm around it. That was enough; anything further would risk Elly veering off at the last moment. Besides – the power behind it was more than enough to end the fight now, at least temporarily.

Abruptly, the shadow once again split off, racing across the remaining distance within a moment. "This fight is super-totally all over, lady! **Parakeet…**"

"_Just a moment…just a moment more…" _

One moment before she reached Asakura, Elly suddenly pulled straight up, spread her wings, and dropped almost straight down. **"**_**BOMBER**_**!"**

So, her fate was to be crushed, then? Sadly, she would have to decline that opportunity. Bringing her arm low, the shinobi threw the weapon she held in a strong upward throw toward her opponent. At the same time, the wind that had been gathered burst, propelling the weapon forward like a cannon-shot. **"Kaze no Ninjitsu; Kaze Taihou!"**

Taking the recoil and using it to roll out of the way, Asakura watched as the massive parrot tumbled beak over tail-feathers before crumpling to the floor. If she were as childish as her foe, she might have waited for smaller ones to start circling around her. "….owwwwwwww…." Elly moaned, her own eyes circling just as much – and more importantly, facing the floor. A large bruise was present on her beak now; a very natural wound when you were hit with a hammer. Stooping to grab it, she lingered to listen perhaps a moment longer than necessary, and turned to jump down the hatch the second it opened.

A long few moments later, Elly rose slowly, swaying on her talons as she tried to sound threatening. "Y-y-you think you can do that to meeeeeee, you dumb faaaaalcon...I'm gonna…gonna teach you what happens when you m-mess with a parrot." Swiveling around, the look-out found her threat was a bit deflated by the annoying grown-up being nowhere to be seen...she hadn't gotten hit _that _hard, had she? It was only a little hammer!

Taking to the air as quick as her dizzied head would allow, she looked around the room, but saw nothing. Slowly, she let out a gulp. _"Uhhhhhh…Captain's definitely sure not gonna be too happy about this, is he?"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Yo," Adrian said as Asakura hopped down, "nice to see you're not _completely _dead, Birdie. Not like I'm one to talk, though, heh."

Even a master poker player would have envied the other woman's expression. "Indeed. I assume you were forced into fighting an officer as well?"

"Bingo; that damn squid. I nearly had him, too, 'till this dude got in the way."

Bob had been around Captain Ripfang enough to know when not to question something. "Yep, that's me," he said to the ladies of the night when they both turned to him, "I thought I'd give him a hand, since it looked to my untrained eye like he was in a bit of a predicament. Awfully sorry for getting confused."

Adrian nodded firmly. "Yeah, that kind of mistake happens a lot with untrained people like you. No harm done, just don't let it happen again."

Asakura, on the other hand, gave the skeleton a look of suspicion. "But why?" she asked, hands close to her pouches. "You are a member of this crew, after all."

"Heh, heh, I guess that's pretty obvious, ain't it?" Bob said with a chuckle. "But look," his voice grew serious, "just 'cause I'm on this ship doesn't mean I'm really a part of his crew, or at least not by choice. Think about it – everybody on this ship is dead, right? So how do you think the Captain gets new recruits: sways 'em with all the perks of being a damn bag of bones?"

A moment's thought later, the assassin's mouth twisted in disgust. "Son of a – that's disgusting! What the hell right does he have to go playing around with the dead!"

Asakura gave her companion a brief glance of surprise, but held largely the same expression. "This is more serious than we first thought, then. With such an ability at his disposal, if left unchecked this vessel could become a threat to the entire Grand Line."

"Not to mention all of the Blues, either." Adrian added. She turned back to Bob. "That's why you helped both of us out, right? You want us to bust this Ripwhatever guy up for you."

The skeleton swabbie nodded nervously. "Yeah, that's about the long and short of it. I just figured, hey, you two seem pretty strong, and you're here anyway to rescue that fella the Captain has hostage, so we can help each-other out, right?" He shrugged.

The Black Cat nodded firmly before Asakura had a chance to reply. "Hell yeah we can. I want to beat that bastard's head in already, and I haven't even met him yet!"

Beside her, the shinobi gave a small sigh and said, "For once, I must agree. With as elusive as this ship is, there is no telling when another chance to defeat it will present itself to anyone. We must act now."

Even in the face of the answers, Bob looked uneasy. "Uh, I appreciate you saying yes so soon, but are you two really sure about this? Ripfang was one of the most dangerous pirates on the seas in his day, and he's only gotten worse as a ghost. Death has made him crazier than a giant barrel of sea monkeys; he'll as soon stab you as look at you!"

"So? I meet guys like that all the time." Adrian paused. "Okay, usually they're _already _dead, but-"

"It is irrelevant in any case." Asakura interjected, quickly derailing that train of thought. "I greatly doubt we will be able to negotiate for Siegfried's release or escape covertly now. A fight with him will happen regardless of our wishes." She tried to ignore Adrian rolling her eyes off to the side.

Bob nodded. "You're right there – us dissenters could barely make this passage in the boat without him noticing. But come on, we're wasting too much time jawing here. Follow me," he set off down the dark passage, "this tunnel can't go anywhere, but I can take you pretty close to where your friend is held hostage. You'll have to take care of the rest, if you catch my meaning."

In the darkness, Adrian grinned. "I couldn't be more ready: there's nothing better than giving the boss a good sock in the mouth after dealing with his goons for so long, eh?"

"…" Asakura nodded slightly. "I must admit, facing a different opponent does have a certain appeal now."

"See, now you're getting it." The black-haired woman said, slotted eyes flashing. "We're gonna show ol' cross-bones just who not to mess with in these parts! Heh, nobody messes with Sieg but us, right?"

The shinobi paused for a long moment.

"…What? I said _us_!

_To be continued…_

**Next time, on Bounty Seven…**

**Dagon: ***bellow*

**Adrian: **Fighting the same guy all over again sounds pretty boring to me.

**Siegfried: **There's no need. I have a plan.

**Ghost Ship, Part 5**

**Ripfang: **I'll show ye all…the true power o' this vessel.

I've decided to stop doing the attack descriptions, since, really, it's pretty obvious what they're meant to do in the narrative, isn't it? I'll still translate their meanings, though.

**Rankyaku; Nawa-Neko Kirite – **Japanese for 'Skipping Cat Cutter'.

Disciple of Bob – Well, glad I could get a new reader, Bob; lately it's just been the usual suspects it seems like. Yeah, I definitely agree about that. There hasn't been a single bounty hunter yet in canon that's been anything more than a punching bag. _I _even did that once in Skull Pirates. So I'm hoping I can give them a better reputation in these stories with this one, even if the hero isn't quite a genuine one.

I also wanted to make his personality a bit different, as well, since the idiot hero thing is kind of played out in fanfics, especially when Luffy does it so well already. And, actually, I _did _first create him and his group (in a different form) as a group of major arc villains. But he grew too developed for his own good, and I couldn't very well just confine him to one bit of the story. So here we are.

And yeah, I pretty much intended for Gaikan to be a punk: not scary, not skilled, not really much of anything. Nor did I really intend it as a mystery; there were only four named characters on the boat at the time, and none of them would have any motive for it. Rest assured, later opponents that come gunning for Asakura will have more bite to them. And uh, that's neat I suppose. I didn't really imagine her being voiced by Jennifer Hale, at least.

I basically did create Adrian with having some comic relief in mind, even if she's one of the main fighters. The person that'll be joining next will also be a personality they kind of need. I'll definitely be trying to make her opponents just as crazy as in the game, but I'm not so sure I'll be able to match Suda in insanity.

Next to One Piece, Monkey Island is probably the best pirate-related form of media I've ever experienced. It's got so many great things in it that I'm surprised it hasn't gotten referenced somehow in the manga yet, really. Who knows, maybe in later arcs I'll have the chance to pay tribute to the other games in the series, if you catch my drift.

OPFan – Well, depends: by 'soon' do you mean after you read it, or after I posted the last chapter? The first one is actually sort of true considering my schedule. And yeah, I had a lot of fun writing his dialogue too.

Well, this chapter looked a lot longer while I was writing it, and I suppose there's no real excuse for it taking so long. I could simply come to terms that this is how I update, but that's not totally fair to you, is it? I'm going to look into some methods I could use to get chapters out faster, and hopefully they'll pan out. But until next time (which will hopefully be this year), see you guys.


	20. Ghost Ship, Part 5

Time for the finale – unfortunately, not including root beer.

**One Piece: Bounty Seven**

**Chapter Twenty: Ghost Ship, Part 5**

"So, dead guy."

"It's Bob."

"Dead Guy Bob." Adrian corrected. "What's the deal here, exactly? You're with these guys, so why help us? Not that I think you're leading us into a trap, or anything, 'cause, heh, I think we both know how that would end." She chuckled, not noticing the look Bob gave her. "Just curious, that's all."

The skeleton shrugged morosely. A skeleton could shrug like nobody's business. "Yeah, I guess it's nothing special. Basically, all those times you wished you could live forever? You probably never added 'with a guy who's either charmingly stupid, or terrifyingly insane, with a switch between them that's broken and lubed with grease."

Adrian nodded. "Oh, yeah, makes sense. Got it."

Asakura gave her a sideways look. "Why was that necessary, exactly?"

"Hey, you should always give your client the attention they deserve."

"You are an _assassin_."

"I'm _aware_."

Bob looked back and stared. "You two are weird, you know that?"

They glared. He just shrugged back. "Just saying."

Asakura sighed.

Siegfried turned as the door opened, and frowned when he saw two massive skeletal crewmen on the other side. If alive, they probably would have been barrel-chested instead of xylophones. It didn't help matters that Ripfang grinned widely at their presence. "Ah, was wonderin' when you'd get here, boys." He gestured at the captive young man. "Take him up top. It's almost time for the main event, eh?"

The skeletons' burning eyes said nothing. Striding up to the table, they quickly undid the binds, retying them around Siegfried's wrists just as fast before he could make a move. One flung him over his shoulder, while the other placed a rusty cutlass near his throat. It was certainly a bluff, but one that would make moving a very uncomfortable prospect. Ripfang grinned at the simple loss of freedom, striding out of the room ahead of them. "Come on, boys; it's time for me to personally blow this clou – what in Hades' name is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Siegfried was oddly satisfied to see one of the bruisers suppressing a snicker himself.

Ripfang glared, and snapped his finger-bones again. That same crewmate retrieved a thick ball-gag, shoving it into the bounty hunter's mouth. "Ahhhh, now why didn't I do that before? Now, boys, let's-"

Without waiting, his men rushed away, carrying their cargo and heading for the stairs upward. He stared at their backs for a second, before hobbling after with shocking speed. "Wait, you idiots! I didn't say to go before _me_!"

A moment or two later, and just one or two late, a familiar orb of light floated up out of the floorboards in the hallway. _"Captain, Captain, I…aw, dangit, I should have totally known this was gonna happen! I have to warn him fast – if those two get up top, they could ruin everything!"_

Hovering closer to the ground, Elly returned to her human form. Barely wasting time to stretch, she turned to run. She'd tried to fly in the hallways here a few times, and it…_definitely _hadn't ended well. All of a sudden, though, she had what sounded like a gust of wind. On a ship where that was completely, positively, absolutely, impossible. Slowly, the ghost girl turned around-

"Hi there, Polly." Adrian grinned. Before Elly had the chance to reply (if not with a scream, then definitely about how lame a joke that was), she was backhanded straight into the wall. The Black Cat waited as the imp slid down the planks a moment, then turned to Asakura with a smirk. "Wow, that was _really _hard. She nearly had me there, I think!"

"Does your mouth ever shut?"

"Does your _ass _ever-"

Bob cleared his throat, a real sight to see when it was see-through. "Um, pardon me, ladies, but I feel like I should mention a hit like that isn't going to take her out for long. Being dead tends to take the sting off most things, y'know…well, I guess you wouldn't."

Adrian frowned. "Guess she's crap for a hostage, then. Unless you have an exorcist's kit in your bag of tricks, Birdy."

The shinobi shook her head. "This is the first time I have encountered the supernatural in such a way."

"In that case…" Asakura watched as the other woman crouched. "I should hurry. Try and keep up, if you can."

One use of Soru later, Adrian had vanished down the hallway. Frowning, the masked woman followed. "Get to somewhere safe," she said back to Bob, "if one can be found on this vessel."

"Not where you're going, that's for sure. Uh…" Bob searched for something a bit livelier (heh, heh) to say, but by the time it was on the tip of what used to be his tongue, she'd already vanished around a corner. "Good luck, I guess."

** 0**

"Wait up, ye barnacle brains! The _Captain _has to make his entrance first!"

The bruisers obligingly stepped aside, grumbling under their breath as Ripfang stamped up. Grinning, he adjusted his smoldering outfit, then flourished with his hook. "Ha ha ha – you're both lucky, though, now I come to think of it. Ye'll be the first to witness something grand. The revival of the fearsome, infamous, _mighty _CAPTAIN RIP-"

At that moment, both crewmates hit the floor. He wouldn't have minded much, except it was the part he was currently standing on. Ripfang's chin bounced off the floor with a resounding crack, stunning him for a moment before he turned transparent. "What…."

He rose up from the floor, eyes glowing like coals in a furnace. "ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?"

"Getting punched by me, duh. Weren't you watching?"

Before he had the chance to fully comprehend the pretty-boy in front of him, the ghost pirate found a fist on the fast track toward his face – about a one-second track. The blow caught him between the eyes, rattling his spectral head like a toy. A few more punches followed, knocking the pale skull back on the rebound. Adrian drew her hand back for a stronger blow, and felt a chill run down her bones.

"Those have to be the dullest, girliest punches I've ever felt," he sneered, "who taught ye how to fight, landlubber – yer sweetheart?"

He could tell he'd pushed a button right away. Just like a landlubber, goin' pink just at the thought of his dear girlie. Huh, probably had pick of the litter, too, looking like _that_. Men these days, honestly; he'd have to do a whale of a number on the boy's body to make it presentable, now he came to think of it.

This train of thought continued even as Ripfang's head disappeared through the ceiling, carried there by a Geppou from Adrian. She grit her teeth, just before he threw her down at the floor. A fall like that wasn't a problem, of course, but the ghostly fire he threw down after was a bit more complicated. A quick back-flip avoided it, but that left Siegfried between him and ol' ghostie as he floated down.

"That's useless, ye see?" he said, offering a smile free of amusement. "I left me body behind long ago. While I'm caught between two realms, you're stuck in this one. There's no way for any live landlubber to hurt me!"

Adrian sneered. "You know, I don't think you know quite how many people have said that to me, buddy boy. I don't know who dusted you, asshole, but _I _don't leave people or food half-finished. Which one do you feel like being?"

On the floor, Siegfried uttered something inaudible behind his gag. Just as well; it would have fallen on deaf ears regardless.

Ripfang snarled, waving his cutlass and sending another wave of fire down the hall toward her. **"Rankyaku!" **she yelled, spinning to launch a straight blade of wind at the ghostly attack. It dispelled the flames, for about one or two seconds, before they rushed forward again. She clicked her tongue, and lashed out with her legs again rapidly, even as the flames licked away at them.

"**Rankyaku; Lion's Roar!"**

The larger wave split the fire to either side of the corridor, opening a spot just wide enough for her to leap through. It faded behind Adrian as she closed the distance again, directing a lightning fast kick at his ribcage. If he was even capable of dodging it, Ripfang sure didn't bother, taking the hit and reacting about as much as a redwood tree would have. She grit her teeth, going for a second blow, but the ghostly buccaneer swung his cutlass down in a vicious hack toward the assassin's head. It was a proper move for cutting weeds, but not her in a million years. As Adrian ducked aside easily, however, the flames licking the blade reached out to touch her regardless. It made the grasp from before feel like a sauna.

Ripfang laughed as she faltered, the sheer cold freezing up her movement completely. "Fast, ain't ya? But not everyone can run free through hell, ye know." He slowly held up his hand, while her legs shook uselessly. "Let me show you how it's done, landlubber. **Black Spot Billow!**"

The flame that shot out from his bony fingers did indeed grow darker as it flew, but a moment later that was the farthest thing on Adrian's mind. Uttering the first true scream she had in years, The Black Cat flew backward, frozen limbs sliding on the wooden boards. The fire had burned, yes, obliterating her outfit where it hit in the stomach, but it was a cold burn, one that went somewhere deeper than flesh or bone.

A few more hits like that, and she'd be done for, one way or the other. She had to get up, fight back, do _something _that wasn't lying here like a useless lump of nothing. But she couldn't. The attack wouldn't even allow her the benefit of being out of it – he wanted her wide awake for this, right? _"Huh, talking about typical..."_

As her body twitched, Ripfang thumped up on his peg leg. "Thrashing about like that; typical. You're just as lost here as a guppy is above water." He grinned. "O' course, that's not the only thing you have in common right now…"

She didn't whimper, or anything. That had never worked out for her before, why would it start now? No, Adrian just shut her eyes, anticipating the thunk of metal hitting flesh. He wasn't going to get anything more out of her than that.

But it didn't come. And even the thought of him drawing it out was dispelled as the pirate cried, "Ye little bilgerat, leggo!"

The assassin had two guesses, and neither of 'em counted, even if she'd have preferred it that way. Saved by Siegfried? While he was _tied up_?

Only thing worse than that would be-

With a whistle, the meaty thud she had anticipated hit home. She opened her eyes to see a kunai protruding from Ripfang's neck. He looked down at it, seeming vaguely annoyed. "Now that's just plain bad manners." Making an unpleasant noise deep within his throat, he flexed, literally popping the weapon straight out. It clattered on the floor as a few wisps of ectoplasm seeped out of the non-wound for a moment, before flowing right back into him.

Asakura clicked her tongue, earning a smile from the captain. "Oh, ye really expected that to work, eh? Cute. But, you see, it's pointless. I'm indestroyable in this form now."

The shinobi shook her head. "Everyone must have a weakness, even one who died long ago. It is merely a matter of locating it."

Ripfang chuckled. "Ye mean to find something that don't exist? I think that mask is on a wee bit too tight, girlie."

A replacement kunai and knife were added to the woman's hands. "I assure you, we will-"

Both the pirate captain and the hunter shinobi had thoroughly written off Adrian at this point, like she hadn't been there to begin with. This was about to be both good and bad, depending on who you-

"GOD -ING DAMMIIIIIIIT!"

-or maybe just very, very bad. Asakura's eyes widened, but Ripfang's beat her by degrees as the assassin rose like it was the easiest thing in the world. She stared right at him, like a lion who'd just spotted a lone gazelle across the savannah.

"Ye must be joking! There's no way in HELL that's-"

"I DON'T…" It was a very impressive trick of perception that Adrian's fist somehow moved in slow motion. After all, it wasn't like he had any chance of dodging. "-ING CARE!"

A moment later, Asakura raised her head to stare at the Ripfang-sized hole that was left in the ghost ship's roof. "That was…something." She just didn't know _what_.

Adrian let out a long exhale. "And I couldn't have done it without you."

Letting the birdie purse her lips, she strode forward and bent to remove Siegfried's gag. The first words out of his mouth were, "That wasn't very mature of you, kitten."

The gag went back on. "Now, I'm not sure I heard that right." She tapped the side of one ear. "Got rattled a bit, y'know? Now, _what_ did you say?"

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Lady Bartley – would that I can prove worthy of such a glorious res-"

Aaaaand back on again. "Alright, close enough." Spinning him around, she quickly undid the bonds. "You couldn't have gotten out of these yourself? Come on, man."

As an after-thought she tugged out the gag. "The thought of fighting an entire vessel of ghosts may have helped matters there. And, to speak of the devil-"

A scream of pure rage came from up the stairs.

"-I hope you didn't get _too _tired out."

** 0**

Trying to fight in the corridor would be suicide – and worse, look most undramatic. As they climbed the steps, a nose came back down toward them: a rhythmic thumping that only intensified. A low chanting grew along with it; there were no words, but the intent was very clear. Siegfried felt a twinge go down his spine. There was a power behind the droning, even if they might not know it. The planks underneath his feet shivered, like the ship had awakened, and was just as angry as its Captain.

Despite himself, the young man was a little nervous. There was no telling how powerful Ripfang really was beneath all the bluster. A spirit of hate like him, trapped on this vessel for so long to stew in his own anger…he had an idea of how to defeat the ghost, but killing the man entirely might be beyond even him. Not that he wasn't going to try his hardest, of course.

Even as he made that resolution, however, it was hard for it not to be shaken by the sight of the ghostly captain. Ripfang stood at the top-most mast, just below the crow's nest, staring down at the three with hard eyes. There was no wind in this realm, but his shimmering beard whipped to and fro nonetheless. A flash of lightning lit his skeletal form, high-lighting the burning flame that composed him.

"Ye know," he breathed, sending wisps of smoke billowing out, "I may have to actually thank you three, believe it or no. I haven't felt this much hate for a person in a long time. Emotions and whatnot may as well be food for me as I am now, and that one is as good as a full course dinner, complete with the apple in the pig's mouth." He licked his lips, displaying the patchwork teeth underneath. "Delish."

The captain's hook was thrust out toward Siegfried, and as one the crew turned from looking up at their leader to glaring at the trio, not stopping their drumming an instant. From sailor to pirate, not one of them viewed the living humans as anything more than pieces of meat. "Well, I guess that's one way of getting commitment." murmured Adrian, looking like she could use a cigarette. "Most of my guys usually use money, but this is good too."

"I am glad you can still find this amusing."

"What, you want to take all of this _seriously_?"

Ripfang didn't notice the commentary. "And I think…" he began, tapping his peg leg on the mast's surface, "that once I have your body, delays be damned, I'll do a little something with your soul for desert. Turn it into a chair, since you have such a strong backbone." He grinned a sick, mad grin. "Maybe I'll let ye scream a wee bit each day, just so ye don't get bored."

His gaze changed to a leer, and went to the two women. They glared back. "As for yer friends, well…a crew runs on its stomach, eh?"

Siegfried shook his head. "That's enough food metaphors, I think. The atmosphere is a bit counterproductive for it, not to mention your face." He brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "I'll have to decline; becoming a stool sounds dreadfully boring. I have things to do, and what would my fans think?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow. He was laying it on a bit thick, there, and – something caught her eyes: Siegfried's clenched hands trembling ever so slightly. She frowned, and tried to look like she hadn't noticed. Not like anyone could blame him, but it was a bad omen even for someone named after one. Meanwhile, the undead crew had begun advancing steadily, brandishing whatever weapons they carried. The drumming was almost better than the silence that had come over them now.

"Nothing special tonight, lads. Kill the wenches, and bring me the boy. Break one o' his legs if you have to, I don't mind."

There was nothing to say as the undead charged the three. Each of them were thinking roughly the same thing: _"This is going to suck."_

The important thing was to keep moving, and make sure the stairs were at their back; super-human abilities wouldn't matter much if you were surrounded by these enemies. But each of them were more than experienced at facing multiple foes, if live ones.

Adrian had a simple job of it – the ghostly crewmen were fast, owing to their condition, but simply hadn't been trained to deal with someone who could move like her. Spears were avoided as she went flat as paper, sword snapped in two on suddenly iron skin, and limbs and even torsos went flying from Rankyakus sent in every direction. When all else failed the assassin simply went straight up, often taking several of the crewmen with her. She took the opportunity to send some overboard, but it was like drowning one fly out of a swarm.

With less physical power to go around, Asakura took a different approach, ducking and weaving in and out of attacks, creating wind when that was not an option. Her fight was a more difficult one; while a blade to the eye would ensure a normal pirate could not resume the fight in a hurry, these were not so easily dissuaded. She was forced to get creative, throwing knives to sever tendons and pin down enemies with several projectiles at once. The only permanent form of attack she had was throwing them overboard as well.

Siegfried, on the other hand… "AAAAAAAH!" …didn't seem to be having much trouble. The unfortunate crewmen flew back across the deck from the blow, a simple boxer's jab, and lay contorting on the rotten deck, face one of pure agony. This was lost on his comrades, under Ripfang's control as they were, but that was fine by him. He moved carefully, striking again and again with similar results. _"Well, that confirms my hunch; these men are all held together by their minds now. Even a small blow from me will hit their entire being – it's like I was written to fight them."_

"_Lucky you. What was your plan if that didn't work out, exactly?"_

"…_I'm a bit busy right now, kitten."_

Up above, Ripfang tapped his foot like someone waiting for their laundry to dry. "Issat 'it? Awfully disappointing, laddies. Or should I say _ladies_?"

Lifting his cutlass to the sky, he jabbed it toward the three of them, uttering a feral, wordless bark. Like a rearing whale, the ship's deck began to quake under them; the rotten wood's creaking now sounded more like the cry of a beast. "What now?" Adrian muttered.

Probably not what she was expecting, was what. With a snapping noise from below, a rusted hunk of metal rose into view off the side railing; one of the vessel's ancient cannons. The crewmen backed away quickly, but there was no way something that old could-

"**Jolly Roger Barrage!"**

Well, there _was _no way it could fire cannonballs anymore, but massive fireballs shaped like skulls were apparently hunky-dory. The trio scrambled out of the way as it screamed down onto the deck, exploding in a cloud of embers that failed to harm the deck or those manning it. Siegfried had a strong suspicion the same wouldn't hold true for them.

More shots came, slowly, but the crewmen had changed tactics. Rather than fighting to wound their living foes, they simply tried to pin them down, aiming to grab limbs with their in-human strength, bog them down with a press of bodies, and even impale them to the deck with weapons. They didn't seem to care what they received in the process, which wasn't good, and seemed to be affected less by their attacks now, which was even worse.

Sooner or later one of them would be hit, and fortune, evidently feeling scorned at the moment, chose the former. A cry of anguish ripped from behind Asakura's mask as just a scant few embers landed on her back. She fell to her knees as a crewmember grinned, raising a spiked axe.

"Yeah, see?" Adrian said, punching him across the deck, scooping up the shinobi, and coming down next to Siegfried in the next instant. "Hurts, doesn't it? So it's not a surprise I wasn't able to get up for a bit, right!?"

He stared. Asakura went a step further. "What…are you talking about?"

"…nothin'."

Very droll indeed, but Siegfried could do without a repeat performance. Thrusting out his hand, he swept it up toward the mast. The discarded axe shook before flinging itself upward at the captain like a javelin. Ripfang sneered, swinging his own weapon around to deflect it into the wood. "Nice try, boy, but you'll need to wake up earlier than that!"

He snapped his fingers, and the cannon loaded (was that quite the right word?) another shot.

Siegfried adjusted his shades, frowning. _"Kitten, could you-" _But he needn't have said anything. Adrian was already halfway across the deck, legs tensed to carry her all the way up to the artillery.

As soon as she was airborne, however, the water broke beneath her, revealing a massive form. Dagon bellowed a roar of vengeance as he rose through the air toward Adrian, tentacles all teaching for her as one. She grinned. "Was wondering when you'd show your smelly face again." As the appendages flailed at her, the Black Cat went into a series of geppous, evading them as easily as a bird. "It's just too bad I'm busy right now!" After one final leap, off the top of his skull, she was face to face with the cannon – now just about to fire.

Ripfang cackled. "A glutton for punishment, ain't ye? The pain this time 'll be – AAAAAAH!"

Well, probably more than a telekinetic-propelled axe to the back, but hey, you can't win them all. Reaching up, he tore the weapon out and tossed it away like a splinter, but the moment of pain had cost him his concentration. The flames died down, allowing Adrian enough time to throw out a rankyaku directly into the cannon's bore.

She didn't actually havemuch idea what would happen with that maneuver, but…actually, the explosion was pretty accurate. Maybe a bit bluer than you'd think, though. Nice and red, that was a _real_ explosion; but at least it lit up the gloom a bit. Flipping back to the deck as shrapnel rained down, she raised her middle finger up at the mast, grinning.

Adrian then watched, tapping her foot, as the new problem dragged itself out of the dead sea like a bad meal. Dagon shook a few bits of metal out of his hide (the wounds, naturally, healing pretty much instantly), and bared his teeth at the assassin.

"_Yeah, yeah…Sieg, I gotta deal with this jerk, alright?" _Luckily it didn't seem like any of his buddies wanted to get near him, hypnotism or no. Not like she could really blame them.

"'course, I must be the first bit of tough meat you've seen in years, ain't I?" she asked, grinning eagerly. "Too tough for you, though."

Siegfried watched from where he still stood, frowning, and as a result was nearly turned into a meat locker's display. The hooks and ropes that made up the ship's rickety sails had come loose, now being led like an orchestra by Ripfang's sword. As the rusty hook swung off to the side (uncomfortably close to his face), another slithered toward him, along with two thick ropes. _"Stringing me up, eh? Do the tar and feathers come after?"_

But this wasn't a laughing matter. He couldn't exactly stop them with punches, and interfering with Ripfang's control was impossible with this many sources. Dancing backward to avoid ropes, hooks and crewmen, the psychic called across: _"Asakura, I could use…"_

"_Of course." _the shinobi murmured, dodging aside a thrown spear and thrusting out her hands. A gust of wind ripped through the rigging, knocking them astray just enough to give Siegfried an opening. Uttering a quick word of thanks, he rushed forward…

…only for the planking before him to disappear in a single instant. "NOOOOOOO WAY!" Elly crowed, rising out of the opening. "I've had enough of you trying to bully the Captain!" Her talons swung in toward the bounty hunter's throat.

Siegfried threw up his arm, unable to come to a halt in time. _"B-blast-!"_

Had Asakura predicted something like this, or simply prepared another of her arts that quickly? He wasn't sure which would be more impressive, but either amounted to the same thing; a sharp gust pulled him backward while at the same time her footsteps approached on the deck behind him. Springing off his back, Asakura shoved herself forward in a tackle. They both fell away to the side, Elly letting out a chirp of outrage.

Nodding his thanks, he leaped forward, snatching up one of the scattered ropes like it were a thrashing anaconda. Dashing forward, Siegfried jumped, swinging on it like one of those serial heroes. As the other hooks resumed their pursuit, the mast rose up before him. Thrusting out his feet, he kicked off at just the right moment, going higher as the wood was sliced raw below. Ripfang took a half-step backward, face turning unsure as the bounty hunter came uncomfortably close.

But no matter for the great Captain Northwind, eh? A quick slash of his cutlass sent the aura lining it flickering outward, cutting the rope like a piece of confetti.

As he began to fall, down into a horde of upstretched blades, Siegfried's hands went up, up, up…

And Lady Luck returned. His fingers just barely wrapped around the topsail; he gripped it like a life-line as he swung himself up and around. Ripfang whirled around (remarkably quick on that peg-leg, wasn't he?), lashing out with the cutlass. It sliced through his coat just as easily as it had the rope, biting into the shoulder underneath with pure cold.

Siegfried tensed up; Adrian had been quite right, but he wasn't quite enough of a gentleman to appreciate a lady being right when he was in, well, agony. It didn't feel like his arm had been cut off. _That _would have been a comfort in comparison.

But his other arm was just within reach. Ripfang had started cackling when his attack hit – the fist to his jaw put a stop to that. He staggered, and the psychic forced himself onto the mast, adding a kick to the chest along with it. The great captain fell to the deck, screaming all the way.

Resisting the urge to sink to his knees now that immediate danger had passed, Siegfried took in a few much-needed gasps of breath. The blade might as well have pierced a lung. Then, looking down for a moment, he leaped off, sliding down one of the limp ropes.

"…hate you…can't even say _how_ much…but hate you!" Ripfang hissed, nose to the rotten boards. He must have gotten stuck somehow, and he came free in a shower of splinters – that promptly hurled themselves like miniature arrows at the bounty hunter. Siegfried whistled. "You can make anything into this ship a weapon, then? Quite a nasty mind you have there. **Geist Schilde!**"

The tiny missiles panged off the mental barricade, while the captain turned to face him fully. He was nearly sick and a pin-cushion, in that order.

Maybe it was because of Ripfang being an older ghost than the rest, or perhaps he'd just punched harder this time. Either way, it didn't look pretty: the captain's skull had literally melted off where he'd been struck, leaving a glob of him splattered on the deck and a gaping hole in his forehead. It was like part of his existence had been punched away, and it showed. As the attack petered out, his eyes rolled in their spectral sockets, and a foggy breath left his mouth.

"Must feel so proud," he hissed, "landing a punch on an old seadog, eh? Feel free; it don't matter a barnacle's bottom." His flames reared up, filling the hole Siegfried had made. His beard almost looked like a mane. "Because I'm CAPTAIN RIPFANG NORTHWIND!"

That kind of declaration was begging for a remark from him, and would have been given one if his mouth wasn't snapped shut. Coming off the ghost pirate now was nothing less than pure blood-lust. _"Was this what his crew felt, just before the end?" _He clenched a fist slowly.

"I'll burn ya down to nothing, boy! **Skull N' Crossbones!**"

He slashed out with his cutlass twice, then bent back and blew. The end result was a fiery image of a Jolly Roger hurtling toward the young man – artistic and deadly. The space between them looked conveniently open, but…Siegfried frowned as crewmen appeared on either side of him. _"Straight on ahead it is, then."_

Just an inch or two off meant his legs, or worse, head would be useless. There'd been lessons like this, but they were useless now. You either had it, or you'd _had _it. You could analyze the right angle and distance all day, but what you needed were-

"_Instincts!" _he thought, and leaped. The gap stretched before him like a light at the end of a tunnel. And like many lights, it turned out to be a cart going the other way. The gap closed swiftly and cruelly, just what you'd expect from a man like him. Of course, that was why Siegfried _had _expected it, projecting his thoughts into a shield around himself as he leaped. The flames scorched at him and his clothes, and what he felt was nearly indescribable, but he made it through.

And found himself right in the path of a blade. Siegfried flung his hands together just in time to halt the cutlass an inch away from his nose. Ripfang smiled right back, and slashed his hook hand toward the young man's ordinary ones.

"…_tch." _He thought, because there wasn't anything physical he could do about it. The hook barely scratched across his right hand, but he could already feel the cold spreading through it.

He prepared to kick the blade away, as rash a move as that was, but blinked when the pirate suddenly backed away.

Ripfang's smile stretched wider as Siegfried's hand fell to his side. He frowned. "Slow and steady, is that the way?"

"Oh, aye, it be." the ghost replied gleefully. "I can't go damaging my new body too much, can I? But if I can't keep yer soul around fer some fun, well, I won't get _too _broken up about it."

"It's always nice to meet a man of pragmatism." Siegfried said, trying to move his hand. The most he managed was one finger twitching. Not good. He could probably clear that up with his mind given time, but-

-he didn't even have time_ to_ think. Ripfang slung his sword out again, sending a rift of flame racing across the deck. The psychic leaped to the side, and was nearly set aflame for it; the fire spread out in a tight circle, nearly catching him in the back. It quickly rose up, trapping Siegfried on all sides.

He watched as the ghost walked through the fire like it wasn't even there. "Ah, that look on your face is the biggest treasure I've seen since I was alive. Can't magic your way out of this, can you boy?"

Siegfried reached up slowly with his good hand, and adjusted his shades. "Talk is cheap. Let's go."

Ripfang's grin faded slightly as he brought the one hand up into a stance. "Fer once you and I agree on something. Let's see if fighting is one of the things you can do left-handed!"

It was a perilous situation, and regrettably one he'd have no help with any time soon. On opposite sides of the flames, Adrian and Asakura were busy with their own battles. The assassin dodged back across the deck, her feet barely touching its surface as she evaded Dagon's tentacles. The good news was, anyone stupid enough to try and join the fight now never got within two feet of her. The bad news was, ol' gill-face was finally learning how to fight her. No matter how much she waited, there were no openings, and he withdrew from his attacks as quickly as he made them.

Adrian frowned as her back touched the railing of the ship. Below, more than a few of the crewmen floated; but even without them, she didn't put much on her chances of getting out if she fell in. Dagon's tentacles spread out to either side of her; ready to spring either left, right or above at the slightest movement. She clicked her tongue. _"Just great. Now what?"_

That was rhetorical for you: she knew what else. It was a particular lesson the Old Man had taken great pain (and not his) to drive into her. When some smartass was trying to predict what you'd do, always do what was sure to be last on their list. What had earned her more than a couple beatings was pointing that usually that last thing was-

"-ing _stupid_!" she cried, even as her legs propelled her – directly forward. The shape his face scrunched into told her she'd been right on the money. But the thing about animals was that they didn't waste time thinking about the how or why of stuff. Only humans would look a gift meal in the mouth when they'd been starving for a week (not that she knew that personally, or anything).

So that meant she had a scant couple of seconds before instincts took over with her right in front of his mouth. But Adrian intended to make all of them count. Jumping into the air a short distance, she loosed a kick right at Dagon's head. He leaped to one side…dodging absolutely nothing, since she hadn't sent out a Rankayku at all. That was another thing they couldn't really do, either.

"**Geppou!" **Adrian cried as she executed the technique with one foot, sending her into a spiral toward the neck of one faltered tentacle. **"Rankyaku; Tabby Cutter!"**

The limb held for about half a second, whatever you called that. Dagon's roars from earlier were bunny mewls compared to how he reacted at that. Then again, wasn't the first time she'd had to hack off a slimy appendage, was it?

Landing, she grinned. "Not gonna no-sell _that_ one, are ya?"

It was lucky the assassin put some distance in, because the beast had practically gone berserk, slamming the deck with both hands hard enough to crack it. Then, abruptly, he charged. She had expected that.

What no sane person would have expected was the freak snatching up his still flopping tentacle by the long end, employing it as a very organic club. The blood it was leaking now had a nasty-looking green tint to it, too.

"_So, here we -ing go again!" _Adrian grumbled as she resumed her retreat. But it wasn't like he could grow the stupid thing back before the fight was over, right? _"…I think of the worst things sometimes, don't I?"_

__The other fight the crewmen had crowded around wasn't going much better, for them or Asakura. The confines of the room below may have been vast, but at least there had been some restriction to the Zoan's movement there. Now it didn't matter how much of a hail she threw upward, a simple flap of the imp's wings left them falling short, or simply scattered the few that came close. Elly's own attacks were proving about as accurate, but as the shinobi was more than aware, only one needed to hit cleanly.

Alone, this would be acceptable, if un-ideal. What made it infuriating was that she was aware of it too.

"Hahahahaha, can't hit me, can't hit me!"

Asakura's grip tightened on the kunai, but relented. Throwing away her arsenal uselessly was what the girl would want (probably, anyway: estimating Elly strongly in either direction seemed unwise). Even with her wind magic, she couldn't possibly fly the same way, and bringing her opponent down to earth would be difficult a second time.

But it would have to be done. The ninja's hands went to a pouch lying at the back of her belt. This tool would do the job, but as wary as the girl was now, a unique way of applying it would have to be used.

Behind her, the more than familiar stench of the crewmen grew stronger. Well, if there was ever a way to be unexpected…

When the ghost lunged, uttering an oath that made her click her tongue in disapproval – with all this time, had they not learned common sense? – even as she was dodging aside in a move that took a tenth of the effort his swing had.

The wordless swear he let out upon missing was more than loud enough to hide her hand brushing lightly against what passed for his back The slip of paper applied there seemed to be equally ignored; not for the first time, she wondered whether the dead men could feel anything to begin with. But if so, the next few moments would be far more pleasant for this one than the alternative.

Dodging more of his crude swipes, Asakura listened carefully for the sound of flapping. "Gangway, buddy! I'm totally coming through!"

The skeleton pulled his next slice, hurriedly rushing to get away. A mistake that made her feel less bad about what she was about to do. Sliding one leg around his and grabbing him by the arm, she disarmed him with a simple hold and moved him in front of the on-coming parrot.

"W-wait a sec, Elly, I-"

"Like I care!" she crowed back, going into a dive-bomb.

Asakura judged the timing carefully, maintaining her leverage on the pirate easily. Then as the girl was only a few feet from her, shoved him forward – not with her bare hand, but a blast of wind, sending him straight into Elly's path.

The look-out scrunched her face up in irritation as the ghost flew upward with a scream. "What did I just say!?" she crooned, picking up speed and preparing to barrel right through him: which, unfortunately, was exactly what the hunter had planned upon.

"Huh?" Elly squeaked as the scroll Asakura had planted exploded, releasing not the fire or ice another might have used, but a wide net, weighted down with heavy balls. These were not the sea-stone nets used by the Marines, but were heavy enough to contain most things that posed a threat to the shinobi village. Asakura wasn't strong enough to throw one herself, but that rarely posed much of a problem.

The parrot-girl let out a wail as the crewmen fell aside and the net came down over her. Elly flapped her wings, but her small size worked against her as much as a larger bird's would have. She fell, cracking her beak against the deck. "Owwww…"

Footsteps made her look up groggily, and squeak as Asakura advanced quickly. She tried to move her talons up, but the net held her like sea water.

"I-I'm done f – oh yeah." Elly's body vanished, and the orb of ghostly flame shot toward her foe. _"Ha! Betcha didn't know I could do this, huh?"_

"Actually, the thought did cross my mind."

The bird mask didn't look so funny anymore as Asakura drew a slip from a pouch near the last and let it fly. Elly tried to dart to one side, but the paper seemed to home in on her, slapping into the ghost with an ominous thud.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" the girl cried in an ear-splitting voice, forced back to her human(ish) shape in an instant. "Ow, ow ow!" she whined, flailing on the deck. "It hurts, it _hurts_, get it off, get it ooooooofffff!" The slip burned red-hot where it touched her skin, having a similar effect as Siegfried's blows on Ripfang.

The bird shinobi turned her nose up at the display – metaphorically. "I thought that one might have an effect like this on you. But I expected someone in your position to show sterner stuff than this."

Elly had never really heard a phrase like that said to her before, but she understood perfectly well when someone was making fun of her. "S-shut up!" she said, the anger enough to force her head upward. "I'm sick of people like you talking like that to me! I may be just a look-out, but I'm the look-out on Ripfang Northwind's ship. I've sent more people under than you ever will, and YOU'RE…"

The crackling intensified; Asakura reached for another, but it was too late. Elly broke free from its hold, shifting back into her bird form and pumping herself forward into an almost vertical glide forward, beak pointed at the taciturn woman like a spear. She tried to leap away, but was caught in mid-leap.

The shinobi's body shook as a wound opened within her chest. She would have fallen straight from the deck if the parrot's talons hadn't snapped over her legs at that moment, carrying her out over the dead sea. Asakura's head dropped down, offering her an excellent view of what would happen should she fall: a few of the ghosts clanged their weapons together, grinning.

"What are you gonna do now?" Elly laughed. "Nowhere to go but _down_!"

Asakura considered it briefly. Even in water it was likely she could out-maneuver these pirates, but there lay the misfortune to that choice: in the meantime the girl could easily double-team either Siegfried or Adr – the assassin. Besides, she had been in more dire straits than this and survived.

She forced her head back up, just as Elly threw hers down, aiming the curved beak straight for her throat. She twisted aside, wincing at the objection from her legs, and grabbed the mandible with both arms before it could be withdrawn. As the ghost let out a noise of surprise, Asakura brought her head back and sent it crashing forward.

"Ow-ow-ow!" the parrot shrieked, reeling back with a thud; a nasty-looking crack now marring her bill. "Y-you're gonna pay for thaaaat!" she whined, stabbing out a second time.

Ripfang waved a hand at the chaos going on around them, grinning. "See, boy? This is what experience gets you. Me and my crew were terrorizing these waters long before you were sucking yer mother's teat. Compared to that, you and everyone else in this soft era are greener than a maggot-ridden biscuit. Ye can't win."

"…I see." Siegfried mused, tapping the front of his chin with his good hand. "Those are earnest words indeed, yes, especially coming from a man like you." The finger was pointed straight at the ghost pirate. "So it must be a shame, knowing that someone like me is your Achilles Heel."

He grinned. "I've had this power just about ever since I was born. You could probably train a lifetime and not learn anything comparable. Of course, someone like you…_never _could."

The captain tried to keep his teeth from grinding together instinctively, just from the brat's voice. "Who cares-"

"Why, you do, of course." Siegfried said smugly. "A single touch from me can hurt you this much, even with all your experience. No, not just that," he added, shaking his head, "it's _because _you've been alive this long that I'm your greatest weakness. That's quite a shame – all your powers are worthless against me, in a sense."

His smile turned nasty. "And when you think about it, it's doubly bad, because your experience and these powers are really all you have left, aren't they?"

"…what?"

Siegfried tapped his foot on the deck, appearing not to notice the flames building up around Ripfang. "Oh, don't try to say you haven't thought about it. While you've been sitting here trapped in this sea, Roger rose to infamy in your place, was executed, and spawned an era of his own. That age you called soft is going to reach its climax very soon, and you? You've done nothing but knock off some ships. The Marines probably think it was _no-name_ pirates."

The volcano was fit to blow already, but he was far from done. "Say you take my body, and escape from her. Do you think anyone will still quake in terror at the name Ripfang Northwind, even as a boogie-man? Face it: you're old news, a has-been, nothing but a-"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" Ripfang roared, his rage sending out a wave of ghostly flame bigger than any other so far. But no matter what it was, no attack borne of anger could hurt someone with a calm mind. Siegfried sprang forward, rolling to the side as he did. The heat from the fire almost set his coat ablaze, not to mention his hair. But an attack formed from rage couldn't hurt someone with a cool head. Flipping to his feet, he charged forward.

It may as well have been one through molasses for how quick Ripfang moved, though: about a second later he found the ghostly cutlass raised right above his head, ready to come down. "Let's see ya stop this one, brat!" the pirate crooned.

Siegfried smiled. "If you insist."

The bounty hunter's hand flew up, but there was no way he could block it with just one-

"Whaaaaaaaat!?" he screeched as Siegfried's other arm, still wracked by his ghostly curse, flew up as well. His blade was caught perfectly between them.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" the brunette said, smiling. "I can move other things, so why not my arm?" He hoped the pirate would be too enraged to notice the beads of sweat lining his forehead.

The grin he received wasn't…_quite _what he'd expected, though. "Really? Can you move it after I do – _this_!?"

If that didn't give someone enough incentive to move, they were probably deaf. Throwing the sword to one side, Siegfried's eyes almost shut in self-defense as the embers flared up right in front of them. He threw out a kick, aiming for Ripfang's spine, and the ghostly pirate quickly retreated. Just as well; his attention had been broken enough that it wasn't buffered by his powers. But he needed the distance, so it was just as well.

He backed away – and stepped forward again as the circle of flame crept closer. "Hardly sporting, I'd say."

"I find that doing it fairly always makes the meet tough." Ripfang said. He spat from his mouth at 'fairly', and it burned a hole through the rotted deck. "Self importance makes little rats all tough and stringy, you know."

"Yes, I do."

Ripfang didn't blow up, like before: he merely went from standing to slashing down at the shoulder of Siegfried's unharmed shoulder in about a second. Well, at least he was using his anger for something constructive.

It was a far less sloppy blow, too. As he rolled under the hacking slice, the ghostly blade nicked his other arm's shoulder; barely a scratch in a normal fight, but it started shaking almost immediately. A second bum arm definitely wasn't something he needed right now. He had to get rid of that sword, but…well, it wouldn't be nice, but what was in a fight, really?

Backing cautiously away, Siegfried lured him over to one side of the fire wall – it didn't take very long, with how restrictive it was. Within a moment or two, he had his back to the flames, Ripfang's reach well within either avenue of escape. He grinned, and shoved the blade forward in a cruel, swift stab.

It hit home. But strangely, this didn't seem to improve the ghost pirate's mood. "H-huh?"

Before his attack being blocked had only made him angry, but you could only get bewildered over something like…this. Ripfang's sword stood quivering, plunged an inch or two into the flesh of Siegfried's dead arm; if he turned the blade just a tad it would probably touch bone. As he stared, Siegfried spoke, pain not enough to quell the smugness in his voice. "Oh? Have I surprised the mighty pirate Ripfang? A nice bonus, then. You know, this would probably be excruciating if it weren't for your powers."

With another swift thought from his mind, the arm moved again, jerking downward and wresting the blade out of his ethereal grip. "I'll just take that, thank you." he said, plucking the blade free and tossing it through the flames. A spurt of blood came from his arm upon its exit, but he didn't seem to notice. "There," Siegfried said happily, "now we're even – or will be, as soon as I rip off an arm of yours." He moved his good hand up into half a boxing stance; even the psychic wasn't confident enough to fist fight with a bleeding out arm. That would need seeing to soon, but one thing at a time.

After a moment's pause, Ripfang did as well, or at least what he must have thought was one. If that said anything about his knowledge of hand-to-hand, that suited Siegfried just fine. He sidled himself over to across where he'd thrown the sword; the pirate would have to dispel the flames if he wanted it back. That was fine by him, but getting hit with it again was another story.

"Well? Your move."

The reverse was true for the other two fights going on nearby. Even a Rokushiki user's endurance had its limits, and even if she hated to admit it Adrian was reaching hers. She knew how to sever those tentacles now, but that would just leave more poison dripping everywhere. So pick your…uh. Well it sucked, anyway.

But speaking of that, for as long as she'd been focused on not getting hit by the stuff, she'd noticed something: the deck only started melting a few seconds after the stuff hit it. Made sense; this guy would have been a puddle years ago if it started melting inside him. And that left her with such a nasty idea of what to do it could only have come from an assassin's mind.

Adrian waited, dodging the next strike, an overhand smack. _"One…" _It came down again. _"Two…" _

This time, Dagon swung the tentacle horizontally in a quick move, or at least as far as the beast could fail to telegraph something. By the time it was in mid-flight, Adrian was already rolling underneath it. With surprising quickness, the squid backed off, holding up the make-shift weapon to guard its face. A smart move, but unfortunately not _quite_ imaginative enough.

Leaping up, Adrian nodded inwardly as he struck downward. With a hop in mid-air, she evaded the blow, letting his arm pass right overhead. Grinning ferally, she winded up for the biggest kick she could muster.

She felt the tremor of the kick run up his arm, shaking something if not actually breaking it, which was fine by her. But more importantly, it made him recoil backward quickly, sending a few droplets from the tentacle-club into the air-

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

-and right into the big guy's eyes. Probably a dirty shot, but hell, she'd like to see someone with enough balls to complain about that here.

Landing as Dagon flailed, clutching his eyes, Adrian struck out with another kick, this one directed at the back of his right knee. This hadn't failed to fell any normal human who was twice her size, and it was no different from a giant fish three times. He went down like a ton of ugly, stinky bricks.

And Adrian wouldn't be an assassin if she let things go just because someone had taken a tumble. She leaped into the air, chaining a series of leaps to reach nearly as tall as the decrepit mast. Turning around in the air, she let her legs tense, and then kicked back down, sending her into a spinning, head-first fall. **"Tekkai; Black Cat Bullet!" **

The sudden kick had laid Dagon out, but he was still with it enough to know that getting hit by that would be very, very bad for him. He couldn't quite force himself to his feet (and that would just make the drop land all the quicker besides), but he rolled to the side, cupping his hands together for a crushing blow. The acid his blood became still stung at his eyes, but his ears were more than enough to crush prey like this.

There came the sharp crack of wood splintering, and he struck down, in fact hitting nothing but the deck himself. This added a few splinters to what Dagon was going through, and it was about to get even worse. He looked up, blinking through the acid, and glimpsed something quite bad.

"Didn't think I could move that fast, did ya?" Adrian said, grinning like something about to snatch the goldfish out of its bowl. **"GEPPOU!"**

The attack didn't have the momentum it would have had before, but it caught him off-guard with a clean blow to the chin. The beast flinched.

"And I'm not through with you yet!" Adrian declared, hopping up again and landing a vicious uppercut to the bottom of his jaw. She grinned at the crack of bone. The squid flailed with his arms, but she stunned him with a quick elbow to the neck. By this point, Dagon's stumbling had sent him lurching up against the ship's railing: it creaked dangerously under his bulk.

The Black Cat grinned. Quite a few people no longer sailing the seas now knew why a tremble had gone down their spine when they saw it, but hindsight was always twenty-twenty. Dagon wouldn't be overcome with fear like that, of course…for all the good it would do him.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" she said, leaping up and clinging onto the mast again. **"Tekkai…" **Her eyes glinted. **"Black Cat…"**

Dagon roared in outrage, tearing himself free from the railing and stepping into a charge.

"**BULLET!"**

To be blunt, it didn't work. To be eloquent, the squid's charge was like a dinghy standing against the tides. To just say what happened, well, Dagon got kicked right overboard. Landing, Adrian cupped her ear as a resounding splash came from below. "Music to my ears."

Elly probably would have been upset to hear her friend treated like that, but she had enough problems of her own at the moment. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to peck at this annoying faker bird, she'd just slip out of the way! Elly'd been able to give a few cuts and bruises, but that just steamed her up! She was the look-out on Captain Ripfang's crew – she should only have needed one hit! _Half _of one! Totally!

This kind of thought process would have greatly distracted Asakura, who now knew how to escape from her predicament. The means was simple: the very net of blades Elly thought was a death-trap. She passed over them about once every twenty seconds, and it was then that the shinobi would spring the trap.

Of course, this presented its own problems. Even as scatter-brained as the girl was, she couldn't help but notice her hand signs this close. She would need to be quick as the…hah, wind.

"Hahaha!" Elly laughed as she did a quick turn, going back toward the ship. "I bet your head is just spinning right now, isn't it? If ya give up, I might take it easy on yo – huh?"

The parrot girl was, alright, _maybe _a bit scatter-brained when you got right down to it, but that didn't mean she was stupid. She'd passed it off as some weird twitching (probably in fear!) before, but when wind picked up in-doors every time, you couldn't help get a little suspicious. "Oh no you don't, lady!" she cried, jabbing forward once more.

But Elly had made one crucial error that would cost her: Asakura had only been making signs with one hand. The other came up now, holding a small pellet…

"'uh?" she grunted out. This was necessary, due to what had come out from the ball: a thick, sticky gel that now stuck between her beak. Most shinobi scoffed at tools like this unless they were needed for a specific purpose, but Asakura had never been one to turn down even a potential advantage. She was still caught, but the opening was more than wide enough for what she required. Finishing her signs, she pointed her hand downward, then thrust it back upward.

"**Wind Ninjitsu; Wind Riser!" **

The wind began to pick up, and in this dead sea that made the crewmen sit up, sort of, and take notice. What it didn't do was make them keep a tighter grip on their weapons, and those that weren't tightened securely flew upward, directly toward Elly's wings.

"'ut, is 'at all?" The bird-girl grunted confidently through the gel. Flapping her wings strongly, she turned into a quick, swift barrel roll, knocking them all away with the force of it. "'a 'a 'a 'a! 'oo bad, it 'dint work!"

"Actually, it did?"

"'uh?"

As Elly's spin turned her belly-first toward the sky, Asakura moved. While the girl's attention had been caught by her last attack, the shinobi had drawn a kunai from her pouch – with lightning speed, she now sent it plunging into both of the bird girl's talons.

Ignoring the cry of pain, she gripped on hard to the plumage to keep from falling, then tensed herself and leapt. The zoan's shocked face appeared underneath her for a moment, before it was obscured by both her feet. Using the beak like a springboard, Asakura jumped back toward the deck, leaving behind a trailed, muffled scream and a splash behind her.

Ripfang's gaze swept back and forth as Asakura flipped over the deck, while Adrian strolled up, a pleased smile on her face. "Grrrr…ye think I'm scared of you three? I don't care how many landlubbers you dredge up, it won't matter!"

Siegfried smiled back. "These flames are a bit high for you to be saying things like that, Captain, don't you think?"

The pirate hawked another flaming loogie, with a hole to match. Then again, the only one of the two who'd care had probably passed on a long time ago. Shameful. "I'm tired of flapping gums I haven't got with you, boy. After all…" He grinned the grin of a pirate about to do what they did best. "…since I'm going to make you pay for every last insult that's passed your lips, it's really for yer own good."

"Personally, I think making sure an over-the-hill ghost can't use my body like a fine suit is more toward that, but your opinion is noted."

Adrian swirled the cigarette in her mouth around (she'd lit it on the flames; no sense litting them go to waste, right?), tapping her foot as she watched the whole lot of nothing going on. "So, are you two gonna actually fight, or just stand around doing - all?"

Ripfang's blood-red eyes swiveled toward her. "Shut your trap, you damn peacock."

"…peacock?" The assassin stared, wondering whether or not to be offended; after she found out why that was even _supposed _to offend someone, anyway. "You should probably pay attention, by the way."

"Eh?" the captain muttered, looking back just in time to catch a fist to the jaw. Even as part of the old seadog melted, his instincts reacted, slashing out with the cutlass at where Siegfried's head would be. Unfortunately, even if it demonstrably wasn't respect, Siegfried had figured out what the old pirate was capable of; he'd already ducked, the blade giving him part of a haircut as it scythed through the air.

The bounty hunter felt confident enough to follow with an upper-cut – incorrectly, as it turned out, as Ripfang flared up with more than just his temper this time. Siegfried stepped back, retreating from the fire, when he heard an ominous crack. That would be bad enough in a fight like this, but especially when it was happening just under where you'd stepped. He grunted as his feet disappeared into splintering wood.

"Did it slip yer mind, boy?" Ripfang crooned. "I can control every inch 'o this tub, including the deck."

"_And yet you didn't think to do it until now…" _Siegfried muttered, but without much force. The hole was squeezing down on his leg now, keeping him from clawing his way back out. It wasn't flashy, but it would keep him down long enough for all sorts of nasty things. He continued kicking, trying to ignore Ripfang's laughter as he stalked closer.

Casually the ghost gestured with his arm, raising the flames just as Adrian tried to leap over; she fell back with a curse, beating off cinders. "Now, any last words, boy?"

"No."

He barked out a laugh. "Ha, didn't think – BAH!"

Every part of a ship was connected in some way, and this was something Ripfang had failed to realize when he'd withered that part of it beneath Siegfried. His kicking had weakened a plank in front of him, and a final one now sent it spiraling into the corsair's face. It didn't really harm him (as many a cadet back home would tell you, wood only harmed certain other ghouls), but the hold on Siegfried's foot was released, and he clambered out in time to avoid another furious slash.

By now it was crystal clear that Ripfang had had enough. "Always think you have the answer to everything, don't you, boy?" he hissed, breath chilling the air as his sword's point waved erratically, making brief mirages of itself. "I'm going to enjoy looking into your eyes when you realize there is none. It would almost, oh, be better than gutting ye outright…but who knows, eh? Ha ha ha…"

The laughter swelled like a furnace, turning into a fierce roar. Captain Northwind's flames rose, burning through the illusion of his coat and even skin, changing from an image of what he'd been while alive to something far worse: what he'd been inside.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, you should see the look on your face, boy. It's like you've…seen a ghost."

Siegfried couldn't even open his mouth for a smart comment. Instead of a ghost, he now resembled something that had never been close to human. His eyes were twin, crazed flames, while his beard had become more like a beast's mane. Letting out a pleased breath of smoke, he stalked forward across the deck, the floorboards cracking where his peg-leg touched them.

It wasn't anything his teacher would have blamed him for, but Siegfried found his feet taking him backward at the same pace. Perhaps Ripfang had keyed into what might be the biggest weakness of someone with powers like his: he needed mental concentration to use them, and to be quite honest that had been difficult enough before now. He felt his arm drop to the side as Ripfang's laughter increased.

There were no more tricks, now; either he'd win, or he'd die, more or less. Dimly he could hear Adrian and Asakura's shouts in his hears, telling him to move, do something, anything, but there wasn't anything they could do to help him now. He thought hard, willing his arm, his feet, anything to move, but the nightmare before him filled his mind as it came closer, reminding him of-

_The smell of smoke and fire all around, choking the life from his small lungs. The boards covering him were crushingly heavy; he could barely move an inch in any direction. He could feel them beginning to heat up. Before long they'd be ablaze, and the place that had been his home for eight years would…_

_would…_

_No. _

Before Ripfang could charge outright, something happened to take _him_ off-guard. Raising his head back, Siegfried uttered a roar longer and louder than anything Ripfang had ever heard or even uttered himself. It made him stop cold, and not from surprise. The brat's scream went off like a fog-horn in his head, or what passed for it, ringing from there to the tips of his fingers and toes. It was like his entire being had been grabbed and shaken up in a bottle.

He didn't have time to compare it to anything else, as Siegfried took a tentative step forward – and then charged, still letting out his scream. He reached Ripfang quickly, bringing back his fist. There was no stance or style left in his movements, only sheer single-mindedness.

Bah. The boy had gone mad, what else could it be? That feeling had just been a wee case of the ji…no, no, excitement! Just a few more pokes and he'd have himself a fine new body, with only a bit o' wear and tear. And for a bonus, two lovely new crewmates; he'd just need 'ta discipline them a-

Ripfang's train of thought ended in a brick wall as Siegfried's fist sailed in faster than it had all battle, smashing into the right side of his face. The ghost grit his spectral teeth as another part of him was turned into slime on the deck. But the bilge rat was wide open. He turned the cutlass' point forward, stoked its flame, and sent it ramming into the boy's shoulder.

It should have left him rolling on the ground, screaming in agony. It should have left him begging for the end, if he was able to talk at all. It should have let him _WIN_, gods damn it!

Of all the things that should have happened, him taking the stab like it was a damn pinprick. Letting out a grunt, Siegfried forced himself forward, the spectral weapon flowing around his new wound. Despite this, he still had full control over both his arms; he proved this beyond a shadow by clapping them down on either side of Ripfang's head. As the ghost let out a startled grunt, he slipped off to the side, slapping the weapon out of him.

The ghost was stunned, but he raised his free hand and let out a stream of flames in that direction. Siegfried ducked, fire burning his coat and the shoulder underneath. He didn't seem to notice. Striking out, he pummeled at the pirate's mid-section, aiming straight for his rib-cage and spine.

Ripfang grunted as the psychic energy battered at his form, knees almost buckling (metaphorically). But if the fool thought this was his weakpoint, he was a wee bit mistaken…

Siegfried blinked, dimly, as the bones covering what Ripfang clearly lacked snapped outward, then in, clamping over one of his arms like a bear-trap. He was pulled closer as Captain Northwind raised his cutlass, grinning.

"Hell's bells!" came the next outdated swear from his mouth as his young foe's other arm came up, snatching at the blade with his bare hand. "Why don't ya just lie down and die!?"

Siegfried lifted – well, snapped would be a better word – his face up to look into the man's eyes. Ripfang flinched. He'd be the first to say that he was the closest person to hell sailing the Grand Line, and proudly, but the boy's eyes right now looked like nothing he had ever seen before.

"No."

The bounty hunter increased his grip, heedless of both the blood flowing down his hand and the ectoplasm flowing into it, and jerked the blade downward in one strong motion. Ripfang stared, open-eyed, as the blade broke in two. Ghostly energy leaked off the shard in Siegfried's hand, quickly robbing the metal of what had sustained it all these years, but not before he'd turned it around and rammed it straight into the spirit.

Instead of laughter or an insult, the next thing to come out of the legendary pirate's mouth was a high, piercing scream. He stumbled back, dropping the remnants of the sword (which quickly crumbled to bits), while his flames died down like someone had kicked a hill's worth of dirt on him. Both his hands scrabbled for the piece of metal lodged in his bones. Before Siegfried had shoved it into him, he'd charged it with some energy of his own, probably without even realizing itself. It now sat inside Ripfang like a hot coal, and it was only getting hotter.

This was beyond the psychic in his rage at the moment, and he followed his enemy at a dead run, pulling back his fist with a quiet snarl. Letting out one of his own, Ripfang raised his hand, unleashing the technique he had used to burn Adrian earlier. Because of his wounds it was far sloppier, though: Siegfried dodged with a quick leap to the side and was on him before he could fire another.

What next could only be properly described from the perspective of the two women. Asakura quickly looked away, but Adrian took it all in, the bravado now well and gone from her features. She'd seen something like this a few times before, when someone too drunk to know any better had hassled the old man. But he'd been a bundle of rage most of the time anyway. Seeing someone like Siegfried do it was…well, not scary, but sure as hell not right either.

Not that the young man really cared what either of them thought at the moment. With one final snap to the transparent jaw and a kick to the gut, Ripfang's back hit the deck.

He would have been very lucky if Siegfried was done at this point, but decades of piracy didn't do you much good there. He leaped on top of the ghost, knees pinning him to the floor. He probably would have sunk through it at that point if a fist hadn't slammed into his face. And again, and again…by now Siegfried had done everything fancy he needed to. Now all he wanted to do was punch.

He saw Ripfang's face beneath his fists, but only dimly. The only things he could see for certain now were the flames, and…faces…

Siegfried didn't notice the flames around them dying down, or the slight burns he was receiving from Ripfang trying everything to get away from him. One or two of the more loyal crewmates edged forward, driven by his cries, but one good look at the face of who was pummeling him put a stop to that.

His first move when someone from behind grabbed his arm mid-punch was to throw an elbow backward – it was quickly grabbed and the arm twisted sharply behind his back. As a bonus, his ear-lobe was wrenched to one side painfully. Siegfried let out a cry of pain, and the images cleared.

Asakura glanced toward her. "Why there?"

Adrian shrugged. "People don't like it. It's like that thing where you hit them in the knee. Don't usually bring my own hammer, though."

"…what happened?" Siegfried, who'd slumped back to his knees, asked. He sounded bewildered, which somehow wasn't the strangest thing they'd seen from him today.

"You tell us," replied the assassin, waving a hand at Ripfang's battered form, "we're a little curious ourselves."

Siegfried blinked. "I did that?" It was like the last few minutes just hadn't happened for him. Asakura stared, suspicion growing behind her mask.

Adrian didn't seem to be quite as concerned. "Well," she said, shrugging, "if you don't know, no point asking about it. Point is, we're done h-"

"NOT…a chance."

She stared up at the sky, and sighed. "Of course? Of course."

They turned to see what had become of the 'good' captain: it wasn't pretty, even for people in professions of the night. Most of Siegfried's punches had been aimed toward the head, and half of it had now melted into itself. The eyeball there hung loose out of its socket, looking like it would fall off if a stiff breeze picked up. His bones looked cracked and brittle now, the spine in particular appearing to barely keep him in one piece. The fires around him were practically extinguished, changing his appearance from a fearsome wraith to a burnt out husk.

"I'm…" he wheezed, now sounding exactly as old as he looked, "…not finished with you barnacles yet."

Adrian shook her head. "Were all those old pirates this dense?" She stepped forward, waving a hand at the ship around them. "Look, man, you were finished a long time ago. So what if you have this pleasure cruise here? You're just ancient history to the whole world. Even if you get all of them on this tub, more than half of 'em won't know who the hell you are."

Ripfang glared, eyes blood-shot and crackling. "Shut up."

"No." she replied pleasantly. "Hell, even if you were dead famous a while back, what do you think happened after Gold Roger made his little speech?" Adrian watched as the ghost began to shake, and probed further. "Who do you think everyone was talking about _then_: some guy with an ego as big as his name, or the guy who started the pirate a-"

"THIS AGE IS GARBAGE!" he roared, throwing out another fireball. It was weak and feeble, and burned out before it reached Adrian, who hadn't moved.

Behind her, Siegfried rose back to his feet. "Oh, I don't know, Adrian…" he began, "I'm sure Captain Ripfang is famous in his own right." The bounty hunter adjusted his shades. "Probably quite well known, in fact – as a symbol of what the marines will do to pirates." He paused, watching the ghost flinch.

"Don't tell me it hadn't occurred to you before?" he asked, raising his voice so everyone present could hear. "After you disappeared, people could say whatever they liked about you. And they did: the Marines took full credit for your demise, Captain. It was a nice bonus after catching Gold Roger. And that's all you're going to go down as, Ripfang, an extra, a footnote."

He thrust out a finger across the dead realm, toward the _real _sea. "Out there right now are men working to change the world. The Gorosei, Whitebeard, Red-Hair Shanks and countless others, all with their own ideals and goals. What do you want? To put your name back into the history books." The contempt wasn't hidden from his voice now as it had been before. "You need to face facts, Captain: you've been a loser since you died, and that's not going to change no matter what you do."

All eyes turned to Ripfang, but surprisingly, he didn't seem to have a retort at the moment. Or at least, not one involving words. Siegfried knew better by this point and tensed his muscles, still sore by what he had apparently made them do.

He didn't have long to wait. The pirate lifted his head back, uttering one long, feral scream to the sky. His flames burst up once more, but with all fire, there were grave differences between when you controlled and when you didn't. Several crewmates nearby backed away, and then fled as the flames spread across the deck, burning what had been untouched every time before. Ripfang himself had become a pillar of flame in short order.

"Wow. I think that about did it, there." came a drawling voice behind Siegfried. He turned to see Bob watching the proceedings, looking as pleased as a skeleton could.

Siegfried briefly considered questioning it, but there probably wasn't much time. "I'm not sure if it would work myself, but it was better than having him blow up like that in my face. A ghost is just a mind without a body, after all, and I think his had grown deranged a long time ago."

Bob nodded, still watching. "I always did think he was the one holding all this together, and I was right. See?" He pointed out one crewmate who'd been caught by the flames. They panicked, trying to beat out the flames, and then began to…dissolve, slowly fading away. Far more seemed to take it peacefully, dropping their weapons and smiling as they disappeared.

Not everyone took it so well, however. "C-cap'n, you gotta calm down!" Elly, who'd evidently made her way out of the drink cried as she stepped forward, Dagon beside her. "If you don't we're all gonna – AWAH!" she yelped as the flames caught on her, too. Dagon did too; it was still fire even if you weren't a ghost, after all.

Siegfried was almost mesmerized, but Bob put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him toward the railing. Asakura and Adrian were already there. "Anyway, you guys should probably get out of here, and quick. Thanks for the whole 'saving me from eternal slavery on a ghost ship' thing, yeah?"

"…don't mention it." What else could you say, really?

He went slowly, still watching the phenomenon that was happening to the burnt vessel. By now the deck was rolling slightly under his feet. They had to leave, and quick.

Siegfried had just reached the deck when the metaphorical, transparent shoe dropped. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

The psychic slowly turned, regarding the nightmare that was flying across the deck toward him. Ripfang was now just a few bits of skeleton held together by the flames. He didn't seem to have heard about only the captain going down with the ship, but that would require some dignity, wouldn't it? The game plan at the moment was probably taking all three of them with him, whatever it took.

Well, he knew all about that, didn't he?

Taking a step forward, and motioning for his friends not to do the same, Siegfried watched the specter racing toward him with a careful eye. If he were in a more rational frame of mind Ripfang might have recognized it as those belonging to many foes he had had over the years. All of them were dead now, of course…save one.

"**Geist…" **

Ripfang opened his mouth in one last, feral scream.

"**FAUUUST!" **

Siegfried's fist connected square on the end of the pirate's nose. There was a sensation of intense heat for a moment, and then it receded along with the captain's form as he flew back across the deck, connecting square with the mast. It lit up like a candle.

He turned, pointing out to sea. "I think we've more than overstayed out welcome, wouldn't you?"

"But the boat's-"

"If you have another idea, I'd be interested to hear it."

Adrian and Asakura looked at each-other, shrugged, and followed him over the railing. Surprisingly, the water wasn't that much different from its normal counterpart, save for having the same consistency as tar. The crewmen were still in the water, but they were a bit preoccupied as the trio swam sluggishly away from the soon-to-be deader vessel.

It happened when they were about ten feet away, but not in the way any of them expected. There was an explosion, yes, but afterward the boards seemed to hang in the air, still barely held together by Ripfang's power. Then it burst again, but inward, as a vortex picked up within the sinking ship. It broke up the remnants of the ship, and sent them whirling about like a dervish, slowly going inward.

For just a moment, Ripfang was visible within it, still an inferno of a man. Then there was a noise like a clap of thunder, a bright flash-

-and then the three of them were floating in an ordinary, blue sea, seagulls squawking overhead. The ferry was nearby, a rope already being thrown over the side.

"Well," Siegfried began as they made for it, "that was interesting."

Adrian cocked an eyebrow. "That's all you have to say about all that? Nothing shakes you for long, does it?"

The bounty hunter shrugged. "I don't intend on irritating any gypsies in the near future, so it's not terribly relevant for me."

They climbed silently, and were soon back on the deck. Something appeared to occur to Adrian then. "Hey Sieg, you know what calling someone a peacock means?"

He told her. The Black Cat face changed to a scowl, making nearby deckhands back off instantly. "That _punk _– I'm gonna-" she stared out at the open sea. "Oh, right."

Siegfried patted her on the shoulder. "We could go find his body and you could go a round with that, if you like."

"Nah. That'd take too long."

** 0**

"And here we have our masterpiece, the skull of one Ripfang Northwind, a legendary pirate from the time of Gold Roger. Any questions?"

"What'd you make it out of?"

The guide had grown used to this by now, and his face barely twitched as he carefully ignored the little brat's question, and the urge to thump him one for joining the ranks of those who made this job so, so much harder than it needed to be. Of course he knew the damn skull was fake, too: who would think it was real? Why did they have to make him look like an idiot saying something everyone knew?

He cleared his throat. "Well, over here we have-"

"Hey, how'd you make the eyes flash like that?"

…huh, that was a new one. He turned, staring at the ugly thing in the case. Nope, nothing. He looked back quickly: there were plenty of things you didn't want the brats to get their hands on. Such as… "The next stop on our tour is the armor-"

Wincing as he lead the cheering group to the worst stop on the tour, the guide rounded the corner.

In the quiet, deserted room, Captain Ripfang's skull twitched.

_To be continued…_

**Next time, on One Piece: Bounty Seven…**

**Siegfried: **With all respect, I don't think any one of us really gives off the 'heroic impression'.

**Adrian: **You gotta be kidding me. It looks like you could knock her over with a stiff breeze!

**?: **She's probably the most famous thing about our little town, to tell the truth.

**The Heroine of Love and Justice, Part 1**

**?: **Hello, everyone! I hope I'm not late~.

Smilingdamnedvillain: I hope that turned out to be the case. I have a feeling you'll appreciate the next chapter too.

Paladine: Well, thank you very much. That's quite the compliment.

So, I meant for this to come out in October…of last year. Yeah, I'm not sure exactly what happened there.


End file.
